Undiscovered
by naughty-nun
Summary: Mark, Derek and Addison go to medschool. Addison turned from geek to beauty but she isn't as confident as she acts. Summary inside. Addek and Maddek friendship.
1. Enter The Circus

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter 1: Enter The Circus**

She stood in front of the big white building staring at it.

This was it, a fresh new start.

A new Addison, gone with the brace wearing geek, on with the new and improved hot Addison who wore her long fabulous red hair down, walked straight in stilettos and displayed her endless legs in a black miniskirt.

Yes everything about Addison Forbes Montgomery changed.

She was no longer shy and she was noticed.

She knew what she wanted, her goal was going trough med school and no one, no popular blonde barbie or dreamy guy would tell her otherwise, especially no guy would.

She just needed 5 more minutes staring at the beginning of her new life, convincing herself that she was smart, hot and full of self-confident and no one would change her.

Derek sat on the bench in front of the building.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number of his best friend

"Mark where the hell are you? We can't be late for our first day!" Derek screamed to Mark's voicemail.

He hung up and put his phone back in his schoolbag

That's when he saw her back; she had the most breathtaking red hair he'd ever saw.

_Great going Shepherd, obsessing over some girls hair, how gay is that?_

"She's hot isn't she?" Mark said who now was sitting next to Derek who still didn't acknowledge him.

"Holy fuck Mark! You nearly scared me to death!" Derek screamed while he almost jumped of the bench.

"Sorry but you were so intrigued by the red heads ass that you didn't noticed me" Mark smirked at him.

"I was not staring at her ass!" Derek quickly said.

"Okay her legs whatever I get it they go on for miles" He stretched out the word miles.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I was not looking at her legs either, I didn't even noticed her until you mentioned her''

"Oh dude shut up if you weren't looking at her what were you looking at? Her bag?"

"No I was not looking at her...whatever! let's go inside before were too late!" Derek threw his arms frustrated in the air while he stood up.

"Sure dude"

_Okay Addison, your going to enter that door and blow everyone away, you can do it!_

She thought while Mark and Derek pasted her

_Holy shit! Isn't that?_

Mark turned his head towards her and flashed a smile and winked at her.

_Fuck! I didn't know anyone from my high school would go here! Especially not them! And what the hell, did he just wink at me?_

Addison clutched her bag while her brain was running overtime.

_Great just greattttt. There we go, geek all over again, well so much for a new start! Well what will another 4 years make a difference…?_

_Addison shut up and go inside and kick their asses! You might not be popular or hot but you're still smart._

_Did I just call myself smart? Great going Adds!_

Addison smoothed her skirt and threw her hair back and finally walked through the door.

_Here goes nothing_


	2. Everything I'm Not

**Whenever, Wherever**

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely,  
to count the freckles on your body.  
Never could imagine there were only,  
Ten Million ways to love somebody…_

"Nancy?" Derek asked in shock at the person who was sitting on the couch

"Wait Nancy as in your sister?" Addison asked him in confusion

"So I've heard you've been talking about me…how sweet" Nancy said, clearly amused by Derek's look which was still filled with shock and confusion

"What are you doing here?" he asked her urgently

"I came to visit my dear brother" Nancy answered as she crossed her legs and sipped her drink while Derek resumed his spot with Addison a few steps behind himt

"How did you get in?"

"Well I asked some cute guy in the hall and they gave me your dorm number, makes me wanna change med school, the guys are way cuter here" Nancy answered laughing, knowing that she was totally pissing her little brother off "So I came here knocked and instead of you opening the door, there was Mark!"

"You still haven't answered my question Nancy" Derek replied frustrated

"I missed you, we've all missed you, plus mom has been blaming me for chasing you away, anyways aren't you going to introduce me to that pretty girl?''

"Yeah Addison this is my sister Nancy, Nancy this is Addison…my fiancée"

"Your fiancée? Omg you got engaged?" Nancy asked in shock as she stood up from the couch and walked towards Derek and Addison to stand in front of them

"I did" he answered proud

"Aww, my little brother suddenly grew a brain…well congratulations then!" She said somewhat proud too

"Thanks, but don't go scream it down the hallway or something yet, we just got engaged yesterday so…"

"Yeah of course I'll keep my mouth shut, .god. Can I please please tell mom?"

"Not yet"

"Alyssa?"

"Nope"

"Rose?"

"Nooooooo"

"Kathleen? Come on you _have_ to let me tell Kathleen!" she said begging making Derek laugh rather hard

"Hell no. whole NY will know once you've told Kathleen"

"Are you telling me that me and Kathleen can't keep a secret?" Nancy asked in a threatening tone as they all walked back to the couch, Derek and Addison snuggling close on the sofa while Nancy got comfortable in the big chair

"Uh yes! Do you remember that time when I snuck out of the window with Mark in the middle of the night and we went downtown walked into a bar _straight_ into you and Kathleen?"

"Yes, you should've seen your face then you were so caught!"

"I know, and then I begged you two not tell mom, I even _paid_ you silence money and you said you'd keep your mouths shut, but already the next day mom was at 's door!"

"She overheard our conversation and besides Derek get over it, we were like what 16 then?"

"No I was 16 you were 18 and I got into so much trouble, I was grounded for 2 months plus I had to do all your chores and I never got that silence money back!"

"Aw I missed you Derek"

"No you missed getting me into trouble" Derek said matter-of-factly

"Whatever, it's the same thing…"

"Yeah but still, I want that 50 bucks back"

"You wish'' she said laughing

"But please tell me the other evil siblings are not here…" he said exaggerating hopefully

"Nope, I was send to drag you away here for Christmas"

"Oh so mom decided to break out the big guns and send you to get me huh?"

"Yeah I think mom's exact words were something like: 'And if he doesn't cooperate then drag him by his pretty hair all the way home'"

"Yeah that does sounds like mom…" Derek said laughing and shook his head

"Please Derek, come home for Christmas, we all miss you and I think you can survive 2 days with your family, plus you have some excited news to tell" Nancy said mentioning to Addison

"I do?" Derek asked confused, not getting the hint

"Uh yes you do…" she said rolling her eyes while she hummed a wedding tune

"Oh, yes of course. Well I have to ask Addie first if she wants to come, I mean we just got back from her parents…" he said, looking at Addison who sat close next to him

"No of course, I want to meet your family" Addison said immediately

"Okay then" he said smiling at her as he grabbed her hand and then turned his attention back to Nancy "Where coming home for Christmas then"

_You got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear,_

_If you really feel the way I feel…_


	3. Mouth Shut

**Chapter 3: Mouth Shut**

"Come on people, the 5 minutes start now!" Richard yelled as he blew on his whistle

"Wow, he has a whistle…who the hell has a whistle?" Callie asked as she turned to Addison

"Yeah I know, it's like we're in 8th grade or something"

"Anyway we're here to get to know each other so tell me something about Addison" Callie said excited, she realized by now that Addison did not like to talk much about herself and that she did not liked to be centre of all attention.

"Uhm well what's there to talk about?" Addison asked somewhat nervous

"I don't know let's just talk! Okay you can start with me ask me something and I promise I will give you a honest answer''

"Uhm…okay, what is your full name?"

"Okay that was lame!" Callie answered

"I don't know what else to ask and you promised that you'd answered"

"Nope I promised I'd answer honest I did not say I'd answer"

"Okay meany if we're going to be like this I'm not going to tell you anything either" Addison said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Callie challenging.

"Okay okay but I swear to God if you.."

"Ever tell someone you'll kill me in my sleep blablabla I know"

"Okay my full name is…Calliope Iphegenia Torres"

"I think you just spit over me while saying that" Addison said while she tried to keep a straight face

"Oh shut up you butface"

"Butface? Seriously?" Addison asked as she almost died in laughter

"Whatever so what's your full name?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"Oh you had no right to laugh at my name! Even a queen doesn't have a name like that"

"I know fancy right?"

"Yeah makes you sound smart" Callie teased her

"I know, my name fits me" Addison said with a cocky smile and they both laughed at each other

_Wow I can't believe I'm having so much fun with someone_

"So I think you should go sit with Shepherd he seems quite in to you, well Sloan also does but he looks like he jumps anything with a pulse"

"No I can't I…"

****

"So I caught Red staring at you" Mark said to Derek as he looked over to Addison's and Callie's table

"So…" Derek asked confused though he was immensely happy with what Mark just told him

"So you're going to sit with her when this round ends"

"Whatever…I Guess…I'm going to have to talk to her anyway so…" Derek said as he leaned back in his seat trying to look relaxed and not caring

"Okay D give it up now, you have a thing for her and don't pretend you don't cause it annoys me"

"Okay yes you're right but look at her she is not the kinda girl who dates random people, she is the kinda girl who dates rich guys and who's parents look for potential husbands!"

"That is why you have me!" said excitedly

"Have you?"

"Yes have me, I give you some pointers and then she'll be in your bed in no time!" Mark answered; full of him self as always

"Okay but let's get one thing clear I do not want a one-night stand with her"

"Then what do you want?" Mark asked him and gave him a weird look

"You know…something more…"

"A relationship?'' Mark asked laughing

"Shut up Mark!"

"No no it's okay if that's your thing it's okay"

"So what am I suppose to do and tell her?"

"Okay first if you hit on a girl give her compliments, than you change and you get really cocky, they fall for that, she'll say you're an ass and stuff like that but in reality they're really turned on"

"Are you sure?" Derek asked unsure; how could it be right if you're an ass?

"Hey I know this kinda stuff okay trust me, just take me as an example"

****

"Okay times up change tables people!" Richard said as he stood up and blew on his whistle very close to Callie

"Okay I think I'm deaf!" Callie shouted

"Oops sorry!" Richard said embarrassed

Addison tried to go sit with walkman guy but unfortunately Callie grabbed the seat before she could sit down and she had no other chance than sitting with Derek.

She sat opposite him and he just smiled at her

_Oh he smiles so sweet!_

"Hi I'm Addison"she said as casual as she could trying to not look in his eyes, failing miserably

"I'm Derek, you have a beautiful name"

"Hmm not a smart one?" she mutterd to herself before she realized she actually said it out loud

"What?" he asked not hearing what she said

"Nothing, thank you" she smiled at him

"You have a beautiful smile"

"Wow your quite the ladies man aren't you?" Addison asked giggling

"I try" he joked

_I made her giggle that means I'm doing something good_

_Oh she looks so cute when she giggles…_

"So Addison, tell me something about yourself like why are you here?"

"I plan to become a surgeon"

"A surgeon?"

"Yep what about you?"

"Me too"

_Okay throw some 'Mark' in here_

"Well Addison you're welcome to give me a full body exam anytime"

_This would so be something Mark would say!_

"Excuse me?"

"Well really you'd make a pretty hot nurse but a surgeon? With looks like that you don't need to have a job at all, you're more the kinda girl who daddy puts trough med-school with his money"

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Addison yelled madly

_Oh I should have known he was an ass!_

_Okay Derek relax Mark told you about this, they get mad but they truly only want you more_

"Well let's change that fact, why don't you meet me at 7?"

"Ugh you are an ass!" Addison shouted at him

"And that you love, it turns you on, just admit it" he said smirking while he grabbed her leg under the table

"Asshole" she screamed as she jumped up and stabbed him with a spork which lay on the table

_Shit! This was not suppose to happen! _ He thought as he grabbed his hand which was bleeding now from her spork-attack.

"I did not mean it like that! Addison come back please!" He yelled as she stormed out

"Fuck you!" she screamed and run away

_Great just great! Why the hell did I have to fall for an asshole like him!_

****

"Addison?" Callie yelled as she walked through the building searching for Addison

_Okay if I just stabbed someone with a spork where'd I go?_

"_Stabbing someone with a spork…that's genius, I have to remember that one…"_

_So where'd I be?_

_Of course!_

"Addison?" Callie asked as she walked in the women's bathroom

She heard sobs coming from one of the bathroom stalls and opened the door

"Hey Addie are you okay?" She asked as she saw Addison sitting on the floor with her face in her hands

"He's an ass Callie!" she said as she tilted her head up and Callie could see her tear strained face

"Ugh men!"

"Well I could already see it coming, it was to good to be true"

"Addison what are you hiding?" Callie asked softly as she pulled Addison into a hug

"Well he's pretty and looks like he's nice it would be to good to be true if he'd actually liked me too" Addison sobbed

"That's not what I mean, you don't talk about yourself and whenever I say someone is looking at you, you change the subject, why do you do that?"

"Because I'm not who you think I am Callie!"

"What do you mean?"

"this, this all" she said as she touched her hair and her clothes "This is not who I am! I'm a loser! I…" she said as she cried harder into Callie's shoulder

"They…Mark and Derek…they went to the same high school as me and they don't even recognize me, I was a nobody no one knew me! "

"Hey I don't know what you were like back then but you're not that person anymore. when I was in high school I was goth, I only wore black and eyeliner was my best friend and I swore that one day I'd kill all the perky cheerleaders from my school but I've changed I'm not that person anymore and neither are you!'' Callie spoke to Addison as she stroked her hair to calm her down

"You're right"

"I know and to be honest your like my first real friend"

"Yeah you too, well except for Skippy Gold"

"Skippy Gold?" Callie laughed

"Don't even answer that one" Addison laughed along with her as she whipped her tears away.

"Let's go out of here" Callie said as she stood up taking Addison with her walking out of the bathroom

"Hey Call?" Addison asked

"Yes?"

"Can we still kill the perky cheerleaders?"

"Of course we can!"


	4. Never Gonna Be The Same

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

_Fuck! I'm going to kill Mark!_

"Dude what the hell! are you okay?" mark asked

"No I'm not thanks to you!" Derek yelled at him as he tried to stop the bleeding

"What the hell! I did not tell you to get stabbed with a fork!"

"No but I did the cockiness thing and then she stabbed me and it's called a spork!"

"What?" Mark asked confused

"The fork thing it's called a spork"

"Okay who cares let's take care of your hand" Mark said as he tried to look at his friends hand.

"No it's fine I need to find Addison and apologize''

"Dude she's furious, she won't talk to you like this''

"Oh you think cause I thought that stabbing someone with a spork was a way of letting someone know you're into them!'' he yelled sarcastically

"What you're saying that this is my fault? It's not my fault that you make chicks attack you and then run off!''

"Shut up Mark this was your idea''

"Well clearly it doesn't work for you, please let just forget this, I thought we agreed that we would never fight because of a girl remember? When we had a fight over that girl who later turned out to be a lesbian?''

"How can you say that I can't even count how many times you ditched me for a girl''

"Well that's because I'm an ass, please Derek…friends?'' Mark said as he reached out his hand

"Okay friends'' he said as he grabbed Mark's hand, shook it and patted him on his back

"So a spork-attack? I mean I could picture Callie or Sidney doing that but not Red'' Mark said trying to keep a straight face

"Yeah I know though I gotta admit if it wasn't me who got attacked I'd be turned on" Derek said laughing

"Oh you would be, trust me" Mark said laughing along with him

Meanwhile Addison and Callie walked back to the rest of the group which were still talking about the 'incident' that happened.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked as he saw Addison and Callie.

"Yes I'm okay now" Addison answered

"I'm not going to ask what happened but I'm sure you had a reason for it right?"

"She does" Callie answered for her

"Okay then why don't we continue what we were doing?"

"New round people!" Richard yelled as he blew on his whistle again

"Dude stop with the whistle, not cool" Callie said

"Okay you're right" Richard said as he put his whistle back in his pocket embarrassed

Now Addison was sitting with Sidney, Mark with Richard, Preston with walkman guy and Callie with Derek

"Hi I'm Addison"

"Hey, I'm Sidney"

"So uhm…" Addison said as she tried to start a conversation

"You sporked Shepherd" Sidney cut her off

"Yeah well he" Addison said afraid the girl might be mad at her

"That was soooo cool" Sidney said excited as she cut her off again "I kinda like you, you don't let them treat you as meat"

"So…" Derek said as minutes had gone by and neither him or Callie had said a word. Callie just looked at him like she was going to kill him

"What's up?" he said uncomfortable again, trying to get as far away from Callie as possible

"You talk, touch or even look at Addison, and I swear buddy, I am going to stab with a spork in a much more uncomfortable place then she did" Callie hissed to him before she left and told Richard she was going to the bathroom

After everyone met each other Richard showed his students their dorms; Addison shared a dorm with Sidney and Callie, Derek shared a dorm with Mark, Preston and walkman guy.

Mark, Preston and Derek were sitting on the couch watching TV while walkman guy –how surprising- was still listening to his walkman on his bed.

"So uhm Derek how's your hand?" Preston asked

"It's fine" Derek snapped back, focusing on the TV

"What's wrong with him?" Preston whispered to Mark

"I don't know, I think Red got him good" Mark whispered back

"He has a thing for her" Preston confirmed

"Would you just shut up? I can hear you you know!" Derek said angrily

"Hey we just want to help" Preston answered

"I don't need your help, he over there helped me enough for today'' Derek said as he mentioned to Mark "And you, sorry dude but I know you for like a couple of hours now, I highly doubt you could help me"

"Yes you're right, and I don't know you but that doesn't mean I can't help and your friend over here is just plain stupid" Preston laughed

"That I agree on" Derek said as he laughed along with him

"Hey we were talking about Derek not me; and hey stupid or not I'm still hotter than you two will ever be" Mark smirked again full of himself

"Why do I have the feeling I should hug you?" Preston asked Derek as he could not understand how he could live with Mark everyday

"No but seriously, you can't help me, I think I'm beyond help this time" Derek said with a sigh

"No I don't believe that, yes you made a bad start, well a horrible start but why don't you just explain it to her?"

"Explain what? Oh I'm sorry but I'm usually not an ass?" Derek said sarcastically

"Yes tell her that! Say that you asked for Mark's advice because you like her so much and you didn't want to screw up"

"Hmm you think that would work?" Derek wondered

"Hell no! You'd have to buy her something too!" Preston said laughing "And please try this time not to offend her and keep your hands to yourself"

"Okay thanks man" Derek said as he patted Preston's back

"No problem'' he said

"Oh one more thing Preston''

"Yeah?''

"What the hell am I suppose to buy her?''

"What do girls like?'' Preston asked as he tried to help Derek on the right way

"Uh..'' Derek said as he looked as confused as Mark

"Ugh chocolates, jewellery, love letters, flowers seriously! Who does not know that?'' Preston stared unbelieving at the two

"Oh I could have made that up'' Mark said proud

"Sure you would'' Preston said unbelieving

"What are you still doing here?'' he asked Derek who was still sitting at the same spot

"Oh you meant like right now?'' Derek asked embarrassing

"No in 8 years when she is happily married, has two kids and a dog'' Preston said frustrated

"You're right I'm going!'' Derek said as he stood up and walked through the door like he was on a mission

"Oh my god!" Callie shrieked who was already unpacked and now helping Addison

"What?" she asked

"How many freakin shoes do you have?" She asked

"Oh that, well the rest will be shipped later, my dad refused me to pack them all at once"

"What's your shoe size?" Callie asked as she looked at the shoe

"Oh yay we have the same shoe size!" she said excitedly as she saw that she was also a size 9

"Borrow whatever you want" Addison said as she continued to unpack the suitcase which contained part of her clothes

"Really?" Callie asked and Addison nodded

""Wow! I love you!" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Addison

"I know" Addison grinned

The next day classes started and to Addison's dismay, in most of her classes Derek was too

When she walked to her locker after her last class she did not know there was a surprise waiting for her.

On her locker ticked a paper, she unfolded the piece of paper which simply read

_I'm sorry_

_- D_

She didn't have to guess who the note was from

_Oh…he's sorry! _

_No Addison! You're not that easy!_

She opened her locker and it contained a rose with a letter

She picked up the rose and read the letter

_Addison,_

_I'm so sorry for what happened, I could explain to you why I acted like this but you probably wouldn't believe me so I want to tell you personally._

_I'm writing this letter because I really want to apologize to you, I really didn't mean what I said and I acted like a total asshole ._

_Please, I know I don't deserve this but if you give me a second chance then I'll make it up to you, meet me in the hall at 9_

_I hope you'll come_

_All day long I think of you...you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen_

_X Derek_

She felt her eyes water after reading his letter

_This is the most sweetest thing a guy ever did for me_

_Maybe I should give him a second chance…_

_Mom always told me not to rely on first impressions…_

After a few minutes of debating wetter she should go or not she decided to give it a try.

It was hard to make this situation more worse for both of them then it already was.

_I'm just going to hear him out, not look in his eyes and leave whenever he acts like a jerk again and most definitely not look in his eyes_

'_Do not look in his eyes' isn't that something what's always been said in fairytales? _

It was already 5 to 9 when Addison walked out of her dorm towards the main hall.

She knew she was going to be late, but like she'd prefer to call it, she would be fashionably late.

_Or maybe I should hurry up in case he thinks I stood him up._

_Naah If he really would want to make up he'd stay…I hope so…_

She decided not to tell Callie; Callie wouldn't understand why she would go and would probably talk her out of it.

_It's okay to not tell her; I mean I'm not even sure what he's gonna say and maybe I won't forgive him after all. That's not worth fighting over!_

_Maybe I shouldn't go at all _ she thought as she stopped walking _Callie's gonna know after all if I forgive him. And I'm not planning on forgiving him this fast, besides I only know him for 2 days._

_Nope I'm not going to let him win me this easy, and I shouldn't fall head over heels in love with a guy this fast! _

_Or maybe if I don't go now there would be no chance that we'll ever make up. Then he's just going to think that I think he's not worth it!_

_But is he worth it at all?_

_What am I going to do?_

-7 past 9 and Addison still wasn't there-

_She's probably not coming at all _ he thought as he checked his watch for like the 120th time that evening _Okay Derek relax she's only 7 minutes, no 8 minutes too late she'll come, just give her some time._

-12 past 9-

_Nope you screwed up so bad she's never coming! _

_What am I going to do if she doesn't come? Should I go to her dorm? Should I write her another letter? Should I let her cool of and give her some time to think? Should I buy her more presents? Should I call her? Should I hit the emergency stop button in the elevator so she can't go anywhere and has to listen to me? Should I…_

By the time it was half past 9 Derek ran out of ideas and had to try his best to not cry.

He stood there all alone, with no clue what to do, no clue what she wanted him to do, no clue if she was ever coming, ever planned on coming anyway and no clue if she would ever forgive him and give him a chance.

_All I need is one chance, one chance to tell her I'm sorry to tell her how I really feel about her._

_To tell her that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

_That she is sexy, smart, attractive and makes my head spin and my body fly whenever I see her._

_If only I had one more chance…_


	5. Weak In The Knees

**Weak In The Knees**

He just sat there on the stairwell, he hasn't checked his watched for hours now.

He was sure she wasn't coming by now but he didn't have the guts to leave or to go back to his dorm were Preston and Mark were waiting for him.

So instead he decided to wait for hours until he was sure that they were sleeping and that he wouldn't see someone while he walked back.

He had no interest in talking or even looking at someone.

_All I want is her. I just want to make it up to her._

_I want to be the reason she smiles_

_When she smiles her whole face lights up.._

He woke up from the sound of his cell phone.

Clearly he fell asleep on the stairwell with his hand under his head

He reached into his pocket to get his cell phone

'Unknown caller'

_Maybe it's her…_

"Hello?" he said as he answered his phone

"D? It's Mark, where have you been?" Mark asked

"She didn't come"

"What? Red, she didn't show up?"

"No" he said with a sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes

"Okay dude where are you?"

No response Derek just sighed again

"D are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"I'm coming to get ya just wait there okay?"

"No I want to be alone"

"I know and you get to be alone as soon as you're out of there"

"Okay" Derek answered as he hung up

The next morning Richard stood in front of his class

He looked around and saw that his 'special' students though he secretly called them his favorite students all looked the same…

Like crap

Callie who sat next to Mark had big dark circles under her eyes and so did Mark they both just stared into space

Addison sat next to Derek –of course this was Richard's idea, thinking that maybe if he put them next to each other they'd make up-

Derek was looking like he lost a battle and had his head on his arms and Addison looked like she didn't sleep at all and she was nervous.

Sidney sat next to walkman guy and they listened to his walkman together they, unlike the others, did look rather normal

Preston looked annoyed and he was watching the girl next to him blow a bubble rather pissed off.

Richard was very interesting on what was going on with his group and was happy that this class was over cause he felt like he was talking to the walls

As everyone walked out of the classroom in silence, clearly lost in there own thoughts, Richard decided to find out what the hell was going on

"Would you all stop for a minute?" Richard asked

They all looked at him curiously

"What has been going on?"

When no one responded Callie decided to say something

"What do you mean sir?"

"You all look like crap, honestly" Richard said while getting strange and upset glances

"What I mean is you all look like you haven't slept in days and I don't care if you partied till dawn or got drunk and this is your hangover, I just need to know I won't get mad, I promise" Richard pleaded

"I don't think you have to get an answer to that" Sidney finally said as she saw a nervous and upset Addison who clearly was not in the mood to talk about it.

"I do if it's effecting your concentration and results" Richard said trying to not get angry with the student whom most likely had nothing to do with it.

"Look there has happened a thing between two people and I'm pretty sure neither of them want to talk about it" Callie told him

"Or rather not happened" Mark said under his breathe but just loud enough for everyone to hear

"Mark you don't have anything to do with this so stay out of it!" Callie said annoyed

"Oh if I have nothing to do with this then you do even less!"

"How come?" Callie asked as she gave him an ugly stare

"Uh excuse me but maybe you're forgetting that I'm Derek's friend since I was two and you and Red don't even know each other for a week!" Mark said with a sarcastic undertone

"Well your best friend since you were two hurt my not even since a week best friend so I have all the right to get involved" Callie spat back

"Stop it" Richard said as he stood between Callie and Mark as they seem to get in a fight over their friends. Clearly, something happened between Derek and Addison

"I want someone to explain to me what the hell is going on here and I won't accept lame excuses or 'this is none of your business' comments"

At first no one said a thing, Callie and Mark continued throwing ugly stares at each other, Addison looked nervous and ashamed and Derek looked guilty.

"I wanted to make it up to Addison" Derek finally spoke

"Please don't" Addison whispered to him

"I wanted to make up to her for being an ass and I wanted to explain to her that-"

"-that what? That you're usually not like this?" Callie cut said sarcastically as she cut him off

"Oh you shut up right now!" Mark yelled at her

"You both better shut up now!" Richard yelled back at the two and mentioned to Derek to continue

"Yes I was going to explain to her that I'm usually not like this…" Derek said while getting a sarcastic smirk from Callie who quickly stopped as she saw Richard's death glare

"I wanted to ask Addison out but didn't know how, so I asked Mark to give me some advice and he told me I should be cocky"

"You weren't cocky you were plain mean.." Addison whispered, her eyes still focussed on the floor.

"That's what I wanted to apologize for! I never ask for Mark's advice, the reason I did it now was because I was afraid of doing something wrong and you'd dislike me" Derek said desperately, looked at her as he tried to look in her eyes, hoping to read her thoughts

_He's really sorry and I hurt him by not showing up_

_He tried to make it up, wrote a letter, gave me a rose, waited for me and I didn't even show up or tell him something_

_But it can't be right, every time we're together or talk we just hurt each other._

_Now he just thinks that I don't care and that I hate him… _ she thought as a tear she'd been holding back dripped down her cheek.

"I never felt this for someone before… " he confessed

Seeing that this was getting really person, Richard decided to give them some privacy and mentioned to Callie and Mark to follow him outside

Once they were outside Mark and Callie pretended to walk away but as soon as Richard was out of sight, they walked back to the now closed door and tried to eavesdrop on their friends.

"Addison I…" Derek continued

"Please just talk to me Addison, tell me what you are thinking"

"We were in the same high school" Addison suddenly said

"We were?" Derek asked surprised

"Yes"

"Okay, but really we need to talk about-"

"-You never noticed me, no one did…" she cut him off

"Addison I-"

"-I was a nobody, a geek, the only time your kinda people talked to me was when they were calling me names…" she said, finally lifting her head so he could see her watery eyes

"Addison I didn't know that" he said, his voice filled with guilt

"I know but that's why I can't go out with you…you don't understand, you don't know the real me" she said as she protectively wrapped her arms around herself

"That's because you won't let me know the real you" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"I just I can't you know…"

"Addison if you can't go out with me or if you don't want to be friends with me I get it, really, I've been an ass but you need to know I care about you"

"I'll leave you alone I promise, the last thing I want you to think is that I'm stalking you" he laughed but quickly stopped when he saw that she looked at the floor again.

"Okay I'm going to leave you alone now, I told you the truth and I get it if you still don't trust me, I just hope that that will eventually change, so uhm…I'm going to leave now…" he said, voice full of hurt as he turned around to walk away

"No" she said

"No?" he asked confused as he turned around to face her

"No, you won't leave…because I won't let you" she said as she walked towards him and kissed him passionately

"Are you sure?" he muttered in between kisses

"Hmmhmm" she responded, continuing with kissing him


	6. World Of Our Own

**World Of Our Own**

A week has gone by since their kiss and Addison and Derek have been on several dates since then and last night during a romantic dinner Derek asked Addison to be his girlfriend, and of course Addison happily agreed.

Now they were in some kind of gross anatomy class and there was a corpse on a table in the middle of the classroom and professor Welden was cutting in the body and was talking about medical terms but Derek Shepherd was more interested in his beautiful redheaded girlfriend next to him.

She though, was more interested in the crazy professor who was now holding the corpse's lungs in his hand, showing it to his students.

"Addison'' Derek murmured as he nuzzled his nose in his girlfriends' hair who was still focused and not really paying attention to Derek who now laid his hand on her leg.

"Hhhmm'' she murmured still not paying attention to him

"Oh look at that heart!'' Addison said

"Hmmhmm I'd rather look at you…" Derek said smirking

"I'm sure you do…" Addison responded still not looking at him

"…naked" Derek continued as he slipped his hand up her leg

"Derek!" she yelped out as she slapped his hand off of her leg

"Everything okay miss Montgomery?" the professor asked

"Uhm yes I'm sorry professor" Addison said quickly as the professor continued with his medical talk

Derek just smirked at this, receiving Addison's death glare

"You know you look like Satan if you do that" Derek teased

"Oh shut up pretty boy" Addison teased back

"Oh are we going to play it like that?" He smirked while he laid his hand back on her leg

"Derek stop it or I'm going to sit somewhere else I can't concentrate if you do that!" Addison hissed

"Oh look who's talking. You're going to ruin my career as a surgeon if you look like that next to me in class!" he answered back laughing

"Would our lovebirds please pay attention" Professor Welden said

"Yes I'm sorry sir… it won't happen again" Addison said quickly

"Yeah right that's what they always say and 2 weeks later they announce they're going to quit med-school because they're pregnant and have to take care of their kid" he murmured

Addison just looked at the professor in shock

"Oh don't worry professor Welden we do it very safe" Derek said, making everyone laugh and making Addison even more embarrassed

"Yes I've heard that one before" he answered while continuing to teach

"I hate you!" Addison said when they walked out of the classroom

"No you love me" Derek said proudly as he pinched her butt

"No I'm mad at you!" she said as she slapped his arm

"No you're not" Derek said again

"Derek you are so…so…aaahh!" she yelled out frustrated

"Hmm I think I heard that one before…last night I think" he answered making Addison look even madder

Mark smirked proudly at Derek and Callie just looked disgusted.

"Hey I think we should go do something this weekend" Callie announced

"Like what?" Addison asked

"Uhm..I don't know maybe go to a theme park or something"

"Yeah let's go to a theme park!" Mark said all excited

"He has a thing for theme parks, whenever we're there he's like a little kid, he even wants to ride the merry-go-round" Derek said sighing at the memory

"What's wrong with the merry-go-round?" Callie asked looking offended

"Merry-go-rounds are the best thing you know!" she said

"That's what I'm saying!" Mark said, happy that he finally found someone who also liked merry-go-rounds and was above the age of 9

"Okay I'm in as long as I don't have to go on a merry-go-round" Addison said

"Me too, besides we can go on the big wheel" Derek said

"Big wheel? You all are a bunch of kids, I'm going on the rollercoaster" Addison said all proud of herself

"Seriously?" Derek asked unbelieving

"Yeah why not?"

"No it's just…I don't see you in a rollercoaster…seriously''

"Why not? What's wrong with rollercoasters?'' she asked

"Nothing, as long as you're wearing a skirt then" he answered with a cheesy smile

"Oh shut up" she said laughing as she hit him on the head with a book

"You two disgust me" Callie said

"Yeah I think I just vomited a little on myself" Mark added

"Ugh that's gross!" Callie said walking away from the group

"She's so into me" Mark said smiling

"Seriously?" Addison and Derek said at the same time

"Seriously" he nodded proudly

So once they stopped fighting over which amusement park they should go, whether they should ask Sidney and walkman guy and if they should go by car, train, subway or bus they decided they could better stop fighting and just go.

Mark was still upset with Derek taking Addison's side and Callie was mad that Preston got scared by Addison's infamous Satan glare and also took her side.

So now everything went Addison's way. They went to the amusement park with the most roller coasters, Sidney and walkman guy were also coming and they where going by car.

"I can't believe that you two agreed on everything Addison wanted" Mark said to Preston and Derek

"She looked scary!" Preston said while he they walked out of the door, carrying a large backpack

"I know! Her Satan glare right?" Derek said agreeing with Preston

"Oh I couldn't name it better myself!"

"What the hell is in that backpack Burke?" Mark asked his friends annoyed

"Uh…food, a first aid kit, dry clothes, a map…you know" Preston answered

"A map what the hell, if you don't know the way then I'm driving!" Derek said

"In MY car? I don't think so!" Preston said as if Derek was out of his mind

"Yes going with Burke's car, another great idea of your hot girlfriend" Mark said to Derek, still pissed off

"Hey shut up Mark it's a roofless BMW" Preston spat

"Whatever! Why do we need a map?" Derek started again

"You could get lost or we could get in a car accident, you never know!" Preston said defending

"Oh yeah and you need nothing more than a map when you're lying half-death on the street" Mark said sarcastically

"Hey you two laugh at me now, you'll be thanking me later"

The girls were still not ready by 9; Sidney was brushing her teeth in the bathroom in her underwear, Callie just came walking out of her bedroom into the bathroom in her teddy pj's and Addison just stepped out of the shower

"What the hell! Can't a girl take a decent shower around here?" Addison asked as she quickly wrapped herself in a towel

"Nope. I'm not going to be late because of you" Sidney simply said

"I dub that" Callie said, now putting on some foundation

It wasn't until they heard a knock on the door that they realized how late it already was

"Who's that?" Callie asked

"Omg! Sid how late is it?" Addison asked anxious

"Shit it's already 9!" Sidney yelled as she looked at her watch

"Seriously? 9?" Addison asked

"How late were we supposed to be outside" Callie slowly asked

"Uhm…half past 8…"

"Fuck! Why did nobody warned me I'm not done yet!" Callie yelled frustrated

"Well hello! Do I look I'm ready" Addison asked mentioning to her wet hair and her towel

Again someone knocked

"Ahh Addison go answer the door!" Callie yelled

"No you go answer the door!" Addison yelled back

"No I can't nobody can see me in my teddy pj's"

"Well I'm naked here!"

"Sidney you go!" Callie yelled

"Nuh-uh I'm in my underwear" Sidney shook her head "Addie you go it's probably your boyfriend anyway" she said patting Addison's ass "chop chop"

"Ugh I hate you" Addison said while walking towards the door

"I'm coming I'm coming!" She said frustrated as there was a knock again

"Uhm hi…." Preston said uneasy as Addison opened the door, dressed in only a towel

"Oh hi I though you were Derek" Addison said walking back to the bathroom "Make yourself comfortable we'll only take a 10 minutes"

"Sure…" Preston said, sitting next to walkman guy on the couch

"Niceeeeee" Walkman guy said mentioning to Addison

"Oh no she's Derek's" Preston said quickly, he didn't want to look at his friends girlfriend knowing he would also have a problem with his friends looking at his girl

"Oh come on you have to agree…" Walkman guy continued

"Nuh-uh" he said quickly

Walkman guy just looked at him with a 'give it up' look.

"Yeah okay…maybe" he said

After an hour and a half Derek and Mark came checking if everyone was still alive and were now sitting next to walkman guy and Preston on the couch

"Addison you said just a couple of minutes not an hour and a half!" Preston yelled to the now closed bathroom door

"Okay so I lied but I swear we'll be done really soon!" She yelled back

Mark who hadn't said a thing –which was very unusual cause the only time he keeps his mouth shut for longer than 5 minutes would be when he sleeps, well if you don't count the snoring…- was clearly lost in his thoughts

"Walkman guy what is your real name?" he finally said

"Walkman guy?" he laughed

"Yeah that's how we call you, what is your real name?" Mark tried again

"Jam" he answered

"Nah I don't believe that's your real name'' Mark said laughing

"Nope you're right my real name is Pearl Jam"

"Yeah right!"

"Well that's how everyone calls me" he said serious

"Yeah but really what is your real name I wanna know" Mark tried again

"Ha you whish you knew, but no I'm not gonna tell"

"Then what am I suppose to call you?"

"You can call me Jam or walkman guy though I prefer the first one"

"Rrrright" Mark said annoyed making the rest laugh

"Ready!" Addison said happily as she walked into the so called 'living room'

"Finally!" Mark yelled as he jumped off the couch

"Hey babe" Derek said smiling as he hugged his girlfriend and give her a peck on the lips

"Let's go" Preston said

They were in the car for 2 and a half hours. Preston was now with Sidney next to him. Jam aka walkman guy was sitting at the right next to mark, Derek was sitting in the middle with Addison on his lap and Callie was on the left

"I'm going to fall out of the car!" Callie said frustrated with the lack of space in the car

"Oh poor little Callie…I'm sitting on Derek's lap and I'm getting crushed by the seatbelt!"

"I'm getting crushed by you getting crushed by the seatbelt" Derek said

"That's not even a proper sentence" Addison said matter-of-factly

"I think my ass is asleep" Derek said, ignoring Addison's comment

"I'm nauseous" Sidney yelled from the passenger seat

"You shut up you have a whole seat for yourself!" Callie yelled back

"What kind of shitty music is this?" Callie said frustrated as the 8th Celine Dion song played

"Celine Dion!" Preston said back hurt

"I have an idea!" Addison said excited

"Oh let me guess! Kill Burke and hijack the car?" Callie said excitedly

"No" Addison said laughing

"We could use sporks…" Callie encouraged evilly

"How do you came by that idea?" Addison said sarcastically

"Oh I live with Satan" Callie teased

"Oh no not you too!" she laughed "No I meant we could ask him to play my CD"

"What kind of CD are we talking about?"

"Hmmm someone who we love...''

"Oh my god! Russel Crowe can sing?"

"What the hell?'' Preston rolled his eyes. "You'll have to listen to my music."

"No, we're the girls, we decide.'' Callie demanded

"No. My car, my music.''

"Well I'm not going to listen to your crap!'' she yelled back

"Celine Dion is not crap!'' he yelled back

"Preston watch the road!'' Derek hissed.

"Oh my god! One more thing and I'm jumping out of this car!" Addison rolled her eyes at her friends' childish bickering.

"Oh I'm following you!" Mark said.

"Fine then we have more place..."


	7. Runaway

**Runaway**

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

"Finally we're there!" Mark yelled

"Hey I get to say that!" Derek said to him

"Uh I just sat on your lap for 20 minutes, I get why Addison wanted seat changes"

"Hello do you have any idea how much you weight? And on top of that you have a bony ass!"

"You get why I wanted seat change? So Derek felt you up too?" Addison said laughing

"Oh you shut up cause on the way back you're sitting on his lap again" Mark said smirking

"Nooooo…." Addison said pouting like a 5 year old

"Don't I feel beloved…" Derek said in a mocking tone

"Aww baby don't feel bad" Addison joked as she patted his chest

"You guys are mean" Derek said, pretending to be hurt

"Oh how should I make up?" she asked in a motherly tone

"Give me a kiss" he pouted as she gave him a peck on the lips

"Better?"

"A little…give me another" he said, faking innocence

And she gave him another quick kiss…well that was the idea until he pulled her closer by her waist and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue

"Hmmm" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"What about now?" she panted against his lips as she finally broke the kiss

"Much better.." Derek answered as he gave her another little kiss

"Where is everybody?" she asked as she noticed that they were standing alone

"Uhm at the cash register" he said as they walked towards their friends hand in hand

"Oh look who's alive" Sidney laughed

"Ha ha ha" Addison said sarcastically when Derek wrapped an arm around Addison's waist and hold her close while they waited for the line to get shorter

"I love you" she said into his chest so only he would hear it, cause that was the most important. She didn't care if the whole world knows it, as long as he does.

"I love you too babe" he said into her hair, kissing the top of her head, making her smile.

"Aww you two are cute" Sidney said with a beloved smile, making everyone else look strange at her

"Shut up you did not hear that!" she quickly said

"It's okay Sid, I'm glad there's one person who doesn't complain about us all the time"

"Hey we don't complain! If you're like this it's cute, it's not cute when your feeling each other up all the time"

"Ugh we do not feel eachother up…..all the time" Addison added a little later making everyone laugh

"Hmm I just want to be with you all the time" Derek said to Addison as he closed his eyes and let his head rest on top of hers

"That's good cause that's the only thing I want too…" She said smiling happily

"Okay don't push it" Callie warned

"Oh my god we're in this line like forever" Mark yelled frustrated after almost an hour

"Yeah my feet are killing me'' Addison said

"Well d'oh who wears heels to an amusement park?" Preston laughed

"Hey I always go in fashion" Addison said laughing

"That's not fashion, that's a death wish!" Sidney said

"Hmm I think their hot" Derek said smirking

"Yep" Mark said nodding, now all looking at her heels

"Okay I'm going to stretch my legs now" Addison said laughing at the absurdity of her friends

"Mind if I join you?" Derek asked

"No of course not" she said as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

They walked for a couple of minutes, not really saying anything but just enjoying each others company

"Ouch'' she wined as her heels started to hurt her feet even more

"You okay babe?'' he immediately asked concerned

"Yes I just need to buy sneakers some time'' she said making him laugh

"You wanna go sit somewhere?''

"No I'm okay baby'' she said as she smiled lovingly at him

He quickly leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck.

He kissed her soft on the lips, pecking them a few times but then more harder and adventurous

He parted her lips with his tongue and roamed through her mouth, making her moan.

She dived her fingers through his curly black hair as his hand cupped her butt and the other one roamed under her shirt, feeling her up

"Hmmmm babe" he moaned as his hand was now sliding in her jeans, trying to grope her ass

"Honey we can't" she panted, still kissing him. She didn't want to stop this but she knew that they couldn't make out like this in a public place were parents with little children came.

"Then let's get out of here" he said against her lips

"No baby we can't now but I promise we'll finish this later"

"Promise?" he asked pouting

"Oh yes" she answered

"No you have to say promise"

"Okay promise" she answered laughing

****

"You still don't have tickets?" Derek asked when they walked back to his friends, his arm wrapped around Addison's waist closely

"No almost though" walkman guy answered, there were only 2 couples before them

"Finally" Addison said sighing

"Hhmm the waiting wasn't that bad" Derek said laughing as he hugged her en kissed her a few times

"No you're right" She answered smiling

"6 tickets please" Preston said to the lady who sat at the cash register

****

"So where are we going first?" Preston asked as he studied the park's map

"Let's just walk and then we'll see" Callie replied

"Then we might miss good shows or something"

"Oh Burke I am not going to watch some show" Callie said immediately

"Why not?"

"Let's make a deal: If I'm going to watch a show with you I can choose a ride you have to take"

"What ride?" Preston asked, knowing that agreeing on Callie's deals wasn't a thing you should impulsively do

"I don't know yet but I promise to hold your hand"

"I do not need someone to hold my hand" he said embarrassed

"Sure you tell that to yourself, so deal or no deal?" she asked, sticking out her hand

"Deal" he said as he shook her hand

"You're so going to regret that" Mark said smirking

****

The first thing they'd pass –well except for the children rides which Mark found particularly interesting- was a big roller coaster.

Derek might have a small fear for rollercoasters that no one knew about, which he wanted to stay that way if possible

"Oeh let's go on the roller coaster" Addison said excitedly

_Shit _he thought _please don't ask me!_

"C'mon baby let's go" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her in the waiting line

".God!" Mark was able to say in between his hysterical laugh

"What?" Callie asked laughing at him

"Derek has a phobia for rollercoasters!" he answered even more laughing, remembering the first time when he tried to get Derek into a rollercoaster with him

"Seriously?" Jam asked

"Seriously!"

"Hey that's not funny!" Preston said

"Ha so my Burkie is also afraid of rollercoasters?" Callie asked laughing as she pinched Preston's cheek

"No!...I just don't like em"

"Yeah right" Sidney said "Oh look their already getting in!" she laughed as she saw Derek getting into the rollercoaster, scared to death

"Oh I think I'm going to piss on myself!" Mark yelled, laughing uncontrollably

"Addison I don't really like rollercoasters" Derek when they sat in the chairs

"Oh Derek just some speed and some loops and then it'll already be over it probably won't take longer than 3 minutes" she said relaxed

"Wait did you say loops?" he asked as he shot up in his seat in horror

"Yeah I think there were three loops" Addison answered excitedly

"This is an inverted rollercoaster?"

"Yeah you didn't know?" she asked as the rollercoaster already started to slowly move forward

"Holy crap! That's even worst!"

"Baby you won't even notice that, I'm right next to you" she said as she tried to calm him down by holding his hand

"I think I'm going to be sick" he said as he wished the rollercoaster would suddenly stop with moving upwards.

The sound of them being hoist upwards far above the park in the air was already enough for him to almost past out and the dance music which become harder and harder to hear every metre they were higher didn't make it better either.

"Sweetie the rollercoaster goes too fast for you to even have time to get sick" she said trying her best not to laugh

"That's supposed to be better?" Derek asked her as he looked at Addison like she was crazy

"Just if you do throw up…please try not to throw up on me" Addison said softly making the people who were sitting after them laugh

"Oh my god!" Derek whispered as he saw that they were already on top and that the rollercoaster was seconds away from going down on top speed

"There we go!" Addison yelled as she threw her hands in the air, along with the hand that was holding his

****

"Look there they go!" Mark yelled holding his stomach which was hurting of his laughing by now

"In which seat are they?" Callie asked laughing as she was moving on the beat of the rather loud music

"The third'' Sidney said as she made devil horns to Addison and all waved when the rollercoaster came by, Addison was sticking out her tongue and making devil horns with her hand towards them and Derek had his eyes closed and was clenching his hands around the seat although they already passed the second loop

"Look at Derek!"

"Yeah I think he's going to throw up once he's out" Preston said softly, thanking whatever God there was that it wasn't him in there

"Oh he is trust me" Mark said

****

"Wasn't that fun baby?" Addison asked when the rollercoaster stopped and she tried to smooth out her hair

"No" he said softly, apparently still shocked

"Derek stop it, you're still alive aren't you?" she asked sarcastically

"Am I? I think I lost my guts somewhere" Derek answered while they got out of the rollercoaster

"Oh so you wanna go for another ride?" Addison asked laughing

"NO!"

"Okay, do you feel sick?"

"No actually I don't…" he said somewhat proud

"That's good, cause else I couldn't do this" she said when she kissed him fully on the lips, her hands creeping under his black t-shirt

"M'am…" A guy who worked at the rollercoaster said

"Oh I'm sorry" she said as she smiled embarrassed

"Let's go babe" Derek said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the exit

****

"Did he throw up?" Mark asked Addison smirking

"No he did not"

"Seriously?" Mark asked unbelieving

"Nope" Derek with pride in his voice

"Damn.." he said disappointed

"Seriously? You wanted me to throw up?"

"Let's go find out what other rides we can put our boys on" Callie said smirking

"Oh god…" Preston said as he buried his face in his hands, if Addison could already pull of a stunt like this on Derek than he most definitely didn't want to know what Callie was going to do to him…

****

After a few other rides Mark noticed a water ride on the map

"Ohh let's get on the water ride!" Mark said when he noticed that Addison top was white and Callie's also had a light colour, though Sidney's was black

"Sure" Preston said simply until Mark mentioned to the girls tops and he started to smile wickedly

"So Cal did you already thought about your deal?" Addison asked Callie smirking as she sat on the railing while they stood in the rather long waiting line

"I have some ideas…" she said in a mysterious tone

"Hhmm I can't wait to find out" she said smiling mischievously

"I think I should make you do something to" Derek said to Addison as he stood in between her legs, his hands on her thighs

"Excuse me?"

"Well you made me go on the rollercoaster, it's only fair for me to do the same"

"Well do what you want I'm not scared for anything" she replied while she lowered her head to his and put her hands on his face

"Really?" he asked smiling

"Yep"

"Hhmm we'll see about that Montgomery"

"Can't wait…" she said as she gave him a sweet kiss on his nose making him smile

"Can't we just go somewhere else?" Sidney whined after being in the for almost two hours

"Nope" Preston said smirking

"Ugh"

"Let's go check how long the line is" Callie said to Sidney and Addison

"Okay, be right back babe" Addison said to Derek as she gave him a quick kiss and hoped off the railing

"So uh…you and Addison…" Mark started once the girls left

"What about me and Addison?" he asked

"Well uhm…are you guys getting serious?"

"Well yeah"

"No I mean the meet the parents kinda serious"

"I can't wait for her to meet my parents" Derek said, he was sure he would make his momma proud if he came home with a girl like Addison

"Seriously?" Mark asked

"Seriously"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Would you marry her?" Mark blurted out "Not that I think you should already marry her or something just I wonder, I've never seen you like this you know, you look at her this way I've never seen you looking at a girl like that before"

"Yeah, I want to marry her one day and buy a house and have babies, play catch in the backyard with them and go barbeque…yeah that's what I want" he said smiling at the thought of him and Addi being married and having babies that looked just like them

"Good that's good, just don't forget uncle Mark likes to play catch too" Mark said laughing

"Yeah and I can barbeque fantastic" Preston said

"I uhm…can bail em free whenever they get in jail" Jam said making everyone laugh

"So you guys still alive?" Addison joked as the girls walked back

"Yep still alive" Derek answered with a dreamy smile as he stood in front of her and held his hands in hers

"What?" she laughed, slightly blushing at his staring

"Nothing just I love you"

"I love you too" she said, now also with a dreamy smile on her face, her eyes full of happiness while his were filled with adoration

"What has been going on here?" Callie whispered to Mark when she saw all the guys were looking happily at the couple

"Do you like barbequing?" Mark asked

"Sure" Callie answered with a weird look on her face

"Alrighty then"

****

After another 15 minutes waiting they finally went on the water ride and they stepped into the circle formed boat thingies

"Derek I want to change seats" Addison said when she saw the wet seat she was supposed to sit on

"What is with you and seat change?" Preston asked laughing

"Nothing but I'm not going to sit in this seat"

"Addi it's just a little water" Derek said

"You don't get it huh, my seat is wet so most likely I'm going to get wet too"

"Well d'oh we're going on a water ride" Sidney said annoyed

"M'am would you please sit down" A guy who worked at the water ride asked her

"No my seat is wet and my 'boyfriend' won't change seats with me!" Addison said as she emphasized the word boyfriend

"Well you can sit in my lap" Mark said immediately

"No she's not! Babe relax I'll change seats with you okay" Derek spat

"Yay Satan always gets her way" Addison said happily as she did a little victory dance

"Iew my ass is wet" Derek whined

"Hehe mine is not" Addison teased

"Oh you just wait"

****

"OH MY GOD! I'm never ever going on a water ride again!" Addison yelled they walked towards the exit. The whole ride Addison had been thrown into Derek and had gotten the most of the water splashes over her.

"Aww babe" Derek said as he wrapped his arm around Addison who was now wiping away her smeared mascara

"Ugh"

"No change seat anymore?" Derek said smirking

"Shut up!" Addison yelled as she slapped his arm but had a hard time trying not to laugh herself

****

"Oh I though of Preston's dare!" Callie yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down

"Oooooh what?" Sidney said also excitedly but quickly stopped when she saw them looking strangely at her enthusiasm

"Preston Burke you are going on that!" Callie said smirking as she pointed to a big tower

"What is that?" Preston said as calm as possible

"Oh that's like a pole and there seats around it and then it goes up and down reaaaallyy fast" Jam said as he stretched the word

"Uhm like how fast?" Preston asked nervous

"Like the 'don't eat chicken wings before you get on it' fast, cause I did once and it made me throw up"

"Eww!" Addison said

"Yeah tell that to the person next to me" he said laughing

"Yay!" Callie said even more excited

"Nooooo! Callie please let's forget the deal!" Preston said begging

"No lets re-new the deal, if you throw up than we're going to see one of your stupid shows, if not we're not going"

"No that's not fair cause that means I have to throw up!"

"Exactly, that's what she wants dude" Mark said smirking

"Let's go Burkie, are you coming Addi?" Callie asked

"No you have fun with Burke, make sure to not sit next to him"

"No I'm not going" Callie said

"What?" Preston asked with hope in his voice

"I'm going with you" Jam said

"Did you seriously think I would go with you?" Callie asked Preston laughing

"Let's go Preston" Jam said and pulled Preston with him by his arm who was now looking like he would pee over himself any moment

"Hey wait for me!" Sidney yelled as she ran after them

****

"Oeh let's get some cotton candy!" Addison said as she spotted a little stand

"Okay" Derek said

"Do you want some too?" Addison asked Mark and Callie

"Sure" they both answered and Addison walked hand in hand with Derek to the cotton candy stand

"So…you made a good deal there with Burke" Mark said smirking

"I did huh, but if he throws up I have to watch a stupid show with him" Callie said while she grimaced at the thought

"I'll go with you" Mark said immediately

"I didn't know that you liked shows" Callie said laughing

"No...no I don't but it'd be cruel to let you alone with Preston in a show, I mean he's probably going to sing along"

"Oh god!" she said as she buried her face in her hands

"So if you want me to go with you…" Mark said somewhat nervous as he put his hands in his pockets

"Yeah…yeah I'd like that" Callie said smiling at him

"Look we got cotton candy!" Addison said happily, breaking Mark and Callie's 'moment'

"What?" she asked when she noticed the awkward silence

"Nothing" Mark said still smiling

"Hey leave my cotton candy alone!" Derek joked when Addison bit a piece off of his

"Oh I'm sorry, here have some of mine" Addison said as she plucked off a piece of hers and smeared it in Derek's face

"Addison you did not!" Derek said in shock as he tried to get the sticky pink stuff off of his face without success

"I did not" Addison said innocent

"Oh you're so getting that back!" he said as he grabbed a piece and tried to get to Addison

"No no no" She screamed laughing as Derek held her and smeared some in her face

"Callie Callie come help me!" she yelled

"Nuh-uh I'm not getting into this" she answered right before Mark threw some at her

"Now you shouldn't have done that!" she said while she ran towards mark and smeared it all over his hair

"Derek get it off of me!" Addison yelled at Derek who still had her in his arms

"Okay I will" Derek said smirking as he licked off some cotton candy on her cheek

"Derek stop!"

"I think you have some here too" he said while he smeared some cotton candy on her cleavage

"Oh you ass" Addison said laughing and picked another piece and smeared it over his ass

"No not on my jeans!"

"Hey you smeared it on my Chanel top and it was already wet so it sticks even more!"

"Oh I know a way to get it off!" he said smirking

"What the hell is going on here?" Sidney asked in shock when she saw her friends covered in cotton candy

"We got cotton candy!" Addison said laughing "Want some too?"

"No thank you"

"Where are Jam and Preston?" Callie said

"Oh they're coming" Sidney said smirking

"Where are they?"

"Well Preston is throwing up in a trash bin"

"Ha how did the ride went?" Callie asked very satisfied with herself

"Ugh rough, you should have seen Preston's face I mean it surprises me you didn't hear him yelling all the way here"

"He yelled?"

"Yes! Like a girl!"

"Oh let's go see him!" Callie said excited while she ran towards the direction Preston was

"She's going to watch Burke throw up? That's gross!" Addison said

"Yeah well why do think that I'm here? I practically ran here" she said laughing "So who the hell started this?" she asked her eyes immediately flashing Addison's and Derek's direction

"Hey why are you looking at us?" Addison asked

"Well cause most likely you guys started this"

"Did not!" Addison said as she tried to look offended and not laugh

"Oh Addison you so did start this" Derek said

"Whatever"

"Oh look there Preston is" Mark said as he saw a sick looking Preston and a happy looking Callie walking towards them

"So how was it?" Derek asked laughing

"Shut up! Ugh what is that smell?" he asked while he grimaced at the sweet smell which was making him even more sick

"Cotton candy" Addison said happily

"Ugh"

"So Preston wanna go to that show? I'm joining you" Mark asked

"Since when do you like shows?" Derek asked confused

_Well since I get to sit next to pretty girls _he thought "Callie would get scarred for life if she has to sit a half hour next to a singing Preston"

"Let's just go home'' Preston said, no interest in going to a show anymore

"Okay'' Callie said

"But I get you back on this it's only fair!'' Preston said

"Sure but there's nothing more that would scare me'' she said

"Oh you just wait'' Preston said while they walked towards the exit while Derek and Addison walked close next to each other, his hand on her back and hers in Derek's pocket, no one noticing Mark looking at Callie

****

"Today was fun'' Addison said as she snuggled up to next to Derek in his bed

"Yeah it was'' he said smiling as he kissed the top of her hair which was still wet from their shower

"And the cotton candy fight was fun'' she said smirking

"Yep and getting it off in the shower was fun too'' Derek said now also smirking

"I love you'' Derek said as she looked up

"I love you too'' Addison said as she looked up and gave him a sweet kiss

"Prove it'' Derek said smiling as he pulled Addison on top of him

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah


	8. I Decide

**I Decide**

_Don't think that you can tell me what to think_

_I'm the one who knows what's good for me_

_And I'm stating my independence_

_Gonna take the road I'm gonna take_

_And I'm gonna make my own mistakes_

_It's my life_

_I decide_

"Ouch Addi do you have to bring so much stuff?" Derek whined as he tried to get Addison's rather large Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Yes I do know stop whining and move we have to get at the airport in time" Addison said as she put on her heels.

"Why do you have three suitcases Addison?" Derek asked frustrated as he rolled suitcase nr.1 into the dorm's living room

"One is for my clothes, another for my shoes and that is a make-up and accessory bag"

"Well I know you wear diamond bracelets and big earrings but no way in hell that those can be this heavy!" He said as he lifted the so called 'make-up and accessory bag´ with two hands

"Pussy" Addison said as she picked up the bag easily and laughed at Derek's incredulous face

****

"Have a good trip" Sidney slammed her fist into Addison's

"Bye Red" Mark said grinning as he hugged her while sliding his hands down her back

"Nice try asshole" Addison said smirking as she pulled away just before he could grab her ass

"Why thank you Addison I'm going to miss you too" he replied laughing at the kissy face she made

"Bring me back something!" Callie said as she hugged Addison tightly

"I will hun"

"Ooh I can't believe you're going to Italy! Bring me back those fancy shoes they're famous for!" Callie said excitedly

"Okay I will, you want me to bring you heels too Mark?" Addison teased

"Well that's very nice of you but no thanks"

"And do you two have any wishes?" She said laughing as she hugged Jam and Preston

"No thanks" Preston replied

"Yeah right I know you want something!"

"And what? No presents for me?" Jam said pretending to be hurt

"Yes but that's a secret" she replied winking

"Babe are you done?" Derek asked as he walked out of Addison's room into the living room with the rest of their bags, or more like her bags since he only had a backpack.

"Yep I said my goodbyes"

"Okay let's go then" he said as he struggled with the bags and suitcases

"Let me help you with this" Mark offered

****

"Babe you okay?" Derek asked Addison as he settled into the first class chair on the plane

"Sure, why not?" she replied as she grabbed a magazine out of her handbag

"Well you've been quiet ever since we arrived at the airport"

"Oh well I guess I'm little tired" she replied but she could see at the look of Derek's face that he didn't buy it.

"Sweetie…" Derek said with a 'give it up I'm on to you' look when she put back her magazine and sighed

"Its nothing, it's just we're going to my parents…" she said looking at the front seat and then out of the window

"That we are" he said grinning as he grabbed her hand out of her lap and intertwined their fingers

"Well it's just that…" she said while she looked at their hands

"It's what Addi? Are you afraid that they're not going to like me cause in that case I'm going to feel hurt" he said in a teasing tone before he playfully pecked her cheek.

"No it's just that my parents don't do well with my boyfriends!" Addison replied frustrated.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Derek asked, finally being serious

"They just say stupid things to them okay, ever since I broke up with Skippy"

"Skippy?" he asked trying not to laugh

"Yes Skippy Gold and yes I know ha ha what a scream but ever since I broke up with him they chase away my other boyfriends!" she said frustrated and emotionally

"Baby, don't worry about that I'm going to be nice to your parents and if they will say nasty things to me and then let me sleep outside with the dogs than that's okay cause I'm in a relationship with you and not with them okay?"

"Horses"

"What?"

"Horses, we have horses outside, the dogs sleep inside" she said smiling a little

"Then I'll sleep with the horses….although I do have to admit I'll rather sleep with you…" Derek said, the last part breathing in her ear.

"Oh no there will be none of that!'' Addison said quickly as she shot up in her chair

"Oh do we get the classic 'sleep in separate rooms' thing?'' Derek asked amused

"Yep we do'' she said laughing, happy that Derek didn't make a big deal out of this

"Well I could sneak into your room in the middle of the night…but then I have to sneak into your room through the window''

"Why through the window?''

"Woman don't you ever watch movies?'' he joked as he started to attack her neck with his kisses.

****

"Baby we're there'' Addison said while she lowered her head to Derek who's head was lying in her lap

"Sweetie come on wake up'' she tried again

Still no reaction

"Damn it Derek wake up the plane landed!''

"Uhmmm what?'' Derek asked still sleep drunk

"We're there'' Addison said, now smiling at his sleepy face while she ruffled his curls

"Yay let's meet the boyfriend killers'' he said looking up, giving her a sleepy smile

"Shut up'' Addison said laughing

****

"So this is Italy?'' Derek said as the cab drove through the neighbourhood.

"Did you grow up here?'' he asked

"No I was born here but I didn't live here, my dad keeps all the houses and they live here since 2 years again'' she said easily but Derek could see the sadness in her eyes

"Where did you move to after you were born?''

"Manhattan'' she said laughing but Derek could see the sadness in her eyes

"You didn't like moving do you?'' Derek asked as he stroked her face

"No I didn't'' she said softly

"We're here'' the cabdriver said as they pulled up in the big driveway

"Wow it's big and fancy and…well…big!'' Derek said, still impressed by the big house in front of him

"Yeah it is'' Addison replied sighing

"Addison!'' a man in a suit said exited as he hugged her tightly

"Hey, it's good to see you'' Addison said smiling to the man

"And who may you be?'' he asked Derek

"Uhm I'm Derek, Derek Shepherd'' he said nervously as he shook hands with him "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Montgomery''

"Oh Willy is not my dad'' Addison said laughing

"He's not?''

"No I could only wish for a daughter like Addison'' William winked to Derek

"No William is our friend''

"More like butler'' he corrected, knowing that Addison hated to call him that since Addison saw him more like a friend

"Yeah yeah let's go inside so you can meet my real father''

"Yeah you do that and I'll bring your bags upstairs'' William said

"Thanks Willy''

"Uh you need some help?'' Derek asked unsure how the old man would take all the heavy suitcases up the big stairs

"No but thanks that's very nice of you'' William replied

"Uh Derek why don't you hang up my coat?'' Addison asked

"Oh I'll get it'' the old man replied

"No Derek can do it'' Addison quickly said while she pulled a face

"Sure''

"So?'' Addison asked William while Derek was hanging up their coats

"Oh I think he's a great guy Addi, much better then the other guys you brought home'' he said winking

"Better than Skippy?'' she joked

"Ugh Skippy, you know I never liked him, good guy but way too much of a slime ball, but I'm not the one to approve him''

"Yeah I know I think he had a master plan of marrying me and sneak into the family to get all our money and then plan on world domination'' Addison said before she let out an evil muwhaha laugh, imitating Skippy after world domintation

"Addi you have too much fantasy, you know that?'' William said laughing

"Yeah I know that but I'm fairly sure about those plans, Skippy talked in his sleep'' Addison joked

"Hey I'm back'' Derek said as he walked behind them and slipped an arm around Addison's waist

"Okay let's go inside then'' she said as she turned around and grabbed his hand

_I decide how I live,_

_I decide who I love_

_Choice is mine_

_And no one gets to make my mind up_

_I decide._

_I decide where I go_

_Where I sleep,_

_Who I know_

_I'm the one who's runnin' my life _

_I decide_

_I decide_


	9. Things I'll Never Say

**Things I'll Never Say**

"Oh this is the Montgomery grand tour!" Derek said teasing

"Yeah and am I getting a Shepherd grand tour too?" she said while pulling a funny face

"Well of course me love, I'll show you me grande mansion" he said with an Italian accent while he pulled her in his arms and gave her his best 'bedroom eyes'

"Ooh non posso attendere!" Addison replied while she pecked his lips

"You can speak Italian?"

"Sì.''

"Wow…that's so hot!" he said in admiration and she just smiled at proudly at him

"Ringraziamenti mio amore"

"What does that mean?" Derek asked her laughing

"That means 'thank you my love'"

"Really? Well I j'adore you…" he said with a cheesy smile

"Uhm sweetie…that's French" Addison said laughing

"Oh…" he said as his face fell in disappointment

"C'est bon mon chérie"

"You can speak French too?" Derek asked in surprise

"Not really, now let me show you the kitchen." Addison answered winking. "Grams!"

"Addi you're already here!" an old lady said happily who was clearly Addison's grandma

"Yep we came in a little earlier" Addison replied while she hugged her grandma tightly

"Now who is this nice piece of man candy?" she said and winked at Derek

"That's Derek, and please Grams, don't call him man candy" Addison said laughing

"Like Cher?" she asked

"Excuse me?"

"Is that like a Cher, or a Madonna, or do you have a last name?

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Shepherd, Derek Shepherd" Derek answered embarrassingly reaching out his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Derek Shepherd"

"Hey Grams, where are mom and dad?"

"They're in the living room darling"

"Okay then I'll see you later" Addison said

"Oh you better cause I really need to hear some more about this lover of yours" she said winking

"Yeah I'll talk to you tonight Grams" Addison said before grabbing Derek's hand and walked towards the living room.

"Ellooooo?" Addison said as she scanned the room

"They're not here?"

"Apparently, grams said they were in the living room right?"

"Uh yeah" Derek answered

"Hmm well they're not here, so let's just sit down and wait"

"Sure, I wouldn't be wanting to search them in a house like this" he joked

"I'm agreeing with you on this" Addison said laughing as she settled herself in Derek's lap, who was sitting on the big overstuffed chair.

"So…I get to see your room too?" he asked as he showered kisses on Addison's neck and cheek and played with the ends of her lightly curled hair

"Who knows…" Addison answered laughing and pecked Derek's lips a few times until they suddenly heard a mans voice

"You're in my chair" someone said, making Addison and Derek drop what they were doing, Addison jumped out of Derek's lap and embraced her dad

"Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin" Mr. Montgomery said and kissed the top of his daughters head

"You must be Derek" he said in a less happier voice this time

"Yeah, yeah I am" Derek said nervous as he got up and shook his hand

"Tony Montgomery"

"So how are you?" he asked while he sat in the chair the couple previously sat in and they sat on the sofa

"We're great dad, thanks. How are you?" Addison answered

"Fine thanks" he said, smiling at Addison but obviously ignoring Derek who was sitting next to her

"Where's mom?"

"Oh she'll be here any second, she was informing William on the sleeping arrangements"

"Sleeping arrangements?" Addison asked confused

"Yeah did you think we'd let you two sleep in the same room?" Tony laughed

"Yes"

"Well then you thought very wrong Addie" he said and Derek could see Addison was not pleased with her dad

"Honey it's okay, it's just for two nights" Derek quickly said grabbing her hand

"Yeah sure, Derek would you mind if I talk to you for a second" Tony asked him

"Uhm of course not…" he answered unsure

"Oh you meant without me?'' Addison asked after a couple of seconds when she realised her dad was looking at her

"I have no secrets for Addison" Derek said quickly

"This is not about secrets"

"Baby it's okay, I'll go find mom, you two just talk"

"I'm going to grab a drink for us what would you want, scotch?"

"Uhm yes please" Derek answered

"Addi I think he's going to kill me!''

"Don't worry sweetie, I love you and I will be back in a couple of minutes"

"Hey we're in Italy, in this big mansion and your dad does kinda look like James Caan in the Godfather"

"Derek relax my dad is not from the Godfather"

"Well no I think you're right about that, I meant the mafia!"

"Don't be so silly honey my dad is not some mafia guy, he does not secretly dressed up as James Caan and he's not secretly obsessed with the Godfather….well as far as I know" she said laughing at the last part before she walked out of the room and left a stunned Derek

"Here's your scotch" Tony said when he came back with two scotches and handled one to Derek and stood in front of him''

"You know why I want to talk to you?"

"Uhm about Addi?"

"Yes"

"Okay" he nervously gulped, noticing that Addison had her height from her dad.

"You seem like a nice guy Derek, really, but the right guy for Addison is not just nice, he has so take care of her and keep her in line, and now I know what you're going to say. You're going to say: I'll take care of her and I truly love her and blablabla. Well guess what I don't fall for that cause that would be the exact same thing the last 4 guys said."

"Sir-"

"Shut up I was still talking here wasn't I?"

"Yes I'm sorry sir"

"As I was saying, I don't have to hear that 'forever love' crap, I'm not saying that you have to break up with her but if you have any doubts at all then leave her right now or I'll make you" Tony said sternly

"Mr. Montgomery, I love your daughter and no I'm not going to give you all the details on how I feel about your daughter and what I think of her when she walks into the room, when we kiss or make love. I do however am going to tell you that I do have doubts, everyday I doubt if I should be in a relationship or not. I doubt if I'm good enough for her, I doubt if I'm the guy she truly wants, but never ever do I doubt if I'm going to love her, support her or be by her side for the rest of our lives" Derek said confident, making Tony speechless

"Those are quite some words there, You better make them true" Tony said, still taken aback from Derek's little speech

"I will, I promise, everyday I will"

"Okay" Tony said, a small smile appeared on his face before he hugged Derek and patted him on the back, neither of them knowing that a bright smiling Addison was standing after the door.

That same night Addison lay in her old bed (cause even after Derek's speech Tony did not change his mind about his 'sleeping arrangements') and was thinking about how much her life has changed and how happy until she heard a noise at the door

"Hello?'' she asked softly

"Addi? It's mom'' Addison's mother Angelina Forbes-Montgomery said

"Hey mom, come in''

"Hey stranger, long time no see'' Angelina said as she walked into her daughter's room and sat on the bed

"Yeah, where were you today?''

"I was visiting Ashlyn in the hospital, do you remember aunt Ashlyn?'' she asked as she stroked Addison's beautiful red her which was similar to hers

"Yeah, why is she in the hospital?'' Addison said slightly scared

"I don't know lately she's nauseous and tired a lot, maybe she has Pfeiffer, they don't know yet but I'll let you know as soon as they do okay''

"Yeah thanks mom, I missed you''

"I missed you too sweetie'' she said as she kissed the top of her daughter's hair and crawled next to her in bed

"Hey I still haven't seen your newest victim'' Angelina said laughing while she poked Addison's sides making her giggle

"Mom he's not my victim!''

"Yeah yeah, you just keep telling yourself that'' she laughed "But really, how serious are you two?''

"Pretty serious'' Addison said smiling at the mention of Derek

"Aww look at you you're all smiling sweetie! Do you love him?''

"Definitely'' she said certain

'"Hmm that's good…so…is he hot?''

"Mom!'' she laughed and hit her mom's arm. Sometimes Angelina Montgomery could be more childish than her daughter

"Yeah he's hot'' Addison laughed at her mother who was waiting for an answer

"Hmm if he's really hot then I certainly have to meet him…'' she said raising her eyebrows up and down

"Okay you stop right now''

"I was just saying…''

"God, woman you're crazy!''

"Hey is that a way to talk to your mother?" she laughed

"Sorry mommy…''

"Well you better get some sleep now cause it's already half past one, goodnight sweetie''

"Night mom''

About 5 minutes after Angelina left Addison heard another sound, the sound of her door being opened

"Mom?'' she asked confused, not getting an answer. She saw a shadow walking towards the bed

"Someone sneaks into your room in the middle of the night and you think it's your mom?'' Derek said as he crawled over Addison's body, each leg on one side of her

"Shut up'' she laughed, noticing the bed felt much better with him in it

"So what have you been doing?'' he asked, letting his hands immediately roam her body although she was still under the covers and he was on them

"Hhmm thinking about you. What have you been doing?'' she asked, giggling when he started kissing up and down her neck and shoulders

"Thinking of a way to sneak into your room''

"Yeah what happened to your 'climb through the window' plan cause I was really looking forward to that'' she teased

"Yeah well I was planning on doing that before I realised that we're on the second floor''

"Yeah that might be causing some trouble''

"Besides, it's dark outside, I wouldn't be wanting to accidentally climb into the wrong room, lets say your dads!'' Derek continued as he slipped back the covers, crawling back into the bed, covering Addison's body again

"Nope we wouldn't want that'' she said breathlessly

"Happy to be in bed with me?'' he teased

"Happy to see me?'' she teased back

"I walked right into that one didn't I?'' Derek laughed

"You realise that if my dad walks in and catches us we're death right?'' Addison said after a few minutes of kissing and shedding their shirts off

"We're not doing anything are we? Well not _yet _anyway''

"Derek no!''

"Addi what? What am I doing?'' he said, trying his best not to laugh at Addison's face which was full of shock

"Derek…'' she sighed

"Did I came all the way here just to leave?'' he said pouting, sticking out his lower lip

"I didn't tell you to leave'' Addison quickly said and kissed his lower lip

"Good cause I wasn't planning to'' Derek answered, trying to crawl off of her so he could lie next to her before she grabbed his arms to stop him

"What?'' he asked laughing

"Stay here'' Addison answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and started kissing him

"And now she wants to play'' he said in a teasing voice

"Shut up''

"You tell me that a lot don't you?'''

"I like you better when you don't talk'' she said, trying to sound serious

"Oh that was a low blow you know that right?''

"I was just kidding babe, you know that''

"Hhmm yes, what were we doing again?'' he said as he started to kiss her again, pulling of her shorts as she was working on losing the knot of his drawstrings.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you—away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down-on one knee,_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_…..


	10. Right Here, Right Now

**Right here, Right now**

_& in all of the confusing you're the peace in my soul_

Addison and Derek walked through the capital Rome on their last day in Italy

Derek was holding Addison's hand and her other hand was stuck in Derek's back pocket, occasionally grabbing his ass which made him jump and made people give him strange looks

They had been walking and shopping the entire morning and afternoon and by 5 Derek started to get a little tired and more nervous

"Oh Derek let's go here too!" Addison said excitedly as she pointed at another shop, which in Derek's opinion were all the same

"Addie we've been shopping all day let's just go eat somewhere and then visit some sightseeing's" he sighed, of course he wanted his girlfriend happy but he had some big thing in mind and he wasn't sure if he'd follow through with it cause he suddenly felt insecure and nervous and he started to wonder if that was normal or if he should take this as a bad sign

"Baby you don't wanna shop anymore?" Addison asked and suddenly stopped walking

"No it's okay let's take this one and then go sit somewhere, you know some non-shopping time" Derek said with a wink

"If you must" She sighed heavy

"I must, if not my legs would give in soon and you would have to carry me on your back"

"Yeah although I'm pretty strong I don't think I could lift you" Addison said while she patted his stomach, knowing that it would get to him

"Hey that's low Addison; I do not have a beer belly!" Derek said defending

"Hhmm really? I'm not sure, I think I should check on that later" She joked

When they sat at the little bistro Addison couldn't help but thinking something was wrong, but she couldn't quit pinpoint what it was.

She was in Italy enjoying the best food she ever tasted, with the love of her life across the table so what could ever be wrong? She wondered but was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Derek finally begun talking

"So you enjoy your food?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" She absentmindly said

"Is something wrong Addie?" Derek asked her as he put his hand over hers and tried to look her in the eyes but she just turned her head and sighed

"No everything's okay, how's your food?" Addison asked and returned to her food while she pulled her hand from Derek's

Now Derek was worried he pulled back and thought back about earlier.

Had he said anything wrong? Or did anything wrong?

He couldn't remember about something happening, the whole day had been great so far, they had shopped and kissed and even had some fun in the dressing room and now they were enjoying some good Italian food

He put his hand in his pocket and twisted with the ring inside

_Maybe I shouldn't do this, at least not now.. _He wondered and felt his stomach drop when he looked at her and saw her picking at her food as her head hung

"Hey Addie if you go any lower you have to use a snorkel"

"What?" Addison asked confused and looked up at him

"I said that if you go any lower you can go snorkelling in your cappuccino"

"Oh right" she answered smiling

"Addie really what is wrong?" he asked again

"Nothing"

"Enough Addison, don't lie to me!" Derek said in frustration, raising his voice making the people at the table next to them look annoyed at him but he really didn't care

"Don't shout at me Derek!" she said and pointed her fork at him warningly

"Okay let's go somewhere else then"

"No" She simply said

"Okay, whatever you want just tell me what the hell is wrong Ad-"

"If you want to break up with me just do it" Addison interrupted him

"What did you just say?" he asked breathlessly

"I said that if you want to break up just do it but don't go and do all strange to me, just say that you don't want me anymore, I just give you one advice: don't do anything you'll regret" she said and folded her arms pursing her lips together, trying to look as strong, calm and collected as possible while in reality her heart was almost beating out of her chest and her stomach was aching badly

"I don't want to break up with you!" Derek said immediately and stood up in shock but quickly sat back down when he saw the annoying looks of the dining people next to them

"You don't?"

"No of course not where did you get that from?"

"Well you're acting strange and distance all day and I don't know..."

"You're right but that doesn't mean that I wanna break up with you!"

"Okay, that's good, that's really really good" Addison said sighing in relief

"It is" Derek said smiling

"So you're not tired of me yet?"

"Are you kidding me, of course not! What should I be tired of? Loving you?"

"Yeah it was either that or the sex and I didn't think it'd be that so.." She joked

"I'd never get tired of loving you or making love to you or just be with you…ever" Derek said smiling and took her hands in his

"That's good cause I feel the same way" she smiled back at him

"Now seriously let's go cause it's getting dark and I still want to take you somewhere"

"You want to take me somewhere?" she asked when they got out of their seats and Derek put the cash on the table

"uhhuh" he said nodding

"Aaaaaaand you're not going to tell me cause it's supposed to be a secret right?" Addison said annoyed as she rolled her eyes

"You're a really smart girl" Derek teased as he pinched Addison's cheek playfully

"Yeah I know" she said laughing as Derek jumped a little when she pinched his butt in return

And they walked hand in hand over the boulevard which was decorated with small little coloured lights

"And I present to you: the Trevi Fountain'' Derek said in a tour guide-like voice

"Wow it's beautiful here" Addison said in awe as she looked at the statues which looked magical under the spotlights

"It is, just like you" he said and smiled dreamily at him

"Thank you" she responded blushing a little

"Let's sit down"

"Sweetie?"

"Hhmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said back and closed her eyes when Derek started to kiss her

"Addie I love you so much and there was a reason why I acted different today, and before you put weird ideas in your head again, no I don't want to break up with you" he said laughing

"I never want to live without you, it'd be unbearable without you in my life, you have this indescribably power over me which can make me feel better when I feel down or help my through the long and boring schooldays or hard exams" Derek said smiling and got off of the small wall, pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, do you want to marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Addison said in shock

"I am"

"Oh my God, and here I am thinking all day you wanted to break up with me, but the reason you were acting so strange was because you were going to propose to me?"

"Yes it was, now could you please answer cause I'm really nervous and not unimportant, this floor is really cold"

"Yes of course, yes I want to marry you!" Addison said excitedly and Derek noticed her hands were all shaky when he slid the diamond on her finger before he got up on both his feet and hugged her tightly

"Okay thank God cause for a few moments today I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it"

"Why not?"

"Well because I wasn't sure what you were going to answer"

"You wasn't sure if I was going to say yes?"

He nodded "I wasn't sure if you were ready, you can marry any guy you want Addie"

"Though I highly doubt that, I don't care, I only want you"

"That's good so I won't have to kill any competition"

"Let's go back home cause it's pretty cold now and we have something to celebrate…in bed" Addison said in a sultry voice

"Oh I definitely agree on that" he said and pulled her closer to him seeing he has no jacket to give to her

"Although we'd have to sneak in the house if we'd like to 'celebrate'"

"No I think that's taken care of" Derek said with a smirk

"What do you mean?"

"Do you seriously think I'd propose to you without asking Tony Montgomery for his daughter's hand? He'd kill me then!"

"Yeah you're probably right…but he just agreed?"

"Yeah well I had to do some bribing of course, so I own him a yacht and I promised him to do his garden so" Derek joked

"Oh I was that easy? Just a yacht and doing the garden?" Addison laughed, pretending to be hurt

"Of course not! I promised to fix the central heating on the second floor too…"

"Oh yes…I get it now" She said laughing

"But really let's get home"

"Yeah cause I really did mean about the celebrating with my fiancé"

"Fiancé?" Derek asked laughing

"Yeah I was trying out the sound of that"

"So how does it sound?"

"Pretty good Derek, Pretty good"

_Right here, right now, nothing is impossible  
Right here, right now, I'm riding on a miracle  
I see your face and I feel your love  
And there's nothing I can do  
Right here, right now, my heart  
My heart belongs to you…_


	11. You're The Only One

**You're The Only One**

_Well I saw you with your hands above your head_

_Spinning around, trying not to look down_

_But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground_

_Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes_

_And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before_

_And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though…_

Addison looked at Derek who was sound asleep in the first class airplane seat and then returned her gaze to the magazine she was attempting to read

He had proposed to her, something she most definitely didn't see coming

She almost couldn't wait to get back and tell Callie and Sidney, which reminded her, she had yet to meet Derek parents…

She wondered if Derek even had told his family about her, she knew that he had 4 sisters and that his dad died when he was 5 but grew up with a stepfather whom he loved like a real father so it was a little strange that she hasn't met them yet..

She looked up from the magazine and at Derek when she saw he was waking up

"Hey sweetie" she said smiling lovingly at how cute he was when he woke up

"Hey'' Derek said back softly, picking up her arm and kissing the hand with his ring on her ring finger

He felt like the luckiest man alive knowing she was his and was soon to be his wife, although everything went fairly quick, he just knew he did the right thing, cause he'd never been more sure of anything else in his life

"Derek I have a question'' she said, dragging him out of his thoughts

Derek rolled his eyes at her after a few seconds when she didn't continue "Well ask it then''

"Uhm, okay…uh…why haven't I met your family yet? I mean I know we just met mine but you talk a lot about them and well I guess I was just wondering you know…I mean have you even told them about me? Well I know you haven't told them about our engagement yet seeing as it only happened yesterday but…'' Addison rambled in almost one breath but stopped when she saw Derek trying his best not to laugh "What?''

"God woman, you can ramble!'' he said finally letting out a laugh but quickly stopped when he saw that she didn't laugh with him "I'm sorry Adds, but really you worry too much…'' Derek said still smiling

"Well I guess that happens when you leave me alone with my thoughts'' Addison said jokingly "But you're probably right, I over-think these things too much''

"That's okay sweetie, but I promise that you'll meet my family soon enough, probably too soon knowing them…'' he replied, letting out a laugh combined with a sigh, not knowing how right he was..

"Oh come on they can't be that bad!''

"Well my dad's okay and my mom too, she's a real sweetheart, no worrying about them but it's my sisters I worry about…''

"Oh I don't believe that they can be that much of a pain in the ass''

"Well that's because you don't know them yet, they're really much worse in reality, I'm talking about dressing me up, barrowing money without paying back, blaming me when they done something just to not get in trouble, telling embarrassing stories about me in front of my friends..'' he said defending making Addison laugh hard "Really they are mean!''

"Aww I wish I had sisters too…''

"No you do not…hey you're supposed to chose my side remember!'' Derek said pouting, sticking out his lower lip knowing that Addison thought it was the adorablest thing

"I am on your side you know that'' she said smiling, kissing his pouting lips which was now curled up in a smile

"Good cause I won't survive my sisters and girlfriend plotting against me''

"I feel like I'm going to need a baseball bat" Addison said laughing, playing with Derek's fingers

"Well I don't say that's necessary but you could bring one…just for safety you know" he joked

"Your safety or mine?" Addison teased before leaning over to his seat to kiss him before he could reply

_You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean_

They stepped out of the cab, got their luggage and walked hand in hand towards the big building that they've been calling home over the last few months

Addison pulled up her scarf a little higher and Derek walked a little closer to her and started rubbing her arms with his hands, trying to keep her a little warmer

It wasn't until now she really missed the warm Italian sun that obviously didn't continue shining in the heart of winter here

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked her when he saw Addison was clearly deep in thought and although he wouldn't tell her, he always wondered what she thought and felt

"I was thinking…that I hope that they like the presents''

"Well, they should be happy we even bothered to bring them something seeing we were busy…" Derek said with a mischievous smile on his face

"Yeah well that's true''

"Plus us engaged will be probably be a big surprise of its own don't ya think?''

"Probably, I'm just glad to be back''

"Oh yes, yay, more studying for hard exams, woohoo'' Derek said, faking enthusiasm before he walked in front of Addison and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly

"What's up with you?'' Addison asked laughing but at the same time grateful he did it

"Nothing I saw you were cold''

"Right…''

"Could you just shut that pretty mouth of you for a second and just enjoy the moment?" Derek joked, well kinda, before he kissed her softly

"If I must" she answered smiling and kissed him back harder, licking his lips, her tongue asking for entrance that he was more then willingly to give

_I hope you can forgive me for that time  
When I put my hand between your legs  
And said it was small  
Cause it's really not at all_

_Guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
Just to keep you around  
Cause the day that you realize how amazing you are  
You're gonna leave me_

After a while when it got to cold outside (cause hello it was winter!) they walked back inside, both heading to Derek's room with their luggage, and how did Derek miss William now.. (the Montgomery's butler remember?…be ashamed of yourself for forgetting that! lol)

"We're home!" Derek yelled while he rolled in some of the suitcases with Addison on his heels

"I can see that" a familiar voice from the couch replied, making Addison and Derek turn and look

"Nancy…" Derek said breathlessly

_&You're the only one who,_

_Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick!_

_You're the only one who,_

_Knows exactly what I mean…_


	12. Whenever, Wherever

**Whenever, Wherever**

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely,  
to count the freckles on your body.  
Never could imagine there were only,  
Ten Million ways to love somebody…_

"Nancy?" Derek asked in shock at the person who was sitting on the couch

"Wait Nancy as in your sister?" Addison asked him in confusion

"So I've heard you've been talking about me…how sweet" Nancy said, clearly amused by Derek's look which was still filled with shock and confusion

"What are you doing here?" he asked her urgently

"I came to visit my dear brother" Nancy answered as she crossed her legs and sipped her drink while Derek resumed his spot with Addison a few steps behind himt

"How did you get in?"

"Well I asked some cute guy in the hall and they gave me your dorm number, makes me wanna change med school, the guys are way cuter here" Nancy answered laughing, knowing that she was totally pissing her little brother off "So I came here knocked and instead of you opening the door, there was Mark!"

"You still haven't answered my question Nancy" Derek replied frustrated

"I missed you, we've all missed you, plus mom has been blaming me for chasing you away, anyways aren't you going to introduce me to that pretty girl?''

"Yeah Addison this is my sister Nancy, Nancy this is Addison…my fiancée"

"Your fiancée? Omg you got engaged?" Nancy asked in shock as she stood up from the couch and walked towards Derek and Addison to stand in front of them

"I did" he answered proud

"Aww, my little brother suddenly grew a brain…well congratulations then!" She said somewhat proud too

"Thanks, but don't go scream it down the hallway or something yet, we just got engaged yesterday so…"

"Yeah of course I'll keep my mouth shut, .god. Can I please please tell mom?"

"Not yet"

"Alyssa?"

"Nope"

"Rose?"

"Nooooooo"

"Kathleen? Come on you _have_ to let me tell Kathleen!" she said begging making Derek laugh rather hard

"Hell no. whole NY will know once you've told Kathleen"

"Are you telling me that me and Kathleen can't keep a secret?" Nancy asked in a threatening tone as they all walked back to the couch, Derek and Addison snuggling close on the sofa while Nancy got comfortable in the big chair

"Uh yes! Do you remember that time when I snuck out of the window with Mark in the middle of the night and we went downtown walked into a bar _straight_ into you and Kathleen?"

"Yes, you should've seen your face then you were so caught!"

"I know, and then I begged you two not tell mom, I even _paid_ you silence money and you said you'd keep your mouths shut, but already the next day mom was at 's door!"

"She overheard our conversation and besides Derek get over it, we were like what 16 then?"

"No I was 16 you were 18 and I got into so much trouble, I was grounded for 2 months plus I had to do all your chores and I never got that silence money back!"

"Aw I missed you Derek"

"No you missed getting me into trouble" Derek said matter-of-factly

"Whatever, it's the same thing…"

"Yeah but still, I want that 50 bucks back"

"You wish'' she said laughing

"But please tell me the other evil siblings are not here…" he said exaggerating hopefully

"Nope, I was send to drag you away here for Christmas"

"Oh so mom decided to break out the big guns and send you to get me huh?"

"Yeah I think mom's exact words were something like: 'And if he doesn't cooperate then drag him by his pretty hair all the way home'"

"Yeah that does sounds like mom…" Derek said laughing and shook his head

"Please Derek, come home for Christmas, we all miss you and I think you can survive 2 days with your family, plus you have some excited news to tell" Nancy said mentioning to Addison

"I do?" Derek asked confused, not getting the hint

"Uh yes you do…" she said rolling her eyes while she hummed a wedding tune

"Oh, yes of course. Well I have to ask Addie first if she wants to come, I mean we just got back from her parents…" he said, looking at Addison who sat close next to him

"No of course, I want to meet your family" Addison said immediately

"Okay then" he said smiling at her as he grabbed her hand and then turned his attention back to Nancy "Where coming home for Christmas then"

_You got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear,_

_If you really feel the way I feel…_


	13. Come What May

**Come What May**

"Addison!"

"Callie!" Addison yelled back as she just opened the door to the girls dorm

"Thank God, I thought you'd never come back!" Callie said excitedly as she hugged Addison tightly "Sid, Addie is here!"

"She brought presents?" Sidney said, as she raised her eyebrows for the 'girlie' hug Callie and Addison where involved in

"Oh Sidney, I missed you so much!" Addison said sarcastically "Of course I brought presents"

"Oh I'm so glad you're home!" Sidney said in a happy tone

"Sure, sure just love me for the money huh?" she joked back

"So how was Italy, anything exciting?" Callie asked Addison after she opened her present, a pair of very expensive hand-made leather Valentino's and Sidney the newest album from KISS, _Revenge _

"Uhm…let me think" Addison said, while she held her left hand to her face, pretending to think and all the while making sure her engagement ring was displayed

".God tell me that's not what I think it is!"

"Well if you think it's an engagement ring then I have to disappoint you babe cause it is" Addison said broadly smiling

"Seriously! I'm so happy for you congratulations!"

"Yeah congrats chick" Sidney said, smiling a little

"You bitch! You didn't even bother to call me that you got engaged! For all that I know you could just have ride to Las Vegas and gotten married without me knowing!" *winks lol* Callie said, pretending to be mad at her

"Oh honey you know I'd never do that besides, I want you as my bridesmaid, along with Sidney of course"

"No way you can get me in one of those frilly pink dresses and put on glittery make-up and pull my hair back and that shit" Sidney said laughing

"Aww and I was going to make you look all princess-ish, I have this awesome pink lipstick that would really pretty on you" Addison teased

"You and your lipstick, you can put that lipstick up your-" Sidney replied

"Okay no lipstick for you then" Addison quickly cut her off, laughing

"So how was Italy?" Preston asked

"Were there lots of hot chicks?" Mark asked, more interested in the TV then the conversation

"I wouldn't know Mark"

"Please tell me that's because you were too busy banging Red" Mark said making Preston, who was kind of a prude, gasp a little "and not because you're now the 'I don't look at other girls anymore' guy"

"Mark I know that it sounds bored to you but yes, when I'm with Addison I don't care about all the other girls out there. it's like you can get lots of gold but then when you lay your eyes on a diamond you don't need all that gold anymore, you want the diamond''

"Wow…Derek, seriously, you've become worse then I thought…''

"Well thanks'' Derek said sarcastically

"Derek relax. I'm just fooling around with you, if you want to be with the girl, be with her''

"Thanks Mark''

"No problem, plus that means there are more girls out there for me to do'' he said smirking making Burke roll his eyes and walk towards the kitchen to get some beer

"So what's Italy like?'' Preston asked returning with the beer

"Uhm it's warm there and pretty''

"Where did you all go to?''

"Uh we went to the Trevi Fountain at night''

"At night what's there to do at night?'' Preston asked confused

"Doing her of course'' Mark answered with a roll of his eyes

"No I didn't take her to do her'' Derek said annoyed before taking a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever comment he'd get from his friend now "I took her to…propose to her''

"Shit…seriously?" Mark blurted out, almost choking on his beer

"Seriously"

"Congratulations man" Burke said, patting Derek on the back

"Thanks''

"Yeah congrats, it's not like I'm not happy for you but damn…engaged… Derek, that means you have to marry her!" Mark said, still kind of in shock

"Well that is usually the plan yes" Derek said laughing

"Okay, as long as you know that…hey I get to be best man right?"

"Wait, you're going to the wedding?" Derek asked, decided to fool around a little. Of course, Mark was like a brother to him but he sure wasn't the brightest

"What, I can't come?" Mark replied in shock

"Well I just assumed…"

"Dude! I'm your best friend!" he said with a tone of hurt in his voice

"Relax, I was just kidding" Derek said laughing "So what're you guys going to do at Christmas?"

"I'm going to visit my parents and grandparents" Preston said smiling

"What about you Mark you've got anything planned yet?"

"Uh...no" Mark answered, shaking his head with a sad smile

"Okay then, join the madness that is Christmas at the Shepherds"

"Are you sure? I mean this is supposed to be the big Derek moment, you know the one were you're mom is going to be like 'thank God, he turned out good, after all!'"

"Hey! Well I think we can share my mom's attention and besides I'm sure that Nancy will find a way to get all attention anyway, remember when Rose was just born?" Derek asked with a chuckle

"Yeah everyone wanted to look and hold her and when Nancy got no attention from anyone for the whole 5 seconds she threw herself of the chair, knocking the back of her head into the wall during it" Mark said, laughing at the memory

"Yeah I think the concussion wasn't on purpose though"

"I hear you're talking about me"

"Nancy-pants, yeah we were just re-living Christmas '76 at the Shepherds" Mark said laughing at Nancy who was standing in the doorway

"Oh that was when I fell of my chair and got that heavy concussion right?"

"Ugh come on, you _threw_ yourself of the chair to get attention!" Derek said scolding

"Right like I enjoyed passing out!" Nancy spat back "Besides wasn't it you Derek Shepherd that ate like 5 pieces of pie because uncle Harry said it was superman pie, then you climbed on the piano and jumped off it, trying to fly?"

"I was like what, 5 then?"

"And already then you were an attention-seeker!" Nancy replied smirking

"I was just a kid! I broke my leg for God's sake!"

"Yep Christmas at the Shepherd is pure joy" Mark said in a chirpy voice to Preston who were both watching the siblings fight

"Sure seems like it…" Burke said sarcastically, somewhat scared

"Addison you're ready to go?" Derek yelled from outside the door

"No I'm not" she replied, opening the door in the process broadly smiling at Derek who jumped a little when she suddenly opened the door

"Hi" he said laughing at the smiling redhead before him

"Hi back" She said before stealing a quick kiss from him

"So, what are you still doing?"

"Packing of course" she answered, looking at him with a 'duh' face

"What do you mean packing? We just got back from our trip, your suitcases are still packed!"

"Well duh I already wore those clothes!"

"Ugh women! Can you hurry up then please cause Nancy is alone with Mark and Preston, Mark I know can handle her, Preston however I'm worried about…"

"What horrible thing did she do to you when you were a kid? Stole your toy or something?" Addison giggled while folding some clothes and putting it in the suitcase

"Mean! And yes in fact she did steal my toys and draw on it with pink markers…"

"See I knew there was a reason to all of this…" she teased, laughing when she saw him pouting

"Are we there yet?" Mark whined for the 124th time since they got in the car

"No, just like we didn't 5 minutes ago" Derek replied annoyed while he shifted, carefully not to wake Addison who was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder

"I just don't wanna be in the car anymore, can't we make a quick stop?"

"No" Nancy said sternly, trying to concentrate on the road and not how much she wanted to strangle Mark next to her

"Can I drive then?"

"No"

"But you're going so sloooooow!"

"Mark if you don't shut the fuck up right now I swear to God I will choke you and make it look like an accident!" Nancy screamed

"Nancy keep your fucking voice down someone is sleeping here!" Derek hissed back

"If you all don't shut up I will harm you!" Addison, who woke up because of the yelling mach, screamed

"Wow…you're kinda scary when you're mad…" Nancy said softly while Mark and Derek looked away in guilt

"All of you are like a bunch of children. You have to sit in the car for a couple of hours…so what?" Addison continued, making the 3 shut up

"But it's cold in here and I can barely move my legs around…" Mark said like a 5 year old that just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar

"Mark.." Addison sighed "We're all cold and tired and want to stretch our legs too besides, you should be happy that you're in the front seat so that Derek's shoulder doesn't slam into your cheek at every turn the car makes"

"My shoulder slammed into your face?" Derek asked in concern

"Yeah kinda, and your half lying on my arm too" Addison groaned while she tried to pull her arm away

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realise it"

"It's okay, I guess we're all just a little bit cranky" she said sighing

"Well kiddos the waiting is over cause we're here" Nancy said, this time a little more cheerful as she put up in the driveway

"Welcome to the Shepherd Christmas '91…'' Derek said with a meaningful sigh as they stepped out of the car and walked towards the big wooden door


	14. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (part 1)**

Nancy rang the doorbell next to the big wooden door and took a step back, closer to Addison and Derek who were holding hands

"Don't worry baby" Derek said, squeezing Addison's hand a little, smiling slightly as he saw her nervously straightening out her coat while taking a deep breath

"Okay, how do I look?" she whispered nervously

"Hot" he answered smirking

"I'm serious Derek, this is not funny"

"Sweetie, my family will love you and nothing makes me prouder than knowing that in a few seconds I can introduce them to you as my fiancée"

"I really don't know how you do it" Addison said sighing, a little more relaxed

"Do what?"

"Calm me down, you know, or make me feel good whenever something is up"

"Yeah well I got lots of practice" he teased, making her glare at him "Besides, nothing matters more to me than knowing that you're happy. Plus I intend to make you feel _reeeaaally_ good later" he added, wiggling his eyebrows while throwing her a sexy smile

"Insert throwing up here" Nancy said annoyed without turning to them, ringing the doorbell once again until the door opened and revealed an older woman who was wiping something off her hands with a towel before looking up

"Oh my God, Derek you're here!" Emmy Shepherd, better known as mama Shepherd yelled excitedly as she practically flew out of the door onto the porch to hug her son.

She hadn't seen her son for half a year and the once a week phone call turned into a once a month phone call when he got too busy with school and a certain red head that he called his girl.

"Hi mom" Derek said with a big smile on his face and Addison could tell he was happy to be home

"And you brought Markie with you!"

"Hi mom" Mark said smiling as he hugged his 'second mother'

"Hi to you too mom" Nancy said sarcastically as she hugged her mother and walked through the door, being followed by Mark

"Derek, aren't you going to introduce that pretty girl to me?" his mother said in a motherly and somewhat teasing tone, Derek never brought any girls home, well maybe one or two when he was in high school but those 'relationships' never lasted that long

"Of course, I've been waiting a long time to do this, mom, this is Addison Montgomery, Addison this is my mom" Derek said with a broad smile and a hint of pride in his voice

"I'm Emmy Shepherd; it's very nice to finally meet you"

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Shepherd" Addison answered smiling, shaking the woman's hand, she just met the woman but already liked her very much and was impressed how open she was

"That would be Emmy for you" she answered laughing until something shiny caught her eye "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, looking at the ring on Addison's finger while she held her breath and looked expectantly up to Derek

"You're…she's your…Holy crap my son is engaged!" Emmy brought out startled but very happy nonetheless before she hugged her son and her, soon to be, daughter in law

"Yep" he answered, laughing at his shocked mother

"This is the best Christmas present ever!"

"What about my self-painted best mom in the world mug?" Derek asked jokingly

"Yeah that's number 2 on my favourites list" she answered laughing "Well we better get inside before we all freeze to death out here"

"Hey everyone look who's here!" Emmy said smiling when they entered the living room

"Uncle Derek!" sounded happily through the room as 3 children ran over to Derek and Addison

"Hey kiddos'' Derek said smiling as he lowered down to their faces

"Uncle Derek we have dog now!'' Michael, the oldest of Kathleen's children –or spawn as Derek secretly thought of them- said

"You do?''

"Yes his name is Maxy!'' Jessica added while hooking her arms around Derek

"What a lovely name!'' Derek answered "Amy aren't you going to give your uncle a big hug?'' he asked Amy, Jessica's twin sister

"Who is that lady?'' Amy whispered into Derek's ear when she hugged him

"That's my fiancée Addison, why don't you say hi to her?''

"Hi' Amy said shyly

"Hello I'm Addison what's your name?'' Addison asked, smiling sweetly

"Amy''

"It's nice to meet you Amy, how old are you?''

"Four" she answered, putting up 5 fingers in the air

"Uncle Derek is Addison going to be my aunt?''

"Yeah, yeah she is" Derek said, getting back up on his feet, lifting her up with him while Michael and Jessica noticed Mark and ran towards him

"So I can call her aunt Addison?"

"You can call me aunt Addie, aunt Addison makes me sound old" Addison said laughing

"You have pretty hair" she said, a little less shy "Could you do my hair like that later too?"

"Of course, but first I have to meet your family but I promise you I'll do your hair later okay?"

"Okay'' the girl answered giggling

"So that was Kathleen's kids right?" Addison asked as they walked towards the kitchen where Derek's sisters were supposed to be

"Yeah the oldest one was Michael, he's 6, wants to know everything and is obsessed with monkeys. Amy and Jessica are twins, while Amy is the shy one, Jessica is the outspoken one, more like Kathleen" he said laughing and Addison could tell he liked spending time with his nephew and nieces

"Are you ready babe? Cause you know, we can still turn around and run, but I do advice you to take off your shoes then cause my sisters are like…hyenas" Derek said grimacing, causing Addison to roll her eyes at him and grabbing his hand to drag him into the kitchen. "Come on!"

Addison opened the door, expecting to see the Shepherd sisters but instead, she found a rather empty kitchen

"No one's here" she said confused, looking at Derek who was also trying to figure out where his sisters where "Your mom said they where in the kitchen right?''

"Yeah I think so, but let's not think about my mom and let's celebrate this rare opportunity they gave us" Derek suggested while raising his eyebrows and throwing Addison a sexy glare

"What opportunity?" she asked confused, clearly not getting him

"Look around Add, we're alone!"

"Derek I don't know what _exactly_ you're suggesting but whatever it is, the answer is no, we're at your mom's house and in her kitchen, for anyone to walk in"

"Addie sometimes you can be such a prude…" he teased while throwing his hands around her waist, not willing to let her go anywhere

"Say that again and you won't get any my friend"

"Ouch! Low blow babe" he said laughing and then pouting "Come on…can I at least get a kiss?"

"I guess…" Addison replied sighing, although they both knew she was more than willingly to do so

He leant down and she put her lips on his, capturing his bottom lip between hers, sucking on it until she noticed him deepening the kiss. His tongue waiting for entrance by licking her lips, she spread her lips and on instant their tongues duelled, massaging against each other

"Derek" Addison moaned softly, knowing that it wasn't appropriate to go further in the kitchen for anyone to walk in, and although she did want to make a good impression, this just felt way too good to end

"Babe" he moaned back while letting his hands slide down her back and over her ass, lifting her up against the counter, making her wrap her long legs around his hips

"Derek we shouldn't be do-" she tried to speak, being cut off by his lips

Slowly he started to hike up her dress a little, massaging his hand over her thighs in the process, making her moan again and kissing him harder.

She in return, slipped his t-shirt over his head, she knew that they shouldn't be doing this and if anyone would catch them she was sure that she'd probably die of humiliation but at this point she didn't care, if they were going to be caught, they would catch both of them

After getting rid of his shirt she let her hands wonder over his masculine chest and lower, slowly sliding her hands over the rather large bulge in jeans

She smiled against his lips when she felt him tense up when she started to massage him through his jeans

"Addie" he gasped for air as she started stroking him even faster and harder, making her smirk at what she was doing to him

Derek in return started to outline her breasts through her dress.

Just as Addison had unbuttoned Derek's jeans and tried to find his zipper all the while kissing him back madly she heard someone clear their throat

She looked up in shock to see a tall lady with dirty blonde hair walking into the kitchen as if nothing was happening.

Addison tried to push Derek away from her but he just attacked her neck all the while letting his hands freely roam her body

"Derek" she whispered harshly

"Baby" he moaned back "Don't stop"

"Derek there's some one in the room" she said, making Derek drop what he was doing and look back in shock

"Oh please don't stop, it was just about to get good!" the blonde said smirking, sitting down on a barstool, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl

"Kathleen!" Derek said, grabbing his shirt from the ground all the while helping a mortified Addison off the counter

"Now come on give me a little show here"

"You've always been a perv" he retorted laughing while making his way over to her

"Well give me a break, I'm 32 weeks pregnant, I haven't got any of that in a while" she laughed back, getting up to hug her little brother

"Hello little one" Derek said smiling to his sister's expanding belly "You're sure that it's just one now right?"

"Yep double checked, I don't think I could handle a second pair of twins" she laughed back

"You know the sex?"

"I do" Kathleen answered, sighing when Derek looked at her expectantly "Not telling you Der"

"Oh come on Kathy, I'm your favorite brother!"

"You're my only brother, besides I've heard you've got some news yourself" mentioning to Addison

"Yeah definitely" he answered, making his way over to Addison "Wait what, how do you know this? Please don't say that mom already told…"

"You know her…"

"Aww I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone" he pouted

"Well you know how exited she is, plus we all got the 'don't scare away Derek's girlfriend' speech" Kathleen spoke, mimicking her mother's voice

"Anyway Addison this is my oldest sister Kathleen; Kathleen this is Addison my fiancée"

"Very nice to meet you"

After she met Rose and Alyssa, the youngest of the family, they settled in the big overstuffed chair in the living room, she sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder looking at the children who were rolling around on a big white fluffy blanket

"Derek?" Addison began

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he answered looking at her

"Do you uhm…" Addison started, suddenly very shy

"You know you can ask me anything Addie" Derek said smiling, stroking her hair

"Do you ever want babies?" She said softly, almost whispering

"If it's with you I do" He whispered back in her ear making her smile

"So it doesn't scare you?" Addison asked, somewhat surprised at how easy he answered her question

"It doesn't, I feel like I should though, but I just doesn't" he answered, before giving her a soft kiss


	15. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**(Part 2 of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas)**

_After she met Rose and Alyssa, the youngest of the family, they settled in the big overstuffed chair in the living room, she sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder looking at the children who were rolling around on a big white fluffy blanket_

"_Derek?" Addison began_

"_Yeah sweetie?"_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure" he answered looking at her_

"_Do you uhm…" Addison started, suddenly very shy_

"_You know you can ask me anything Addie" Derek said smiling, stroking her hair_

"_Do you ever want babies?" She said softly, almost whispering_

"_If it's with you I do" He whispered back in her ear making her smile_

"_So it doesn't scare you?" Addison asked, somewhat surprised at how easy he answered her question_

"_It doesn't, I feel like I should though, but it just doesn't" he answered, before giving her a soft kiss_

After a long day they finally lay in Derek's old bed. Enjoying a comfortable silence as Addison lay cuddled up against Derek's chest closely.

"I love you Derek" Addison said, breaking the silence

"I love you too Addie" he replied, happy that the lights were out cause he was sure she'd else make fun of the ridiculous smile he had on his face that just didn't seem to go away

He was home, with his family and in bed with his girl, what else could make him more happy?

"Hhhmm I almost can't wait till tomorrow"

"Why not?" she asked him, playing with his fingers

"Hello…presents!" Derek answered in an obvious tone, making Addison roll her eyes at him

"Well sweetie you have to go sleep then because Santa doesn't come unless everyone's asleep"

"Hhm well I don't wanna sleep yet…I actually would like to continue what we were doing before…"

"In the kitchen you mean?" she asked slightly laughing at the memory of Kathleen catching them

"You know it babe" he answered before getting cut off by her lips on his, slowly turning around to crawl on top so she was straddling him

Addison moaned into his mouth when she felt him creeping his hand in her pyjama pants while his other hand moved to lift her white top over her head, his hands immediately sliding over her body. From her breasts to the curves of her hips.

"Sit up a little babe" He whispered to her, because with her straddling him, it was almost impossible to take off her pyjama pants

Addison got the hint and sat up a little so he could take off her last pieces of clothing; she in return loosened the drawstrings of his pyjama pants and smiled when she felt how much he wanted her

She started to stroke him trough his boxers for about 20 seconds before she pulled out his erect length, which earned her a gasping Derek

"Oh babe.." he gasped as she started to pump him in her fist

She lowered her mouth to his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She smirked when she noticed him being shocked by her aggressiveness and on how forward she was in this moment

She lowered her head and moved downwards, all the while placing kisses everywhere her mouth could reach

"I need you now" Derek moaned before pulling Addison back up

"Impatient aren't we?" She said, smiling seductively at him while pulling his boxers off totally

As soon as she took his boxers off Derek saw his opportunity and rolled them over so now that he was on top and started immediately to kiss her neck furiously; all the while letting his hands massage her breast, leaving her panting and moaning, which was soon the only thing heard from the two of them

**[L]ADDEKLOVELIVESON[L]**

Addison woke up by the sound of chattering downstairs

She opened her eyes and was immediately met by blue ones

"Good morning sunshine" Derek said brightly smiling

"No, no good morning" She answered groggily, turning her back to Derek while snuggling deeper into the sheets

"Come on Addie, it's Christmas morning" He said laughing as he nudged her, he was very aware of Addison's bad morning moods

"I don't care!" she answered and threw the pillow over her head

"Baby come on we gotta get up for breakfast" he cooed

"Why?" Addison asked in a whiny tone

"Because we're all having breakfast together before opening the presents, you wouldn't want those cute little children wait on their presents just because you want to sleep longer right?"

"You're mean, I'm so not talking to you anymore" She replied sighing while sitting up pouting, making him smirk

"I'm serious Derek, you are currently off my favorite persons list"

"Geez…that hurts" Derek said laughing while Addison got out of the bed, giving Derek a lovely view of her bare body

"Now put some clothes over that nice ass of yours, we're going downstairs" he said while he gently slapped her ass

"Do you know where my pyjama pants is?" Addison asked after putting on a pair of panties and a top

"Uhm it should be somewhere near the bed" He answered simply while looking for his own pyjama pants to put on

"Got it, now let's go downstairs"

"Nuhuh kiss first" Derek said like a little child

"Hmm kiss first?" She asked amused as she walked over to the bed "What if I don't?"

"Then I just have to do this" he cut her off by pulling her on his lap, kissing her gently

Derek gently captured her bottom lip with his, wrapping his arms around her well-formed waist. Addison in return, put both of her hands of each side of his face, deepening the kiss

"We really should go downstairs" Addison said, suddenly ending the kiss

"Noooooo" Derek said pouting

"Yes- You just said it yourself a couple of minutes ago, so lets go" She said getting off and then walked towards the door, waiting for Derek

"Tease" He mumbled annoyed while getting up to follow his girlfriend downstairs

"I heard that!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just walk" Derek said laughing as he followed her down the stairs and grabbed her ass

"Gooooood morning everyone" Derek said cheery

"HA! I bet" Came the reply from a grinning Mark who was already eating his second toast, making everyone laugh

"Huh?" Derek asked confused not getting the funny looks

"Never mind them sweetie, let's get you two some breakfast" Mama Shepherd replied, glancing at everyone at the table

"Hey Addie are you sure you're awake there?" Derek joked as he saw Addison yawning for what looked like the hundred time this morning

"I think she's going to fall asleep sitting straight up" Mark said laughing, receiving a look from Addison

"Well can you blame the girl?" Nancy mumbled

"Nancy!" Mama Shepherd scoffed at her daughter, making Nancy roll her eyes at her.

"Okay what is going on in here?" Derek asked confused and irritated, which made everyone giggle

"Uhm well we might have heard something" Rose began "Last night…"

"What you mean you heard something last night?" He asked, although Derek was almost positive he knew what she meant

"That would be very indecent to repeat at a table where people are having breakfast" Nancy said laughing

"Oh God" Addison said ashamed as she buried her head in her hands

"Oh give those kids a rest will ya! Addison and Derek are young adult people and are allowed to have sex whenever they want to, so leave 'em alone" Mama Shepherd said in a tone that all the Shepherd children knew very well

"I'm just saying mom, there's a difference between knowing and actually hearing it" Nancy said, matching her mother's tone

"Could we change the subject here? Please!" Derek mumbled

"Nancy is just jealous because she's not getting any" Kathleen teased her sister

"Like you are!"

"No but I'm pregnant, I'm not in the position to have sex, you on the other hand are simply not getting laid'' she responded laughing

"Shut up"

"Looks like even our own Nancy gets older"

"Well if I'm old you're still older"

"It's like we're sharing a table with 2 five year olds" Derek whispered to Addison

"Yeah well they heard us having sex so we're not really in the position to argue with them"

_Freedom,_

_Beauty,_

_Truth_

_&.Love_


	16. Fall To Pieces

16. Fall To Pieces

**I don't have to try  
To make you realize**

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done…_

"Addi calm down, you need to tell us what happened" Callie softly spoke to an hysterical crying Addison

"It's over Callie"

"What's over?"

"Derek and I, we're over" She said, sobbing even harder before Callie involved her in a hug and let her sob in her chest while Sidney walked out of the bathroom door to demand answers from a certain person

As she walked towards Mark's, Derek's and Preston's dorm room with a look that told everyone to keep the fuck away from her she felt herself getting angrier with every step.

"Open the goddamn door before I break it open'' she said while she furiously knocked on the wooden door.

"If you don't act like normal you won't get in'' Mark said opening the door.

"Very rich coming from you Sloan, is Derek here?'' Sidney asked while she peered into the door opening.

"Sidney I'm not kidding we're trying to get him talk to us if you're going to storm in all caveman he won't tell us a thing so shut up and act normal'' Mark said raising his voice, something Sidney was not used to, sure Mark was mad sometimes but he never raised his voice, neither had she seen him so serious, yet concerned.

"Okay, I just need to ask him why his girlfriend is crying hysterically in our bathroom okay, I will be nice''

"Have you got a clue what happened?''

"I don't know, the only thing she said was that it's over between them; it could be just a fight or something, they've been fighting a lot lately but I've never seen her like this''

"Okay then come in"

When she walked through the door she immediately saw Derek on the couch staring at the TV with his arms crossed and his lips pursed tightly on each other.

"Sidney hi; Do you want some coffee?'' Preston who just walked into the living room with two mucks asked.

"No thanks I'm okay'' she said smiling slightly at him.

They all sat in silence; Mark sat by the window with his hand under his chin while looking at the ground, like he was in deep thought.

Preston was blowing cold air over his coffee to cool the warm substance to make it drinkable without burning his mouth.

Sidney sat in a chair which was near the couch where Derek sat, still pretending to be completely focused on TV.

"So..'' Mark began

"What the fuck have you done Derek?'' Sidney asked before Mark could continue, making him sigh at her tactic

"I have done nothing _Sidney_'' he answered, spitting out her name like it was something disgusting

"Oh really, so if you have done nothing then what has Addison done?'' Sidney said, making Derek look at the TV again

"Okay so it's something that Addison did, so do you want us to just guess or we could always make her talk to us or will you tell us?''

"Addi won't tell you the truth'' He simply answered, not looking away

"Why? Why will she lie to me? What will she say then?''

"She will tell you it's my fault but it's really not, it's her fault''

"Then what did she do?'' Sidney asked, on which Derek remained silent again

"Derek why is Addison crying in our bathroom?'' She asked, changing her tactic "She won't move and won't speak, she only cries''

Sidney could tell this was getting to him, how much Derek and Addison would hate each other in a fight, she knew they never stopped caring about the other one''

"Is Callie with her?''

"Yeah she is, she won't talk to Callie either; Why don't you tell us what is going on it can't be that bad''

"Yes it is''

"I don't believe you''

"Then don't!''

"Derek man, we're supposed to be your friends, come on do you think we like seeing you guys like this? Don't you think this doesn't hurt us too?'' Mark asked his best friend

"Addison and I are over, that's all you need to know''

"Did you get into a fight''

"Yes''

"Why?'' Mark asked

"Mark please don't..''

"No Derek you don't, just tell us okay, please D''

"Okay'' He sighed deeply before he started

_The day before:_

"_Addi…are you crying?" Derek asked her as they watched her favourite movie Moulin Rouge in Derek's bed with her lying against his chest under the covers, and even though she must have seen the movie about a 100 times he knew she always cried at the end._

"_No" she answered while quickly wiping away a tear._

"_Liar" he said laughing, mocking her_

"_Well…it's just so unfair! The Duke finally leaves and after all that they've been through, just when they can be together she dies!"_

"_Baby you know that was going to happen" he whispered, while stroking her hair before giving her a kiss on top of her head_

_She then moved towards the end of the bed to stop the DVD, giving him a nice view of her ass_

"_Nice view" he said and then whistled_

"_Shut up'' She laughed while crawling back in the bed_

_He trailed kisses down her neck and jaw and Addison tried to focus on the news and not on how hot his kisses made her feel after the plain horrible day she had yet to tell him about_

_He turned her around so he could kiss her more properly and immediately took advance of the opportunity._

_When he tried to pull off her sweater several seconds later it was like an alarm bell went of in Addison's head and she quickly broke of the kiss_

"_What?" Derek asked confused_

"_Nothing it's just I'm not in the mood right now, I'm sorry" she said, obviously trying to shrug it off_

"_Baby did I do something?"_

"_No really Derek you didn't it just has been a long day and I want to go to sleep, besides we have class early tomorrow"_

"_Okay then" Derek answered, still confused and concerned_

"I don't get it" Mark said when Derek stopped "Did you break up with her because she didn't want to have sex with you, because seriously man, I know I've pulled some stunts over the years but even I have never done something like this…"

"We didn't break up because she didn't want to have sex Mark"

"Why then?" Mark asked, getting slightly annoyed with his best friend

"Because the next day I found out why" he said vaguely, sighing deeply when his friends stared at him so he would continue

"The next day when I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth she was undressing and then I noticed those scars on her arm"

"What? You mean she.." Preston said, shock evident on his face

"Yes she cut herself, and the thing is she told me she used to cut herself after her sister's death when she was 14 but she promised me that she hadn't done it ever since high school"

"Wow…I never knew that" Sidney said stunned

"Why did she cut her arm?" Mark asked

"I don't know I mean this is absurd why would a girl like Addison have to cut her arm?''

"_Addison what is this?" He asked again, feeling himself getting more and more furious with the second_

"_It's nothing Derek, just some old scars, you know about that" she said, trying to laugh it off_

"_Don't fucking lie to me Addison tell me the truth"_

"_Derek just let it go" She sighed, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes_

"_Just let it go?" he asked incredible "Just let it go? You fucking slit your goddamn arm and expect me to let it go?"_

"_Yes Derek this was only one time, you don't even know what happened!" She cried, raising her voice herself this time_

"_No I know what happened, you are crazy Addison, crazy" He looked at her and saw that her tears were freely falling and saw that she was trying to explain what happened but somehow he couldn't hear what she was saying, the only thought that crossed his mind was: How could she?_

"_Did you try to slit your wrists?" _

"_What Derek no! Aren't you listening? I don't want to die okay, please don't think I tried to commit suicide"_

"_How can I not Addison? If you're already capable of cutting your arm open then it can't be so hard for you to also slit your wrists"_

"_It has nothing to do with that Derek! I don't want to die okay I am not capable of slitting my wrists" She cried out, trying her best to make him listen to her_

"_I don't know what to believe anymore Addison, I don't even know if I truly know you anymore"_

"_I'm still me, I haven't changed, baby you need to believe me"_

"_I don't know if I can't; Damnit Addison I can't even look at you anymore without getting nauseas, how fucked up is that?"_

"_Then you should find someone who is perfect! Because I'm not perfect! You're right I'm crazy, a crazy sick person who is most definitely not your fiancée anymore" Addison screamed before storming out of the bathroom only dressed in his pyjama pants and a bra, leaving a stunned Derek behind_

"You should talk to her" Preston said softly

"No I can't besides, she was the one who said we were over"

"Well you were the one who called her crazy, this is probably exactly what she was scared of"

"That's the whole point, she isn't supposed to be scared to tell me things, whatever it is"

"Well I must compliment you Derek, you have a great way of showing her just that" Sidney said sarcastically

"Wow thanks for your support Sidney"

"I'm not here for your support" She spat back "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that but you need to talk to her"

"But what am I suppose to say then?'' He said and his voice betrayed his desperateness

"Let me ask you this first; do you think it's going to be okay between the two of you in the end?''

"I don't know"

"Do you want it to be okay?"

"I want her to not cut herself anymore" He said sighing

"That's not what I asked Derek"

"I know, but I just…Sidney I do want things between me and Addison to be okay but I don't know if that's possible anymore"

"And why don't you talk to her and find that out?"

"Because we both said things we can't take back and she won't trust me anymore, I promised her she could tell me anything and now she'll think she can't"

"But can she tell you anything?"

"Of course she can, I mean God I love her, I trust her and I want to know what's going on in her head"

"D you need to make her understand that you got mad at her because it shocked you, you didn't expect it, none of us did" Mark said, laying his hand on Derek's shoulder

"Fuck what have I done?" Derek said and desperately, a tear rolling over his face "She needed me and I told her that she was crazy and yelled at her"

"I can assure you probably any of us here would have reacted the same way" Preston reassured him

"Yeah well it's not like that makes it any better"

"No it's not but there isn't any wrong you can't make right" Mark said smiling

"Okay you're right I'm going to talk to her" Derek said confident, getting up from the couch

"You want any of us to come with you?"

"No I need to do this on my own" he answered Sidney while walking to the door "I'm going to get my fiancée back" Derek said determined

"Go get your girl!" Mark yelled after him

"There's no wrong you can't make right?" Sidney said, mocking Mark before the three of them burst out in laughter and Mark threw a pillow at her "Shut up"


	17. So Close

**Chapter 17 - So Close.**

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

"Addie, you in here?" Derek softly asked as he knocked on her door.

The door opened but instead of it revealing Addison, as he had suspected to, he was greeted by her best friend Callie

"Hey Derek"

"Hi Cal, is Addi still here?"

"Yeah" Callie answered before sighing deeply "In the bathroom, she's asleep though"

"She's sleeping in the bathroom?" He asked somewhat confused

"Yeah well, we were in the bathroom and I was hugging her, calming her down and after about an hour she was asleep"

"You think I can talk to her?"

"I don't know how she'll be when you wake her up, I think if anyone should know that, it's you" Callie said, laughing slightly

"Yeah that's true I guess"

"Well get your butt inside then" She laughed before letting Derek in, walking towards the kitchen "And Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here for her, don't hurt her okay"

"I won't"

"Good, then I won't have to hurt you either"

"Yeah thanks Callie, good to know" He answered laughing although it came out rather weird sounding, seeing how nervous he was

"Go in there now, gently wake her and talk, really talk to her and listen, ask what happened" Callie said.

He walked towards the bathroom and slowly opened the door, trying to make no sound.

Derek bent down to the floor where Addison lay and sat down; he pushed the strands of red hair out of her eyes and stroked her face for a few minutes, before gently waking her.

"Hey sweetie wake up there"

"Come on babe you know you want to see my handsome face" Derek laughed, knowing that she would roll her eyes or slap his chest if she was awake "I'll take off my shirt?"

"Addison pleeeeaaase'' He whined, nudging her body rougher

"What?" She asked groggy, obviously having no idea what was going on

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Derek said smiling, taking her hand in his while she got up a little to sit up straight

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked and he could see she was trying to put the pieces together

"I'm being here for you, and I want to talk to you about what happened"

"Well I don't" She said sternly, getting up from the floor

"Addison come on we can't leave it like this" He told her, getting up himself

"I guess we made it all clear the last time"

"Oh yeah what was cleared then? Because I for one, still have no idea what is going on, I _need_ to know what's going on here Addi"

"I don't see why"

"Damnit Addison stop pushing me away!" Derek yelled, immediately regretting it once he saw Addison stopped listening to him

"Talk to me Addison"

"I'm not talking to you if you're yelling at me" She said calmly, leaning against the bathroom sink with her arms crossed over her chest, as daring him to say something

"Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I care for you Addison and I get frustrated when you push me away"

"Oh you care for me, well I must say you have a lovely way for showing it then"

"Addison put yourself in my position, I didn't see it coming, it shocked me, that's why I acted that way I did and I regret it"

He looked at her and tried to read her face but he saw she was looking at her toes, she opened her mouth but instead of saying something she just sighed

"I'm sorry for the things I did and said, I didn't mean to do them"

"Yet you did" She whispered

"It's just with you Addi, when I think I've figured you out and I feel like we're having something good something safe and secure, you come with something totally different and unsuspected, whether it's meant or not, it shakes me up and then I have a hard time dealing with it because you give me no time to adjust at all"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to do those things"

"I know and I don't blame you at all. It's just, God Addie sometimes it feels like you are a stranger to me; I don't want you to feel like a stranger to me"

"I don't want that either"

"Then you need to talk to me Addison, tell me what's going on in that head of yours"

"You mean you want to know why I did it?"

"Yes I know you, so I know you didn't do this for no reason, will you tell me?"

"Okay but not here okay because the tiles are cold and I forgot to put on socks"

"You cold?" He asked, laughing slightly and he immediately felt the thick air around him lighting up a bit

"Yes I have cold feet…literally I mean"

"Okay let's move to the living room then"

Derek moved towards her, putting his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

She immediately gave in and buried her face in his chest, soaking up the scent of him.

"You smell" She said bluntly, scrunching her nose

"Ya sorry didn't shower this morning"

"Eww"

"Well I'm sorry I was too busy with hating myself for screwing up"

"That's no excuse for smelling bad" She laughed in his chest, teasing him

"Like you showered!"

"Well I don't smell bad though"

"Yeah that's true" He replied smiling

"Okay I think I'm ready to tell you what happened" She said after a couple of minutes hugging, taking a deep breath

"Are you sure?"

She nodded at him "Yeah plus my feet are really going to freeze off if I'm gonna to stand here any longer"

"Okay then"

He picked her up from the ground and held her in a way a prince would carry his princess; He smiled at her when she giggled.

Derek stood there still with her in his arms, and looked into her emerald green eyes; he saw how her eyes lowered down to look at his lips and that gave him all the encouragement he needed;

He lowered his lips down to hers and tenderly kissed her for a second, lips barely touching.

Derek smiled when Addison immediately brought her lips to his again, this time kissing him fully, taking his bottom lip between hers.

When she slowly broke off the kiss several moments later, she let her lips linger at his and he whispered "Let's get to the living room now, you're getting kinda heavy"

"I am _not_ heavy!" She said shocked, her jaw dropping

"Yeah you are, you've gained a few pounds there honey, it's starting to show on your ass" He replied with a serious face, deciding to fool around with her for a bit

"You did not just say that!" Addison said, still shocked before letting herself down to the floor again

"I did, I think we need to tell each other such things sweetie"

"I can't believe you're telling me that I'm fat!" She said, raising voice while putting her hand on her waist; looking at him as if he was something dirty until he cracked up

"You ass!" She yelled pushing him off of her when he tried to touch her

"I can't…I can't believe you actually fell for that" Derek gasped out, holding his stomach

"Well what am I supposed to think when you say that? That is so mean!"

"Well you told me I smelled!" he said incredulously, making her smirk at him

"I wasn't lying tough.."

"Who said I was?" He said raising his eyebrow, challenging; which just made her roll her eyes and snort

"You love my ass and you know it"

"I do know it" He pulled her towards him and grabbed her ass

"Are your feet frozen already?"

"Yeah they are, now let's finally get out of here before they fall off, besides I don't really like this bathroom"

"I happen to like your bathroom"

"I bet you do"

"We made some nice memories here"

"Shut up"

When they were finally sat on the living room couch Callie came in from the kitchen

"Hey" she said carefully, not knowing how things were at the moment

"Hey" Addie replied smiling at her, letting her know she was okay

"I'm going to the guy's dorm now, so you two can you know…talk"

"Okay then see you later Cal"

"But really, just talk okay, I don't want to walk into anything here…or hear…sounds for that matter"

"Just gooooooo"

"Okay, okay I'm already gone, geez…" Callie said, pretending hurt before leaving

"So" Derek begun

"Yeah…so..."

"We really don't have to make this awkward"

"You're right we don't" she replied, laughing somewhat nervous "I just, I don't really know how to start this…"

"Start from the beginning, I'm listening to you Addie and you're safe to tell me anything, I promise you that" Derek reassured her

"Okay well…yesterday I got a phone call"

"You got a phone call…okay from who?" He asked, sensing he needed to help her tell him whatever is bothering her so

"From my mother, she phoned me and I answered and she was hysterical" Addison sighed before continuing, trying to be as collected as possible "Remember that I told you my older sister was killed when I was 5?"

"Of course" He whispered before grabbing her hand

"Well the guy who killed her, he got out of jail last week"

"I'm sorry Adds" He said, squeezing her hand, not sure what to tell her

"The police said that they let him go because he showed good behaviour, this man raped and then killed my sister Derek, and they let him walk because he showed good behaviour" Addison sobbed

"I'm so sorry sweetie, this is so screwed up"

"How is this fair? He shouldn't get a second chance at life, my sister didn't get that chance either!"

"Ssshh I know, it's going to be okay baby, I promise, from now on it's going to be okay" He assured, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down

After several minutes she calmed down and lifted her head from his chest to look at him

"I'm sorry I did this instead of telling you"

"It doesn't matter, I won't bring it up anymore, we'll let those cuts heal and try to forget it; okay?"

"Okay, I'd like that" She said sniffing

"Okay then, and just for the record, we're still engaged right?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" She asked, this time confused

"Well during our fight, you told me you weren't going to marry me anymore"

"Oh well, sorry about that, I didn't mean it when I said it"

"Thank God because I don't think someone else is crazy enough to marry me"

"I think you're right" She laughed before scooting closer to him and giving him a sweet kiss "I love you"

"I love you more"


	18. That's How You Know

**That's how you know**

"If you don't stop humming right now I will choke you to death!" Sidney screamed at Callie.

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to study here!" Addison hissed at her friends, going over her notes for the thousandth time that week. In two days their exams would start.

"Screw you bitch" Sidney replied

"Screw yourself"

"Screw each other!"

"I'm out of here!" Addison picked up her stuff and walked towards the door, not caring that she was in her pyjamas and that she hadn't brushed her hair or applied make-up that morning.

"Thank God, one out, one to go" Callie murmured.

"What was that?" Sidney glared at her.

"That was a 'shut up and study or you'll fail'" Callie replied, making Sidney groan before letting her eyes fall to the book in front of her once again.

"I'm going to study here, Sidney and Callie have gone mad. If one of you dares to make an unnecessary sound it'll be the last thing you do"

"Why hello if it isn't our ever bright and sunny Addison"

"Shut up Mark"

"This is my dorm"

"It's Derek's too"

"She's right" Derek sighed, not looking up from his book.

She stuck out her tongue to Mark and sat next to Derek, who was lying on the floor.

"Aren't there any sane people left here anymore?" Mark groaned, no one responding.

"Okay I'm done!" Addison said cheering "I know _everything_ now"

"Except for how to shut up"

"Shut up Derek" She smirked and looked at Preston, who didn't take to much interest in studying but was rather listening to his walkman all day "Hey Pres what are you going to do this evening?"

"Nothing"

"Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What? You guys are just going to be studying all night"

"So? Preston will have to study too"

"Nope" He said "I studied all through the year, I re-read everything last week so I don't have to cramp in everything like you're doing right now"

"What about you Addi? The exams are in 2 days"

"Oh Derek" Addison sighed dramatically "I'm a genius"

"So where do you want to go then?"

"Uhm I was thinking we could go dancing?"

"Dancing, haha Burke dancing" Mark laughed, looking at Derek who was smirking too.

"I would love to Addison, and for your information I'm a great dancer" Preston answered, making Derek and Mark laugh even harder.

"You can laugh all you want Shepherd but in the end it's you who's stuck here studying with Sloan while I'm out dancing with your girl"

Derek groaned "Addison I forbid you to go out with Burke"

"No you don't" She laughed "Anyway I'll be here by 9, be ready!"

"I should be telling you that" Preston smirked

"Whatever", she walked towards Derek and bent down, rolling her eyes when he kept looking at his textbook "Kiss?"

"Kiss Burke"

"Sure if that's what you want"

"I hate you" Derek whispered and pulled Addison's face towards his to give her a tender kiss.

"I know" she said smiling, giving him one last kiss "Good luck studying"

He rolled his eyes "Thanks"

"Would anyone like to bother to open the door for me?" Addison yelled as she knocked on the door at 10 past 9.

Finally Preston sprinted over to the door, it had taken him long enough to make his way through the tiny room. The floor was covered with books. "Hey"

"Finally I thought you already left" she sighed walking into the messy room.

"Well, since those two decided to mess up everything so I couldn't find my stuff, you should be grateful I made it"

She smiled lovingly at him "So you ready to go now?"

"Always" he laughed looking down at Mark and Derek on the floor.

"Okay" she laughed and walked over to Derek "Hey baby how's the studying going?"

Derek looked up at her, a grumpy look on his face "Well, since I'm not that talented, not good!"

She lowered herself towards the ground "Oh sweetie" Addison stroked his hair, looking at his textbook.

"How can you already know ALL of this?" he gave her a questioning look and couldn't believe anyone could study that fast! Preston was... a nerd, he studied every day.

"Well I kinda skipped a year of high school" she looked apologetic at him "Let's just say I'm gifted with studying easy"

"That makes me feel so much better" he laughed, looking at her a little friendlier now.

"So I don't have to feel bad leaving you here?"

"I never said that"

"I know and I didn't say that you said that, I just...I kinda feel guilty"

"Oh you should! You better come up with something to make it up to me" Derek put his puppy dog face on. He looked like a 3 year old when he did that.

"Hmm anything in mind?" she smiled seductively and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have to study, I can't get distracted, so that's totally up to you"

"Oh that is such a shame" Addison shook her head getting up from the ground "Well I'll see you tomorrow then, good luck studying!"

"I don't even get a kiss? What kinda girlfriend are you?" he faked a shocked expression and looked at her.

"One who's smarter then her boyfriend" she answered smiling sweetly at him "If you want a kiss you should come get it, not that you have time for that though, because you can't be distracted and all..."

"You're just plain mean" Derek pouted and turned to his book again.

"You're accusing me of being a bad girlfriend? You won't even get your butt off the floor to give me a kiss!"

"You're the one going out with my friend!"

"Because you won't!"

"Because you want me to NOT fail this year!"

"You can't seriously accuse me because I want you to pass?"

"I am accusing you"

"Shut up!" Mark yelled, giving both of them an annoyed look "There are people who wanna study!"

"Really?" Addison teased "Because I don't see any. And for you Derek, just give me a damn kiss so Preston and I can finally leave this place"

Mark rolled his eyes as Derek got up and walked over to Addison.

Addison raised her eyebrows and looked at Derek suggestively, smiling at him triumphal.

"You so didn't win"

"I so did"

"Did I kiss you?"

"No. Not yet anyway"

"Just kiss her for god's sake!" Mark groaned, he was trying to study and couldn't concentrate. Preston had to laugh at that and leaned back against the wall now.

"For the very first time I agree with Mark, don't be such a stubborn ass and kiss me, you know you want to anyway"

"Aww, you're so modest Addie! And I guess I have to, or I'll never get to study" Derek sighed and stepped closer.

"If you really have a that big problem with kissing me then go back to your studying right away"

"You suck"

"You both suck!" Mark rolled his eyes at them. He had a date tonight and really needed to study.

"Come on Preston I'm ready to go" Addison said, ignoring Mark's comment and Derek's look.

"You sure?" Preston raised an eyebrow and looked at her and Derek.

"Yes" she looked at him sternly.

"Okayyy" he rolled his eyes at her.

"What you making problems too?" she looked at him disapproving "Because I sure as hell will be fine going on my own"

"Addison, seriously, get normal again!"

Addison looked at Preston stunned "Goodbye Preston" she said and walked towards the door.

Derek quickly grabbed her wrist and flipped her back around.

Addison breathed heavily while her eyes wandered to his lips.

He quickly leaned in and kissed her. "There, have a pleasant evening" he smirked at her.

She looked at him stunned and said "Thank you" before looking at Preston.

Derek laughed at her "You're welcome"

Addison smiled at him and then grabbed Preston's arm "Let's go party"

"Someone has mood swings" he commented and walked out behind her.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Well, I've said it out loud"

She rolled her eyes at him "Well you know if you want to hook up with someone tonight you better be nice or I'll tell all the girls you're my husband''

"Do that" he laughed "I'll tell Derek we got married then"

Addison sighed, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable "I don't think he would care too much"

"Yeah right" Preston laughed at the expression on her face "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, you tell me''

"Addison, really, pick a bar. I have no idea about that"

"Well...do you want to go to a club or a bar?"

"There is a difference?"

She looked at him with a 'you've got to be kidding me'-look "Duh"

"You pick" he sighed and shook his head. `Who cares about that?´

"Okay club, I've heard there's this new one about 15 minutes away"

"Okay, club it is then"

"You want to sit down for a second and get a drink?" Addison asked out of breath due to the dancing.

"Actually, I want to hit on some girls, which won't work if you're next to me ALL the time"

She rolled her eyes at that "Gee thanks Preston, you really now how to make a girl feel special"

Preston laughed at that "Seriously Addison, I'm not in a relationship and would like to be in one and you just won't let me!"

She pouted her lips and sighed "I miss Derek..."

"You'll have him back in two days, you just have to live with me till then"

"But you want me gone!"

Preston sighed and had no idea why he actually wanted a girlfriend, Addison was complicated enough, and he wasn't around her 24/7. "Fine, I won't talk to anyone but you tonight"

"Aww thank you" She smiled cheekily "Get us some drinks now because I won't get any offered because I'm with you"

"As if you'd always get drinks offered!" he turned around to get their drinks.

"I do in fact" she called after him, sighing as she looked around.

Preston came back, a Martini for Addison and a vodka for himself in his hands. "Who would offer you a drink?" he asked with a teasing tone, setting the tall Martini glass down next to her.

"Who wouldn't?" she raised her eyebrows, looking at him sultry.

He rolled his eyes at how much confidence she had.

She smiled smugly and sipped at her drink.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"You tell me"

"I have no idea" he sighed, looking around.

"Hhhhmm how about we go dancing again and you search for a pretty girl"

"You really serious?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What makes you think I ain't?"

"Because you just said... anyway" he shook his head, the logic was kind of missing.

"I can entertain myself if that's what you mean, and besides just because I'm not looking for someone doesn't mean you can't"

"No problem" she murmured, finishing her drink.

"How about her?" he pointed at a tall blond girl.

"Blonde bimbo Barbie?" Addison asked raising her eyebrows, she wanted to help Preston get a girl but not one whose fake breasts were like 2 round balloons

Preston sighed, shooting her an annoyed look "Who do you like then?"

"Who _I_ like?" Addison laughed.

"For my girlfriend... since you didn't like my choice"

"What about her friend?'' she pointed at the girl dancing next to BBB.

"Which?"

"The one with the brown hair, she's pretty"

"Hmmm" he looked at the girl and had to admit Addison was right "Yeah, she is"

Addison looked at him for a few seconds but when he sat staring she rolled her eyes "Gooooooo"

"WHAT!"

"What?" she shook her head weirdly at him "Go dance with her"

"But she has company" Preston was the kind of guy who waited for girls to talk to him and not the other way around.

"Yeah and if you're not quick enough she'll also leave with them"

"But...what do I say?"

"Uhm...hi perhaps?"

"What? I can't just go there and say hi!"

"And why not?"

"DUH! I'll say hi and she'll think I'm some freak!"

She sighed and stood up "Hold on"

"Addison!" he buried his head in his hands. This was the end of his life.

Addison walked over to the girl and smiled at her, telling her that her friend would like to dance with her and pointed at Preston.

Preston looked like a shot deer... or one that was already dead. He bet the entire city could hear his heart beating.

She linked her arm with the girls' and walked back to their table "Preston I would like you to meet Grace"

"Uhmm... hi, nice to uhh… meet you"

"Hi nice to meet you too" Grace took out her hand which he shook,

"I uhm am going to go over there" Addison winked at him and walked towards the bar.

"Well, you want a drink?"

"Yeah that'd be nice" she smiled.

"What would you like" he asked with a shy smile.

"A Cosmo please"

"Okay" he got up to get the drink.

Addison saw him walk towards the bar and excused herself from the conversation with the scary boob staring guy "Please tell me you're here to get her a drink"

"Yes, how's your conversation going?" he grinned at her and ordered the drink for Grace.

"Do guys actually realize boobs don't talk back?" she sighed.

"That bad?" Preston raised his eyebrows and looked at the guy Addison had been talking to "He seems to like your ass as well" he had to hold back a laugh.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes "Thanks for that Preston, just what I needed"

"I'm sorry, really. Just try to find a normal guy, or tell him that your boobs are taken"

Addison smiled slightly at him "Yeah I guess I either do that or get completely smashed"

"Derek won't appreciate that" he laughed and got the drink "I have to get back to Grace. Good luck"

"Thanks" she replied sarcastic "You too"

"Thank you" he smiled and walked back to ´his date´

Preston heard his phone ring "Excuse me" he flipped it open "Hello? Oh, hey Derek..."

After a few minutes he closed his phone "Sorry"

"That's okay" she answered "Who's Derek?"

"My room mate and best friend. Addison actually is his girlfriend"

"Really, why isn't he here then?"

"We have major exams coming up, so he stayed home to get some studying done"

"And shouldn't you be studying then too?" she laughed, moving closer to him.

"No, I'm that brilliant" he laughed, letting her know he was just kidding.

She laughed along with him before asking "In what university are you?"

"NYU. Medicine. What about you?"

"Law school, so med school wow"

"Yeah, I'm planning on becoming a rich and famous surgeon some day. Have to practice my cocky grin for that though"

"Hhmm it would be a shame if you'd trade that pretty smile for a cocky grin" Grace flirted.

"Well thank you." he smirked at her "Yours is much prettier though"

She blushed and smiled slightly at him, moving her face closer to his and Preston mirrored her movements.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his

Derek walked into the club and smirked at Preston and his `date´, his eyes searching for his girlfriend.

Addison nodded at the guy who was talking to her, forcing a smile on her face "Excuse me" she turned around so she faced the bar and grunted "May I have another Martini please?"

Derek made his way over to Addison and whispered "Booo" in her ear.

She jumped and immediately turned around "Oh my god, Derek what are you doing here?" she hugged him tightly.

"Being with my girlfriend" he shrugged and looked at her,

She gave him a long kiss and stroked his cheek when she pulled back "I'm so glad you're here"

"So am I" he kissed her again "Mark hates both of us now"

She cringed "How come?"

"Because I left him for you" Derek chuckled. This sounded like they were a couple.

She laughed and quickly kissed him again "What about your studying though?"

"You'll let me copy, right?" he gave her a concerned look.

She gave him a 'come on' look, not believing it was right "Derek..."

"I'm just kidding" he laughed at the look on her face.

She slapped his chest playfully and looked at him "But seriously, did you finish studying?"

"Yes mom" Derek mocked her.

Addison rolled her eyes "Say that again and you'll be harmed"

"You like my mom, don't you?" he looked innocently at her.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"Why are you asking me if I like your mom?"

"Because you were offended"

"Well yeah, I like your mom but I don't really wanted to be compared to her, especially not by you"

"Sorry sweetie"

"Hhmm" she leaned forward, pecking his lips "Wanna go to Preston and Grace?"

"You really wanna disturb the smooching couple?"

"You at least should say hi don't you think?"

"Hmm, yeah, you're right and then we could go to your place... or tease Mark a bit"

"What about dancing before that?"

"Right now?" Derek gave her a tortured look, he hated dancing.

"No after saying hi" Addison rolled her eyes at the face he was making.

"I really don't want to dance" He put on his sad puppy face and pouted.

"Even if it's with me?" she stuck out her bottom lip.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to torture me"

"Then you were wrong" she smiled sweetly at him "But don't worry, I'll reward you afterwards"

"How could you make up for all that pain?" he asked dramatically.

"Oh I have my ways..."

"Well then I think it's alright. Wanna say hi?"

"I do"

"Okay" he wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking towards Preston and Grace.

"Look who I found" Addison said smiling when they sat down at the table.

"Hey, so you made it" he greeted Derek, who nodded in response. "Grace, this is Derek"

"Hey Derek" she said, shaking his hand.

"Wait, you knew he was coming?" Addison asked confused.

"Yeah, he called me to ask where we went" he answered simply.

"So, you're his date?" Derek asked slightly amused.

"I am" Grace nodded.

"Great you finally got a girl"

"Well thank you" Preston rolled his eyes at his comment.

Addison laughed "Don't mind those two"

Derek faked a shocked look "Excuse me?" he said with a girly tone and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She rolled her eyes and sighed "Maybe I should've stuck with scary boob staring guy"

Preston burst out in laughter, Derek soon followed her "Who?" he forced to gasp out.

"No one" she laughed and shared a knowing look with Preston.

"Wanna go babe?" Derek offered with a grin.

"Go where?" she moved closer to him, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Well, we could either tease Mark or go to your place?" he hoped she'd forgotten that she wanted to dance.

"Hhmm although the first one is tempting I'd rather go to my place, god I hope Callie and Sidney are out though..."

"I certainly hope so too"

"Guys, helllooo?" Preston rolled his eyes at them, they looked like they were just going to have sex right here, right now.

"What?" Addison asked annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry, just do it right here on the table" he said sarcastically.

"Aww thanks Preston but I rather not" she said back smiling "Let's go baby" she gave Derek a seductive smile.

"Always, enjoy you two" he got up

"Thanks, you too"

"It was lovely to meet you Grace, I'll probably see you around" Addison rested her hand in Derek's back pocket.

"Where do you want to go?" Derek whispered in her ear as they made their way out of the club.

"Hhmm my bedroom?"

"I like the way you're thinking"

She giggled and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

He linked his fingers with hers and started walking down the street that leads to her `apartment´.

When they reached the entrance Addison waved at the doorman and they walked towards the elevator. (Which FYI isn't really there in NYU according to Svenja who's been there but whatever)

As the elevator doors closed Derek pinned her up against the wall and started kissing her fervently.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and immediately kissed him back, running her hand through his soft dark curls.

"You realize we only have 4 floors to go?" he quickly taped his lips back on hers, running his fingers along the hem of her shirt.

"You're the one who started it" she whispered.

"I just kissed you" he gave her an innocent look.

"Do it again"

"Hmm, bossy" he slowly leaned in, his lips barely touching hers, teasing her.

"Isn't that the way you love me?" she lifted her hips off the wall, teasing him back.

The doors opened in that moment and Derek groaned in frustration.

"Okay can you let me down now?" she laughed at her frustrated fiancée.

"Yeah, sorry" he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Got nothing to be sorry about" she smiled and took his hand when they walked out of the elevator.

"You think we'll be alone?" he nuzzled in her hair. His hands possessively around her waist.

"I don't know" she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment "I certainly hope so but I doubt it"

"Don't you dare say that! We need to stay positive here!" he laughed and kissed her lips lightly.

She laughed and kissed him back one last time "Well only one way to find out"

"Yeah... Cross your fingers"

Addison turned around the key and slowly poked her head inside, grunting when she heard laughter coming from inside.

"Greatttt" Derek whispered sarcastically in her ear.

She walked inside and threw her jacket on the chair "Maybe we could go to your place"

"We could...and tease Mark?"

"Hhhmm maybe" she said in a teasing voice "Want me to stay over?"

"Definitely" he picked her jacket up and offered it to her.

She laughed "I need to get some pyjama's first"

"What would you need that for?"

"To sleep in of course"

"You won't need them, trust me" he grinned mischievously at her.

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow "I still need to grab some clothes, a toothbrush and some make-up though, and let Callie and Sidney know I'm still alive"

"Fine" he sighed "If you're not back in 10 minutes I'll be worried"

"You should be" She walked into her room and quickly changed into something more comfortable, grabbing all the stuff she needed and throwing them into a bag.

"Heyy" Sidney said cheerfully as she and Callie leaned in the door.

"Hi" he said back, scrunching his nose "Someone has been drinking here..."

"ME?" Sidney giggled.

"Yeah and did you just giggle?" Derek looked confused, not used to a happy Sidney.

"Did not"

"Ya you did"

"Nuh-uhhh!" she stretched the last part, not entirely sure why.

"God...what a little booze can do huh.."

"Shut up!"

"Ugh I wonder how Addison can put up with you two" he said to himself.

"Hey sweeties" Addison said, standing next to Derek, smiling at her friends.

"Heyy" Sidney said happily.

"Thanks for stopping them" Callie rolled her eyes at Derek and Sidney

"Huh what where they doing?"

"Don't ask!"

Addison looked away strangely from Callie to Derek "Baby?"

"Let's go, enjoy getting a lil more drunk ladies"

"My plan is indeed to get more drunk that I already is" Sidney didn't notice the mistake she'd made.

"Derek!" Addison said shocked "I can't let them get drunk 2 days before the exam!"

"2 days! Addison, 2, they have time to sober up"

"But they have to study in those days! And we cannot leave them here drunk, who knows what they'll do"

"Addie!" Derek complained, all he wanted was to be with his girlfriend and now her drunk friends ruined that.

"Okay" she sighed "But we are locking the front door here!"

"Okay"

She looked back at her drunk friends, speaking to them as one would to children "Listen I'm going to stay over at Derek's okay"

"Aww, you won't parteyy?" Sidney said pouting.

She laughed "No sorry honey another time, now if anything is wrong you can call okay, the number is on a paper by the phone"

"We might be slightly drunk, still not stupid though" Callie responded to Addison's mom-like instructions.

"Slightly drunk yeah, that's why Sidney is all cheery right" Addison rolled her eyes "Anyway we're out, we have...stuff to do"

"Hmhmmm, don't keep poor Mark up" Callie laughed as they left.

"Let him in just in case!" she called over her shoulder when they closed the door.

"Ready to go?" Derek looked at her.

"More than you know"

"That's my girl"

Passionately kissing, they stumbled into Derek's dorm, just barely closing the door.

"What the-'' Mark brought out when he saw them coming through the door.

"Hey" Derek pulled back.

Mark looked at them for a few moments, "Oh no, no, no, no, you two are NOT having sex here"

"And who says we are?" Derek gave him an innocent look.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot everyone makes an entrance like that here"

"Shut up and enjoy studying"

Addison turned around and sultry said: "Let's go to your room"

"Bye" he waved and followed Addison.

"Be quiet please!" Mark sighed, thinking of how med school was killing his sex-life.

"And that coming from you!" he called out to his friend, before closing the door.

Grunting, he flipped the page to read yet another chapter of the textbook that didn't seem to have an ending.

"Hmm, I think he regrets going out every night instead of studying" Derek chuckled and turned around.

"Well that's his problem to deal with" she said, her lips trailing wet kisses on his neck.

"Hmhm, I guess so" he lifted her chin, fusing his lips to hers.

"Hhmm" she looked at him seductively as she walked backwards to the bed, her eyes not leaving his.

"You know, even though we didn't dance, you could pretend we did and make up for it"

"Oh really? How about this: you make up to me for not dancing"

"Hmm... no" he shook his head, grinning at her.

She raised her eyebrow "No?"

"Nope. We both have nothing to make up for, especially me. So, I say we'll just watch The Godfather"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Why?" he knew this would get her. Addison hated the Godfather.

"Because I will never watch that horrible movie again and you know it!"

"Come on! Deep down you love it"

"I definitely do not!"

"Hmm, sure?" he asked, slowly kissing her neck.

"Yes" she answered, tilting her head to the side.

He placed hot kisses on her pulse point and her collarbone slowly guiding her towards the bed.

She moaned, searching for the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head.

Derek quickly got rid of her shirt and pushed her down on the bed.

She sucked on his bottom lip, tracing patterns on his muscular chest.

He hovered above her, running his hands down her sides and up her stomach.

She bit her lip, trying to find the clasp of his belt.

Derek shoved his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. His fingers were tracing the waistband of her pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

Addison let out a low moan, chucking the belt to the side along with his jeans.

His mouth left hers, kissing down her neck, to her collarbone. He lifted her hips up slightly, getting rid of her pants.

She enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin, letting her hands wander at the waistline of his boxers.

Derek moaned, lightly gracing his teeth over her collarbone.

She lifted his head up, needing to feel his lips on hers.

He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Addison moaned into his mouth, letting her tongue duel with his as she massaged him through his boxers.

Derek broke away from the kiss, moaning loudly and let his hands travel down her lean stomach.

She continued massaging him while putting her lips to his ear, breathing heavily "I want you"

He felt his boxers getting tighter and quickly got rid her of her panties.

She smiled at his reaction and bit down on her lip, her eyes narrowing to his lips.

Derek slowly moved his hand between her legs.

Addison moaned loudly, feeling shots of electricity run through her body.

"Talk to me baby" he breathed into her ear, rubbing her in figure eights.

She moaned loudly while managing to gasp out: "Hmm I can't"

He stopped rubbing her and raised his eyebrows "What about now?"

She looked at him, still breathing heavily "Don't stop!"

"Whatever you want" he trailed kisses down her stomach, kissing the inside of her thighs as he moved his fingers again.

She moaned loudly and closed her eyes "Thank you"

He looked at her before flicking her clit with his tongue.

Addison gasped sharply "Oh my god!"

"You like that babe?" he smirked at her and slipped a finger inside of her.

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling like she could pass out any second "Yes!"

Derek pushed another finger into her, running his tongue over her clit.

She bit down on her bottom lip, trying her best not to moan out in pleasure.

He started to move his fingers slowly, slightly biting down in the bundle of nerves he had just been licking.

Addison bucked her hips up to his face, urging him to go faster.

Derek moved his fingers faster, hoping he didn't hurt her as he pushed a third finger into her.

She moaned out loudly, feeling herself getting closer and closer.

He started dropping kisses all over her pelvis, picking up his fingers pace once again.

"Derek!" she breathed out, at the brink of ecstasy.

Derek moved his tongue back to her clit and curled his fingers while moving them faster and harder.

She moaned lowly while feeling her orgasm wash over her, clenching her inner muscles around his fingers.

He continued until he was sure she was done.

Afterwards she was breathing heavily, pulling Derek up to her.

"You okay?" he asked, pecking her lips.

"Hmm" she nodded "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth again.

She massaged his tongue with hers, slowly discarding him from his boxers.

Derek ran his fingers up and down her sides, down to her thighs.

Addison moved her lips to his jaw, placing wet kisses over it while pulling him closer.

"No recovery time babe?" he asked.

"No" she chuckled against his skin, knowing that recovery time would probably kill him.

"You sure?" he questioned, not sure if she was ready to take more.

"Yes, I'm not made out of porcelain Derek" Addison laughed "Unless you want recovery time?"

"What would I need that for?" he sucked on her neck, leaving marks on her skin.

"I don't know, maybe you did"

Derek kissed her hard on the mouth.

She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck as she wrapped one leg around his hips.

He trusted into her slowly, letting her adjust.

She moaned lightly, pecking his lips.

Derek started moving slowly, placing hot kisses on her pulse point.

She let her head fall back to the mattress, moving her hips up to his.

He moaned lowly, moving faster and harder.

She arched her back and wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Talk to me baby" he breathed into her ear once again.

"Hmm" she breathed "What do you want me to say?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go fast and hard"

Derek did as she said, knowing there will be bruises on her hips the next day.

She slammed her hips against his, clenching her muscles around him.

He gasped for air, increasing the pace again.

She kissed the spot below his ear, moving her hips upwards to meet his.

"Addie" he breathed out, moving his fingers between her legs again.

"Derek" she moaned, taping her lips on his.

He rubbed her in little circles, kissing her back heatedly.

She pulled back from the kiss, needing some serious air when she felt herself coming closer.

Derek placed kisses on her neck, breathing heavily already.

She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes "Derek"

He rubbed her faster, moving in and out at a rapid pace.

She moaned loudly, feeling pleasure wash over her as her orgasm hit her.

Derek followed soon after her, moaning out her name over and over again.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you" he breathed out, kissing her passionately.

She turned her head and kissed him back, pulling him close to her "I love you too"

Derek rolled on his back, pulling her close to him.

She smiled and cuddled up to him, dropping a kiss on his chest.

He placed a few kisses in her hair, inhaling its scent of coconut.

Addison sighed contently, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest "What are you thinking about?"

"About how lucky I am to be with you, what about you?"

"How much I love you"

"Hmm, love you too babe"

"Good" Addison smiled "Cause I'm not letting you go"

"I hope so, never ever" he pulled her closer.

"Hmm tomorrow our exams will start"

Derek groaned "Thank you for reminding me"

"Sorry Hun"

"Maybe we should get some sleep then?"

"Yeah we should" Addison yawned, wrapping her arms around his body "Night"

"Night sweetums" he laughed and kissed her quickly.

She smiled and kissed him back, softly sucking on his bottom lip.

Derek parted his lips, massaging her tongue with his.

She rested her hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss.

He ran his fingers down her body, kissing her sensually.

She continued kissing him back for several seconds before abruptly pulling away, laughing "Night cutie pie"

"You're mean, you know that, right?"

"Who me?" she asked innocently.

"Yes you, Satan"

"Hmm wanna sell your soul to me?"

"What do I get for doing that?"

''Me''

"That I know, but would selling my soul to you pay off?"

"Definitely"

"How?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm...Lets just say" she grinned "That this was just a preview"

"My soul is sold then" he quickly said.

"Good" she smiled, placing a kiss against his lips "Night my slave"

"What? I don't get anything for that?" he laughed.

"Anything for what?"

"For selling my soul"

"Later babe, now I need my sleep, you tired me out"

"Good night"

"Sweet dreams baby"

"Have hot dreams about me" he grinned and closed his eyes.

"Only if you do the same" she laughed.

"I do every night"

She opened her eyes and looked at him "Really?"

"Really" he confirmed and softly kissed her.

"And what do you dream then?"

"I'm not gonna tell you"

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because you wouldn't tell me either"

"I never said I dream about you"

"So you do?" he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Dream about me"

"Maybe..."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you"

"Fine, yes sometimes I dream about you. Now tell me what you dream about when you dream of me"

"You didn't tell me what you dream"

"Derek!" Addison whined.

"If you wanna know, you have to tell me first"

"No"

"Why not?" he whined.

''Because you need to first''

"But you have to tell me then too"

"Yaa I know" she said quickly.

"Okay, so when I dream of you, that usually involves lacy lingerie and chocolate mouse"

"Seriously?" she asked smiling.

"Seriously, you go"

"Hmm...mine is going to sound boring now"

"I don't mind"

"Okay. Well I usually just dream about us" she shrugged.

"Come on Addie, elaborate"

"I don't know! Just about us, together"

"That's better than my dreams" he laughed and pecked her lips.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, though my dreams are more fun, yours are sweeter"

"Oh" Addison smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You don't happen to have any dreams with you in hot lingerie, do you?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh myself in hot lingerie?" she asked confused.

"Yah" he kissed her neck.

"No" she answered, giving him a weird look "That'd be strange"

"You just broke my heart and destroyed all my hopes"

"Sorry babe but you don't have dreams of you working out shirtless either do you?"

"No, but you in red, see through, lacy lingerie"

"I have that" she laughed "So why do you have to dream about it?"

"Because you never wore it!" his eyes widened, looking at her like a kid at candy.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me babe"

''So?''

"You have to wear it, seriously"

"If you'll be a good boy, I might, until then you just have to dream about it" she grinned.

"What do I have to do for you to put it on?"

"I don't know, I have to sleep over that one night"

"Okay, good night sweetie"

"Night cutie pie"

He closed his eyes and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	19. Beauty In The Breakdown

_So let go, let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, whatcha waiting for?_

_It's alright,_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's alright,_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Grunting Derek realized that the sun already peaked through the blinds of his dorm room and he got up to walk into the living room.

In the living room, Mark, who had dark circles under is eyes, was reading a textbook while attempting to eat his cereal while Addison was running through the living room clad in only jeans and a bra, clearly searching for something as Preston seemed to be missing.

"What's going on here?" he asked sleepily, not getting what all this was about.

"Derek!" Addison yelled as she saw him standing in the doorway. "Get ready you're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" Derek rubbed his palms over his face, trying to wake up.

"Where are my notes?" Addison cried out, looking behind the cushions on the couch, not paying any attention to Derek.

"Addison, seriously, find your top!" he laughed, just realizing she wasn't wearing much, not enough for him as her fiancé.

"I don't care! I'm so going to fail!" she fell against the couch, wincing.

"Failing what?" Derek looked at all of his friends, searching for an answer.

Addison rolled her eyes annoyed and got up from the couch "Not funny Derek"

"What's not funny?" he had no idea what was going on, he felt as if he was Alice who went down the rabbit hole, wait, Alice is a girl!

"Failing our exams is not funny!"

"Yeah dude get dressed" Mark said, trying to squeeze in every bit of information from the textbook that he could.

"What exams?" and then the realization hit Derek like a big yellow school bus "Oh noooo"

"Derek, seriously you forgot?" she yelled out shocked.

"Yes I forgot! What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are a moron!"

"Shut up and get dressed" he laughed at her, still not freaking out about his tests, after all he could copy from Addison.

She opened her mouth to say something before closing it again "I am NOT marrying you if you fail your exams Shepherd" Addison said, walking to the direction of his bedroom.

"I have you to copy from!" Derek yelled after her, walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

She turned around and gasped "No! No you are so not copying from me!"

"Why not?" he smirked, he wouldn't copy from her, probably, but it was fun to play with her.

"Because Derek, copying is wrong!"

"But you will let me copy" Derek wrapped his arms around her, he needed to make sure that he still had copying as a backup.

"No, I won't" she answered, pulling out of his arms.

"And why not?"

"That's cheating Derek! And so unfair!"

"Why is it unfair?"

"Because I studied for it!" she yelled at him.

"At what point did it stop being funny that I never wanted to copy?"

"Not funny!" she pouted.

"Sorry babe, but you know I studied"

"Sure, but still I can't find my shirt or my notes"

"I don't care about your top, we don't need that" he grinned mischievously at her and inched closer.

"You want me to take my exams topless?" Addison raised an eyebrow amused.

"Well, no, I'd lock you in some room before that happens, but you would do so much better than with a top" Derek shrugged his shoulders and once again wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh great how you just love me for my boobs" Addison joked, rolling her eyes as she fell back into his embrace.

"I do, but I hope that sight is just for me"

"Hmm sorry to disappoint you then" she teased.

"I know that you're kidding anyway" he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Am I?" she whispered against his lips.

"If not we have a problem" Derek whispered back, looking down on her.

"We do?" she breathed, capturing his lips with hers.

"Hmhm" he lightly sucked on her bottom lip and held her tighter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Derek hoisted her up against the wall, taking control of the embrace.

"Derek" she breathed against his lips "We can't"

"Why not?" he mumbled before kissing her again.

"Exams remember" Addison murmured back, making no attempt to pull away.

"That can wait" Derek started dropping hot kisses along her neck.

"No, no it can't" she moaned, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the side.

"Then I dare you to pull away" he shrugged and sucked on the spot behind her ear.

"Okay" she whispered, not moving.

Derek slowly went back to her lips, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back for several moments until she pushed him back by his shoulders "Not now"

"Why not?" he frowned at her.

"No time"

"Sure we do, we can hurry"

"Hurry?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, cut it short" he suggested.

"Fine" she shrugged "You have two options. Option A: We have sex now, but you won't be getting any for the rest of the week. Option B: You wait it out and we will have hot steamy sex after the exams"

Derek groaned "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope"

"Addison" he whined

"That's me"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because our exams start in an hour!"

"We wouldn't even need an hour"

"No Derek, I still have to get dressed, do my makeup, find my notes and look for the drunks called Sidney and Callie"

"But promise to later?" he pouted.

"Yes I promise" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay" he sighed "Need help with your notes?"

"No I'll search those, you search my shirt"

"Okay, but what shirt?"

"The one I packed"

"And that looked like...?"

"A shirt, obviously" Addison walked into the living room again "Mark have you seen my notes?"

"No"

"Really? Because I could swear I left them here somewhere?" she walked to the kitchen part, where she noticed some familiar looking notes "Mark you ass, you stole my notes!"

Derek rolled his eyes and started looking for her shirt between the sofa cushion...as he pulled red panties out and grunted "Mark! Your slutty dates keep leaving those!"

''Derek!'' Addison cried out as she ran over to him and grabbed the panties "Those are mine!" she hissed.

Mark burst out in laughter and laid his head on the table, trying to keep quiet and focus back on studying "D, you're such an ass"

"Well, at least I found your underwear!" he laughed at his faux pax and kept on searching.

"Be proud" she grunted.

"I am, I am" Derek said in between laughing as he found her top "Here, I found something you need!"

"Thank you" she grinned, pecking his cheek before pulling the shirt over her head.

"So, lets go"

"Look at me" she pointed at herself "Do I look ready?"

"Uhh yeah"

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm make-up less, I need to brush my hair and I need my shoes and my books"

"Okay, okay" he put his hands in the air and sat down on the sofa.

"Brush your teeth" Addison ordered, pulling on her Christian Louboutin purple sling backs.

Derek rolled his yes "Yeah mom"

"Don't give me any of that" she said in a teasing tone as she went to get a brush "If you don't brush your teeth I won't kiss you"

He quickly got up and walked into the bathroom after her.

She threw her hair back and started brushing her hair, annoyed when he stood in her way "Move"

"Aww, you're so sweet in the morning" Derek said sarcastically and moved to the side.

She shrugged and gave him a smile before looking down at her heels "You haven't even mentioned my new shoes"

"You have new shoes, again?" it wasn't normal how much money Addison spent on shoes.

"But they're so pretty! Look!"

"They're purple heels, like pretty much all of your shoes" he replied with a laugh.

"I don't have any purple heels!"

"Really?" Derek questioned.

"Yes!"

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly, he never really paid attention to her wardrobe.

"You don't like them?"

"Addison, I'm a guy, they look like all the other shoes to me, but they look good"

"Really you like them?"

"Good" she laughed, reaching for her make-up bag.

Once inside the building where in mere hours their exams would be taken, Addison felt her stomach doing flip-flops as she clutched onto Derek's arm.

"You'll do fine" he whispered in her ear, feeling her nervousness .

"I won't" she answered, feeling herself getting sick.

"Come on, Addie you're good and we studied a lot. Too much if you ask me..."

"But what if I fail?" she whispered.

"You won't" he reassured her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"You don't know that" she murmured against his chest as she wrapped her arms his waist.

"Yeah I do" Derek kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" Addison sighed against his shirt.

"I love you too and you'll do great"

"Thanks, you will too baby"

"I hope so, you won't marry me if I fail"

"That was a joke" she chuckled, lifting her head up.

"I seriously hope so"

"It was" she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Derek captured her bottom lip between his, sucking on it lightly.

Addison parted her lips slightly, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He massaged her tongue with his, pulling her closer into him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue exploring his mouth.

Derek slowly let his hands travel down her spine.

She moaned lightly into his mouth before pulling away "We're at school"

"So what?" he shrugged his shoulders "lots of empty rooms"

"Derek!" she hissed scandalised, quickly looking around her if anyone was overhearing them.

"What?" Derek smiled sheepishly before kissing her again.

"Stop it" Addison laughed, pushing his back.

"You realize you're just mean, right?" he pouted and gave her his puppy dog face.

"Definitely" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Addie, for the sake of... relaxing before the big test"

"What?" she asked annoyed, giving him a weird look.

"Never mind" he sighed, she clearly wasn't getting anything.

"No really what?"

"You won't get it anyway" Derek teased.

"Ass" she laughed, elbowing him.

"Ouch!"

"Sissy"

"Oh just shut up you prude!" he grinned at her.

"Don't say anything you'll regret" Addison answered, raising a thoughtful eyebrow.

"I'm serious" he started walking towards the room they were going to take their test in.

"You're going to regret that" she pointed at him, before turning around and spotting Callie and Sidney sitting at the tables in the front.

"I'm not babe, you know you can't resist me" Derek grinned, now also seeing Callie and Sidney, who looked like wrecks.

"Oh no, if you think I'm a prude I will show you prude Shepherd"

"You won't anyway"

"You wanna bet. Because I will, look at those two" Addison pointed at Callie and Sidney "That's exactly what happens if people don't take Addison Montgomery's warnings serious"

"Addie, you know you could never resist me babe and about them, they'll fail the test sooo badly"

"For their sakes I hope not" she sighed, sitting down.

"Well, I don't either, but you think they can concentrate?" he sat down next to her.

"Can you?" she asked mischievously, straightening out her top.

"You realize that you're just plain mean, right?"

"What?" she asked sweetly, rummaging through her bag in search for her glasses.

Derek couldn't take his eyes off her, which was entirely her fault.

She put on her glasses once she found them, pulling her hair back with a band before looking at her watch "20 more minutes"

"20 minutes wasted with sitting here"

"Where else should you be then?"

"Uhh, at home, in bed" he pointed out the obvious.

"Seriously" Addison sighed "You're sleeping your life away"

"You love being in bed with me" he said mischievously.

"True" she smiled shrugging.

"What do we do for the next 18 minutes?"

"Preparing. Are you already bored with me?"

"Yeah, I have to say, I kinda am. Last minute studying doesn't help"

"Thanks" she said flatly.

"Seriously Addie"

"What? You just said you're bored with me"

Derek rolled his eyes at her.

"What? Don't roll your eyes at me"

"Addison, seriously, chill!"

"I am...'chill'!"

"No you're not. You're totally stressing about this test!"

''I am not! I never said that!''

Derek shook his head, not getting how she could be _that _ upset.

"Excuse me" Addison said, getting up while she tried to breath properly "I'm going to the bathroom"

Derek knew something was off with Addison and went after her.

In the hallway, Addison tried to balance her weight on the wall as she clutched her stomach, not getting any air.

He quickly made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around Addison.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped out, trying to hold on to Derek.

"Okay, Addie it will be okay" Derek tried to calm her as she was starting to hyperventilate.

"No. No" she choked out "You need. to go. back"

"Calm down, okay?" he knew he needed a paper or plastic bag, but had no idea where to get one from but then he saw his professor coming down the hall.

"What's going on?" Professor Lane asked as he walked towards the two concerned.

"She's having an anxiety attack" Derek explained as if it wasn't obvious, still holding Addison up.

"Exams" the professor sighed "Go in there and tell your professor who's taking the exams that she's going to re-take them later"

Derek carefully tested if Addison could stand on her own and then quickly made his way into the classroom where his professor Ms Rautnig already handed the tests out.

"Would you sit down please?" Ms Rautnig asked Derek annoyed.

"No, wait, Addison's having an anxiety attack…"

"That's not our concern, she can re-take the exam later. Now sit down or leave"

"I can't re-take?"

"If you have a valid reason. Now sit down or leave, there are people here who do want to take this exam"

"Fine" her rolled his eyes and went out.

Derek walked down the hallway into the first aid exam room where Addison was sat on a bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah" Addison said shakily, still breathing heavily when suddenly her head shot up "Derek your exam!"

"I'll just re-take, I hope she'll let me" Derek sat down next to her.

She sighed and let her head fall on Derek's shoulder "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be. All that matters is that you're gonna be fine" he said quietly and kissed the top of her head.

"No it doesn't. I screwed up your exam"

"No you didn't Addie, I did that all by myself. Now just calm down, alright?"

"And you studied so hard" she whispered, tears springing into her eyes when she felt guilt wash over her.

"Add, look at me" he tilted her chin, so she was looking into his eyes "it's not your fault."

"No it is my fault"

"It's not. I chose not to write my test."

"Because of me" she added.

"Would you just shut up, please?" he laughed, not finding more arguments.

She gave him a silly look and smiled slightly.

Derek wrapped his arms around her.

Addison sighed and leaned back into his chest.

Derek jumped up as the door swung open and Ms. Rautnig walked in.

"Mr. Shepherd?" Ms. Rautnig asked confused when she saw her student, who so quickly had to leave, snuggled up with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I just left-" he stammered.

"Left to cuddle your girlfriend?" she asked confused.

"No, she had an anxiety attack and hyperventilated"

"Oh..." she looked at the two "You didn't say that when the exams started"

"I did say that she was having an anxiety attack"

''Mr. Shepherd'' she sighed ''You get why I had to ask you to sit down or to leave right?''

"Yeah and I'm sorry" he tried, he knew she wasn't a bad person, in fact, he really liked her.

"So I came down here, to ask if you and your girlfriend...she's your girlfriend right?"

"Fiancé actually" he said proudly.

"Fiancé" she repeated smiling "Wow"

Derek raised his eyebrows at her in amusement he knew from her classes she drifted off as often as she made a sarcastic comment.

"You're just...you two are very young" she laughed "Anyways, I came down here to ask if you and your fiancé were going to take re-take the test today"

He looked down at Addison, waiting for her to answer.

Addison quickly nodded at him.

"Thanks a lot" he said to Ms. Rautnig, knowing he should be grateful for being able to re-take.

"Okay, well I'll see you two later then" she got up from the other bed "And kids, these walls are thin and the beds unstable, believe me, so please behave"

"We will, we will" Derek said laughing.

"See, she'll let us re-take"

"I guess"

"What's wrong Addie?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing"

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?" he knew he was being over protective, but he had to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah I just, I feel stupid" Addison shrugged.

"And why's that?"

"Because I studied every time the others were having fun or even drinking and still it's me who had to go have an idiotic anxiety attack"

"Well, that's because you care, so lighten up"

"I'm trying too"

"See, that's my girl"

She smiled and shifted so she was leaning back against his chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses on the top of her head.

"Derek?" she asked, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask the nurse if I can leave?"

"You actually wanna leave now and re-take the test?"

"You don't?"

"Well, I want to make sure you're okay"

"I _am_ okay"

"You sure?"

"Yes mom" Addison laughed.

"Oh shush, be happy I care about you!" he laughed and got up to look for the nurse.

"I am, trust me!" she called after him.

They both rushed into the room Ms Rautnig was waiting in.

"Hey uhm...could we re-take the test now?" Addison asked on which Ms. Rautnig nodded, telling them to take place.

"Thanks" Derek said over his shoulder.

Addison sat down at a table, this time more ready then the first time.

Then the door opened and another professor came in "Oh, sorry Kattrin, am I interrupting?" he asked Ms Rautnig.

"Yes, hold on" she said, getting up from her chair as she walked towards the door where he stood.

"So, I wanted to ask if you have dinner plans tonight?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Why the hell is she blushing?" Derek whispered to Addison.

"Oh Derek" Addison sighed dramatically "It's so obvious"

"Depends on your question" Ms Rautnig answered.

"What is?" Derek was lost on this chick stuff.

"Well, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"They have a crush on each other"

"I'd love to"

"They what?" he said a little too loud, but their professors didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously?" he had a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Seriously" she reassured.

"Derek babe, shut and I'll tell you later, I'm trying to hear what they're saying"

Derek rolled his eyes at Addison, but did as she said.

He couldn't help but smile his McDreamy smile at her.

She shyly smiled back at him.

"So, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah. Do you need the directions to my house?"

"Yes please"

She told him the directions to her house and Addison rose her eyebrows when she turned back to Derek "That was awkward"

"What happened?"

"He's picking her up at 6 to go out for dinner..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Derek couldn't believe she was serious.

"Seriously!"

"Why would they go out?"

"I thought you knew why people go out Derek..."

"But those two?"

"What? I think it's cute" Addison shrugged.

"But-" he stopped shaking his head. Why would they seriously go out together?

"But what?" she laughed.

"They?" was all he could say to their teachers dating.

"Don't get jealous babe" Addison grinned, quickly turning around when Ms. Rautnig walked back into the classroom, blushing.

"I'm not!" he whispered back, looking at the teacher in front of them.

"Right" she rolled her eyes. Raising her eyebrows when Ms. Rautnig laid down their exam questions in front of them.

"Am not!" he defended himself, not getting why Ms. Rautnig was still blushing.

"Good for you" she mumbled back, adjusting her glasses before starting to read the words on the paper in front of her.

"Ms, Rautnig, I have a question" Derek grinned, knowing this could be totally inappropriate.

"Okay"

"Why are you always blushing after talking to Mr. Frey?"

"Mr. Shepherd, that is none of your concern!'' she answered quickly "And not that it's any of your business, I was not blushing"

"Okay would you please both shut up now? I'm trying to pass my exam here! " Addison said annoyed.

"You were and I know Addison" he replied just as annoyed, unlike her, he WAS interested in his teacher's private life.

"Derek seriously I'm dumping you if I fail this because of you!"

"Why would you? You're the one talkin now!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up yourself!"

"Ass!" Addison yelled, throwing a pen at him.

"Children stop"

"Sorry" Derek mumbled.

"Sorry" Addison copied him in a mocking voice while Ms. Rautnig drifted back off in thoughts.

He threw her pen back at her, quickly filling out his test.

She sighed, looking out of the window while debating between answers.

Once done with his test Derek quickly skimmed it again.

Addison quickly walked towards Ms. Rautnig with her test when she finished, throwing Derek a glance, satisfied that she beat him.

He rolled his eyes at her and took his time with his test. When he was done he handed it in "Have fun tonight" he grinned.

"Thank you" she replied dryly.

"Oh you're very welcome" he had to hide his laughter.

"Going now Shepherd"

"I am, I am. Thanks for letting us re-take by the way"

"You're welcome"

Taking her bag from the table Addison rolled her eyes at Derek sucking up before she walked out of the door.

He walked out after her "You could've said 'Thank you' it wouldn't have killed you"

"Oh I am so sorry!" she feigned an apology "I thought you two needed some alone time"

"Shut up Addie, she let us re-take and she's nice, behave"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a five year old who can't behave"

"You didn't by any chance fall on your head, did you?" Derek was getting annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like a total, arrogant and jealous bitch!"

"Well at least you know who you're marrying, or not" she replied, walking ahead from him.

Derek quickly took a hold of her wrist and flipped her around "What's wrong?"

"You! You is what's going on!" she yelled, trying to free her wrist from his hand "Let me go, you're hurting me"

"Addison!" he yelled back, not loosening the grip on her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Derek let go of me!"

He let go of her wrist, shaking his head in frustration.

She stroked her hand over her wrist and shot him a look before starting to walk again.

"Addison!" he once again called after his fiancé.

Addison just ignored him, quickening her pace.

Derek ran after her "Addison, talk to me!"

"Why should I?" she asked coldly, not turning around.

"Why not? What the hell did I do?"

She shook her head and murmured something incoherent back.

"Addie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"What did I do to you?" Derek was getting frustrated with her.

This time she did turn around and shook her head at him "Leave me alone Derek"

"No! What did I do? Either you tell me or that was it!" he wouldn't leave her, ever, but she didn't have to know.

Addison's jaw dropped and she stared unbelievingly at him for several seconds before whispering "Fine"

"ADDISON!"

"What?"

"Tell me what the hell I did to you!"

"Why don't you ask Ms. Rautnig?" she raised an eyebrow and started to walk again.

"What are you talking about?" he caught up with her again.

"Don't pretend you don't know"

"I don't know!"

"Then that makes you either a liar or just stupid!"

"Well then tell me"

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't know!" he yelled at her, knowing he shouldn't but he did.

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What is wrong with _me_?"

"YES! You're the one acting like this!"

"And it's you who flirts with other women!"

"I- what?"

"I mean it's not like it isn't already hard enough when those blonde, fake boob-ed bimbo's are flirting with you but I trusted you enough not to care about that but now you're just showing me that to trust you with that was wrong!"

"Who did I flirt with?" Derek had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ms. Rautnig, seriously!"

"I so didn't flirt with her! She's a teacher!"

"Like hell you did!"

"I did not! Not on purpose! You know you're the only one I want!"

"You have a lovely way of showing that!" she yelled sarcastically.

Derek didn't know what to do, he knew she wasn't going to stop this... so he just pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, hoping that this would prove her that he loved her.

Addison's first reaction was to push him away but when he didn't move she gave in, heatedly kissing him back.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers.

She wrapped his arms around his neck, quickly pulling him closer "Derek" she whispered through the kiss.

"Hmm? Believe me now?"

"No" she murmured through the kiss "And I still hate you"

"Why kissing me then?" he teasingly pulled back.

"Because" she said, not finishing when she put her lips back on his again.

Derek let his hands travel from her mouth to her jaw line, running his fingers up and down her thigh as he hiked her skirt upwards.

"Derek" she said through kisses again, trying to smooth her skirt down.

He didn't stop though, putting his lips on hers again.

"We're at school" she pushed him backwards.

"So what?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Derek!"

"What?" he asked innocently, kissing her passionately once again.

"Home" she whispered through the kiss.

"But hurry" he grinned, puling her with him. When they were outside they saw their teachers standing under the big maple tree.

She laughed and once outside she hesitantly looked at Derek's reaction.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Nothing" she said quietly "Lets go home"

"Yeah" he wrapped his arms around her, looking at the couple under the tree one last time.

She gave him a small smile, walking in silence when they were just a few feet away from the tree.

"You wanna eavesdrop?" he suggestively raised an eyebrow, knowing her curiosity too well.

She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to think of it.

"Yes or no babe?" Derek whispered in her ear.

She felt a shiver going down her back, shrugging again.

"Fine, if you don't wanna know" he teased, knowing this would get her.

"Fine" she chuckled "Although I'm offended you'd rather eavesdrop on teachers then have sex with me"

"That will come later babe" he grinned at her.

"You sound so sure of yourself"

"I am babe"

"Right"

He quickly pecked her lips before trying to hear what their teachers were talking about.

She smiled and looked in their teachers direction.

"So, you actually like the Mets?" Ms Rautnig asked.

"I do" Mr Frey smiled.

"Gosh, they totally suck!" Kattrin Rautnig exclaimed, being a big Yankees fan herself.

"They don't Kattrin" Ino laughed.

"They so do!"

"Whatever you want babe"

She raised an eyebrow at 'babe' and gave him an amused look, blushing slightly.

He smiled back at her, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Babe?" she questioned.

"Hmm what's with that?" he laughed.

"It sounds like the pig..." shed laughed.

"Right" he chuckled

She looked at him and their eyes locked.

He closed the small gap between the two of them, waiting for Kattrin to respond.

She in return moved her lips forward, softly touching his.

He kissed her back softly.

Addison turned around quickly "Eww!"

Derek had to laugh at her, but he laughed a little too loud...

Mr. Frey quickly turned around, looking weirdly at the guy and the redhead next to him.

Ms. Rautnig just gasped and turned into 12 different shades of red.

Addison sighed and slowly turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Enjoy" Derek said in between coughs, walking away with Addison.

Addison smiled a small smile "Bye"

"That was the worst moment of my life" Ms. Rautnig declared.

"Who were they?" Mr. Frey asked confused as he watched them walk away.

"Two of my students"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." she turned back around, facing him again.

''That was weird'' he chuckled.

"Welcome to my life" she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah" he laughed "Anyway, I gotta run now but I'll see you at 6?"

"Okay, see you then" she smiled at him, counting the colours in his eyes.

"Bye" he smiled at her, quickly pecking her lips.

"Bye" she whispered breathily.

He gave her one last smile and walked back into the building.

"Why did you have to make a 'yuck' sound?" Derek asked laughing.

"Because that was gross!"

"Plus you said it's cute before!"

"That was earlier"

"And now it's gross?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god!" he laughed even harder "You pictured! Eww! Addison!"

"I pictured what?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Derek laughed as she blushed slightly.

"Shut up" she laughed as they walked into the building.

"You're seriously disturbed!"

"Still wanna marry me?"

"Oh yeah, especially for that part" he grinned mischievously at her.

"Oh you're even worse then I am!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes you" Addison said and walked towards the elevator with him "Your dorm or mine?"

"Hmmm, yours"

"Okay" she answers and steps into the elevator when the doors open "And uh...we still need to talk about the flirting thing later"

"What flirting?"

"Derek" she sighed.

"What? Addison, I didn't flirt!"

"You do"

"I did NOT"

"You do!"

"Would you just let this go?"

"Would you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I would if you would"

"Oh really, well lets go to your dorm then"

"Why not to yours?" Derek didn't get her at all.

"You'll see" Addison said as they walked out of the elevator. She raised her eyebrows and winked at the guy who walked past them, smiling when he grinned, winking back at her.

"ADDISON!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that again!"

"Why not?"

"Because I never do that!"

"Oh just let it go" she said lightly, copying his former words. She looked at the guy who was standing in the doorway of a dorm room, giving him a sexy smile.

"I NEVER did that!"

"I don't see the problem Derek"

"You're flirting! I was NOT!" he defended himself, getting jealous.

"Oh baby, I wasn't flirting" she said, happily "Do you want to see flirting?"

"Would you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" Addison asked, pretending not to know.

"You know what I mean, could you just please drop it now?"

"No, do you get my point now?" she rested her hand on her hip "How did I just make you feel?"

"Okay, fine, I apologize"

"Thank you"

"Are we done with this game now?" he raised his eyebrows.

"That depends on you"

"Okay, I won't ever flirt with anyone again, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Good"

Derek quickly kissed her before unlocking the door to his dorm.

Addison wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his back.

Derek stepped in his dorm, looking around if Mark was there.

Addison walked after him, sighing when she saw some blonde girl looking into the fridge.

"I guess your place after all" he whispered.

"There's some girl standing in your kitchen and you don't mind?" Addison raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, just another one of Mark's slutty dates" he laughed at the woman in underwear.

"Hey you!'' Addison yelled at the girl "Put some clothes on, there are some people that don't want to see your ass''

Derek laughed at her and pulled Addison out of the dorm again.

"Seriously!'' Addison shook her head.

"Your place babe, okay?"

"Sure"

"Good" he quickly kissed her, before walking down the stairs, heading to her apartment.

After a few stairs Addison grumbled "We could've taken the elevator Derek!"

"Come on! You won't die!" he chuckled.

"You're not the one wearing heels" she wined "Pretty heels but that's not the point, they hurt!"

"Then wear flats"

"I'm short in flats"

"You're like one of the Lakers, Addison!"

"Well...shorter"

"Then don't complain about the heels"

"Derek..." she pouted, stopping at the step she was standing on.

"What?" he laughed and turned around.

"Carry me?"

"You can NOT be serious!"

"Der please!"

"Fine, fine, fine" he sighed.

"Thankies"

"Gosh I really have to love you!"

"You do, now carry me"

So he did as she said and was glad when they finally reached her dorm.

"Thank you my prince of the stairwell" she pecked his lips when he set her down.

"You're heavy!"

She gasped and looked at him for several seconds "Really?"

"No, I'm kidding, but you're falling for it EVERY time" he laughed.

"Not funny" she pouted and shoved her shoulder in his chest "At least I don't suck at sex"

"Was that supposed to hurt me?"

"Hurt you? No. I was just hinting you"

"Why sleeping with me if I'm bad in bed?" Derek raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm hoping that practice makes...better"

"Why are you yelling out my name each time?"

"I'm not..." Addison obviously lied "That's in your head"

"Oh just shut up" he laughed, not believing her a bit.

"They have people for that you know, you should pay them a visit once"

"You should you liar"

"I don't lie"

"I would prove to you that you do, but we're still in the hall."

"And how would you do that?"

"Unlock the door and I'll show you" he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Hmm" she grinned, rummaging through her back to search her keys "Derek, I lost my glasses!"

"You what?"

"Lost my glasses, they're not in my bag!"

"You forgot them at school?"

"I don't remember!"

"Okay, let's go back to school, okay?"

"I'm tired" she pouted.

"No, there is NO way I'm going alone!"

"Fine'' Addison sighed, unlocking the door.

"You seriously won't go?"

"No I seriously won't''

"But you'd let ME search?"

"Did I say that?''

"Kinda, yeah"

"Oh yeah when?"

"Derek, I lost my glasses" he imitated her whining tone.

"Shut up! I don't sound like that!" she said annoyed "And I only told you I lost my glasses. I'm sorry that you thought you immediately had to get them because you're a poor guy who always has to do stuff"

"Babe, I am, but I still love you" he laughed.

She pulled a face and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Be happy I'm so honest with you"

"Right"

"But I'm good in bed, right?"

"Dear god yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"So you were lying!"

''Of course I was''

"See, I told you you're a liar!"

"Whatever" Addison rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch.

"But a hot one" Derek laughed and sat down next to her.

"I know" she laughed.

"Where are your drunk roommates?"

"I don't know, in their rooms maybe. Go check"

"If something" he got up "you're coming with me" and Derek pulled her up to her feet.

"No, you're mean!"

"Well, I don't wanna know what those two do when they're drunk! So, come on"

"They're not drunk, and if you don't wanna know then why are you going to?"

"There's a part of me that does want to know" he grinned, dragged her with him and opened Sidney's door without knocking.

Addison wined and looked into the bedroom gasping when she saw what Sidney was doing "Sidney ew!"

"Well, I should've said 'who your drunken friends are doing'" Derek grimaced in disgust and turned around.

Addison looked disgusted when Sidney and the other person turned around "Oh my god! PRESTON?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" he started laughing at them.

"Ew ew ew ew ew" Addison repeated with her eyes closed, quickly walking away from the room.

"So, for how long?" Derek grinned and then looked at Addison.

"What?" she asked confused, still disgusted with what she just saw.

"I meant them" he pointed at Sidney and Preston "so, how long have you been doin that...?"

"Derek get out of there!" Addison yelled with her back to him, not seeing Preston and Sidney's shocked faces.

"Fine, fine" he laughed and closed the door behind her.

She walked back to the sofa and sighed, letting her stomach fall flat against the couch "Can this day get any more worse?" she murmured against the sofa pillows.

"Well, I could make it better for you" he grinned mischievously at her.

"Surprise me" she groaned, her head still buried in the sofa.

"Then come with me"

"No I don't want to get up."

"Well then you won't feel better, ever"

"You're making me feel depressed!"

"Get up or I'll leave"

"Why?"

"Because you're no fun!"

"You're not always fun either Derek"

"Fine, queen of depression" he sighed and sat down next to her.

"Shut up prince of bad humor"

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"Sidney and Preston...I mean, oh my god, even we lock the door!"

"Yeah, maybe it's their turn to be walked in on"

"But why us?" Addison whined, her body limp against the couch.

"Because god wants to punish us" he sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah what have we ever done to him?" she sighed, leaning back into his body.

"Hmmm... maybe the fact that other people walked in on us"

"Hey! that's their own fault, they know us longer than today."

"I know... Maybe we should be happy for the ... happy couple" Derek pointed at the closed door of Sidney's room. "You think Callie is sleeping with Mark?"

"Have you already forgotten anorexia Barbie?"

"Ohhh right... but then we'd all be sleeping with the others friends"

"You make it sound like you enjoy that idea"

"I so don't! But better than the chicks Mark usually screws"

"You really think so?" Addison asked and smiled when he nodded "I thought you liked those Barbie's"

"No, I like you"

"You..._like_ me?" she asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"I like like you" he laughed.

"Well I like like you too" Addison laughed, shaking her head.

"See, I told you you'd feel better"

"Right that was your master plan?"

"Yeah and it always works"

"So you tell girls often you like them?"

"Nah, you're pretty much an exception"

"Ain't that awesome" she replied sarcastically.

"Be happy with what you have!"

"I have you don't I?"

"You do" he confirmed.

"Well then"

"What now?"

"I don't know" Addison sighed loudly.

"Me neither" he pulled her closer.

"We're boring people"

"Yeah we are... we could study... but we have nothing to study for" Derek sighed "look what med school made us"

"It has made us dull, lifeless and uncreative" she laughed, snuggling further into his chest and closed her eyes when she soaked up his cologne.

"Well, I still love you" he laughed and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, still" she looked up at him smiling.

Derek kissed her softly, then pulled back when he heard Sidney's door open.

Addison groaned and buried her face in Derek's shirt, not wanting to see either Sidney or Preston, or even worse: both.

"Well, I won't say anything" he laughed at them, Sidney's hair was a mess.

"Right" Preston answered embarrassed, looking like he wanted to disappear on the spot.

Derek bit the insides of his cheeks, trying not to laugh or say anything.

"Uhh...bye" Preston said to Sidney awkwardly, quickly walking towards the door.

Derek raised his eyebrows at Sidney, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Sidney shrugged.

"Oh shut up you're sleeping with my best friend too"

"Yah, but is this something serious?"

"What makes you think it is?"

"I'm just asking" he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well don't ask" Sidney pulled her vest on "And what did you do to her?" she tried changing the subject, pointing at a sleeping Addison.

"She had an anxiety attack at school, before the test"

"Oh...is that why you went out?"

"Yeah it is. But Ms. Rautnig let us re-take. Oh and she's dating that other professor."

"Seriously?" she asked and laughed "Oh Derek, I never pegged you the gossip type"

"I'm not, but I thought you'd like to know"

"Yeah thanks" Sidney rolled her eyes "I'm going to go now"

"Bye"

"Bye" she replied, walking back into her room after she grabbed a bottle of water.

Derek closed his eyes, holding Addison tighter.

Addison stirred lightly and sighed in her sleep, cuddling closer against Derek.

He looked down at her, stroking her hair while she was asleep in his arms.

She moved closer to him, moving her head in his lap.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, hoping she would get some rest after the events of today.

Briefly she awoke, turning her head up slightly to him. ''Hmm?''

"Nothing, you should sleep." Derek smiled down at her.

''Hmm.'' She nodded and laid her head back in his lap.

He sighed and also closed his eyes, maybe sleep was the best to do for now.

_Drink up, baby down_

_Are you in or are you out?_

_Leave your things behind_

_'Cause it's all going off without you_

_Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy_

_These mishaps,_

_you bubble wrap,_

_when you've no idea what you're like…_


	20. I'll Be Loving You Long Time

**I'll Be Loving You Long Time**

_You ain't even gotta worry_

_About a thing I gotcha babe_

_And ain't nobody takin' me away_

_It's not a game I'm here to stay_

_Our love is stronger than any drug_

_Addictive just can't get enough_

_And every time I'm with you_

_I want some more_

_Just close the door_

_And let's explore each other_

''Can we watch something else?'' Addison asked annoyed, he didn't come to her dorm room to simply watch baseball.

"Okay, okay. What do you wanna watch?" He turned the TV off and pulled her closer.

''Hmm you.''

"What?" Derek raised his eyebrows at her.

''I wanna watch you.'' She gave him a smouldering look.

"Oh, like that?"

''Oh yeah.'' She pushed him back against the couch.

Derek grinned and pulled her on top of him. She raised her eyebrow at him, straddling his lap. He kissed her hungrily and pushed her body up against his.

She pulled back teasingly. ''What about baseball?''

"Hmm if you really wanna watch it..."

''That depends on you.'' She played with the hem of her dress.

"I think... I think I would rather do something else..." Derek gave her a sexy smile

''Hmm and what would that be?''

"I'd rather show you."

''I agree.'' She shifted her hips.

Derek moaned lowly and started sucking on her neck, leaving a hickey. She let out a moan, closing her eyes. ''I told you, no more hickeys.''

"Like you care." He mumbled against her skin.

''I do.''

"So you want me to stop?" He continued sucking on her neck, before moving to the spot behind her ear.

''No.'' She moaned out, feeling herself getting wetter.

"Hmm I thought so." Derek breathed before covering the beauty mark on her neck with his lips again.

''Derek...'' She breathed out after a few moments, getting impatient.

His hands were searching for the zipper of her dress. "Baby, take your dress off."

She rolled her eyes at him, pulling her dress over her head. ''Happy now?''

"Very." He grinned.

''Hmm good.'' She slipped his shirt over his head.

Derek pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. She smiled into the kiss, heatedly kissing him back as she ran her hands over his chest. He moaned lowly, unclasping her bra. She slid her hands down his stomach, unbuttoning his jeans. Derek massaged her breast and moved his mouth off hers, slowly running his tongue down her jaw. Addison moaned loudly, unzipping his jeans as she started to stroke her hand over the material of his boxers that was revealed. "Addie." He breathed, feeling light-headed.

''Hmm.'' She pushed his jeans down a little.''

Derek started trailing kisses down along her neck, to her collar bone. She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes in pleasure as she pushed down his boxers a bit too, revealing him to her. He sucked on the flushed flesh and massaged her breast again. She let out a breathy moan, throwing her head back as she started to stroke her hand around him. Derek moaned loudly, trying to pull her panties down. She grinned at him, lifting her lips slightly as she curled her fingers around him.

"Addison." He breathed out, throwing her panties on the floor.

''Hmm yes?'' She didn't stop what she was doing.

"I want you now." He was able to moan out.

''I can feel that.'' She kissed his ear.

"Hmm..." Derek moaned again.

She moved her mouth to his earlobe, moving her hand in a rapid pace.

"Addie, please."

''Please what?''

"Fuck me." He breathed.

''Hmm and you kiss me with that dirty mouth?'' She teased, turned on nonetheless.

"I am." He nodded and looked at her, his eyes filled with want and desire.

''Hmm.'' She raised her eyebrow at him sexily.

He kissed her hard as he moved a hand down her stomach and lower. Addison moaned into his mouth loudly, feeling tension building up in her veins. Derek pulled away and grinned. "What do you want baby?"

''You.'' She breathed out.

"Hmmm and what exactly?"

''I want you to fuck me, hard.''

He grinned up at her, moving his hips so he was inside of her.

''Derek!'' She moaned out loudly.

Derek moaned, resting his hands on her hips. She let out a staggered breath, adjusting to his size before starting to move her hips.

"Addie." He moaned loudly, helping her to set a slow pace.

She threw her head back, not hearing or seeing anything, the only thing she felt was him, moving her hips up and down in long strokes.

Suddenly the doorbell rand. "Addie! It's us!" Her mother said from outside the door.

''Oh my god.'' She grunted, still not stopping her hips.

"Addie, stop." Derek breathed as he heard her mother's voice.

''No.'' She moaned, biting her lip.

"Add, your parents." He moaned when there was another moan.

''They'll leave.'' She started to move her hips faster, taking him in completely.

"Oh god!" He knew this was totally wrong and they'd probably find her hidden key, but he couldn't care less.

She started clenching her muscles around him, grunting when she heard her mother's voice again.

"Addie! Honeyyy!" Her mother started before they heard her father. "Isn't there a key under the doormat?"

"Addie, really, stop."

''Damn it!'' She moved off of Derek. Oh how she hated her parents right now.

Derek groaned and began to get dressed.

Addison, pulled back on her panties, frantically searching for her bra as she heard a key turning in the lock.

He was quickly dressed. "Uhhh, I better leave." He said.

''What, why?'' She looked up at him, quickly pulling on her dress, hoping her parents wouldn't be the one to find her bra.

"Because let's face it, your fiancée here at night, doesn't look so good to people who think you're still a virgin."

''Please don't leave me alone with them!'' She whispered loudly, hearing the door opening.

"Sorry Add, that would make it worse." He pecked her lips and ran into her bedroom to go out of the window.

''What the hell?'' She watched him climbing out of the window but then saw her parents walking in. ''Mom, dad hi!''

"Honey, where were you?" Her mother asked as she and her husband walked in.

''Kitchen.'' She lied, plastering a smile on her face. ''I was making a smoothie, I didn't hear.''

"Well, it's great to see you." Angelina Montgomery hugged her daughter. She and her husband had just been on their yearly New York trip and decided to visit Addison.

''Yeah great to see you too mom.''

"Addison." Tony smiled and went closer.

''Hey daddy.'' She wrapped her arms around her father. Tony hugged his daughter tightly.

"What smoothie did you make honey?" Angelina smiled, she was happy to see her daughter.

''Huh?'' She looked at her mom before remembering the lie. ''Oh uhm...yeah...strawberry and banana smoothie.''

"Sounds good, did you make any for me?" Her father asked.

Angelina knew her daughter was lying, but she didn't know why.

''No sorry. Let's sit down.'' She tried to shake off the awkwardness, she really was a bad liar.

Her parents both sat down on the sofa before her mother spotted her daughter's underwear and raised an eyebrow.

Addison didn't notice her mother's newfound discovery. ''Do you guys want something to drink?''

"Maybe you wanna put your underwear where it belongs before." Angelina said and looked at her daughter. Tony looked at his wife, not understanding her point.

''Oh that's my roommate's.'' Addison felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"Of course it is." Her mother knew she was lying.

"Addison, are you not telling us something here?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

''What no? What should there be told?'' She felt herself getting even redder.

"Well, maybe the reason you're blushing."

"Yes, what is it sweetie?" Tony asked.

''I'm not blushing! It's not my fault Sidney leaves her laundry everywhere through the house.''

"You're even redder than your hair sweetheart and isn't your roommate on vacation?"

''She forgot to put it away and I didn't see it. And I mean...who wears such underwear?''

Angelina looked at the red bra that probably showed more than it covered "I don't..."

''Well neither do I.'' Addison quickly said.

"Right." Her mother noticed Addison's red dress and her eyes widened.

"Addison, what is that?" He pointed at the dress.

''What?'' She looked confused.

"Your dress..." Her father continued.

''What's wrong with my dress?'' She looked down at it.

"It's a little fancy, don't you think?" Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, a little." Tony said.

''Well can't I wear a fancy dress?''

"You can, but why would you all alone?"

''Fine you caught me, I was having cyber sex with some stranger on the internet.'' Addison rolled her eyes. ''I was just wearing a fancy dress on my own, leave me and my dress alone okay.''

"You did what?" Angelina missed her daughter's sarcasm.

"You did not just say that missy." Her father warned.

''It was a joke for heavens sake!''

"Oh."

''Good to know you have such high expectations for your daughter.'' Addison rolled her eyes again.

"Well, it's not like you tell us a lot or see us more than once a year."

Tony nodded. "Exactly."

''Well I'm busy...with med school.''

"We know honey." Angelina said understanding.

''Yah so...''

"How have you been?"

''I've been good.''

"And how's Derek?"

''He's good too.'' She smiled at the mention of Derek.

"So you two love each other?" Tony looked at his daughter, feeling proud of raising her.

''It would be weird being engaged if I didn't.''

Tony made a smile. "Of course."

"You still like med school?"

''Yeah, just really busy.''

"Good, good..." Tony mumbled more to himself than anybody else.

''Mhm. So what brought you here all the sudden...without any phone call...''

"We were in New York and thought we'd stop by."

"Yeah, visit our daughter."

''Okay.'' She smiled at them. She hated how her parents chose to come now, she loved being on top...

"We have to leave soon though."

''Where are you going?''

"Back home. I miss the warm weather."

Addison laughed. ''When are you leaving?''

"Well our flight leaves in three hours so we're leaving in two."

''That's soon.''

"Yeah." Angelina sighed. "We just stopped by to say hi and see how you're doing."

''Well I promise Derek and I will visit you soon. I have had enough of the weather here.''

Her mother smiled "You have to visit, get away from all the studying."

"Get a break, do absolutely nothing." He smiled widely.

"Wow, we're gonna have bad influence on her."

''I have a one week vacation coming up, I can ask if Derek wants to go then.''

"That'd be perfect."

''Good.''

Angelina shifted on the sofa, noticing she was sitting on something. "What's that?" She asked, before looking at what she had found and gasped. "Addison!"

''What?''

Her mother looked down at the condoms.

"Oh heavenly lord!" Her father gasped.

''Oh my god!'' Addison felt her face flush, desperately thinking of an excuse but Callie went to her parents for the weekend and Sidney went to her old friends and Addison really hadn't cleaned since she was the only one home. Angelina just looked at her daughter in disbelieve. Her father just looked down to the condoms, not believing this was true. She was his little girl.

"Addison, what the hell were you thinking?"

''It's not what it looks like...'' She began.

"Oh no? Did you run out of balloons?"

''Mom...'' Addison rubbed her forehead.

"Yes?"

Tony shook his head getting up from the couch.

''Dad...where are you going?''

Tony just raised his hand, he was furious.

''Daddy...''

"We should go." Angelina got up too.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

''Please, please don't be mad over this.'' Addison got up, trying to stop them.

"Give me a good reason."

''How can you be mad over the fact that I have sex with my fiancée? It's a perfectly natural and normal thing!''

"You don't have sex before marriage!"

"Your mother is right." Tony said quietly, walking further.

''It's my life!''

"This is not the way we raised you." Angelina shook her head and walked over to the door.

''You mean how William raised me!'' Addison yelled.

"Goodbye." She walked out

"Bye Addison." Tony followed his wife.

The door closed behind them, this wasn't what they had expected. Addison opened the door furiously seeing them walking away. ''Oh and the next time, don't interrupt when I'm having sex!''

Tony shook his head, pretending not to hear what his daughter just yelled.

''Next time I hope Derek comes and fucks me senseless!''

Her parents walked away, not wanting to hear any of this.

''Because I just love his big cock!''

Tony turned around furiously, taking a last look at her daughter before turning around again and walking away with his wife. Addison watched them turning around the corner and sank down to the floor as she started to cry. Then her cell phone rang.

''Hello?'' She picked up the phone shakily.

_"Addie, what happened?" Derek asked concerned._

''They found out.'' She sobbed.

_"Found out what?"_

''That I'm not- not a virgin anymore.''

_He sighed. "I'm sorry Addie."_

''Now they're mad.''

_"I'll come over, okay?"_

''Okay.'' She nodded, sniffing her nose.

_"I'll be right there."_

''Okay...'' She hung up the phone, getting up from the floor.

Derek quickly made his way out of his dorm and hurried to get to Addison. Addison walked back into her dorm, hoping her fiancée would be there soon. When he walked down the street he saw her parents walking towards him. Tony looked at Derek angry, taking loud steps towards him. Derek's eyes widened, running away was probably the worst thing he could do.

''Shepherd.'' He spat when they neared him.

Angelina held his arm, hoping he would calm down.

''What the hell have you done with my daughter?''

"Tony, calm down." His wife told him.

"I... I..." Derek started.

"What? Talk to me!" Tony continued, making his way towards him.

''Tony calm down, please.'' Angelina sighed, it wasn't Derek's fault.

"I... I'm sorry..." Derek said hesitantly.

Tony shook his head. "You better be!"

"I have to go sir..."

"To where? To my daughter?" He was still furious.

"Uhh yes..."

Tony shook his head, trying hard not to hit his future son-in-law.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go..."

He shook his head again, trying to control himself. Derek quickly walked past them, he had to go to Addison.

''Tony let's go.'' Angelina whispered.

"Okay." Tony said though his teeth, starting to walk.

Once Derek had reached Addison's dorm, he knocked on her door. A couple of seconds later Addison opened the door, her eyes still red. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a hug. She fell into his embrace, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Addie, what happened?"

''They hate me now.'' She cried.

"No they don't honey."

''They do.''

"Addie, you're still their daughter and they love you."

''They found the condoms...''

Derek kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

''Sex before marriage is a scandal in my family...''

"It's gonna be okay." He tried to soothe her.

''It's not.'' More tears fell.

"Sorry honey." He whispered.

''What am I going to do now?''

"I don't know." Derek sighed, he didn't know what to do.

''Gosh...I only provoked it more.''

"What did you do?"

''I told them I wanted you to fuck me senseless...''

Derek pulled back and looked at her "Any reason or were you just mad?"

''Both...and I told them I love your big...cock too...''

He had to hold his laugh back "Sorry sweetie."

''Not funny.'' She slapped his chest. ''You know how I get when I'm angry.''

"Yeah I do." He gave her a smile.

''Stop smiling, it's not funny.''

"It kind of is..."

''It is not!''

"Of course not." He kissed her forehead.

''You just think it's funny because I complimented you.''

"No honey, I'm really sorry for you."

''You're lying.''

"No I'm not, why would I lie to you?"

''So I won't get mad.''

"Yeah maybe." He grinned

''Your an ass.'' She couldn't help but laugh.

"But I make you laugh."

''At your stupidity, yes.''

"Ouch that hurt."

''You still love me.''

"Yeah I do, a lot. And you like me to fuck you senseless." He burst out in laughter.

''I hate you!'' She pushed him away from her, not finding it amusing.

"Yeah I know you do, you only like my big cock." He knew she had to hold her laughter back.

''I only said that because I was angry, you're not THAT big you know.''

"Like you'd have anything to compare."

''I saw Mark's.''

"What? When?"

''When he came out of the shower.'' She gave him a victorious grin.

"But yet you're still sleeping with me... Why is that then?"

''I didn't say you were small either.'' She rolled her eyes.

"So that's all that matters to you? I have a really hot ass too you know."

''Your ass is okay.'' She shrugged.

Derek feigned shock. "Superficial!"

''Like you fell for me for my character.''

"No, I only like your boobs." Derek rolled his eyes at her.

''Well I do have really nice boobs.'' She shrugged, looking down.

"Yeah you do but I fell for your character."

''Liar.''

Derek laughed "Okay, you do look amazing but I still love your character."

''Hmm I hope so.''

"Well, you apparently only love... what do you love?" He looked at her confused.

''Your cock remember.''

"You said it's not big enough."

''I did not!''

"Sounded like it." He feigned sadness.

''I said it wasn't THAT big.''

"That hurt."

''Why?''

"Because it was mean."

''How is that mean?''

"I'm kidding." He laughed.

''You just want me to say it's big.''

"Hmmm... maybe."

''Fine, it is.''

"Thank you." He grinned and pecked her lips.

''Welcome.'' She rolled her eyes.

"I love you Addie."

''I love you, and your manhood, too.''

"Good, good."

''Yes.''

Derek smiled and pecked her lips again.

''Now you better quickly say something about me or me and my body parts will feel neglected.''

"Aww honey, you know I like everything about you."

''You do not.''

"Hmm what do you wanna know now? All the parts I like about you?" Derek knew she did, but he wanted to hear her say it.

''You said you liked bigger breasts.''

''When?''

''When you and Mark were browsing through my lingerie catalogues and Mark made a comment about some model with a cup C chest and you said: ''I like them bigger.'' And I have a cup C.''

"Addie, I like your boobs the way they are."

''You're just saying that.'' She said simply, trying not to show how much it had bothered her ever since he said that.

"No I'm not." He pecked her lips "You're perfect the way you are."

''Derek I heard your comment before.''

"Addie, I'm serious, you have no reason to not believe me."

''Then why did you say that?''

"Because I was talking to Mark."

''So?''

"I wasn't serious and does this really bother you?"

''No.'' She lied.

"Addie?" He knew she was lying.

''Yes?''

"You have no reason to doubt you look amazing."

''Okay.'' She looked down.

"Honey, really."

''I said okay.''

"Don't have self doubts because of what I've said to Mark, okay?"

''Derek, I said okay.''

"Okay." He rolled his eyes.

''Now don't provoke it okay.''

He kept his mouth shut "Hmhmmmhmmmhmhm..."

''Shut up.''

"I didn't say anything." He grinned.

''I can still hear you.''

"Sorry ma'am."

She sighed, walking further into the room and let herself falling against the couch. Derek plopped down next to her.

''I'm tired.''

"Yeah I know." He kissed her hair.

''Oh and I don't think they liked my bra.''

"They found it?"

''Yep.''

"That's really bad."

''I know.'' She sighed, resting her head in his lap.

"But it'll be fine."

''I hope so…''

"It will."

''Will you stay over tonight?'' She looked up at him.

"If you want me to?"

''Don't you want to?''

"Stupid question, I'd spend every second with you if I could." He smiled at her.

''Okay.'' She smiled back at him. ''You just made it sound like you didn't want to.''

"I'm sorry for that then."

''Okay.'' She snuggled her head deeper in his lap. ''Do you mind if I take my dress off? It's uncomfortable.''

"Oh not at all." Derek grinned.

''Not like that.'' She rolled her eyes, arching her back as she unzipped her dress.

"That's mean, I mean we left off somewhere and..."

''No.'' She shook her head.

"Really? I mean seriously?"

''Derek...please understand that I really don't feel anything for sex after what happened today.''

"I know." He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

''Do you wanna go home now?'' She slipped her dress off completely, feeling strangely shy as she was only wearing panties.

"Why would I?"

''I don't know...maybe you wanted to continue.''

"No, I just wanna be with you." He gave her his trademark smile.

''Okay.'' She smiled shyly.

Derek looked down at her, taking her body in.

''I erhm...am going to grab some clothes.''

"You don't have to you know."

''I kind of feel uncomfortable like this...'' She said honestly.

"I've seen you naked you know?"

''Yes I do but that's different.''

"Okay." He pecked her lips "If you feel uncomfortable I get that."

''You do?'' She raised her eyebrow, feeling offended.

"Addie, not like that! I mean you're like that and not that you're not hot."

''Okay. That's good...I guess.'' She got up.

Derek rolled his eyes at her. How could she not like her looks? She quickly walked into her room, changing into shorts and a Hello Kitty tank top. Derek walked in after her, smiling.

''What are you doing?'' She looked at him as she slipped on the top.

"I'm just randomly looking at my fiancé."

''Okay.'' She laughed, grabbing his hand as she walked out of her bedroom.

Derek pulled her close and quickly kissed her. She instantly kissed him back, resting her hands on the sides of his face. He smiled against her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a throaty moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues duelled in her mouth. She heatedly kissed him, massaging his hot tongue with hers.

Derek moaned lowly, pushing her body right up against his. She slid her leg between his, feeling a bulge in his pants.

He pulled back slightly. "We better stop now." He mumbled against her lips.

''We're just kissing.'' She mumbled back. She secretly loved it when he would make out with her like this.

"Okay." He grinned, kissing her passionately again.

She slipped her tongue back into his mouth, massaging her hand over his bulge. Derek moaned loudly before he picked her up and laid down on the couch.

''No sex.'' She wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Hmhm..." He kissed her again.

''I'm serious.'' Addison mumbled.

Derek ignored her comment and started trailing kisses down her jaw.

''Derek...''

Hmm?" He mumbled against her skin, again sucking on the spot behind her ear.

''I said no sex.''

"I'm not doing anything."

''Your jeans say something different.''

"And that's all your fault." He grinned, letting his hand travel down her stomach.

''Derek...'' She whined. ''I swear to god, come anywhere near me with that bulge and you won't see it back for a looooooong time.''

"Well, it actually is your fault."

''It is not.''

"Ye-hes it is."

''How? How is it my fault?''

"You're quite hot..."

''And that makes you hard?''

"Honey, you massaged me through my jeans, so it IS your fault."

''So? I was just feeling what was mine.'' She grinned.

"So I can do the same..."His hand travelled down lower.

''There's nothing to feel.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Oh there is." He kissed her neck again and ran his fingers up her inner thigh.

''No there's not.'' She closed her eyes, cursing herself for getting wet.

Derek moved his fingers just under the edge of her panties.

''Derek.'' She warned.

He ignored her and continued kissing her neck and moved his hand along her panties.

''Don't you dare.''

Slowly he pushed her panties down a little.

''If you move your hands any further I promise you you won't get any for months.''

Derek looked at her. "You're a very strange person."

''I told you no sex Derek, why can't you just accept that?''

"I can." He pecked her lips and moved off of her.

''Good.'' She sat up straight. ''Do you want something to drink?''

"No thanks."

''What about something to eat?''

"No, I actually just wanna get rid of this." He motioned to the bulge in his jeans.

''I'm sorry about that.'' She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder, looking at his bulge. ''How does that feel?''

"How does what feel?"

''An erection.''

"Uhm... why would you want to know that?"

''Just wondering...''

"Okay uh... it feels uh... good actually, but starts to cause discomfort after a while."

''But what does it feels like itself?''

"What?"

''What does it feel like?''

"What do you mean?"

''Well...'' She didn't know how to explain. ''Does it just feel hard or...''

"Yeah, I guess..."

''Well that's disappointing.'' She laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes at her "Why do you wanna know this?"

''I was just curious...''

"Okay... So it feels hard and hot and I don't know..."

''Well that's how I feel your erection too.'' She rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, it's all I can tell you. That and that it kinda hurts."

''How does it hurt?''

"It feels uncomfortable, just like talking about it."

''What, why?'' She looked up at him.

"Because it's weird."

''Fine.''

"Like if I'd ask how it is to be wet." He laughed.

''Well it feels wet.'' She joked.

"Oh I never would have thought."

''I know, womanly secrets, shh.''

Derek laughed and pecked her lips.

''It's still there.'' She mumbled against his lips.

"I know."

She held back her laughter.

"Shut up and kiss me, will you?"

''Hmm okay but I could help you get rid of it.''

"You didn't want to, remember?"

''No, I didn't want sex, I simply offered to help you.''

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "And how?"

''Hmm take off your shirt.''

He did as she said and grinned at her. She raised her eyebrow amused, taking off her own top before unbuttoning his jeans. Derek pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, pulling down his boxers as she decided to better not tease him now. He moaned rather loudly and pushed her shorts down. ''Not like that babe.'' She pushed her shorts back up.

Derek pouted and looked at her.

''Stop that or I won't do it at all.'' She laughed.

"Okay, okay."

She grinned at him, wrapping her hand around his hard member.

Derek moaned loudly, closing his eyes.

''Just tell me to go fast or slow.'' She said.

"Faster..." He moaned.

''Okay.'' She laughed, starting to move her hand in fast strokes.

"Addie" He breathed out.

''Hmm yes?'' She moved her hand only quicker.

"Oh god." He felt himself getting even harder under her touch.

''Feeling good?'' She grinned.

Derek was already too far gone to answer with words.

She kept moving her hand, alternating from long and slow to quick and short strokes. Soon he was on the edge of his climax. She kept pumping her hand around him. Derek moaned her name loudly as he came. Addison kept going until he was done. He was still breathing heavily as he looked at her. She raised her eyebrow, smiling at him. ''Problem solved?''

"Very." He breathed "Thanks."

''Hmm welcome.''

Derek pecked her lips.

She smiled, pecking him back as she pushed her hair behind her ears. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

''I love you.'' She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." He mumbled back, before capturing her lips with his again.

She couldn't help but smile, softly kissing him back.

Derek wrapped his arms around her body.

They kissed for several moments before she lightly pulled back. ''Derek?''

"Yeah?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

''Do you want to cuddle with me?'' Addison asked sheepishly.

"I always do."

''Okay.'' She smiled widely, pecking his lips before pulling her top back on.

Derek also got dressed again. She let out a content sigh, closing her eyes as she snuggled against him. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

''You're not going to sleep are you?'' She chuckled.

"No I'm not." He grinned and kissed her shoulder.

''Good, because you snore.''

"I do not!" Derek knew she was right, but he wasn't going to admit that.

''Yes you do.'' She grinned and wrapped his arms around herself. ''And Derek...''

"Yeah?"

''I'm sorry about being such a bitch today...'' She bit her lip.

"You're not." He whispered and buried his face in her hair, soaking up the scent.

''No I really was.''

"No, well I don't think you were."

''I just don't know what's wrong with me lately.'' She played with his fingers.

"I don't mind, I love you no matter what."

''Hmm I don't deserve you.'' Addison smiled.

"Yeah you don't." He sighed dramatically.

''Thanks.'' She laughed.

"I love you." He mumbled in her hair.

''I love you more.''

"Nope, there's no way you could and now shush."

''You know I like this, just randomly talking and cuddling without doing anything sexual.''

"I know you do, but I still love you the most."

''You do not!'' She laughed again. ''And don't you like this too?''

"Yeah I do, but usually we get interrupted by our friends and some stupid guys or in Mark's case, whores."

''Hmm that's true. We need our own house sometime...'' She started hesitantly.

"Yeah, but how about just an apartment at first?"

''Yeah...that sounds nice.''

"Just until we can afford the house of your dreams with a huge closet."

''We can already...'' She said quietly.

"Well, I can't."

"I can. "

"I know you can..." Derek felt weird-ishly awkward. He'd love to give her everything she wanted, but he couldn't.

''So...?''

"I wish I could too, but I don't wanna live off your parents."

''It's my money.''

"It's the same thing." He sighed.

''Derek it's not, it's my money, it's on my credit card.''

"Addie, I don't want this."

''What why not?''

"Because I want to be able to at least pay _something_."

''You can, this has nothing to do with that.''

"No I can't Addie. I have to pay for med school and I can't afford a house."

''For god's sake Derek I can!''

"I know that!"

''Then what is the problem?''

"I don't want you to pay for everything!"

''I'm not!''

"Oh really Addison?"

''Yes really Derek!''

"And for what won't you pay then?" He sat up.

''You don't understand it, I don't care! Money doesn't mean shit to me, your love does!''

"But I do care Addison! I don't wanna live off you!"

''You're not!'' She yelled.

"But I will be!"

''Derek every time we go out, or go to dinner you ALWAYS pay for the both of us, even if that means all you can afford the next day is a lousy sandwich! I don't give a fuck about money, give me a million tomorrow and all you'll get from me is: ''Oh thank you...'' And I sure as hell won't live in a crappy dorm room with 2 other people for the next 4 years!''

"Then you move somewhere else!" He yelled and got up.

''If you walk out the game is over.'' She looked at him.

"What is over Addison? What?" Derek couldn't care less right now.

''We. If you walk out it's over.'' She just wanted him to stay.

"What do you want? You don't even know that! I love you and I want to live with you! But I don't want you to pay for everything, is that so hard to understand?"

''Yes! I don't want you to let my money affect your love for me!'' Tears sprang in her eyes.

It hurt him to see her cry and he had to fight the urge to hug her. "Addie, look I love you, but if you want to live with me, you have to move into an apartment where I can at least pay something."

''No.'' She shook her head. ''I want you to look at me as your equal!''

"You are equal! That's why I don't want you to pay for everything."

''No I'm not! And I told you I'm not paying for everything, I would just buy a fucking proper house to live in!''

"But why? Why now?"

''Because I need this to go somewhere! I need to know we have a future because we're engaged now but we have never spoken one word about marriage, children or truly settling down!''

"It is going somewhere! But what's so bad about an apartment?"

''Because I don't want to live in an apartment when I can live in a house!''

"You can live in a house, but without me."

''You know what Derek?'' Tears started to cloud her vision and her voice cracked. ''Let's do that.'' She stood up and pushed him towards the door.

Derek felt his heart break, not able to form words.

''Oh and you can have this back.'' She took off her engagement ring. ''You're gonna need the money from it.''

"No, you keep it." He said quietly and walked out.

''I don't need it!'' She threw it after him.

Derek picked up the ring and looked at her. She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to not break down until she was alone.

"Addie, wait."

She shook her head at him.

"Addison, please..."

''What?''

"How can you just end this?"

''I didn't, you did.''

"No Addie, I never wanted to end this!"

''But yet you did.'' She shrugged.

"I didn't! I don't want this to end over s stupid fight!"

''Well neither do I but I don't want to be with you if my money bothers you.''

"It doesn't bother me, it just bothers me that you want everything now!"

''What everything?''

"A house! You can afford it but I can't!"

''And there are a million ways you could pay me back without money!''

"But don't you get that I don't want that? I want to be able to pay for you but I can't! That makes me feel really great!"

''You're being selfish! Can't you see that I'm unhappy here?''

"Like you would care when I am!"

''Of course I am, what kind of bullshit is that?''

"You're the one being selfish! I never said I want to pay for _everything_! I just said I want to be able to pay for _something_!"

''How can money be more important to you then me?'' Her voice cracked again.

"It's not but a house seems to be all that matters to you! It even matters more than this." He looked down at the ring in his hand.

''How can you say that?'' She shook her head.

"Because I told you I'll buy a house with you but not yet and you threw me out."

''No you said you'd go live in an apartment alone.'' She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. ''Let's just stop fighting over this, I bet there are enough women out there who would want to share an apartment with you.''

"But I only want to share one with you." He said quietly and looked at her.

''I won't live in an apartment because money is an issue for you.'' She shook her head.

"So you're saying you want to end this because you want a house?"

She shook her head again. ''You clearly still don't get my point. I'm going to give you an ultimatum Derek, then you can decide what's more important, Money or me.''

"You're the most important thing to me Addie, that's why I want to be able to pay for something, but I can't."

''But you don't have to Derek please, please stop.'' She started crying again. ''Don't you think that I care more about our life together, our future?''

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

''So choose Derek, I'm giving you a month.''

"You want me to choose what?"

''Between the money, your morals, and me.''

"And what if I choose you?"

''Then you have to accept that I have money and you don't.''

"I do accept that but why does it have to be a house?"

''I want to start a real, serious life together. I don't care about the house itself, I care for what it represents.''

"Let's just ... I mean, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I still want to be able to give you something."

''You are giving me something, you're giving me everything.''

He sighed and looked at her "I love you Addie, I do."

''I love you too.'' She replied shakily.

Slowly Derek started to walk towards her. She just looked at him, not moving an inch. He stopped a bit in front of her and watched her carefully. She looked at the carpet underneath her bare feet, still having her arms tightly wrapped around herself. "Addie, look at me." She slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I really am."

''For?''

"Acting like this."

''Okay...''

"But I'm not sorry for wanting to pay for you and give you the life you deserve."

''All I'm asking from you is to be here with me, to care for me and to love me, if you do that then I have all I could ever wish for.''

Derek wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

''I just want you to love me.'' She began sobbing as she fell into his embrace.

"I do love you, more than anything." He whispered.

She nodded, not able to form words anymore.

"I'm sorry Addie."

''Me too.'' She managed to sob out.

He pulled her closer, never wanting to lose her. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again and again. She closed her eyes, his steady heart beat calming her down.

After a while he pulled back slightly. "You still want this?" He held up the engagement ring. She nodded lightly, looking at the ring.

"You sure?"

''I am.'' She sniffed, wiping her nose.

Derek smiled slightly and handed her the ring.

''You put it on.'' She held out her left arm.

He slipped the ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile.

''Thanks.'' She whispered, looking down at it.

"Nothing to thank me for." He smiled at her.

''Are you still going home?'' She looked up at him.

"Do you even want me to stay?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He didn't know if it was okay to kiss her.

''So you're going to stay?''

"Yeah I am."

''Okay.'' She smiled a little. ''Can we go inside? My feet are freezing off.''

"Yeah."

''Okay...'' She moved back into her dorm, not sure if they were okay or not.

Derek walked in behind her, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

''Do you want something to drink?'' She really didn't know what else to ask.

"No, I'm good..."

''Something to eat?''

"No, thanks."

''Okay...'' She walked into the kitchen to pour herself some very needed alcohol.

"Addie? You sure you want me to stay?"

''Do I have a reason not to?''

"Well, this is a little awkward..."

"Why?" She felt her heart sink.

"Well, A you're still standing and I'm sitting."

She felt her face flush and quickly sat down.

Derek smiled at her, not knowing if he should hug her, kiss her or simply sit there. She gave him a small, cautious smile back, not sure what to think of his sudden change in behaviour. "Addie, I'm sorry."

''Yeah...''

He slowly leaned in and stopped about an inch before her face. She automatically dropped her eyes to his lips, not sure what to do. "Do you actually want me to kiss you?" He mumbled.

She just nodded in reply.

Derek closed the small gap, his lips barely touching hers. She waited for a few seconds before hesitantly beginning to kiss him. He smiled against her lips, lightly sucking on her bottom lip. She moved her hand up to his cheek, starting to deepen the kiss a little.

After a little while he slowly parted her lips with his tongue. She let out a little moan, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his own, his fingers getting tangled in her long locks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly moving into his lap to be closer as she kissed him sensually. Derek moaned into the kiss as he pushed her body up against his. Addison wrapped her long legs around his waist, wanting to be so close to him as possible, as if he would disappear any moment. Once again he moaned rather loudly and moved his arms around her waist.

She began to lightly pull back from the kiss, gazing into his eyes. Derek looked back at her as their gazes locked.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

"I love you too. And I never want to lose you."

''Please don't ever leave me.''

"I won't, I promise."

''Okay.'' She smiled a small smile.

"But you have to promise too you know."

''I promise I won't ever leave you either.'' She smiled a little more.

Derek smiled back "I love you."

''I love you too, more then anything.''

He leaned in again to softly kiss her. Addison tenderly kissed him back before opening her eyes again and abruptly moving back. ''We need still need to talk about the marriage stuff...''

Derek smiled once again "Yeah, you wanna do that now?"

''Kinda...''

"Okay, where do you wanna talk?"

''Here?''

"Sure."

''Okay.'' She moved off of his lap and leaned back against the back of the couch, trying to get comfortable. ''So the truth is...I'm really, really scared to loose you.''

"You're never going to lose me Addie, ever."

''I know it's just...I constantly have this feeling that you will...''

Derek sighed "I'm sorry, I really am."

''No!'' She said quickly. ''No...it's not your fault, it's just...I can't help feeling and thinking like this and those fights and some comments you make only make it worse.''

"What comments?" He raised his eyebrows, he hated to see her sad or worried.

She bit her bottom lip, she knew this would either just make him mad or upset.

"You can tell me Addie."

''Just sometimes comments you make about me or other women...'' She fumbled with her bare knee, looking at her hands.

He tilted his head to the side and watched her, wanting her to continue.

''And I don't know...'' Addison shrugged.

"What kinda comments?"

''I don't know, just comments.'' She really didn't want to talk about this and hated it even more to open up.

"Well if you tell me what comments then I won't make them anymore."

''Just...sexistic comments sometimes.''

"Oh.. I'm... I'm sorry Addie.."

She just shrugged. ''It's okay I guess.''

"Hit me when I do that the next time."

''No.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

''Because you'd be really blue then and I'd get charged for abuse.''

"Why not?"

''Because you'd be really blue then and I'd get charged for abuse.''

Derek laughed "Not hit like that!"

''Then hit like what?''

"Like kick or something."

''No thank you.''

"Then not... Anything else?"

''I don't know, you?''

"You always want the best you can get." Derek didn't want to tell her she was spoiled, not directly, but hinting couldn't hurt.

''And that's a bad thing how?''

"So I just simply want you to live with me in an apartment."

''Is this still about the house/apartment thing?'' She raised her eyebrow.

"No, but about the whole thing in general."

''I don't want to talk about that now okay.''

"Okay."

''Yeah.'' She moved her legs up to her chest.

"Anything else you wanna talk about?"

''I don't know.''

"Well, family?"

''What about them?''

"Well, family?"

''What about them?''

"I meant was if you want kids"?

''I do.''

Derek smiled at her.

''You?''

"Of course."

She smiled widely at him. ''Really?''

"Yeah, as long as they're not like my sisters."

She rolled her eyes at him. ''How many?''

"Four?"

''That's a lot.'' She grinned, resting her head on her knee.

"How many do you want then?"

''Like three I guess.''

"Well, four not acceptable?" Derek gave her his best puppy dog look.

''Hey you're not the one who has to push them out of there!'' She let out a laugh.

"If we were sea horses I would.."

''But unfortunately we're not.''

"Yeah, so you just have to push four kids out of you..."

''Yeah seems like it.'' She sighed dramatically.

Derek grinned at her "Lot of work to get there."

''Hmm very true. So at like what age would you like kids?''

"I don't know... what about you?"

''Honestly?'' She bit her lip and smiled. ''If it were my choice I'd already be pregnant.''

"Really?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded shyly. ''Does that scare you?''

"Not at all." He smiled broadly.

''Really?'' She smiled at him widely.

"Are you kidding me? I love you more than life Addie and I want a family with you."

''That's really sweet.'' She felt herself getting slightly emotional. ''You usually never say such things.''

"I'm sorry for that."

''Don't be but I kinda would like to hear it more...''

"I'll tell you when you're awake then." Derek smiled, he usually told her those kind of things when she was asleep.

''What?''

"I usually tell you that stuff when you're asleep."

''You do?'' She laughed but found it cute nonetheless.

"Yeah I do."

''So what do you say then?'' She noted to herself to stay awake the next time and just pretend she'd be asleep.

"No, that's embarrassing."

''Please tell.''

"Okay, well I talk about how much I love you, marriage, family all that."

"Okay, well I talk about how much I love you, marriage, family all that."

''That's so cute...'' She smiled at him.

Derek blushed and looked down.

''Now I'm going to stay awake the next time.'' She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You don't have to." He laughed and pulled her closer.

''But I'm going to.'' She closed her eyes.

"Then I won't say anything." He grinned.

She pouted at him, nuzzling her nose in his black curls.

"This is uncomfortable." He groaned after a few minutes.

''It isn't for me.'' She hugged him tighter.

Derek fell back, so she was now on top of him "There you go."

She laughed at him, kissing his cheek several times, hard. ''Hmmm I love you.''

"I love you too." He captured her lips with his own.

She smiled into the kiss, kissing him back. Slowly he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pulled him closer, massaging his hot tongue with hers. Derek moaned lowly, pulling her as close as possible. She tangled her legs with his, kissing him passionately. Out of the sudden he had not enough of her to reach and let one of his hands travel under her shirt.

She moaned into his mouth and pulled back lightly. ''Derek?''

"Hmm?"

''You still didn't tell me when you'd want kids.'' She looked at him.

"How about... after med school?"

''Four years?''

"Hmm, that's quite long..." He sighed "Now would be great, but..."

''But?'' She stroked her hand over his cheek.

"I want to spend a little more time with you." He whispered.

''With just me?'' She smiled.

"Yeah with just you."

''Hmm and for how long would that be?''

"A year?" He asked, kissing her neck.

''I could live with that.''

"Good." He mumbled against her skin.

''We should start to try though.'' Addison grinned.

"Oh yeah? And how do you wanna do that?"

''Hmm well I could try to show you?'' She threw his a smouldering look.

"I think that's acceptable."

''Hmm.'' She started to slowly take off her own shirt.

Derek stared at her, not able to move his eyes off her body. She threw the shirt on the floor, beginning to move her hips on his as she teasingly took her hair down.

He moaned loudly. "You're hot."

''Hmm oh thank you.'' She laughed loudly.

Derek grinned and ran his hands up her stomach.

''No touching.'' She took his hands off of her, grinning.

He stared up at her in disbelieve. "Seriously?"

''Yes seriously.'' She reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"What do I get to do then?"

''Watch.'' She swirled around the bra, throwing it on the floor somewhere near her shirt.

Derek groaned, wanting to touch her so bad. She moved her hips over his, wanting to feel his erection.

He moaned loudly. "Addie."

''Hmm.'' She closed her eyes.

Derek felt himself harden and ran his hand up her thigh.

''No touching.'' She moved her hips a bit off of his, slowly starting to take off her shorts.

"You're mean." He groaned.

''Mhm.'' She stood up a little more, letting them slide down her legs as far as possible.

"So I don't get to touch you for how long?"

''The whole time.'' She took off her shorts completely before straddling his lap again.

"What time exactly?"

''The entire time.'' She began moving her hips over his again.

"You're cruel. And why?" He asked moaning.

''Just because.'' She moved her hips even faster.

"Add." He moaned again, looking up at her.

''Yes?''

"Tease."

''Well take it or leave it.''

Derek pouted at her.

''So what's it going to be?''

"I want you."

''Hmm how? How do you want me?''

"What do you want to know?"

''How you want me.''

"Like on top.!"

''Yes and then?''

"And then what?"

''I'm already on top. What do you wanna do to me?''

"Is fuck me hard enough information?"

''Hmm no.''

Derek groaned again "I want you continue where we left off."

''First of all: I want you to make _love_ to me, not _fuck_ me. Is that clear?''

"Then please make love to me." He rolled his eyes at her.

''I'm serious Derek, I really don't want you to fuck me.''

"I know honey and I never did."

''You just said so.''

"You did too."

She raised her eyebrow at him and sighed, slightly covering up her chest as she began to fell slightly awkward. ''You know I like it hard sometimes but I don't tonight...''

Derek sat up slightly. "I know." He pecked her lips. "Sorry for that then."

''It's okay.'' She gave him a small smile. ''I just want to make love tonight.''

"We will." He whispered before capturing her lips with his again.

''Okay.'' She mumbled, rolling them around as best as possible on a couch.

"You wanna move to the bed?"

''Okay but just so you know, this is our only chance of doing it here considering Callie and Sidney will be back the day after tomorrow.''

"We can still do it here when they're back." Derek grinned against her skin before kissing up and down her neck.

''No we can't.'' She giggled, tangling her legs with his.

"You'll see." He lightly sucked on the spot behind her ear.

''No I won't.'' She laughed again, tracing patterns on his chest.

Slowly he moved his hands down her body.

''You know...'' She started and bit her lip. ''I'm not really in the mood anymore...''

"What?" He looked up at her in shock.

She shrugged and gave him an apologizing look.

"Why?"

''I don't know...besides, neither do you.'' She looked at his boxers that weren't bulging anymore.

"Because you said you're not."

''So that...un-erectified you?''

Derek started laughing. "Un-erectified?"

''Oh shut up!'' She laughed.

He grinned and kissed her again.

''Honey...'' She mumbled against his lips. ''I'm really wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't in the mood anymore.''

"So kissing is having sex how?"

''In your dictionary it is.'' She started laughing at herself. ''Dick-tionary...''

"It's not!"

''Is too!''

"How?"

''You always think with your dick first.''

"No I do not!"

''Yes you do. Everyone who knows you will agree.''

"Mark won't."

''That's because he doesn't have anything else than his dick to think with. I mean, you have brains, you just don't use them that much...'' She giggled.

Derek started tickling her.

''Stop it!'' She giggled out.

"I won't you said I think with my dick."

''Because you do!'' She laughed loudly, trying to get away from his hands.

There was no way he would stop tickling her like that. "Nope."

''Derek!''

"Addison!" He mimicked her tone and grinned.

''Stop it!''

"Nope."

''Please! I need to pee!''

"Fine, fine." He pulled back a little.

''Thank you.'' She said out of breath.

"You're welcome and I don't think with my dick."

''You do.''

"No!"

''Yes. And that just earned two days no sex, oh no...make that a year no sex.''

"Like you can resist me for that long."

''Oh I can. I will only have sex with you when I can actually use your sperm.''

"Then I'll get someone for sleeping with me."

''Excuse me?'' She looked up at him, she really hated these kinds of jokes.

"You know, what I always do..."

''What...?'' She felt her heart beating in her throat.

Derek sighed I was joking."

''Not funny.'' She pushed him off of her.

"Addie, you know I wasn't being serious."

''Yeah...'' She looked at her feet which were tangled with his.

Derek sighed and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry."

''Okay.'' She looked at him and then sighed. ''Gosh, sorry I don't know why I'm being such an annoying bitch today!''

"You're not, I still love you."

''Still?''

"Yeah." He laughed.

''Well that sounds like you're still very happy with me.'' She said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you."

''Well it doe-hoes.''

"I love you, a lot." He pecked her lips

''I love you too, a loooooooot.''

Derek laughed and softly kissed her.

She softly kissed him back. ''I'm really sorry but do you want to go to bed with me now?''

"Of course I do." He grinned and got up.

''Okay.'' She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Derek pecked her lips before walking into her room.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his back, holding him tightly. Finally they had reached her bed and he laid her down on it. She looked up at him, giving him a sparkling smile. Derek slowly lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Addison smiled at him, snuggling against him under the covers. ''Oh shit.''

"What?"

''I just realised I'm only wearing panties.''

"So?"

''So I will forget in the morning. What if someone rings the bell?''

"Then I'll go." He pulled her closer-

''You can't be woken up in the morning.'' She laughed slightly, moving her body on his to lie on.

Derek chuckled "Night Add."

''Night.'' She rolled her eyes at him.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

''Love you too.''

Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't catch sleep just yet, today's events gave her many questions, questions she couldn't get an answer to. So instead, she just looked at him, stroking her fingers over his face.

_Don't care what no one has to say _

_They don't understand us like we do _

_I need you near me night and day _

_Together there ain't nothin' we can't do _

_Scoop me up and we can go _

_To that little spot where no one knows _

_Spend a little time just us alone _

_You can caress my body and never let go_


	21. Tears Dry On Their Own

''Don't lie to me Derek, I saw the way you were looking at her!'' Addison yelled in tears.

"She's my teacher for god's sake! Our teacher! Besides I love you!" Derek yelled back at her. How could she think he had a crush on Ms. Rautnig? Not that she wasn't hot, but she was their teacher.

''For fuck's sake don't lie to me!''

"I'm not Addison! How can you not trust me?"

''Because every time I do you go and do something that shows me I shouldn't!''

"I didn't do anything! I was talking to her!"

''You were laughing, and flirting and there's a thing called personal space you clearly never heard of in that moment!''

"What did I do? I didn't flirt with her Addison!"

''Yes you did!''

"No I did NOT! And how the hell was I violating her personal space?"

''You were standing right against her and your hand was on her arm!''

"Why are you so jealous? I wasn't flirting with her and even if I was that doesn't mean anything!"

''Oh it doesn't?''

"No! Because you're ALWAYS doing it!"

''What? With who?''

"See, you don't even notice it!"

''Yes I don't because I don't flirt with other guys!''

"Sure you don't!" He said sarcastically "You never touch their shoulder, toss your hair back or anything like that!"

''Tossing hair back is not flirting!'' She yelled furiously. Now it was her fault? ''Name an example!''

"The guy last week in the bar Addison!"

''What about him?''

"You flirted with him, why else would he have given you his number?"

''Because he was drunk!''

"Of course he was." Derek rolled his eyes.

''You know what, I still have his number in my jeans somewhere, maybe I should give him a call and show him what real flirting is.''

"Do that! I've had it with your stupid jealousy!"

Her jaw dropped. ''Fine.'' She gave him one last look before turning on her heels.

Derek sighed and let himself fall back on the sofa. Did he just actually tell her it was over? She opened the door of his dorm room, slamming it shut with a loud smack. He ran his fingers through his hair. Why did she have to be so freaking jealous all the time? In the hallway Addison stopped and looked down at her hand, taking off her engagement ring and placing it on his doormat.

Derek got up, he had to talk to her, he never meant to break up with her. But when he opened the door and saw her engagement ring there his heart broke.

Back in her own room, Addison let her tears fall, sobbing loudly.

He couldn't believe she had taken the ring off.

She should have known this from the start, guys like him could never truly love a girl like her.

Once inside again Derek sat down on the floor and stared at her ring in his hand. The doorbell rang. Slowly he got up and opened the door.

''Lost my key.'' Mark rolled his eyes and walked past Derek, taking some girl with him.

"What are you...?"

''Hmm?'' Mark looked at him.

"Are you seriously?" He stopped, realizing it was Mark he was talking to.

''Whaaaaat?''

"Nothing, forget it, just don't give her syph as well." Even though he was feeling miserable, he had to say that.

The girl's jaw dropped slightly and Mark rolled his eyes. ''He's just trying to fuck me around babe, let's go to my room.''

"I'm not kidding..."

''He is.'' Mark gave him a look before he and the girl started to walk towards his room.

_Wow she really is a slut then._ Derek thought.

A few days later Addison and Callie were dancing in some club after Callie had persuaded her in getting out of the house.

"So, this isn't that bad, is it?" Callie asked her friend.

''Guess not.'' She threw her arms up in the air, moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

"I'll go sit down and get a drink."

''Okay.'' Addison nodded.

"You coming too?"

''I will soon.'' She just wanted to dance a little more, not talking about him...

"Okay." Callie walked towards the counter.

Addison closed her eyes, moving her body to the music.

"Hey, want some company?" A guy with a charming smile asked her-

Addison opened her eyes and looked up at him. _Not bad_. ''Sure.''

"So, you know how much a polar bear weighs?" He grinned at her.

''No tell me.'' She threw him a smile, continuing to dance.

"Let's just say it's enough to break the ice, I'm Dave, who are you?"

''Cheesy.'' Addison laughed. ''Dance with me if you want to talk.''

"Well nice meeting you then." He laughed and began to dance.

She grinned at him and turned around, putting his arms on her hips.

_'Forward'_ Dave thought to himself and held her close.

''So. Still want to know my name?'' She moved her hips.

"I really do." He whispered in her ear.

''Hmm.'' She tilted her head a little so she could look at him. ''Addison.''

"That's a nice name and nice meeting you Addison."

''Thanks. Nice meeting you too Dave.''

"My pleasure." He grinned.

''So.'' She kept on dancing. ''Where are you from?''

"California, what about you?"

''Hell.'' She grinned.

"Sure, no seriously now."

''I was being serious.'' She turned around in his arms.

"I don't quite believe you." He smirked and looked at her.

''And why not?''

"You seem like a nice person."

''Oh I do?''

"Yeah."

''Hmm well looks can deceive you know.''

"So you're saying you're a serial killer?" Dave asked jokingly, pulling her a little closer.

''Hmm no, more like Satan.''

"Hmm, no I think you're too hot to be Satan."

"Why thank you.'' She gyrated her hips against his.

"And you're pretty forward." Dave grinned and moved his hips back a little.

''Well that's too bad for you.'' She danced a little further away from him. "There are enough guys to dance with."

"Hey, I never said I don't want to dance with you." He pulled her back to him.

''Then I will.'' She moved away from him.

"Wait, what do you want then?"

''Nothing you can provide for.''

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?"

''Because I am.''

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, giving her a confused look.

She raised her eyebrow at him, not stopping her dancing.

"Can I prove you wrong?"

''And how do you want to do that?''

"Well, dance and then we'll see." He gave her a mischievous look.

''Hmm.'' She looked at him and got closer again. Gosh he was hot.

Dave wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She moved her arms around his neck. It didn't feel right but she ignored the feeling. He buried his face in her hair, slowly swaying to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and couldn't help wishing he was Derek. Thinking of him already made her heart ache and her chest hurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a bit.

''Why shouldn't I be?'' She tried to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Just making sure."

''Okay.''

He pulled back a little to look at her. She looked back at him, gazing into bright green eyes instead of the sky blue ones she was so familiar with. Dave gave her a smile and ran his hand through her hair. She just continued to look at him, still slowly swaying to the music. He looked back at her, their gazes locked. She gave him a little smile. Dave smiled in return.

''If you're from California than what are you doing here?'' She asked, getting nervous from the quietness.

"I'm studying law. What about you? It's a long way from hell."

''Hmm yeah.'' She laughed a little. ''Studying medicine.''

"Wow, that's impressive."

''Same for you.''

"Yeah well, it's quite boring though."

''My dad's a lawyer.'' Addison laughed.

"Lucky you, at least you can afford med school."

''Yeah well.'' Addison sighed. Great, another guy who's going to bitch about her money.

"Hey, be happy about that." He smiled.

''I am. So, Tony Montgomery. You ever heard of him?''

"Nope, sorry."

''Hmm too bad.''

"Yeah well, I can try to Google him."

''Right...'' She looked away.

"What is it?"

''Nothing.''

"You sure?"

''Mhm.''

"Okay."

''So what year are you?''

"Third, what about you?"

''First.''

"So you have it all ahead."

''Yep.''

"That's great."

''Oh yeah?''

"Yeah, well I think so."

''Hmm. So...people aren't this forward in California?''

"No, not really." He gave her a charming smile.

''Too bad.''

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

''I thought you were here for law school?''

"That and the girls..."

''What about them?''

"Well if I wouldn't have come I never would have met you."

''What about all the blonde skinny girls in California?''

"Not my type."

''Hmm you have a type?''

"Yeah I do."

''And what would that be?''

"Look in the mirror and you'll see."

''Cheesy.'' She laughed. ''So really? I'm your type how?''

"Beautiful, nice, fun."

''How would you know I am?''

"How would I know you're what?"

''That I am those things.''

''''

''Thanks.''

"My pleasure."

After a few more minutes of dancing Addison slowly pulled back. ''I think I should go back to my friend now.''

"Can I see you again?"

''I don't know...''

He sighed, he really liked her.

''It's complicated...''

"Okay, I'll give you my number because I'd really like to take you out again."

''Okay.'' She smiled at him.

He took out a card and handed it to her. "I'd be happy when you call."

''I will, thank you.'' She pecked his cheek.

"No, thank you." He smiled.

She smiled at him again, giving him one last look before turning around.

Dave kept on smiling and looked after her.

Addison walked over to Callie and quickened her steps as she squealed. ''Ah Call did you see that?''

"I did, who was the hottie?" Callie grinned.

''Dave.'' She grinned too and sat down. ''He still looking?''

"Yep he is."

''Oh.'' Addison felt herself get flushed a little.

"He's cute!"

''I know, he is isn't he?'' She grinned.

"Yeah, what's his name? Are you gonna see him again?"

''Dave and I got his number.''

"So you're going to call him?"

''I don't know yet...''

"You HAVE to call him!"

''Callie...I don't know okay.''

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying he's cute and still looking."

Addison slowly turned around to his direction.

Dave quickly looked away. "See!"

She laughed and made a 'come' motion to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and slowly walked over.

''Daveeeeee?'' She said in a teasing tone.

"Yes?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

''Were you watching us?''

"No, I wasn't."

Callie laughed.

''Oh really?'' She laughed too.

"I was just watching you." He shrugged.

"Hey, I'm her so single friend Callie." She smiled.

"Dave, nice to meet you."

''Shut up Call.'' Addison laughed and playfully hit her arm.

"Unlike you I would call him." She turned to Dave "Sit down." He did as she said.

''Who says I wouldn't call him?'' She quickly looked as Dave sat next to her.

"You said you'll think about it."

''Because it's complicated.'' She threw Callie a look. She wasn't going to ruin this for her was she?

"Okay, okay."

''Yes.''

Callie rolled her eyes at her friend.

She played with the empty glass on the table, suddenly feeling annoyed.

"So?" Dave asked after a while.

''So?'' Addison raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"I don't know what to say, so I should go..."

Callie gave Addison a 'don't you let him go' look.

''What? No...why?''

"Well, you stopped talking when I came."

Addison just looked at him. Of course, he was just like all the other guys, wanting to get laid.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

''Nothing. If you want to go, go.''

He gave Callie a confused look.

"Do you just want to lay her?"

"I -I no!"

Addison rolled her eyes and got up. ''I'll be right back.''

"Okay." Dave and Callie said at the same time. She walked away from the table. Callie also got up "Excuse me." And she went after Addison.

Addison walked into the bathroom, grabbing her phone from her purse. No new messages...none from him...again.

"You're not looking if Derek text or called, are you?"

Addison looked up, her back still to Callie and sighed. ''I wasn't.''

"Sure you weren't." Callie rolled her eyes. "You just want to leave poor Dave out there?"

''I was just going to the bathroom.''

"Addie, really if you don't want to date him you should tell him."

''Who says I don't?'' She turned around.

"Well I think he gets the impression you don't want to."

''Then go back and tell him I'm simply going to the bathroom.''

Callie sighed. "Fine."

''Thank you.'' She walked into a stall.

Callie turned around and walked out.

Inside Addison flipped her phone open, clicking on the last message Derek had sent less then a week ago when everything was still okay and they were still madly in love...

_"Hey Addie, I'm sitting in this boring class and can't stop thinking about you. Would you maybe want to go to dinner with me or get some ice cream and take a walk? Anyway, I think the professor noticed I'm not sleeping anymore. Love you so much, Derek."_

She read the message blinking her tears away. She wanted to call him so bad but she just couldn't. They were over, done, finito...she just had to accept it.

The suddenly her phone rang. Addison jumped a little, looking at a number she didn't recognize. Slowly she pushed on the answer button, waiting a few seconds before answering. ''Hello?''

"Hey Addie, it's me." Derek said quietly.

''Derek...'' She said, starting to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, hoping she didn't mind him calling.

''You called.'' Her whole body shook heavily and she could barely hold the phone in her trembling hand.

"Do you want me to hang up?"

''No.'' She hiccupped slightly.

"I- I wanted to apologize. I've been acting horrible."

She just cried, unable to say something.

"Where are you? Do you want me to get you?"

''Club.'' She sobbed, wanting nothing more for him to come and get her.

"Which one?"

''Sapphire Lounge.''

"Okay, I'll be there soon, Where are you there?"

''Bathroom.''

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

''Okay.'' She sniffed.

"I'm really sorry." He sighed and walked out of the room.

''Okay.'' She said again.

"See you soon." Derek hung up and quickly made his way to the club.

Addison sighed and closed her phone, staring at it.

After a few minutes Derek reached the club, looking for the restrooms. Addison was still in the bathroom, now leaning against the sink. He carefully opened the door to the ladies room "Hello?"

''Derek.'' She looked up, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Derek hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

''I'm sorry.'' She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, you don't have to be."

''But it's my fault.'' She cried. ''I was jealous.''

"Addie, just calm down, it's all okay."

''It's not!''

"Honey, it really is, don't worry."

''I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry.''

"Me too, me too."

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she buried her head in his chest. She wasn't letting him go anymore. Derek was happy he was able to hold her again and kissed the top of her head. ''Derek?'' She looked at him scared. ''I threw away your ring...''

He pulled back a little and smiled at her, before getting her ring out of his pocket. "Well, if you still want it..."

She nodded vigorously, overwhelmed with emotions. Derek gave her a smile and slipped the ring on her finger. ''Thank you.'' She whispered.

"No, thank you."

She hugged him a little closer before remembering. ''Derek...there's this guy.''

He pulled back to look at her in shock.

''He's waiting for me outside...well he was...''

"Are you here with Callie?"

''Yes.''

"Well, she's dancing with some guy."

''Black hair?''

"Yeah."

''That's him...''

Derek laughed. "Well, I don't think you have a problem then."

''Callie is such a whore.''

"Awww."

''What?''

"Poor you." He mocked her.

''Well it's true!''

Derek smiled and softly pecked her lips.

''I bet if you wouldn't have called soon she'd be dating you.''

"Nah, she wouldn't."

''I bet she would.''

"But I wouldn't want to be dating someone else."

''You would someday and Callie's pretty.''

"Oh shush you."

''Want to go home now?''

"Yeah I do."

''Okay.'' She smiled a little.

Derek bent down and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and tenderly kissed him back. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer.

She softly pulled back and rested her head in the crook of his neck. ''I love you.''

"I love you too." He whispered. She smiled and felt a shiver going down her spine.

"I'm not letting you go ever again."

''Promise?''

"Yeah I do."

''Okay. Because I won't ever let you go again either, literally.''

Derek laughed. "Then move in with me."

''You live with Mark.''

"I'll kick him out.''

''What about Preston?''

"He can move in with Sidney."

''What about Mark? Sid and Call won't want Mark.''

"He can live on the street."

Addison rolled her eyes. ''How about you move in with me?''

"You live with Sidney and Callie. How about we buy a place?"

''Sidney and Callie won't care...'' She really didn't want to fight about the house/apartment thing again.

"Hmm how aboutttt we live one week at your place and the next week at mine?"

''No. I already hate to stay over when Mark and Preston are home.'' She hesitated and bit on her lip. ''How about we go look for an apartment near school?''

"Good idea."

''Yeah?''

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

''Okay.'' She smiled too.

He pecked her lips again.

''Now let's go.''

"Okay." He smiled at her.

They walked out of the bathroom and looked over the dance floor, seeing Dave looking at their direction.

"Go now?"

''Yeah...'' She saw him nearing her. ''Oh god...''

"Hey, I'm sorry but would you mind that I'm dancing with Callie?" Dave asked, ignoring Derek.

''No.'' She said coldly.

"Okay, thanks, have a nice life." He gave her a smile, Callie had told him about Derek.

''Excuse me?''

"What?"

Derek gave Addison a confused look as well.

''Nice life?'' She raised her eyebrow, grabbing onto Derek's hand. _Gosh what was he a support..._ she sarcastically thought.

"Well, yeah I mean I liked you a lot, but you're engaged or were..." He rambled.

"We are engaged."

''Yes.''

"That's great..."

''It is.''

"Okay, bye." He walked away.

Addison rolled her eyes. ''Ass.'' She muttered under her breath.

"Lighten up Addie."

''What?''

"Why do you care he's dancing with Callie?"

''Because that just shows how easy I am to forget.'' She couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Addie, you're not."

''Clearly I am.''

"Well, not to me."

''Hmm.''

"Are you gonna let this go now?"

''I'm not having anything I'm holding on to in the first place.''

"So we can leave?"

''Yes.''

"Good." He pecked her cheek as they left.

She held onto his hand a little tighter as they walked through the dark parking lot.

When they had finally reached Addison's apartment Derek turned to look at her.

''Hmm?'' She looked back at him.

"You want me to leave or to stay?"

''Stay please?''

"I'd love to."

''Thanks.'' She smiled widely, opening the door.

"Nothing to thank me for." He stepped into her dorm room.

''Do you want to watch a movie?'' She asked once they were inside.

"Yeah sure, but no chick flick please."

''Why not?'' She pouted.

"Because I don't want to watch one."

''Why not?'' She asked again.

"Because we always watch that."

''Than what will we watch now?''

"Something that's not Titanic or whatever makes you cry."

''Hey!''

"It's true!"

''Whatever.''

"So, something that won't make you cry... well, then you don't have any movies anymore." He sighed dramatically.

''That's not funny!''

"Yes it is." Derek laughed at her.

''Is not!''

He started tickling her.

''Derek noooooo!''

''Stop please stop!'' She squirmed.

Derek grinned at her and stopped.

''Thank you.'' She murmured breathlessly.

He gave her a few moments before tickling her sides again.

''NO please no!''

"Make me stop then." Derek laughed at her.

''How?'' She started kicking her legs around.

"Get creative."

''If you don't stop I won't have sex with you anymore!''

Derek laughed "Nah, you will anyway." He continued tickling her.

''I will not!'' She gasped out.

"Ye-hes."

''You won't see my breasts anymore!''

"Oh come on Addie, something better." Derek teased her.

"No more lingerie either!"

"Yeah, you're bad at this." He laughed and stopped.

''No Derek I'm dead serious!''

"I already stopped." He grinned at her.

She glared at him, putting her knee against his manhood. ''What did you say?''

"Don't you dare and I'm not even tickling you anymore."

''Oh was that a dare Shepherd?'' She pressed her knee against his jeans a little.

"Addie, no." Derek stepped back.

''Excuse me?'' She grinned, now using her foot as she grabbed onto his hands so he couldn't get away.

He spun her around so he was facing her back. "There."

She leaned her head back against the couch, looking up at him.

Derek smiled at her.

''Oh gosh.'' She rolled her eyes, realising in what position she was lying.

"What?"

''Nothing. Move me back.''

Derek gave her a confused look but moved.

''Thank you.'' She smiled and pulled him down so he fell on top of her.

"Why did you do that?" He smiled mischievously.

''Hmm no reason.'' She smiled, putting her arms around him, only getting crushed slightly.

Derek smiled back and pecked her lips. She smiled against his mouth, wrapping her legs around him. ''Hey am I forward?''

"Hmm yeah, but I love that about you."

''How am I forward exactly?''

"Why do you want to know that?"

''No reason.''

"Well, you speak your mind."

''And?''

"Not many people do that."

''And that's a bad thing?''

"No, I'm glad you do."

''So what else?''

"Addie, what do you want to know?"

''I told you, how I'm forward.''

Derek rolled his eyes at her "I don't know, you just are, you speak your mind, you tell people if you have a problem with them."

''Hmm.'' She looked at him. ''Hey...can I ask you something?''

"Sure."

''But answer honestly okay?''

"I will."

''Okay...So...when we first had sex right...was I easy to get in bed?''

"No, you weren't, why would you think that?"

''I don't know...just wondering.'' She shrugged.

"Addie, you're not easy."

''Okay...''

"Add, look at me."

She did as he said.

"You're not easy to get into bed, really not."

''I said okay.''

"But you don't mean it."

''Did I say that?'' She raised her eyebrow.

"Addie, I know you."

She let out a snort at his comment.

Derek felt a little hurt and turned away.

''Great, just great, more fighting.''

"No Add, I don't want to fight and if you think you're easy then fine, just think so."

She pushed him off of her, tears welling up in her eyes. Derek sighed and looked at her. Addison pushed him back until she could slip away from underneath him, quickly walking away.

"Addie, seriously, why would you think you're easy?"

''Because, clearly I am!'' She yelled at him, storming into the bathroom.

"You're not!"

''Shut up!''

Derek got up and walked to the bathroom door "Look, you're not easy and I'm sick and tired of always fighting with you."

She didn't respond, just closed her eyes and leaned against the door.

"Let's just please not fight anymore." He sighed.

''Okay.''

"Really?"

''Yes.''

"Would you come out then?"

''I can't.''

"Why not?"

''Because...'' She sighed, she hated this. ''I'm crying.''

"You can still come out."

''No.''

"Addie, I've seen you cry before."

''I know.''

Derek sighed again "You want me to leave then?"

''No...''

"Then come out, please."

She simply unlocked the door, opening it.

Derek carefully stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her.

''This is so embarrassing.'' She tried to quickly wipe away the tears.

"Hey, it's not." He tried to calm her down.

''Yes it is.''

"Just calm down."

''I am calm.''

Derek pulled her closer. "It's okay to cry Add."

''Not when there's no reason to.''

He sighed. "You're just a little emotional these days."

''That sounds even worse.'' She laughed a little.

Derek laughed as well. "I love you, no matter what."

''I love you too.'' She leaned in to him a little.

He kissed the top of her head and stayed silent.

''Hmm can we go back into the living room now?''

"Sure." Derek pulled back and looked at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. ''Carry me?''

Derek smiled and picked her up.

''Thanks.'' She smiled and pecked his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He laughed. "You know how that looks?"

''How what looks?''

"You and me..." He winked at her.

''What?'' She really didn't get it.

"Forget it." Derek laughed and carried her out.

''Noooooo tell.''

"How do we have sex standing up?"

''Oh.'' She grinned.

"Exactly."

She pecked his lips again. ''You have a dirty mind.''

"No, I don't." He pecked her back.

''Oh you so do!'' Addison laughed.

"Nuh-uh."

''You do.''

"Only because you do dirty things with me."

''Oh like what?''

"Like... sex standing up."

''And that's dirty?''

"Nah, we've done other stuff."

''Like?''

"Doggy style, etc."

''Shut up.'' She was quite embarrassed to talk about that.

"You asked!"

''Not about that.''

"Okay, okay." He kissed her softly.

''So don't bring it up anymore.'' She mumbled against his lips.

"I won't, but you didn't protest back then." He grinned and kissed her again.

''Shut up!''

"Fine." Derek captured her bottom lip with his teeth.

''Thank you.'' She murmured.

"Welcome." He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a low moan, pushing her body up against his. Derek also moaned while massaging her tongue with his. She kissed him passionately, running her fingers over his shirt clad chest.

Slowly he moved his hand under her shirt and up her stomach. Addison moved back a little, feeling a familiar tingling in her stomach that she felt whenever he touched her in a certain manner. Derek raised an eyebrow at her "You want me to stop?"

''No.'' She moaned out, moving her hips.

He laughed and moved his hand up higher to cup her breast. She let out another moan, pushing her breast against his hand. He kissed up and down her neck and pulled the top over her head. She immediately followed his action and took off his shirt. Derek suggestively raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him back a smouldering look. He leaned in again, stopping only inches before their lips were touching. She hungrily kissed him. Lowly he moaned against her lips. She slid her hand down his torso, opening the button of his jeans as she moved her hips against his again. Derek moaned rather loudly, trying to push her pants off her hips.

''That won't work.'' She laughed.

He stuck his tongue out and let her down to the floor. She laughed at him and pulled down his pants. Derek quickly got rid of her jeans. She raised her eyebrow at him. ''Where?''

"Your call."

''I just asked you.''

"Okay... sofa? I don't know."

''Boring.''

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind then?"

''Hmm the wall.''

"Or the table?"

''You're just too weak to hold me up.''

"Am not!"

''Are too.''

"Am not!"

''Yes you are.''

"Fine, then I'll prove you wrong."

''No let's just do the table.''

"Sure?"

''Yeah so kitchen table or coffee table?''

"Kitchen table, the coffee table might break." He grinned mischievously at her.

''It would not.'' She rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't say it will, I said it might." Derek grinned and lifted her up on the table.

''Whatever.'' She laughed.

He grinned, before leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, pulling him closer. Derek ran his hands up and down her spine, before unclasping her bra. She pulled him closer until he crawled over her on the table. He gave her a mischievous smile. She gave him a sexy look back, dragging down his boxers agonizingly slow. He bent down and kissed her heatedly, his hands massaging her breasts. She moaned against his lips. Derek let his tongue roam her hot mouth and pulled her panties down.

At the same time she threw his boxers next to the table, pulling him closer. He pulled away to look at her. She looked back at him confused. He gave her a smile and kissed her again. She let out a light moan, wrapping her legs around him. Derek entered her moaning. She let out a loud moan, grinding her hips up against his. He moaned loudly, slowly beginning to move his hips.

She tightened her legs around him in pleasure, rolling them around so she was on top and took him in completely. Derek gave her a confused look but moaned anyway. She arched her back, moving her hips in a slow pace. Just in this moment the door opened and a chatting Callie stepped inside, Dave following her. Addison didn't hear or see anything, she only felt him as she began slamming her hips down on him, moaning his name loudly. Callie's head snapped up and a grin appeared on her face as she slowly walked towards the kitchen.

''Hmm Derek!'' She moaned out, feeling herself getting closer.

Derek pulled her down to him, kissing her passionately, not noticing Callie who leaned against the doorframe. "You slut!" She laughed at Addison.

Addison's head shot up shocked, turning around. ''CALLIE!''

Callie grinned and waved. "That could've been you." She said to Dave.

"Get out!" Derek told her sternly.

"Don't remind me Callie." Dave turned around trying to get rid of the sight.

"Have fun." Callie smirked and walked out.

''Oh my god.'' Addison sighed when they left.

Derek looked up at her and sighed "Well, that was awkward."

''Why do people keep interrupting us?''

"I don't know... I guess you don't want to continue this?"

She raised her eyebrow and moved off of him. ''Gosh now I really do look cheap.''

"Why? We're engaged."

''Doesn't make a difference.''

"Why would you be cheap then?"

''Because...first I'm dancing with the guy and than I turn out to be engaged and than he walks in on me having sex. If that doesn't scream cheap than I don't know what does.''

Derek sat up and looked at her. "It doesn't say you're cheap and why do you even care so much about what that guy thinks?"

''Because...'' She sighed. ''He said I was forward and that made me feel whore-ish.''

"Addie, you are forward but not in a whore kinda way and you're everything BUT cheap."

She sighed and searched for clothes to pull on. ''Still makes me feel like I am.''

Derek looked at her "You're not, seriously."

''Let's just go to bed.'' She was only wearing her underwear, remembering her clothes were still in the living room.

He put his boxers on. "Erm, well, if you feel comfortable like that sure, let's do that."

''Like what?'' She asked confused.

"Like not wearing much."

''Well my clothes are in the living room.''

"Okay, then let's just get to your bedroom as soon as possible."

''Yeah.'' Addison chuckled. ''Although I want to bet for 20 dollars they're already in Call's room.''

"You're probably right." Derek laughed and kissed her softly.

''I always am.''

"Not always, but you might this time."

''I am _always_ right!'' She laughed.

"That would mean you're cheap and you're not."

''Just shush you only think that because I'm your fiancée and it would sound bad if you said I was cheap.''

"I'm going to start tickling you again if you don't stop saying you're cheap."

''Okay fine.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Can't you just walk into the living room now and look if they're still there?''

"I don't hear voices so I guess they're not."

''Oh! And then he says I'M forward?''

Derek laughed at her. "Just come on now."

She sighed and gave him a look. ''Fine but you go first.''

"Chicky chick."

''Shush you manwhore.''

"Manwhore? How am I a manwhore?"

''Bed!'' She ordered, ignoring him.

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "If I'm a manwhore, you're a whore." He stuck out his tongue to show her he was joking.

''Heyy!'' She hit him in the arm.

He grinned at her, before stepping out of the kitchen. She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Ah, we're happy again?"

''Would you just shut up?''

"You only love me for my body." He sighed dramatically.

''I know.'' She grinned, sliding her hands down so she was grabbing his crotch.

"Addie!" He warned.

''Whaaaat?'' She asked innocently.

"Hands off."

''Why?''

"Because I say so."

''I thought you liked my hands there.'' She pouted.

"I do, but in another way."

''Like you're one to talk. You grab my boobs all the time.''

Derek rolled his eyes at her.

''Well it's true!'' She removed her hand from his manhood.

"Like you ever complained."

''I complain about it ALL the time!''

Derek turned his head to look at her.

''What?''

"I won't touch you anymore then."

''You will.'' She rested her head against his muscular back.

''Not if you don't want me to."

''I never said I don't want you to.''

"You made it sound like you do."

''Can't help you have a slow brain.''

Derek started tickling her. "Say that again."

''Derek no!'' She yelled out again.

He laughed at her.

''Please stop!''

"Okay, okay." He pulled away.

''Thank you.'' She rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome beautiful."

A small smile crept on her face. Derek smiled back at her and pecked her lips. Her smile got wider, softly pecking his lips back. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She softly nibbled on his upper lip.

"You don't want to stay here, do you?" He mumbled against her lips.

''Hmm no.''

"Good." Derek kissed her passionately and walked over to her room.

''You only want sex.'' She laughed against his lips as they entered her room.

"No I don't, we can just sleep if that's what you want."

''But that's not what you want.''

"If you want to sleep, we can sleep."

''I don't know...''

Derek pulled back and looked at her now.

''See I do want to but I'm kind of tired...''

"Then let's just sleep."

''Really?'' She asked unsure, their sex-life hadn't been that excited since a while.

"Yeah."

''Okay...''

"Addie, you sure?"

''About what?''

"Sleeping."

''Do you want sex?''

"Honey, I don't care, I'm just happy we're alright again."

''Me too.''

"Good." He smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed him back.

After a few minutes Derek pulled back "I thought you wanted to sleep."

''I do...I just feel a little guilty towards you...''

"Why?"

''Because we haven't really had sex in a while...''

"Don't ever feel guilty towards me because of that."

''But I do.''

He sighed. "Addie, you don't have to."

''What if I promise we'll do it in the morning? Is that okay?''

"You don't have to promise me anything, I just want to hold you."

''You really sure?''

"Yeah I am."

''Okay.'' She closed the door.


	22. Falling Down

Derek laid down on the bed and waited for her. She smiled at him, turning off the light as she slipped into the bed. He pulled her as close as possible, never wanting to let her go.

''I love you.'' She whispered into the dark, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I love you too, forever and ever and ever."

''Hmm.'' She smiled.

They just lay there, holding each other. She smiled into the dark, nuzzling her nose against his. Derek smiled and pecked her lips.

''You're cute.'' She grinned.

"Yeah well, my grandfather was Swedish and my grandmother in fact was a tiny little bunny."

Addison started laughing out loud.

"Ahh, so you think that was funny?"

''Yeah but what does Sweden have to do with that.''

"Sweet, Swedish."

''Ah.'' She laughed. ''And what do you think my grandparents were?''

"Satan and Stalin."

''Oh!'' She gasped, hitting him. ''For your information, young Stalin was hot.''

"Oh my god! You have a crush on your grandfather!" Derek laughed.

''Stalin is not my grandfather!''

"You asked!"

She playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Is that why I never met your grandpa? Because he's Stalin?"

"No shut up, his name is Jack!"

"Jack Joseph Stalin." Derek laughed.

''I'm so telling him that!''

"So, why didn't I meet him?"

''Because he doesn't live here.''

"Where does he live then?"

''Russia.''

"Why have you never told me?"

''Because, why should I?''

"Because we're engaged."

''You would have teased me with being half Russian.''

"Why would I?"

''You just said my grandpa is Stalin.''

"I was kidding Add."

''Not funny.''

Derek sighed. "How was I supposed your grandpa was Russian?"

''I don't know, don't I look Russian?'' She joked, letting him know she wasn't mad.

"No, sorry, you don't." He laughed.

She pouted playfully. Derek smiled and pecked her lips.

''So you all American?''

"No, there's a bit German, Irish and Italian." He laughed.

''Are you serious?''

"Yeah I am."

''German?'' She laughed.

"Yes."

She started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Ms. Petersburg?"

''I'm almost afraid to ask who your grandfather is.''

"He was Austrian honey."

''He was a German citizen.''

"So?"

''So, he was German.''

"But born and raised in Austria."

''Doesn't matter.''

"Can you speak Russian?"

''Why are you asking?''

''Немного.''

Derek laughed at her.

"Что?"

"Gar nichts."

''Was that German?'' She looked at him shocked.

"Yeah."

''You can speak German?'' She rose her eyebrow.

"I can."

''Like fluently?''

"Like fluently."

''Impressive.''

"Dankeschön."

She laughed, his accent was killing her. ''Hey can you teach me something?''

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

''How you say 'I love you'.''

"Ich liebe dich."

''What?'' She laughed a little.

"Ich. Liebe. Dich."

''Ich liebe dich.'' She tried.

Derek laughed at her.

''How did that sound?''

"Pretty good and ich liebe dich auch."

She grinned at him. ''That means I love you too right?''

"Yeah it does."

''Ya tebya lublu.''

Derek smiled broadly. "Daij minje dengi."

''Shut up!'' Addison laughed. ''I actually know what that means you moron.''

"I know you do." Derek laughed

She stuck out her tongue at him. ''идиот.''

"Grasdackel."

''Grass what?''

Derek laughed at her "Never mind."

''Вы сосете.'

"Stop talking Russian or I'll talk German."

''I could talk Italian instead."

"Latin."

''I had Latin in school too.''

"Then let's do that."

''No.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so English then?"

''Good idea.''

"Good." He pecked her lips.

She kissed his lips, holding him close.

"I love you."

''Ich liebe dich auch.'' She grinned, hoping she said it right.

"Ja tebja lu blu."

''Yeah.'' She laughed. ''Hmm I love you in all languages.''

"Me too."

''You love yourself in all languages?'' She rose her eyebrow.

"No I love you in all languages." He rolled his eyes at her

''Good.'' She laughed, kissing his nose.

"Yeah." Derek smiled and pulled her closer.

She laid her body on top of his, burying her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. ''Hmm.''

He laughed at her, she always did this.

''You smell like me.'' She whispered in his ear, placing a soft kiss on it.

Derek smiled "That's good then."

''Hmm.'' She closed her eyes. ''I love you so, so much.''

"Yeah, I love you too and I never ever want to lose you." He whispered.

''I don't want to loose you either.'' She paused, not moving. ''Hey Derek?''

"Yeah?"

''Do you believe in soul mates, the one, love of your life etc?''

"Since I met you, yes."

She smiled widely. ''Really?''

"Yes, really."

''That's sweet.'' She kissed the spot behind his ear. Derek moaned lowly. She laughed, this always happened so she slowly licked it.

"Addie." He moaned again.

''Yes?'' She breathed against it.

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

''I do.''

"Why are you doing that then?"

''I wanted to kiss your ear but it's dark and than you started to moan. Plus, I love to toy with you.''

"You're just a very cruel person."

''I'm not.'' She pulled back a little so their faces were almost touching. ''I want you to do one thing.''

"And that is?"

''I want you to give me a true love's kiss.'' She grinned, yes William had indeed let her watch too many Disney films.

Derek laughed before slowly leaning up to capture her bottom lip with his lips. She closed her eyes automatically. He wrapped his arms around her and lightly sucked on her bottom lip, before scraping his teeth over it. She parted her lips a little, caressing his face with her hands. Derek slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let her tongue tangle with his, feeling sparks shooting through her body.

Slowly he let his hand travel up her bare back as their tongues duelled in her mouth. She moaned a little, trying to show her love for him through the kiss. He smiled against her lips, continuing to kiss her. She held his face in her hands, pulling back after a few seconds, still softly pecking his lips.

"Kiss good enough?" He mumbled, before capturing her bottom lip with his and lightly sucking on it.

''Hmm yeah.'' She mumbled smiling. ''I think you have a good shot at becoming my prince Charming.''

"I'm not already?"

''No right now you're still my knight in shining armour.''

Derek laughed. "And how do I become prince Charming?"

"That will make you what then?"

"And princess what?"

''I don't know.'' She laughed. ''I used to always pretend I was Ariel because she had red hair.''

"Aww that's cute."

''Shut up.'' She laughed.

"No, really." He smiled.

''What's your favourite Disney movie?''

"My favourite Disney movie? Well, I always thought Ariel was hot."

''You did not!''

"I did, ask my mom." He laughed.

''You were like what five then?''

"Hmhm."

''That's bad.''

"Why?"

''You were five!''

Derek laughed at her. "When I thought Arielle was hot I was ten or twelve though."

''Oh.'' She laughed. ''So why did you think she was hot?''

"I think it was the red hair." He grinned.

''Seriously?''

"Yeah."

''Did you date redheads before?''

"No, you were the first."

''Aww that's cute. So what did you think when you saw me for the first time?''

"That you're pretty hot." He grinned at her

''Romantic.'' She rolled her eyes.

"No, actually I was thinking that you and me would spend our life together in endless bliss."

''Liar you just wanted to get me into your bed.''

"I don't do one-night stands Addie."

''Did you ever have an one-night stand?''

"Just one."

''With who?''

"Some brunette chick."

''When?''

"When I was 18."

''18...''

"Uhu."

''That's...young...'' She shifted away a little. ''What age was your first time?''

"Almost 17."

''So you were 16?''

''Yeah."

''In high school?''

"Yes, in high school."

''Okay...''

"What's it?"

''That's...young.''

"Yeah well, I'm best friends with Mark."

''Do you still remember it?''

"Kinda, why?"

''Just wondering.''

"Okay."

''Did you...enjoy it?''

"Erm, so so..."

''So so?'' She rose her eyebrow.

"Well, it's much better now."

''I hope so.'' She chuckled. ''Do you still remember who the girl was?'' She ran her fingers absentmindedly over his bare chest as she still sat on top of him.

"Yeah I do."

''Who was she?''

"Rose, my girlfriend, she lived next door."

''Sweet.''

"How about your first time?"

''What about it?''

"How old were you?"

''21.'' She gave him a confused look.

Derek nodded, before shot up a second later. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"That... that was..." He stammered.

''What?'' She asked confused.

"Was I?"

''Were you what?''

"Was your first with me?"

''No with Santa.'' She rolled her eyes but then her eyes widened when she saw he was serious. ''Oh god, you didn't-'' She started laughing. ''You didn't know?''

"Well, you never told me!"

''I never told you what?''

"That you never..."

''Well I just assumed you know...''

Derek looked at her wide-eyed.

''Whaaaat?''

"Why didn't you tell me?"

''I thought you knew! Besides what should I have said? 'Oh just by the way, I'm a virgin'.''

"Uhm YES!" He started laughing.

''That's embarrassing.''

"What is?"

''You know...''

"No I don't."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. ''It's embarrassing to tell you I was a virgin because you weren't.''

"Addie, it wouldn't have been, I'd have... well, I'd have gone slower."

''You didn't have to and I just assumed you knew.''

"How was I supposed to know"?

''I don't know.'' She shrugged. ''Didn't you even notice?''

"Sorry I didn't notice."

''It doesn't matter.''

"Your first time wasn't bad, was it?" He asked carefully.

''No.''

"Good."

''Mhm. So it didn't like...feel different?'' She wondered.

"No, well I don't think so."

''You don't think so?''

"I don't know, really."

''Kay.''

Derek looked up at her.

''Hmm?''

"Nothing, just sorry I didn't know."

''Baby don't worry about it.''

"Okay." He pulled her closer "But next time tell me stuff like this."

''Okay, the next time I'm a virgin I'll tell you.''

"Oh shut up." Derek laughed at her.

''Well what should I tell than?''

"I don't know."

''What do you want to know?''

"Stuff you never told me."

''Hmm like what?''

"I don't know." Derek yawned.

''Well give me an example or I won't tell.''

"Hmmm... what did you think when you first saw me?"

''I thought: Oh gosh I know him.''

He laughed "Okay, okay."

''Hmm when was the time you hated me most?''

"When you're jealous. You?"

''When you're mean.''

"I'm never mean." He grinned smugly.

''Yes you are, a lot of the time actually.''

"When?"

''When you make stupid comments.''

"Name one."

''Only one?''

"Yes, please just one."

'''Oh Addison are you sure about eating cheese with that sandwich? I would leave the cheese alone if I were you honey.''' She imitated his voice.

Derek started laughing "Okay, okay."

'''I'd wear another pair of jeans if I were you.'''

"Enough and yeah, I'm sorry for that."

''Mhm.''

"Really, sorry, but I'm just kidding."

''It's not funny.''

"Yeah, sorry."

''Won't do it anymore?''

"I'll try." He grinned, her reaction was just too funny.

''Stop.'' She pushed him. ''I really, really don't like that.''

"Okay, sorry."

''Thank you.''

"You're welcome." He leaned up and pecked her lips.

She smiled and pecked him back. ''How many girls did you sleep with?''

Her eyes widened at the number.

"I know, I know."

''Wow...''

"It's not THAT much."

''It is...''

"Seriously?"

''Yeah seriously.''

Derek blushed slightly. She bit her lip, raising her eyebrows.

"Trying not to laugh?" He grinned.

''No.''

"What then?"

''Trying not to get jealous...''

"Why?"

''Because six is a lot...''

"And why would you be jealous?" He really didn't get her.

''Because...'' She shrugged, she really couldn't help it. ''You did things with them.''

Derek gave her a smile. "But now I'm doing things with you." He laughed

''I know.'' She couldn't shrug off the feeling.

"Still not feeling better about it?"

''Not really.''

"Why not Addie?"

''I don't know...I can't help it.''

"Sorry."

''It's not your fault.''

"Well, a little." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Wanna sleep now? You'll probably have forgotten about it tomorrow."

''Wow thanks...'' She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. What do you wanna do then?"

''Talk?''

"Sure, about what?"

''I don't know. Talk about your life.''

"Why mine?"

''Because I'm asking.''

Derek rolled his eyes. "My life is boring."

''Come on...''

"My name is Derek Shepherd, I have four sisters, my dad died when I was six, I have a great fiancé who is a little annoying right now."

She pouted at him.

"What? I was summarizing."

''Uhuh.''

"Okay, fine, what do you wanna know?"

''I don't know...describe your youth.''

"Huh? I was growing up with five women, no dad and Mark."

''Just tell me about it.''

"Tell me what you wanna know."

''Just stories.''

"This one time, in band camp..." He joked.

''Hey! I went to band camp so that joke isn't funny!''

Derek laughed at her "Band camp, huh?"

''I played clarinet.'' She stuck out her tongue.

"Ever watched American Pie?"

''Yes I did, thank you.''

He just laughed.

''It was nothing like that in case you're wondering.''

"Not in my head."

''Shut up!''

Derek laughed at her.

''So you like...picture me doing someone else?'' She rose her eyebrow.

"Of course I do."

''Eww!''

"Shush, you're disturbing the dream." He grinned and closed his eyes.

''That's so gay!''

"No, actually you're good. Oh wow and bendy." He knew this would get her.

''Derek!'' She hit his arm.

Derek laughed and looked at her again. "I was kidding."

''You better, I'd be worrying if you'd be fantasizing of me with someone else.''

"Never."

''Good.''

"Hmhm." He pecked her lips.

''Hmm love you.''

"Love you too."

She smiled at him. Derek smiled back at her.

''So wanna meet my grandfather one time?''

"I'd love to, if he isn't as scary as your dad."

''He's not. He's totally different.''

"I really hope so."

''He isn't, I promise.''

"Okay, then I really do wanna meet him."

''That means a lot to me.''

Derek gave her his McDreamy smile and pecked her lips.

She pecked his lips back. ''Did you only live in one place?''

"Yeah, only America, not like you."

''Also like the same house?''

"Yes."

''Wow...how was that?''

"Uhm, boring."

''Bet it wasn't.''

"It was, and annoying, considering I have four sisters."

''At least you weren't alone.''

"Yeah that's true."

''So, don't complain.''

"Okay, okay."

She gave him a small smile.

"You really don't wanna sleep?" He yawned.

''You do?''

"I'm tired."

''You can sleep.''

"And you won't?" He looked at her sleepily.

''I will later.''

"Want me to stay awake with you?

''No you can go to sleep.''

"You sure?"

''Mhm.''

"Okay, night Add."

''Night baby.'' She moved off of him.''

Derek slowly drifted off to sleep, holding her close. She bit on her bottom lip and lay down next to him, turning on her side to look at him.

In the morning Derek awoke, immediately pulling Addison closer.

Addison stirred lightly but didn't wake up. He smiled and buried his face in her hair. She cuddled into his body. He closed his eyes again and soaked up her scent. She started moving against him until she was satisfied with the closeness. Derek smiled. She sighed in her sleep. This was the moment he never wanted to forget, just holding her. She moved her hands around his arm, slowly waking up.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered.

''Hey.'' She said groggily, looking up at him.

"Tired?"

''Hmm.'' She rubbed her nose.

Derek smiled at her.

''What time?''

"Eleven."

''Seriously?'' Her head shot up, she never slept in.

"Yep, seriously sleeping beauty."

She smiled at him sweetly. ''We better get up then Prince.''

"No." He said simply and pulled her tighter.

''Hmm yes, it's late.''

"But I don't want to and it's not late."

''It's eleven and I want coffee.''

"Eleven is early!"

''It's not.'' She rolled her eyes.

"It is, now shush."

''I'm not staying in bed.''

"Why not?"

''I want coffee.''

"You suck." He pouted.

She stuck out her tongue and slipped out of the bed.

Derek groaned and pulled the sheets up.

''Seriously you're staying in bed?''

He just nodded. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about lazy. "Shush you."

Addison ignored his comment and walked into the kitchen were she was met with a familiar face.

"Addison." Dave said with a small smile, while pouring some coffee into his mug.

''Dave...'' Addison said cautiously.

"Uhm, Callie said it's okay if I take coffee." He said quietly, pointing at the mug he was holding.

''Why wouldn't it be?'' She silently rolled her eyes and went to stand on her toes to get a mug from the highest shelf.

"Yeah..." He sipped his coffee quietly.

She cleared her throat and poured herself some coffee, leaning against the counter.

Dave leaned against the counter as well, looking down to his coffee.

''So you and Callie...''

"Hmhmmm." He nodded, taking another sip.

''Hmm...''

"So you and Derek made up..." He tried not to laugh.

''Erhm yeah...''

"That's good."

''Yeah it is...'' She said awkwardly. ''You didn't by any chance like...see anything yesterday did you?''

Addison walked back into her room, seeing Derek was back asleep. Carefully she sneaked into the bed with him, settling on top of him as she began to place butterfly kisses over his handsome face. Derek stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. She chuckled lightly continuing to spill kisses as her hand wandered under his shirt. He mumbled something in his sleep.

''Baby?'' She whispered, pecking his lips several times as her fingers ran up and down his torso. Derek still didn't wake up. Addison rolled her eyes, beginning to kiss his neck, softly biting on the flushed skin. He let out a low moan, slowly starting to wake up. She laughed, knowing this would wake him up as she began to rub him through his pyjama pants. His eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly.

''Hmm he's alive.''

Derek pulled her down towards him.

She giggled, softly kissing him. ''Good morning, again.''

"Hey." He said, still slightly sleepy

She smiled at how cute he looked. ''Sleep good?''

"Yeah I did, until someone woke me."

''Hmm sorry.''

"Oh you have nothing to apologize for."

''Good.'' She pecked his lips again, not getting enough of him.

"You can wake me like that every day now."

''Hmm like what?''

"Like doing what you did."

''Nothing happened.''

"Hmm?"

''I mean...'' She looked down at his flat pyjama pants.

"I was sleeping." He laughed at her.

''Uhuh.'' She raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"What?"

''Nothing.'' Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously Addie, tell me what's bothering you." He yawned

''Nothing! Nothing is bothering me.'' It was the truth. ''I was just pointing out nothing happened.'' She tried to not laugh at him.

"I hate you now." He tried hard not to grin and put on a serious face instead.

''Oh do you?'' She grinned, shifting her hips.

Derek bit his lip, still remaining serious.

She shifted again, sliding her leg between his thighs.

He sighed, hoping she wouldn't continue this because he knew he couldn't control himself for much longer.

''Derek?''

"Hmm?"

''Aren't you...I mean can't you...''

"Can't I what?" He was trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

''I want sex.'' She simply said.

"So?"

''So you need to...'' She began and then sighed. ''Get it up.''

Derek laughed at her. "You're just such a sweet person."

''Well it's true!''

"Okay, okay."

''So what are you going to do about it?''

"Well, how about you do something about it."

''Hmm like?''

"Figure something out."

She rolled her eyes. ''Der...''

"Yes?"

''I'm not in the mood for games.''

"So you just want me to do you?"

''Yes.''

Derek rolled his eyes at her.

She rose her eyebrow at him. ''What part of that don't you get?''

"Sometimes, I really don't like you."

''Fine then not.'' She got off of him. ''I'm going to take a bath.''

Derek pulled her down again. "Look, I just don't want to just have sex with you."

Her jaw dropped slightly. ''Well good for you.'' She tried to get away again.

He sighed "I meant as in just do it to get it over with."

''And that's a problem because?''

"Because I love you."

''What does that have to do with this?''

''Well if we don't JUST have sex people keep disturbing us or interrupt us so no I just want to finally have sex and finish it without having someone cutting it short!''

"That means I just don't wanna have JUST sex with you."

Derek sighed. "But still."

''Still what?''

"I still don't JUST want to have sex with you."

''Well then we're going to have a problem.''

Derek sighed. "Why do you wanna have sex so badly now?''

''Because! Why don't you?''

"Because I want to make love to you."

She sighed again.

"What?"

''Nothing, I just...I'm sorry.'' She felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

''I don't know.'' She bit the inside of her cheek to not let her tears fall.

Derek wrapped his arms around her "Seriously, what is it?"

''I don't know.'' She buried her head into his shoulder, tears wetting his shirt.

"I'm sorry Add."

''It's not your fault.''

"Yeah, but still."

''Still what?''

"I'm still sorry honey."

''What for?''

"Upsetting you."

She nodded against his shirt. Derek pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I love you."

''I love you too.'' She murmured.

He smiled and kissed her hair.

After a few seconds she pulled back, wiping away her tears. ''I'm going to take a bath.''

"You sure?"

''Why wouldn't I be?'' She wiped her nose too.

"Okay, wanna take that bath alone?"

''Not if you want to take one with me.''

"I'd love to."

She gave him a little smile.

Derek pecked her lips.

She pecked him back. ''So, bath?''

"Yeah."

Addison took his hand, slipping out of the bed. Derek got up and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest. ''I need a hug.''

He hugged her tightly "I love you."

''I love you too, so much.'' His heartbeat soothed her.

"You won't lose me, ever."

''I never, ever, ever want to.''

"Well, good, because you won't."

''Hmm I hope so.''

He pulled back and smiled at her.

She went to stand on her toes, pecking his lips a few times.

"Bath now?"

''Yeah.''

"Okay." He pecked her lips.

About fifteen minutes later the two of them were sitting in a hot bath, the water nearly pouring over the edge as Addison played with the bubbles, leaning against his chest.

Derek pulled her closer and dropped a few kisses on her neck.

She leaned back her head, lifting her hand. She giggled as she put some bubbles on his nose.

"Hey!" He laughed and started tickling her.

''Derek!'' She squealed.

"You... bubbled me!"

''I did.'' She grinned.

He smiled at her, happy she was fine again.

''Give me a kiss Bubbleman.''

"Oh shut up." He got bubbles on her face.

''Oh!'' She laughed, turning around as he smeared his face under too.

Derek started tickling her again.

''Stop! Please stop!''

He stopped and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek smiled against her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let her tongue duel with his, pushing her wet body against his. He moaned lowly and began trailing kisses down her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him more access. Lightly he sucked on her flushed flesh. Addison straddled his lap, pushing her chest up against his.

"Addie." He groaned, feeling himself harden. ''Hmm.'' She smiled, she felt it too.

"Don't be that cocky."

''Oh I'm not.'' She laughed at the word. ''If anyone is...cocky right now, it's you.''

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're way too dirty minded."

''That's because you're making me.''

"Oh and how am I doing that?"

''Is that a serious question?''

"Yes it is." He began sucking on her neck again.

''Hmm well you doing this makes me dirty-minded.'' She closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He mumbled against her skin.

''Yeah.'' She nodded, let out a series of breathy moans.

Derek grinned and moved his hands up to massage her breasts.

''Hmm Derek.'' She moaned.

"Yes?"

She didn't respond but started sucking on his neck.

Derek moved one of his hands between her legs. Addison let out a staggered breath, pushing herself against his hand. He ran his fingers up and down her clit, sucking on her earlobe.

''Derek!'' She almost yelled out in pleasure.

Slowly he pushed two fingers inside of her, watching her face. She bit down on her lower lip, wanting more.

Derek moved his lips to her ear and whispered "What do you want me to do baby?"

''Fuck me.''

"Yeah? I thought we don't fuck." He grinned and pulled his fingers out.

''What? No! I didn't mean it like that..'' She looked at him shocked.

"What did you mean then?"

''I- I don't know...''

Derek laughed at her.

She gave him a disappointed look, she really didn't think it was funny.

"Sorry honey, but what do you want me to do?"

''I want you continue what you were doing without stopping this time.''

Derek grinned at her and slipped a finger inside of her again. She gasped, feeling a warmth spread through her body again.

He sucked on her collar bone and moved his thumb over her clit.

''Derek!'' She breathed out in a heated whisper, moving herself against his hand.

"What now baby?" He whispered in her ear.

''I want to feel you inside of me.'' Addison moaned out.

"Hmm you do?"

''Mhm.'' She nodded her head, biting down on her lip.

Derek grinned and moved his fingers away and kissed her heatedly. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She passionately kissed him back, moving her body against his wet chest. A moan left his mouth as he pulled her closer. She moved him backwards so he leaned against the tub as she pulled away from the kiss. ''I want you now.''

"Well, you're the one on top." He breathed out.

She rested her hands against his chest, lowering herself down on him as a moan left her throat. "Addie." He moaned loudly and closed his eyes. She pulled him closer, moving her arms around him, their cheeks touching as she began to move her hips. Derek moaned again and fused his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, resting his hands on her hips. She heatedly kissed him, rocking her hips against his. He broke away from the kiss, in the desperate need for oxygen.

She threw her head back, the ends of her hair touching the water as she held onto his neck. Derek moaned loudly, moving his hand in between their bodies. She let out a moan in anticipation. He ran his fingers all over her pelvis, just not there where she wanted him to

''Hmm.'' She wanted more of him.

"What do you want babe?"

''You.'' Was all she was able to breathe out, feeling her body tremble already.

Derek grinned and ran his fingers over her clit.

''Oh my god Derek!'' She practically yelled out, slamming her hips down on his frantically.

He moaned her name out loudly.

''Harder.'' She moaned.

He tried to move his hips against hers, without much luck. She moved her hips faster, not caring they were probably flooding half the bathroom.

Derek flipped them over carefully and grinned at her. She grinned back at him. Quickly he began to move his hips again. She closed her eyes, breathing unsteadily as she felt she was close. Derek moved his hips against hers in a rapid pace, hoping he wasn't hurting her. ''Oh my god!'' She breathed out, her climax hitting her hard after just a few seconds of this. A few seconds later he followed, moaning loudly.

Afterwards Addison was still breathing unsteadily, holding onto him. He moved a few strands of wet hair out of her face and smiled lazily at her.

She smiled back at him sweetly, pecking his lips. ''That was amazing.''

"Yeah it was." Derek pulled out of her and moved back a little.

''Hmm I wanted you to stay.'' She pouted.

"You did?"

''Yeah.''

"Sorry babe."

''Hmm it's okay.''

Derek moved closer towards her again.

''The water's getting cold.'' She cuddled close to him.

"Let me warm you then." He grinned.

''Hmm.'' She turned around in his arms so she was lying against his chest again, wrapping his arms around her.

Derek pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

''I love you.'' She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of having him so close.

"I love you too, so, so much." He whispered.

She smiled widely. ''Sometimes I think I'm dreaming.''

"Hmm, why's that?"

''Because you're just...perfect and I have no idea what you're doing here with me.''

"Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman in the entire world."

''I'm not, but thank you.'' She smiled.

"Well, you are to me."

''Thanks.''

"Nothing to thank me for."

''I do.''

Derek pulled her closer.

''Hmm two more weeks of school and then we have vacation.''

"What are we going to do during vacation?"

''Study, obviously.''

"Kidding, right?"

''No! Two weeks after the vacation we're having our exams!''

"Addie." He whined.

''Whaaat?''

"I don't wanna study all the time."

''I know, me either.'' She bit her lip hesitantly. ''Maybe...maybe we should go to Italy for a few days...''

"To see your parents?"

''Yeah...''

"If you wanna go, then sure."

''Will you come with me?''

"Of course."

''I just- I really want to apologize to them for what I said and maybe I could try make them understand...''

"Understand why you slept with me?"

''Yeah...''

"How do you wanna do that?"

''I don't know...'' She shrugged. ''But I don't want them to be ashamed and mad at me either...''

"Yeah, might be good, but are you sure that it would be good if I'd come too?"

''Why not?''

"Well, I think your parents kinda hate me now."

''Well they hate me too.''

"Sweetie, they don't."

''They obviously do.''

"No, you're their daughter, they still love you."

''You don't know my parents.''

"I'm sorry Add."

She just shrugged in return. ''If you don't want to come then don't.''

"I do want to come."

''Why?''

"Well, because you want me to and because I want to be with you."

''But you don't have to. I understand it really, I get that you don't want to use one week for studying and the other with my parents. So it's okay to say no.''

"Honey, I'm gonna come with you."

''Thank you.''

"There's nothing to thank me for Addie."

''There is.'' She played with his fingers. ''So what should I tell them?''

Derek sighed "I don't know, sorry."

''Maybe we just shouldn't go...''

"No, you wanna go and I think it might be best."

''But sex before marriage is unacceptable.''

"Why?"

''I don't know it just is. Who has sex before marriage will be disowned.''

He pulled her a little closer. "I really don't get why."

''It's always been like that.''

"I'm sorry Addie, you should've told me, then we wouldn't have..."

She rolled her eyes. ''Yes you would have anyway.''

"I would have what?"

''Had sex with me.''

"Hey!" Derek sounded offended.

''What? It's true.''

"Nuh-uh!"

''Yes it is, don't lie.''

"Not if you wouldn't have wanted to as well."

''But I did want to.''

"So tell them that... Besides we are getting married."

''They know that we are engaged and Derek you have no idea, sex is a sin.''

Derek sighed again. "Sorry baby."

''It's not your fault.''

"Hm it kinda is."

''No it's not. I wanted it myself.''

"I'm still sorry." He whispered and kissed her hair.

''Hmm.'' She traced circles on his arm. ''Will you wash my hair?''

"Sure."

''Thank you.'' She handed him the shampoo bottle.

Derek took the bottle and massaged the shampoo in her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying his fingers massaging her head. He continued to massage her scalp and dropped kisses on her shoulder. ''Hmm.'' She smiled.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' She said softly, smiling.

Derek smiled and washed the shampoo out of her long hair "Hey, I think we flooded the bathroom." He laughed.

''Yep.'' She chuckled.

"Seriously, how?"

''How what?''

"How did we flood it?"

''Guess.'' She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, okay..."

''Wanna get out. The water's cold.''

"Yeah."

''Okay.'' She stood up.

Derek also got up and stepped out of the tub. She got out and pulled out the plug, wrapping herself into a towel. He pulled her close and kissed her. She moved her arms around his waist, kissing him back. Derek grinned into the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She immediately responded, tangling her tongue with his. He moaned lowly. She grinned against his lips.

Slowly he began to loosen her towel.

''Hmm.'' She moaned.

Once the towel was on the floor he let his hands roam her body. Addison moaned into the kiss. Derek grinned against her lips and started to suck on her neck. She felt her knees weaken at his touch. He left a hickey on her collar bone.

''Derek.'' She mumbled.

"Yes?"

''Bed.''

"No, sink." He grinned

''Why?''

"Why not?"

''It's uncomfortable for me.''

Derek pouted.

She gave him a look. ''Why do you want the sink so bad?''

"Because we haven't done that in a while."

'Yeah because it's uncomfortable.''

"Meanie, you just wanna be on top."

''I thought you liked me on top?''

"I do, but not all the time."

''Why not?''

"Because I wanna be on top too."

''Why?''

"Why do you like to be on top?"

''Because it feels good.''

"So, I like to be on top for the same reason."

''So you like you on top better than me on top?''

"No, it usually depends."

''Depends on what?''

"I don't know, my mood."

''How about, you get to be on top but we do use the bed instead of the sink?''

"Mean."

''It's called agreeing honey.''

"It's still mean."

''Well I don't want to do it against an uncomfortable sink if there's no difference from doing it in a comfortable, warm bed.''

"There is a difference."

''Which is?''

"Sink equals doggy style..."

''What?'' She looked at him as if he was crazy. ''Please tell me you're joking.''

"I'm not."

Her jaw dropped.

"What?"

''Do you seriously think I would want that?''

"You never even tried it."

''And I don't want to!''

"Why not Add?"

''Because, I'm not some kind of sleazy hooker!''

"That doesn't have anything to do with it."

''Yes it does.''

"And how?"

''Because...'' She yelled at him. ''I think it is!''

Derek sighed "Fine." He didn't want to fight with her again.

She rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry for suggesting it."

She just shrugged.

"You don't even wanna try?" He asked carefully.

''Derek no!''

"Okay, okay..."

''I just want you to accept and respect that.''

"I do..."

She rose her eyebrow at him.

"I just don't get why you won't try it."

''And I don't get why you even want to.''

"Because it's good."

Her eyes widened. ''You did it before?''

"Yeah, why?"

''Well, nice to know.''

"What's so bad about this?"

''I just don't want to do it Derek!''

"I meant what's so bad about me havin' done it before."

''I just think it's...gross.''

''It's not Addie.''

''I still think it is.''

"You're not gonna tell me what makes it gross, are you?"

''All of it!''

"All of what?"

''Of...that.''

Derek totally didn't get her.

Addison sighed. ''I just don't want to do that okay?''

"Okay."

''Good.''

Derek smiled slightly at her. She silently looked at him.

"We good?"

''I guess.''

"You guess?"

''Yes, I guess.''

"So you don't know?"

She just shrugged.

"Addie?"

''Yes?''

"What's wrong?"

''Nothing.''

"You sure?"

''Yes.''

Derek sighed, not fully believing her.

''What?'' She raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Addison rolled her eyes.

"What?"

''Nothing.'' She mimicked him.

"Addie, come on I know something's up."

''I just told you there's nothing!''

"Okay, okay."

She sighed, picking up her towel as she walked out of the bathroom.


	23. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Undiscovered**

_Chapter 23 – Slow Dancing In A Burning Room_

The next day Addison woke up alone. Since their little argument from yesterday she had been annoyed all day and Derek wisely decided to go back to his own apartment. Truth really was, it bothered her and upset her that he had slept with other women before. Her phone rang.

''Montgomery.''

"Hey Addie, it's me."

''Oh...hi.''

"How... how are you?"

''I'm fine.''

"That's good..." Derek knew something was wrong and it broke his heart that she wouldn't tell him.

''Yeah...so how are you?''

"I'm alright," He lied.

''Good, good.''

"Addie, what's wrong?"

''I don't know, you're the one who called.'' She pretended to not know what he meant.

Derek sighed. "Fine."

''So I've been thinking...'' She said after a few seconds.

"Yes?"

''About Italy...''

"Hmhm?"

''And I think I should go alone.''

Derek felt his heart tug, unable to respond. She didn't say any more. She was going to Italy to get away, not to go to her parents. Just to spend some time alone and figure things out...to figure herself out. He was quiet, why didn't she want him to come with her?

''So...''

"Why?" He finally got out.

''I just...I think I need some time on my own without friends and med school and-.'' She paused.

"Me..." He added.

''Yeah...'' She said quietly.

"But... why?"

''Because I do, I need to think about some stuff.''

"I... Why don't you talk to me Addie?"

''I- I can't.''

"But why?"

''It's about myself.''

"Add, I know that you have some kinda problem and I know that it has to do with me, so please."

''It doesn't has to do with you, it's about me.''

He sighed, knowing there was something really wrong.

''It really hasn't got anything to do with you.'' Well it did but she didn't want him to feel bad about her problems.

"Addie, please." He begged.

''What?''

"Please tell me."

''There's nothing to tell.''

"Add..."

''No.''

"Why won't you tell me?"

''Because I haven't figured it out myself yet.''

He sighed sadly.

''I'm sorry okay.''

"Addie, please, just.. just tell me what's bothering you."

''No.''

"But you know what it is?"

''Yes.''

"And you won't tell me because?"

''Because, damn it Derek! I want to think about this and figure stuff out without having you hovering over me and bother me on the phone all the time!''

"Fine." He hung up, he wasn't going to bother her.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at the phone. ''Fuck you!'' She screamed, angrily throwing it against the wall. Derek sighed, why couldn't she just tell him? She got out of the bed and sighed, glancing at the shattered pieces of the phone. _Ironic_ she thought, as that was exactly how she felt. He got up, knowing he had to talk to her.

Few minutes later Addison was having breakfast in the kitchen, effectively pretending to do her homework so Callie wouldn't talk to her. Derek carefully knocked on the door, hoping she would talk to him. Addison looked at Callie who seemed to be lost in her own world behind the pc. ''Oh don't worry Callie, I'll get it.'' She sarcastically said.

"Hey." He said once she opened the door. She looked at him for a few seconds. ''I'm doing my homework.''

"Addie, please."

''Pardon?''

"Talk to me, seriously, don't walk away and shut me out."

''I said I was studying.''

"But you're not! I know you."

''Oh I'm not studying?''

"Addie, don't be like this, I know something's wrong."

''It doesn't matter. Why can't you just leave me alone?''

"Because you're my fiancé and I care about you."

''If you really care about me, you'd respect my wishes.''

Derek sighed. "Alright."

''Thank you.''

"But Addie, don't shut me out." He said sadly and turned around.

''I'm not.'' She said quietly.

"Yes you are." Derek walked away.

''At least I'm not walking out.''

He turned around again "You told me to leave, remember?"

She shrugged. ''If I tell you to jump off a bridge will you do it too then?''

"Yes! For you I would!"

''Hmm.''

"What is it Addie? Either you tell me or I am walking out, because I don't know what to do anymore!"

''Do whatever you want.'' She stepped back inside and closed the door.

Derek sighed, he just couldn't figure that woman out. Inside Addison sat back at the kitchen table and buried her head in her arms. He decided to knock again, hoping she would just talk to him. She sighed, making no attempt to get up. Derek knocked again, maybe Callie would open. "Aren't you gonna open?" Callie asked, looking at her friend.

''No.'' She kept her head on her arms, muffling her voice.

"What is it?" She closed her laptop, something was wrong.

''Nothing.''

"Addison, please!" They heard Derek from outside. Addison sighed, not responding. Callie looked at her friend, raising her eyebrows. "Did you have a fight or something?"

''No. I'm busy with studying.''

"And you're not even going to open the door for him?"

''I already did.''

"Huh?" She asked confused.

''I just opened the door.''

"Then do it again!"

''What? No!'' Her head shot up from the table.

"Fine, then I will." Callie rolled her eyes and got up.

''Don't you dare!''

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

''Nothing, it's none of your business.''

"Then I'm just gonna open the door." She shrugged and walked towards the door.

"NO!"

"Stop me."

She gave Callie a death glare.

"You won't tell me, so I'll let Derek decide."

''It's none of your business!''

"I don't care! He's knocking and disturbing me!"

''I'm not talking to him.''

"Then I will." Callie shrugged and walked over to the door.

''Bitch!''

"Thank you!"

''I hate you.''

"Fine, fine." Callie said and opened the door. "Hey, what happened?" Derek didn't answer her, he just looked at Addison. Addison sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave ya now..." Callie rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

''Great.'' She said sarcastically. Slowly he stepped inside, still looking at her. Addison closed her eyes, leaning her head on her hand.

"Addie, what's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

''Derek, go. away.''

His heart broke into a million pieces the moment she said that, but he stayed. She sighed, feeling tears well up behind her closed eyes. Derek walked over towards her, with the knowledge that this could be a bad decision. She buried her head in her hands completely so he wouldn't see the tears. "Please talk to me." She just shook her head. He kneeled down in front of her. She turned her head to the other side. "Addie, please." She shook her head again. ''No.'' She said groggily. "Okay." He said broken-hearted and got up.

She started to sob. Derek wrapped his arms around her, he didn't care if she didn't want him to. ''I can't tell you. I can't tell you.'' She sobbed, gasping for air.

"Addie, calm down."

She nodded, unable to stop sobbing. He pulled her closer.

''You're- you're leaving.''

"No, Addie, I would never leave you."

She nodded her head, biting her lip so she would calm down.

"It's okay honey, I'm not leaving you." He whispered. She held onto his shirt.

"Everything is gonna be okay."

She shook her head, calming down the slightest.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

''I can't tell.''

"Are you sure?"

''Yeah.''

"Okay, you don't have to tell me."

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked after a bit.

''Yeah.'' She nodded her head. He pulled a bit back to look at her. She looked back at him.

"You sure that you don't want to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow, still really concerned about her.

''Yes.''

"You want me to leave?" He asked carefully. She shook her head, she didn't.

"Okay." Derek was relieved. She bit on her bottom lip and played with the pages of her textbook.

"You wanna go out to get some food?"

''Okay.''

He gave her a slight smile, something was really wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was.

''Now?''

"If you want to yeah."

''Okay.'' She got up. He took her hand in his, hoping things would get better soon.

''Let me get my shoes and some money.'' She took her hand out of his.

"I'll pay." He felt his heart clench, Addison had changed, within a day.

''I can pay for my own food.''

"Okay." Derek sighed, he wasn't going to fight with her again.

She walked away from him and went into her room. He waited for her to come back. A few minutes later she returned, having changed her clothes.

"What's wrong with you?" He didn't actually want an answer to this, but he had to ask. ''Excuse me?'' She rose her eyebrow.

"Why are you being like this? What did I do now?"

''Being like what?''

"Being all distant."

''I'm not distant, I'm right here.''

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

''I told you, no!''

"Well, you are being distant then. Does whatever made you cry have to do with me?" He asked carefully. She crossed her arms and looked out of the window. ''Maybe.''

Derek sighed and looked at her. "Okay, and what did I do this time?"

''Nothing! See, you're already trying to make me feel guilty!''

"I'm not Addison! But if it's my fault, I'd at least like to know what it was!"

''It's not your fault!''

"Then what's wrong Addie?"

''Nothing! If I tell you you will tell me it's stupid and then _I_ feel stupid.''

"But if you don't tell me, we'll both be miserable."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Addie, please, I'd never tell you whatever you're worried about is stupid."

''But it is stupid.''

"Then just tell me, because I don't think it's stupid when you cry over it."

She didn't know whether she should tell him or not.

"You can tell me, really."

She waited for several moments and looked at his shoes. ''You slept with several other women.'' She said quietly.

"And that's bothering you because?"

''Because that makes me feel jealous and- and...insecure...''

Derek sighed. "Addie, you're the only one for me."

''I know. That's why it's stupid.''

"It's not stupid, but you really have no reason to be jealous or insecure."

''But I still do and I can't change it.''

"Why do you feel insecure though?"

''I- I don't know...''

"Well, you don't have to. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She tried to give him a little smile but failed. Derek stepped closer to her. "Look, if I'd have known I'd meet you, I never would have slept with anyone."

''It's not your fault.''

"It is a little... Are we gonna be okay?"

''I don't know...''

"So you're saying you're not sure if you can live with me having slept with other women before we were dating?"

''You can't live with my jealousy.''

"I can Addison, because I love you."

''I don't want to fight all the time.''

"Well, neither do I."

''Yet all we do is fight.''

Derek sighed. "But that doesn't mean we're not meant for each other."

''How can we be meant for each other if all we do it fight?''

"What are you saying?"

''I don't know Derek, I really don't know.''

"I... I... I better go."

''Why?'' She felt her heart drop.

"Because." Derek turned around, tears forming up in his eyes.

''Because?'' She looked at him in fear.

"Because you sound like you want to break up with me and crying in front of my fiancé isn't something I do."

She didn't find the words to respond.

"Figure things out Addison." He said and walked over towards the door.

''I love you.'' She whispered. Derek turned around and looked at her. "I love you too Addie."

''Then stay...''

He sighed "Are you really sure you want me to?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded. ''I love you.''

"Okay." Derek gave her a slight smile.

''Do you still want to get something to eat?''

"Not right now, do you?"

''Why not?''

"I'm not really hungry, but if you want to eat then we can."

''I'm kind of starving...'' She said sheepishly.

"Okay." Derek smiled back at her. "Where do you wanna go then?"

''We don't have to go.''

"You're hungry so we're gonna get food."

''Okay...''

"So, where do you want to go?"

''I don't mind.''

"Or we could cook?"

''You know I can't.''

"You could help me, I bet you're not as bad as you say."

''You will regret saying that.''

"Nope." Derek shook his head and grinned at her.

''Yep.'' She smiled a little.

"Then we'll try that, it's not my dorm after all."

''Okay but if the cops come, don't blame me.''

"I never would, I'll just tell them that you were trying to cook."

''Uhuh.''

"Good." He walked over to her again. She looked at him.

"Wanna give the cooking a try?"

''Sure.''

"Okay." Derek smiled and stepped a little closer.

She looked into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist, not sure what to do. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. Derek pulled her closer and whispered "I love you Addie, so much."

''I love you too.''

He also closed his eyes, never wanting to let go of her again.

''I want you to go to Italy with me.'' She whispered. A smile appeared on his face. "Okay."

''Will you come?''

"Of course I will."

''Okay.'' She smiled. ''Thank you.''

"No problem."

After a few seconds she pulled back a little, softly kissing his lips. Derek smiled against her lips, before capturing her bottom lip with his. She softly sucked on his upper lip. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her long hair. Slowly she parted her lips against his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. A little moan escaped her throat, letting her tongue dance with his.

He never wanted this moment to end. Addison held him tighter. She loved him so much. It seemed as if the world had stopped spinning. She felt butterflies fly up and down her stomach like they always used to when he kissed her. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt. Another moan escaped her lips, kissing him passionately. Slowly he let his hand travel down her shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him harder.

Derek moaned lowly, running his hand over her heated stomach. ''What about food?'' She whispered against his lips.

"I'm not hungry." He slowly kissed her again.

''Hmm but I am.'' She pulled back again.

"Okay." Derek quickly pecked her lips. She smiled at him.

"What do you wanna eat?"

''Hmm I don't know. What do you want to make?''

"I don't care honey, pick."

''Well what's your 'specialty'?''

"Lasagne."

''Lasagne?'' She laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

''No reason...'' She started laughing only harder.

"Addie, tell me!"

''Well...lasagne can't really be hard to make...''

"Oh yeah? You ever made it?"

''Well no...''

"See so you don't even know."

''Still.''

"Wanna try it alone babe?"

''No.''

"So, don't laugh."

She stuck out her tongue. ''We still need to buy some lasagne.''

"To buy lasagne?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded.

"Sweetheart, you don't buy lasagne, you make it."

''Well the ingredients, whatever.''

"Do you have anything here?"

''No.''

"What do you people eat?"

''Take out.'' She grinned.

"You're horrible..."

''Whaaaaat?''

Derek laughed at her. "How about we go to my place and cook there? I bet you don't even have pans."

''I do.'' She shot him a look. ''And I wanna cook here.''

"Where are your pans?"

''Under the sink.''

"Okay, okay, let's go shopping then."

''Mhm.'' She chuckled. ''I never expected that to come out of your mouth.''

Derek stuck his tongue out. "I don't mean shopping like that."

''I know, I know.'' Addison grinned.

"Good, good." He pulled her close to him. She smiled at him, pecking his lips.

"I love you." He mumbled, slowly kissing her back. ''I love you too.'' She mumbled, softly sucking on his upper lip. Derek moaned lowly, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, giving his butt a small squeeze. He grinned against her lips, kissing her harder. She pushed her body up against his. Slowly he slipped his tongue into her mouth. A moan escaped her lips. Derek moved his lips off of hers, beginning to lick along her jaw. She closed her eyes, moving her head to the side.

He sucked on her neck, leaving a huge hickey. She let out a low moan. "What do you want baby?" He mumbled against her skin. She waited for a few seconds and then started laughing. ''Lasagne.''

"I don't like you anymore." Derek pouted.

''But maybe there's some room for you afterwards.

"Maybe?"

''Yes maybe.''

"Meanie."

''Hey, watch your language.''

"Meanie isn't even bad."

''Do you want sex today or not? Because it really sounds like you don't.''

"Maybe I don't." He said in a childish tone.

''Hmm your loss.''

"You're just a mean, mean person."

''You're adding fuel to the fire honey, that just earned you two _whole_ days without sex.''

"Hmm, no sex with _you_, but not with the others..."

''Two _weeks_.''

"Oh come on." He lifted her up.

''Be careful with what you say.'' She said serious.

"Addie, seriously, you're the only one."

''I already told you that I really, really, really can't appreciate those jokes.''

"Yeah and I apologize."

''Next time think about it before you say something.''

"Hmhmmm."

''Thank you.'' She moved away from him.

"So, you do wanna cook now?"

''Yes."

"With or without me?" He grinned.

''With.'' She rolled her eyes.

"You just can't live without me."

''Oh I can, trust me."

"You think so?"

''I know so.''

"Why?"

''Because I've been doing fine all those 20+ years before I knew you.''

"But you say you love me."

''Yeah.'' She gave him a confused look.

"So you couldn't live without me baby."

''Says?''

"Me."

''And how would you know?''

"Because I know you."

''You don't know what I feel.''

"Honey, would you want to live without me for ever?"

''No I don't but that doesn't mean I can't.''

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, okay."

''Okay?''

"Okay."

''Okay.'' She repeated. Derek smiled and pecked her lips.

''Let's go shopping now.''

"But just groceries."

''I know.''

"Good girl."

''Yeah, yeah let's go now, my stomach hurts.''

"Okayyy." He pulled her out of the door. She gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you." He smiled when they walked down the street. ''I love you too.'' Addison smiled, holding his hand in both of hers. Derek pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

About half an hour they both stood in the kitchen as Addison finished tying her apron and slapped her hands against her lap. ''Okay, I'm ready.''

Derek laughed at her. "Wow, Donna Reed escaped!"

''Ha-ha not funny.''

"You look like her though." He pecked her lips.

''Take that back.''

"Why? She was hot."

She rose her eyebrow and rested her hand on her hip. ''Exactly she _was_.''

"So?"

''She's dead.''

"So is Rock Hudson and you still say he's hot."

''That's different, I never compared you to a dead guy.''

"Okay, you look hot anyway."

''Thank you.''

"Welcome."

She gave him a smile.

"Ready to do the tomatoes?"

''Uh...what exactly do I do with them?''

"You put them into boiling water, then put them under cold water, then you peel the skin off and finally you slice them."

"Erhm okay."

"I don't wanna see blood though." He pecked her cheek and walked over to get the rest of the stuff.

''I'll try.'' She got the tomatoes out of the brown bag.

"That's my girl."

A little while and a band-aid later, Addison stood in front of the oven, watching the lasagne inside of it. Derek walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "Your finger okay?"

''I burned it on the oven Derek, I didn't chop it off.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm just being concerned."

''Yeah who knows some mysterious deathly bacteria came in it and is eating me alive right now!'' She put on a scared face.

"Yep." He laughed and pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

''Maybe we should amputate my whole arm, just to be sure it won't spread.''

"Hmhm, let's get you to the hospital."

''I think you might have to carry me.'' She held up her arms. ''It spreads faster when I move.''

Derek grinned and picked her up. "Where to miss?"

''Hospital.'' She pouted at him.

"There are no hot guys anyway babe."

''Well you're becoming a doctor aren't you?'' She grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm no doctor yet."

''So you won't examine me?'' Addison gave him a sad look.

"Oh I will, but not in a hospital just yet."

''Maybe you can just do it here.''

"Good." He gave her a mischievous grin. She gave him a smothering look. And then the timer beeped, signalising that the lasagne was done.

''It's ready?'' She wasn't sure.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

''Kay.''

Derek sighed and let her down to her feet again. She giggled and opened the oven, this time after she put on the oven mitts.

"So, how does it look?"

''Well...I don't know.''

He laughed at her "Then get it out."

She opened the oven further, covering her face when the hot air hit her.

"Just wait a little."

''You take it out.''

"Okay, okay." Derek stepped closer, put oven mitts on and got the lasagne out.

''Well?''

"It's ready sweetie."

''Good. It smells nice.''

"Hmhm, can you get the plates?"

After a few minutes dinner was settled and both of them ate in silence.

"Like your work?"

''I do.'' She nodded. ''Those were good tomatoes.''

Derek started laughing "Yeah, they were."

A small yawn escaped her lips.

"You tired?"

''No.''

"Really? It looked like you were." He mocked her.

''I was not. I know when I'm tired thank you.''

"So you didn't yawn?"

''I didn't.''

"Yes you did."

''I did not.''

"Liar."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Get that back in." He grinned at her.

''Nooooo.''

"You just did."

She stuck out her tongue again.

"I can make you, you know?"

''No.'' She murmured.

"Yes I can."

She shook her head at him.

"Yes baby."

She shook her head again.

"I'm gonna throw lasagne on ya."

Addison let out a laugh.

''Nuhuh.''

"It's not my apartment so I would throw food."

''You would not!''

"Think I'm bluffing?"

''Mhm.''

"Okay." He picked up his plate.

''Don't you dare!''

"You said I was bluffing."

''Derek.'' She warned.

"Yes?"

''Put that down.''

"You said I was bluffing." He said again.

''Do you seriously want to throw that in my face?''

"Maybe." Derek shrugged. "Or you take it back."

''No, I won't.''

"Seriously, and why?"

''Because I won't.''

"You suck."

''Only when you ask me to.''

"Seriously?"

''Seriously.''

"Maybe later."

''Maybe later?'' She raised her eyebrow. ''How about, maybe never.''

"Why maybe never?"

''You just said, maybe later, you don't say that to me.''

"Addie, we still have to clean up."

''I don't.''

"You always clean up first."

''No I don't.''

"Okay, okay."

She yawned again.

"See you are tired and to the sucking thing, I just wanna hold you tonight."

''You're such a girl.''

"Excuse me?"

'''I just wanna hold you tonight'.'' She said in an annoying voice.

"I just wanna fuck you and then leave." Derek rolled his eyes at her, slightly hurt.

''That's not what I meant either.'' She sighed, annoyed with him.

"What did you mean then?"

''Nothing, never mind.'' She got up, picking up their plates.

"Addison!"

''What?''

"Tell me."

''Tell you what?''

"What you meant."

''No, forget it.''

"Addie, I'm serious."

''I am too. Stop telling me what to say or to do god damn it!'' She suddenly yelled out.

"Fine." He got up, hurt evident on his face and walked out of the door. She stood there on the same spot. ''Seriously?''

"Well, you don't want me here so, I'm leaving."

''When? When did I say I don't want you here?''

"Reading between the lines."

''Ugh are you serious?''

"Addison, I hate doing this! It's annoying me, you say I make mean jokes but you hurt me too, but that you don't think about!"

''What did I do?''

"You're such a girl." He imitated her tone.

''That wasn't even mean!''

"Well, that's what you think. What did you want me to say then?"

''Well...I don't know.''

"No, you do know!"

''Know what?''

"What I should've said."

''When?''

"When I said wanna hold you."

She rolled her eyes. ''Who cares? Who cares what I wanted you to say?''

"Because you don't care, you think no one does! That's selfish and self centred!" He walked away further.

''Did you seriously just call me selfish and self centred?''

"Yes I did and it's the truth accept it." Derek opened the door and walked out. Her jaw dropped and she threw the plate she was holding towards his direction. ''You son of a bitch!''

He shook his head and just carried on walking.

She threw a second plate after him, trying to hit him.

"You'll just damage all the plates you have." He said sadly.

''Shut the fuck up!''

Derek sighed and walked away.

''I hate you!'' She yelled.

He didn't turn around, tears forming up in his blue eyes. She ran towards the door, slamming it shut. He loved her so much but right now Derek just couldn't be near her. She leaned her back against the door. This was the end. They had fought so many times before but this time, no tears were shed. After a while Derek sat down on a bench close by, burying his face in his hands. She felt her knees weaken and slid towards the floor.

It was **over**.


	24. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Undiscovered**

_Chapter 24 – Big Girls Don't Cry_

_&. I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket._

The next couple of weeks Derek was more like McNightmare than McDreamy, his heart was broken. Shattered actually. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything. He felt as if he was walking around with half of his soul. Both of them were standing in the 'line' to the cafeteria, which was more like a bunch of students pushing each other to get in front of the line.

Suddenly someone pushed Derek, trying to get food. He stumbled to the side. Addison was crashed by something heavy, throwing her into the floor. He groaned, lying on somebody. "I'm so sorry." Derek mumbled, without looking. She brought her hand to her head, still knocked out from the fall. Derek looked down at who he was lying on top of. "Oh Addison, are you okay?" She looked up at him and slowly nodded her head, trying to get up. "You... you sure?" He quickly got off of her. ''Yeah...''

"I... I'm really sorry." He couldn't ignore the tingling in his stomach, like always when he was close to her. ''It's okay.'' She got up from the floor.

Derek didn't know what to say, when his gaze dropped to her engagement ring, she was still wearing it. She saw him looking and quickly moved her hand away from his sight, feeling ashamed for keeping it on.

"Addie, can I erm... talk to you?"

''I- I don't know.''

He just nodded and looked at her.

''I...I'm going to go now, I'm not that hungry anymore.''

"I'm sorry..." He quickly walked away. She bit on her lip, watching him walking away from her.

Once outside of the building he sat down under a big tree. The tree they had met up right before their first date. A few minutes later Addison walked outside, looking around for one of her friends. Derek didn't even notice her, he just blankly stared ahead. Damn her friends, she thought, rubbing her sore arm. No one was around but the two of them. She decided to just sit down as she took a text book out of her bag.

Derek looked up at the sky, before looking around, seeing Addison. She opened the book, trying to concentrate on reading it instead of their literal bump in in the cafeteria. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Oh how he missed her, every fibre of his body was longing to pull her into his arms. She sighed and skimmed over the page. He had looked so gorgeous yet so indifferent.

Derek wished for her to just look up, look at him one again. Addison rolled her head over her shoulders, she felt so heart broken. He closed his eyes, how could he have been that stupid and just walk out? He surely had made the biggest mistake in his life. She brought her knees up to her chin. She was not going to cry, she was not going to cry, she was not going to...damn it. Tears started to leave her eyes.

When he looked at her again, Derek could see tears floating down her cheeks, this hurt him so much. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears. Derek got up, walking towards her. He knew she probably didn't want him to. She didn't notice him nearing her as she tried to wipe away the tears that kept falling. Now he was next to her, slowly sitting down. She looked up next to her scared, feeling her heart skipping a few beats as she recognized the person next to her. ''Oh god.'' She tried to bury her face in her knees.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, he just couldn't help it. She shook her head, pushing his arm away. He felt his heart breaking, scooting away. "I'm sorry." She shook her head again.

"I should go." Derek mumbled, before getting up.

''Yeah.'' Addison managed to choke out. He had already walked away a bit, but then Derek turned around. "I miss you." He said quietly and walked away again. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry even harder. He always did this.

Derek sighed, he didn't want to leave her like this, but she didn't want him there. She wiped away her tears which still hadn't stopped falling as she got up, searching for her car keys. He stopped at the tree, turning to look at her again. She wiped her nose, closing her bag as she found her keys. Derek watched her, he missed her so much. She picked up her stuff and started walking. She was leaving. It broke his heart, but he had screwed this up. It was all his fault. She couldn't take any more of this and started to walk faster, nearly running towards her car. She had to get away. He turned around, his head hanging.

She started running, feeling like she was dying. Tears clouded her vision so she couldn't see the car. She heard a car nearing her, turning to the side as she didn't realise it was this close already. The driver tried to stop his car, but nothing worked. Before she realised it, she was thrown over the cars' hood, slamming her body against the window.

Derek heard a loud noise and spun around, it was Addison, it had to be. She rolled over the roof, her body rolling onto the street. The driver got out, his eyes were horror-stricken. Derek ran towards the street, his heart was racing. The last thing she would remember was feeling her blood running through her veins in a rapid pace and quick steps that were coming closer. When Derek had reached the scene of accident, he saw Addison lying on the ground. His heart stopped and he turned white.

She tried to call out his name when she felt his presence around her. He kneeled down next to her, stroking her auburn coloured hair that was full with blood. "Call an ambulance." He told the driver who numbly nodded. She tried to talk, limply lifting her hand up. Derek took her hand in his "It's okay Addie, everything is gonna be alright." He whispered with tears in his eyes. She let out a whimper, managing to open her eyes a little. "Everything will be okay, I promise Add."

She brought her hand to his cheek, giving him a weak smile. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened, I love you so much." His eyes filled with tears. She just looked at him and caressed his face. ''I love you too.'' She tried to say, not sure if she actually said it out loud or mumbled it. After a few minutes, which seemed like eternity to Derek blue lights and sirens started coming closer and closer. 'Finally' he thought. 'I love you.' She mouthed again, her hand falling down limply as she felt herself being carried away. Once the paramedics got her into the ambulance and brought her to the hospital, all Derek was allowed to do was to wait.

They drove to the hospital, the ride seemed to last for years until one of the paramedics looked up the screen when a loud beeping filled the car.

''Reanimate!''

Then suddenly there was a heartbeat again, everyone sighed in relief. It wasn't a blink of an eye later that Addison crashed once again, no heartbeat, no sign of life, nothing.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now._


	25. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**Undiscovered**

_Chapter 25 – Dreaming With A Broken Heart_

Derek sat next to Addison, holding her hand tightly. Nothing had changed since last night, she was in a coma, his Addison was in a coma and he didn't even get to tell her all the things he wanted to tell her. A nurse walked into the room, sighing heavily. The girl was so young, she hated when something like this happened.

He spun around when he heard someone behind him and tried to smile when he realized that it was the nurse but failed.

''Hi.'' She gave him a small smile. ''I'm nurse Johnson.''

"Derek Shepherd." Derek introduced himself, looking at Addison again. "How's she doing?"

She looked down at the chart and then checked her vitals. ''I'm afraid not much change.''

"Okay." He choked out, close to tears once again.

''I'm sorry. Are you her husband?''

"No." Derek shook his head. "She's my fiancé."

''Oh. Have you called her family yet?''

"No, they're not my biggest fan. But I will tomorrow."

''Okay, do you know who her emergency contact person is?''

"That's in her chart."

''None is filled in...''

"Oh..."

''She uh...doesn't have anyone?''

"She's got me and her parents."

''Okay.''

Derek looked at Addison, he wanted her to wake up. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for everything he had done.

''I erhm, am going to leave now. I'll check on her again in an hour.''

"Okay."

She gave him a small smile and left. He looked at Addison again, slowly pecking her lips, wishing she'd just wake up. Suddenly a sigh escaped her lips. "Addie?"

''Hmmr.''

His eyes widened and he pecked her lips again, maybe this was working. Another heavy breath came from her. "Addison?" No reaction. "Hello? She's waking up!" He called, but no one came.

He squeezed her hand and pecked her lips once more. This time no response came from her. Derek got up quickly and ran towards the hall to get nurse Johnson "I think she's waking up." The nurse gave him a strangle look but ran into the room anyway, just to see Addison lying motionless.

"I swear, she was."

''What did she do according to you?''

"Breathing." He mumbled.

''Breathing?'' She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

''Listen, Mr. Shepherd right? In a few hours they're going to make a scan to see if there's any brain activity, so you should be lucky about her breathing at all but that doesn't mean she's waking up."

"Okay." He nodded sadly and walked back into the room.

''Maybe you want to call her family.'' She called after him. Derek sighed, he couldn't, they weren't home, they were in France or something. ''Before it's too late.'' She added, walking away. A lump formed up in his throat "Before it's too late..."

A little over an hour later a doctor and two nurses entered Addison's room. Derek looked up at them, a questioning look on his face. ''We're taking her away for the scan.'' The male nurse said simply. He just numbly nodded and gazed at Addison again. Oh how Derek hoped there was brain activity. ''After the scan we'll do a series of tests and after that we'll bring her back.'' They started to roll the bed away from him. Again he remained quiet, like most of the time these days. Slowly they left the room with her. Derek leaned back, burying his face in his hands.

About sixty minutes later they entered her room again. "Please tell me what's going on." He pleaded.

"There was brain activity."

"Was?"

''Was as in we detected brain activity.''

Derek nodded, he knew what he meant.

''Which is a good thing...''

"I know." He sighed, knowing this didn't mean she'd wake up, ever.

''There's a but though.''

"Which is?"

''After the scan we ran some tests.''

''And she didn't respond to sound, light, touch or pain.''

Again Derek just nodded, this broke his heart.

''So nothing indicates she will wake up soon.'' The doctor sighed.

"Thank you." He said heart-broken. He just nodded, leaving the room.

"Erm, I have a question." Derek said quickly.

''Yes?'' He turned around.

"Can I stay with her tonight?" He asked hesitantly.

''Uh...'' He hesitated. ''She won't know you're here sir.''

"I know, but maybe she will."

''She won't.''

"Just please, can I stay?"

''Yeah.'' He shrugged.

"Thanks."

''You're welcome.''

Derek smiled slightly, before looking at his fiancé again. The doctor looked at them before leaving the room.

He sighed, leaning forward to watch her, he hoped so desperately that she'd just wake up. Derek sighed as he stroked her hair. He looked at his watch which already read 10.30. Getting up from the chair he gently moved her body, making sure to not touch any wires as he lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her body to pull her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her body to pull her closer to him.

He placed a small kiss on her cheek since she had a tube her nose, she looked just like she was asleep. Derek closed his eyes, he wanted to pretend she actually was asleep and would wake up the next morning. He squeezed his eyes shut when after a few minutes he still couldn't sleep, the sound of all the machines, the whisperings in the hallway and her soft and steady breathing keeping him awake. He kept listening to her breathing like it could stop any second.

"I love you so much Addie and I can't afford to loose you." He whispered in her ear. "I _watch-a-chick-flick-just-so-you're-happy_ love you." His heart broke when no reaction came from her. "I _let-you-have-the-last-piece-of-cheesecake_ love you." He continued. Still no reaction. No change in breathing, no moving, no nothing.

"I _go-horse-back-riding-in-the-rain _love you." A small hesitation in breathing was heard but left as soon as it came. "I _clean-the-bathroom-for-you_ love you." Back to silence. "I _pretend-to-like-your-favourite-music-just-to-make-you-happy_ love you." It was silence for a few seconds until a loud sound filled the room. A sound that came from her, sounding like she was choking or fighting for air. Derek's eyes widened and he jumped up. It stopped but after several seconds repeated itself.

He ran out on the hall, calling the doctor. Soon a doctor ran into the room, waiting for something to happen. Derek stood there and watched Addison. The doctor checked her stats and looked at her, waiting for something to happen. He shook his head, about to leave when she did it again. His eyes widened and he looked at the doctor questionably, hope rising in his chest. Dr. Arquette quickly pushed the emergency button. ''It sounds like she's choking.'' He lifted Addison's body so she was sitting up straight, her head hanging forward. When all the nurses ran into the room, Derek was told he should leave, which he did.

After a few minutes the doctor walked back outside, shaking his head. ''The tube which went into her mouth was moved, making her almost choke in her saliva considering she can't swallow on her own.'' Every hope inside of him was crushed and he just nodded again. ''She's fine now but I advise you to either rent a bunk bed or go home.''

"I will, thanks."

''Good.''

"I'll just say good bye."

''Okay.'' He stepped aside.

Derek walked into Addison's room again, sitting down next to her again "Addie, I'm going home now, I have to." He sighed. "I'll be here as soon as I can in the morning." No reaction came from her. Derek sighed once again. "I love you." He whispered and pecked her lips, before getting up slowly. Just as he left the room a small sound left her lips that went unnoticed by everyone. When he was in the door he stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry for everything Add." He sadly turned around again and left the room, leaving her alone in a cold, dark hospital room with no clue of what was happening in the world around her.

Once at home Derek slowly opened the room to his dorm. Mark, Preston, Callie and Sidney immediately looked up at him.

''Where the hell have you been, we've been worrying sick about you!'' Callie yelled at him.

His eyes were filled with tears. "It's-" he stopped "It's Addison, she... she was in an accident." He was able to choke out.

''What?'' She looked at him in shock. ''Where is she?''

"At the hospital."

''What? How is she?'' She quickly jumped up.

"She... she's in a coma." Derek's voice was barely above a whisper. Callie looked at him in shock just like the others did.

''You're joking right?'' Sidney asked. He just shook his head, the tears almost falling.

''Oh my god...'' Her hand flew to her mouth.

''I have to see her.'' Tears poured down from Callie's eyes as she walked towards the door with quick steps.

"I don't know if you can..."

''I do.'' She left the dorm room. Derek sighed and looked at the door.

They all sat in silence, trying to process what happened.

''What exactly happened?'' Mark asked quietly.

"She got hit... by a car."

His eyes widened. ''Oh...''

"Yeah." Derek wiped away the tears.

''Where...how?''

"Behind school."

''Do you know how it happened?''

"She was walking over the street I guess."

''Oh...did they get the driver?''

"Yeah, he... he stopped."

''Oh...that's good.''

Derek just nodded.

''Is she...I mean...is she going to, you know.''

"I don't know." He said, his voice teary.

''Of course she is!'' Preston scolded and got up. ''I'm going to make some coffee.''

''Burke is right.'' Sidney looked at Derek. ''You have to be positive, she won't get through this if you're sitting here at home giving up on her.''

"I'm not giving up on her! I've been told to call her parents, which FYI I can't, before it's too late."

''It's not too late and it's not going to be late!'' She began to get annoyed with his attitude.

''Why can't you call them?'' Mark asked in a soft tone.

"It might be Sidney and you know it as good as I do. And they're still somewhere... France or something."

''Don't they have a cell phone with them?''

"I tried, nothing."

''Any name of a hotel?''

"I have no idea."

''Think, Derek, think.''

"I did Mark! For five hours!"

''Okay, okay.''

''Gosh...they already lost one daughter...'' Sidney commented as Preston walked back into the room with coffee mugs.

"Would you just please shut up?" Derek snapped at her, this whole thing was hard enough on him without her comments.

''Why? It's the truth!''

"I know it is, but keep it to yourself."

''Fine.''

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I... I have to go."

''To where?'' Mark looked at him.

"To somewhere." Derek answered and turned around.

''Derek no.'' He got up.

"What?"

''You're in no state to wander over the streets in the middle of the night.''

"I don't care." He walked towards the door.

''Derek you're staying.'' He grabbed his best friend's shoulder.

"Why? I don't have any reason to stay! Not anymore!"

''Derek listen to me, she'll be fine. You're not helping her if you leave.''

"I'm leaving." He said after a bit.

''To risk your own life so they can put you into a bed next to her?''

"How the fuck am I risking my life?"

''You have no idea what the hell you are doing right now!''

"Well, I don't care." Derek said and it was the truth, without Addison, he didn't care.

''Do you care if they call us to tell us she died? Do you care to be home then?''

Tears filled his eyes at Mark's words.

''I'm sorry.'' Mark sighed.

"I really have to go." Derek shook his head.

''Derek. Stay.'' Sidney looked at him.

"I...can't."

''Yes you can.''

"No, I have to go, think about some stuff."

''You won't find anything out there.''

"But staying won't help either." Derek was blaming himself, if he wouldn't have walked over to her in the first place, she never would've been hit by the car.

''Take some coffee, talk with us, try to put it into perspective and then try to get a bit of sleep. You would scare the shit out of Addison if you're going to visit her like that tomorrow.''

"She won't know how I look anyway."

''Yes she will.''

"How?"

''She'll wake up soon.''

"How can you be so sure?"

''I can be this sure, because I believe in Addie, I believe that she's fighting with every fibre in her body right now to wake up and look into your eyes.''

"No, she won't, not for me anyway."

''Of course she will, she would give the world for you.''

"We broke up, remember?"

''You didn't.'' She shook her head. ''You never did.''

"But it's over. We didn't talk in weeks."

''You two will never be over Derek.''

"I don't know." He sighed sadly.

''But I do, and so should you.''

"I know, I'm just no optimistic person."

''Oh do you want to say I'm just a bundle of happiness?'' She rolled her eyes. ''I know we might not be optimistic people but now would the right time to be.''

"Maybe." He sighed.

''Derek do you want her to survive?''

"Of course I do. I'd give my life for it."

''Then believe in her. If you don't believe in her you might as well go over there and tell her to stop breathing.''

"She moved," He blurted out.

''What?'' Sidney looked at him confused.

"Today, well, earlier, she moved but the doctors won't believe me..."

''She moved.'' She wasn't sure if Addison really had. ''That's great. See, she's fighting.''

"You don't believe me and I wouldn't either, but I swear she moved."

''I believe you Derek.''

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." He shook his head.

''And who wouldn't in your situation?''

"What do we do now?"

''We can stay up and talk a little, light a candle for her and then try to rest a bit.''

"I... I just want to go back to the hospital."

''You can in the morning.''

Derek sighed and nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

''Just stay inside.''

Again he didn't reply.

''There's some coffee for you.'' Preston spoke from the couch.

"No thanks."

''Would you like something to eat? I bet you haven't eaten all day.''

"I don't want anything."

''You need to eat something, you're no use if you're making yourself sick.''

"I don't want anything." He said again. "Except from Addie waking up."

''We all want that Derek.''

Derek remained silent, in his thoughts already with Addison.

''Do you want to light a candle for her?''

"I don't believe in this."

''You can still light a candle for her.''

"Yeah..."

''Do you want to?''

"Yeah, I guess... I'm not sure of anything anymore.

She gave him a small sad smile. ''I'll go look for a candle.''

Derek nodded and walked back into the room. Mark shifted so he could sit next to him. He slowly sat down on the sofa, looking at the coffee table in front of him when something caught his eye. Addison's InStyle magazine, this was enough to fill his eyes with salty tears. Mark placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, wishing he could do something for him.

"Can we go to the hospital again?"

''We can tomorrow.''

Again he remained quiet, just nodding slightly, keeping his gaze focused on the magazine.

''Do you want to talk for a bit?''

"No."

''Okay.''

Silence took over the room, like a black wall of desperation.

After a few minutes Sidney returned to the room with a candle. Everyone looked up at her.

''Where shall I put it down?''

"Table?"

''Okay.''

Derek waited for her to set the candle down. She placed the candle on the table, lighting it with a fire. He numbly stared at the candle. They all looked at the lit candle in silence, their thoughts and prayers all with the same person.

After a horrible night of no sleep Derek and the rest made their way to the hospital in complete silence, neither knowing what to say. Silently Sidney walked with the guys towards Addison's room, preparing her for whatever she was going to see. They opened the door slightly, before walking in. Addison looked like yesterday, a few bruises on her cheekbone, but still in a coma. Mark looked around the room. ''Where's Callie?'' He whispered to Preston.

"She called earlier, she's at home and coming in an hour." Derek told him.

''Oh okay.'' He nodded, all of them watching Derek.

He slowly walked over to Addison's side and sat down. They watched him like he was some kind of miracle worker who would make her wake up. Derek ran his fingers over her jaw, praying she would wake up. "Hey Addie." He whispered, without anyone hearing him.

''She looks like she's sleeping.'' Sidney whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She never cried in public, she thought it was weak but in that moment, she couldn't care less, someone who she considered one of her dearest friends was in a coma, she was allowed to cry.

"I love you so much. We all do." Derek continued, he didn't know what to tell her, so he just started talking "The Mets finally won a game, I know you couldn't care less, but well. This blond weirdo girl with the little rat dog is in jail now... What's her name? Paris Hilton?"

Sidney let out a small chuckle, tears streaming down her face. ''I bet she would've loved to see that.''

"She'll find a way to see that." Derek grinned at Sidney. "Won't you Addie?"

''She will.'' Preston nodded agreeing, placing his hand on Sidney's shoulder soothingly.

He looked at Addison again, thinking of more things. "New York fashion week started, newest trend is purple, though it apparently was last year too..."

They all looked at Addison. ''Come on Addie you love to watch those skinny anorectic models wearing ugly clothes, wake up!'' Sidney said almost begging. Derek pecked her cheek, sitting in silence.

''Please wake up.'' She whispered. ''I'm crying here for you, please wake up and make fun of me.''

"Ich liebe dich." He whispered after a while, his German had always made her laugh. No movement came from her.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, in a big house in the suburbs, white fence, collie, 2.5 kids..."

Sidney only started to cry harder and turned around, leaving, not able to stand in the room for any longer.

"And two cars, we wouldn't have to work anymore because you found something to cure cancer and I'd be with you 24/7 just to annoy you."

Preston walked out after Sidney while Mark just stood there, watching his best friends.

"I'm so sorry for everything Addison."

Mark slowly walked towards the bed. ''Hey Der I'm going to get us something from the cafeteria.'' He said softly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"Okay." He nodded, his eyes sadder than ever. He bent his head towards Addison's. ''Fight for him Red.'' He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before he left the room.

Derek took Addison's hand in his and laced their fingers. "I'd give everything to look into your eyes again Addie." The only thing heard was a continuing beep from the heart monitor, the other machines and their breathing. He sighed and leaned towards her, quickly pecking her lips once again. "I miss you Add." He whispered. She was still motionless.

"What would you think about 2.5 kids Addie? That's what you always wanted, isn't it? And it's what I always wanted, with you, but I never told you." A tear ran down his cheek. Her chest continued to rise and fall slowly.

He stroked her hair, pecking her lips once more, maybe this would work, or maybe he had just watched sleeping beauty too often when he was little. He bent down to kiss her lips again when suddenly her arm flew up, her hand squeezing his wrist painfully hard. Derek pulled back quickly and stared at her. "Addie?"

Her eyes remained closed, her heart beat kept up the same rhythm and she had the same look on her face. She kept the same fierce grasp on his wrist, leaving dark marks until just seconds later she opened her hand and her arm fell down to hang limply next to her bed. "No, Addie, don't." Derek sobbed, yes he actually sobbed. A whimper left her lips. "Addison, fight, please, for me." He whispered desperately. In the blink of an eye her eyes seemed to flutter. Derek took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Add, stay with me." Everything went back to silence. "I love you so much, please fight, for me, for us. For the 2.5 kids and the collie, the big house with the white fence."

He sat in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt more helpless and defeated then ever. A few minutes later a new nurse walked in.

Derek looked up at the nurse, trying his best to control his feelings and the tears that were still streaming down his face. ''Hi, I'm nurse Wilkens, I'm here to wash her up.''

"Okay..."

''Do you want to help?'' She asked softly.

"Yeah."

She gave him a small smile.

"Just tell me what to do."

''Well I'm going to wash off the blood and clean the wounds and you can wash the rest of her.''

"The rest of her as in?" He was confused.

''Her body.''

"Okay." Derek nodded his head.

She gave him a wet washcloth. ''Just be very careful to not touch any wires or wounds."

"Okay... Where do I start?"

''You can start from her legs up, I'll start with her face and wash the blood out of her hair.''

Derek nodded and got up, walking to the foot of the bed.

The nurse threw off the blankets and untied Addison's gown from the back, leaving her in only panties. He looked at his fiancé, it broke his heart to see her like this. The nurse started wiping away the blood stains. He sighed and began to move the washcloth up her left leg. ''Remember to be careful.''

"Yeah, I will."

''So...are you her boyfriend?''

"I'm her fiancée."

''Fiancée...wow.''

"Why wow?"

''You look young.''

"Well thank you."

She let out a small chuckle. ''She's pretty.''

Derek smiled slightly. "Yeah, she's beautiful."

''Hmm.'' She smiled.

"You think she'll wake up?" He asked, running the washcloth over her thigh, it felt so weird doing this.

''I really hope she does but I'm just a simple nurse, I really can't promise you anything.''

"No one can promise anything, but being a nurse is impressive enough to someone like me."

''What do you do?''

"I'm... we're in med school."

''Both of you?''

"Yeah, both of us."

''That's pretty cool.'' She went to wash the blood out of her hair. ''If you need to- you can you know, push her panties down if you need to wash...'' Gosh this was awkward.

"I... no, she'd kill me for that, she'd be embarrassed enough of lying here like that, so yeah..."

''I'm just saying you know, you don't know how long she's gonna be here so...''

"I know." He nodded, feeling a lump form up in his throat.

''So it's up to you, I think she'd rather have you do it then the next nurse.''

"Yeah... maybe you're right." He sighed and looked at Addison, eyes still closed.

''It's your choice and I can leave the room.''

Derek nodded, he didn't actually know what to say or to do.

''Well I'm going to finish my round now and I'll come back when I'm done. Do you have any questions?''

"I... I don't know." He sighed.

''You don't know?''

"No, I don't, not anymore.."

''Well any question concerning this, you can ask me.''

"What am I supposed to wash?"

''You mean down there?''

"Yeah." He answered hesitantly.

''Just run the washcloth between her legs.''

"Okay..."

''Anything else?''

"No..."

''Okay.'' She gave him a small smile, exiting the room. Derek sighed and looked at Addison. "I'm so sorry Addie."

Nurse Wilkens shut the door, willing them some privacy. Something inside of him was protesting against taking her panties off and washing her.

Addison still lay motionless, looking somewhat more vibrant with most of the blood removed. "I... Add, I promise I won't ever tell you about this." He sighed and removed her panties. He soaked the washcloth in the plastic box.

After washing Addison he sank down next to her, hoping she would wake up. But instead she just lay there, not looking like she was fighting at all. He took her hand in his, for the first time noticing cuts on her arm. "Oh god." His face fell even more. She had managed to keep it a secret from everyone until now. She had started doing it again right after their break-up. Derek looked at her, knowing she wouldn't understand him "Addie why?" and she wouldn't answer...

He wished so bad she would wake up; this was only day two and the minutes already felt like years.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you Addison." Tears filled his eyes once again. He was already familiar to the feeling by now.

He felt so sorry for the things he had done, he wished he had cherished every day he was with her. Derek still hoped she would wake up and he would have a chance to apologize and tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and how much he wanted to have a family with her, no matter what. A soft knock was heard. His head shot up as he looked at the door.

''Derek?'' It was Mark.

"Hey."

''Can I come in?''

"Yeah."

He looked over at Addison who was tucked in under the blankets.

"How are the others?" He looked up at his best friend.

''They're...hanging on.''

Derek nodded and gazed at Addison again.

''How are you?''

"Horrible." He admitted, not looking up. Mark nodded.

"She'll wake up, right?"

''Yeah.'' He nodded.

"You heard that Add? We all believe in you."

''We do.''

"So you have to fight sweetie."

They sat in silence for several moments. ''You really love her don't you?''

"Yeah I do, more than my life." Derek's voice was barely above a whisper, he had decided not to mention the cuts.

''I can tell.''

"How?" He still kept his gaze on Addison.

''They way you talk to her...look at her.''

Derek didn't answer, just kept looking at his fiancé, she had never looked this pale.

''I still can't imagine why this happened to her.

"It's all my fault."

''What? How is it your fault?''

"I... I wanted to talk to her and she told me to leave, which I did and then the car..."

''You saw it happen?'' Marks eyes widened.

"No, I just saw her lying on the street." Derek chocked out.

''Oh...''

"Yeah..."

''That's horrible man.''

Again he didn't reply, just looked at his beautiful fiancée.

''Anyway, I'm going home okay? I'm really sorry but I need to study.''

"No problem."

''The best man.'' He got up. ''My thoughts are with you.''

"Yeah, thanks... enjoy studying."

''Thanks.'' He got up and left.

Once Mark had left the room Derek squeezed Addison's hand again. Why couldn't she just wake up? He leaned forward slightly, pecking her lips, he didn't know why he did that, but he just had to. The same moment he did that it seemed like her body twitched. Derek looked down at her, pecking her lips again to see if he had just imagined this. She did it again.

"Addison?" He looked at her, hoping she would move. Her eyelids fluttered the slightest. "Addie?" Derek asked again, leaning in a little closer. Nothing happened this time. He sighed and kissed her again, maybe there was some truth in the whole sleeping beauty thing. Her body moved again.

He sucked on her bottom lip, if anyone would come in now, this would look so wrong. He could feel her sucking on his upper lip softly. When he pulled back he looked at her, searching for a sign she'd wake up. It looked like she was fighting to get her eyes open. "Addie? Please open your eyes." Her eyes kept fluttering, she tried to focus on opening her eyes instead of the horrible pain. Hope rose in his chest. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Her eyes began to open slowly. Derek smiled widely, looking into her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times, her vision blurry. "I love you so much." He was close to tears.

''Derek?'' She whispered.

"I'm here Addie."

''Where are you?''

He took her and in his. "Right next to you."

She looked into his direction, obviously scared. ''I can't see you.''

Derek had to swallow. "You will soon honey."

''It hurts.'' Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'll get you a doctor, okay?"

Addison nodded her head.

He got up and looked for a doctor, explaining everything. He couldn't be happier to have her back, but there was still something telling him it was a dream.

''Are you sure she woke up?'' Dr. Arquette asked him sceptically.

"She did, she said it hurts, would you just please check her out?" Derek pleaded.

''Of course.'' The doctor quickened his steps. Derek walked back into Addison's room, slowly sitting down next to her "Addie, Dr. Arquette is going to check you out." He whispered. She didn't say anything, just stared in front of her with big eyes.

"Addison, please talk to me." He begged, squeezing her hand.

''It hurts, everywhere.'' She cried as the doctor started to look at her.

Derek felt tears forming up in her eyes, he hated to see her suffer.

''Ms. Montgomery I'm Dr. Arquette. Where does it hurt?''

''Everywhere.'' She sobbed. ''And I can't see clearly.''

"It's gonna be okay." Derek whispered.

''How's your vision, can you tell me what you see?''

''I see blurry.''

He just watched his fiancée and the doctor, motionless.

''Can you see colours?''

''I don't know.'' She cried, she just wanted to pain to stop. ''Please give me something to stop the pain.''

Derek looked up at Doctor Arquette.

''I need to ask you these questions first Ms. Montgomery, if I give you any medication you'll get sleepy.''

He laced their fingers together, not knowing what else to do or to say.

''Can you see the difference in objects?''

''Yes.'' She nodded.

''Can you see my face?''

''No, I only see a dark blur.''

Derek tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat, was she going to be okay?

''Can you see how much fingers I'm holding up?'' He held up three fingers.

''I don't.'' She hesitated. ''What's happening to me?''

"Can you give her some painkillers now?"

''Yeah.'' The doctor got up and sighed. ''I'll send a nurse, she'll be here in about thirty minutes.''

''Thirty minutes?'' Addison sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay Addie." Derek whispered lovingly.

''It hurts so bad.''

"I'm so sorry..."

''And I could hear you all the time and I tried to talk back but it didn't work.'' She bit on her bottom lip.

"So you know about Paris Hilton, huh?"

''Yes.'' A chuckle escaped her lips through the tears.

"And the 2.5 kids too?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"That's good. And Addie, I'm so sorry for everything."

''It's my fault.'' She whispered.

"No, it's not."

''It is.''

"You gonna forgive me and give me a chance to make it up to you?"

She nodded her head, unable to say anything.

"Thank you." He whispered relieved.

''Can you give me a hug?''

"You sure that won't hurt?" Derek asked, concern very evident in his voice. Addison nodded. Slowly he leaned forwards and hugged her, careful not to rip out any wires. She sucked in a breath of air, trying to ignore the pain as she closed her eyes.

Derek quickly pulled back when he heard her gasp, looking at her in concern. She kept her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

''Yeah.''

"Can I get you anything?"

''I'm thirsty.''

"I'll get you some ice chips." Derek got up.

''No!''

"What?"

''Don't go away.''

"Okay." He smiled slightly and sat down next to her again.

''I want morphine.''

"You'll get something soon Addie."

''Okay.''

He stroked her hair softly.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

"I love you too." Derek said, tears again clouding his vision. She searched for his hand. He took her hand in his and pecked her lips. He couldn't be happier to finally have her back. A small smile played at her lips, holding his hand in both of hers.

"I love you so much Add."

''I love you too.'' She whispered. Just then a nurse walked into the room.

''Who's that?'' Addison's head shot up.

"I'm nurse Carlile, I'm here for your morphine."

''Oh thank god.''

About an hour later Addison was feeling much better.

''You know...these colours are actually funny.''

"Oh god..." Derek couldn't help but laugh at his high fiancée.

''It's like I'm in a roller coaster.'' A silly smile graced her lips.

"Addison, honey, you're high."

''Huh?''

"You. Are. On. Drugs."

''HA!...no...''

"Yes sweetie." He grinned and pecked her lips.

''I'm no-hot.''

"Oh shush."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Do you want something sweetie?"

''You.''

"Excuse me?"

''You asked what I wanted.''

"Yes."

''And I said you.'' She grinned.

"And I'm saying you're on drugs, so no."

She pouted and sighed.

"You weren't serious, were you?"

''I was.''

"Morphine talking." He smiled and pecked her lips.

''How would you know?''

"Because I know you."

''I don't like hospitals.''

"And yet you want to be a doctor."

''Oh yeah...''

"I love you." He smiled

''I love you too.'' She smiled widely.

"I hope that isn't the morphine talking." He laughed at her.

''I wanna sleep.''

"You want me to stay here?"

''Yeah.''

"Okay. I'll just get a chair."

''Okay.'' She closed her eyes.

Derek got up and after a few minutes he walked back inside and placed the chair next to her bed. By then, she was already asleep. He smiled at her and watched her sleep, happy she woke up.

_&. When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the hardest part is waking up._


	26. Love Like Magic

**Undiscovered**

_Chapter 26 – Love Like Magic_

It wasn't until the next morning Addison awoke. Derek was still asleep in his uncomfortable chair. She looked around the room, seeing more clearly then yesterday. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful."

''Hey.'' She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He stretched out.

''Like I got hit by a car.''

"Sorry baby, but better than yesterday?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded.

"That's great." Derek smiled widely and kissed her good morning.

''My vision is better.''

"I'm glad."

''Yeah me too.''

"I love you so, so, so much Addie."

''And I really, really, really love you too.''

"I hope so." He smiled widely.

''I do.''

"How's the pain today?"

''I can handle it.''

"It's not better yet?"

''Well it's definitely better with meds.''

"Good." Derek smiled at her, glad she wasn't feeling as bad as the day before

''Yeah.''

"Do you want me to get you something?"

''Hmm I would like something to eat.''

"That I can't do, sorry."

''Why not?''

"Because I can't bring you food."

''Why not?'' She asked again.

"Well, Miss three year old, because the nurses bring you that."

''No I'm hooked up to this wire giving me some kind of food.''

"Just wait."

''But I'm hungry.''

"Addie, wait."

''Nooooo.''

"Stop whining."

''Stop telling me to stop whining.''

"Then just shush Addie. I can't get you food."

''Yes you can.''

"How?"

''The cafeteria.''

"Well, Miss Smarty Pants, you're not allowed to eat without the doctor telling you it's okay to eat."

''So?''

"So you won't eat now."

''I don't like you.''

"I don't like you either." He grinned.

''Then what are you doing here?''

"Looking after you."

''I can look after myself.''

"You get cranky when you're hungry."

''Shut up.''

"Just proving my point, besides in ten minutes the rounds start."

''I don't care.''

"Addison, that means there will be a doctor, here in your room and he could tell you that you can eat something."

''Unless he says no.''

"Well, he doesn't hate me that much."

''What?''

"Nothing, he'll say yes."

''If you say so.''

"Well, I hope so." He pecked her lips.

''Do you think I can go home tomorrow?''

"Sweetie, maybe in a week."

''I don't wanna stay for a week.''

"You maybe have to."

Just then the door opened and Doctor Arquette stepped inside. "Good morning Miss Montgomery."

''Morning.'' She simply replied.

"How are you feeling today?" He looked down at his charts.

''Oh just great.'' She replied sarcastically.

"Vision any better?" The doctor chose to ignore her comment.

''A bit I guess.''

"Any appetite?"

''God yes.''

"Okay, so you can get something to eat. But you have to stay here for ten days."

''Ten days?''

"Yes, I'm sorry but ten days."

''Why?''

"For observation. Everything looks fine now, but this can change quickly, so ten days to be sure."

She sighed. ''I have school and my exams are in four weeks.''

"I'm sorry, but you could study here or re-take them."

''I guess.''

"Do you have any questions?"

''No.''

"Okay, see you in the afternoon then. Oh and you can get up for an hour every day ."

''An hour...''

"Yes, I'm sorry."

''Not your fault I guess.''

"Well, see you later then." He walked out of the door.

''God...I hate doctors.''

"Come on Add, you wanna be one."

''I know.'' She chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. Derek smiled at her "I'll get you some food. What do you want to have?"

''Uhm...a hamburger.''

"Healthy honey, healthy." He laughed and got up.

''Hey I deserve one.'' She laughed too.

"And what for?"

''I was in a coma!''

"Exhausting, but you'll get your hamburger."

''Thank you.'' She smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too." He grinned and walked out.

She lay her hand back against the pillow, waiting for him to return. After a bit Derek walked back in, with a hamburger and fries, just in case.

''Hmm that smells good.'' She held her hands out.

"And she doesn't even say Thank You." He sighed dramatically and handed her the food.

''I love you.'' She grinned, shifting on the bed so he could sit next to her.

"I'll sit on the chair, last time I was next to you, you almost choked to death."

She pouted her lips. ''Please.''

"Promise you won't die?"

''I'll try.''

"That's my girl." Derek smiled and sat down next to her, pulling her close.

She smiled and lay back against his chest. She had missed laying in his arms. Derek smiled at her and leaned back.

''Do you want a bite too?''

"No, thanks."

''Fries?''

"Nope, all yours babe."

''Okay.'' She laughed, looking at him.

"What?"

''Thank you for taking care of me.''

"Not a problem, you know I'd do everything for you."

''Yeah.'' She smiled a little.

"What's wrong?"

''Why do you think something is wrong?''

"Because you didn't actually smile."

''Doesn't mean anything is wrong.''

"Okay."

She took another bite of her hamburger.

"Enjoy."

''Thank you.''

Once her hamburger was done, Derek pulled her closer to him. A yawn escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Wanna sleep?"

''No.'' She shook her head.

"What do you wanna do then?"

''Take a walk?''

"Okay." Derek got up "You sure?"

''Yeah, you just need to help me getting out of this bed.''

He helped her to get up. "By the way people can see your panties." He grinned.

''Oh.'' She felt herself blush from embarrassment.

"Come on Add, you're hot."

''What?'' Her head shot up.

"I just said you look hot."

''Oh...thank you.''

"Welcome." He grinned at her.

She sat back down on the bed.

"What?"

''I can't really go out of the room looking like this.''

"You're beautiful and you can have my jacket."

''Thanks.'' She smiled at him.

He handed her his jacket. "Won't cover the red panties though."

She gave him a look.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll walk behind you."

''No.''

"You sure?"

''Yeah.''

"Don't wanna go out?"

''I do but not like this...''

"I'll bring you your clothes tomorrow."

''Just pyjamas please.''

"Nothing else?"

''Clean and erhm...appropriate underwear, toothbrush, makeup, text books, my notes, iPod, slippers and some candy please.''

"You don't own appropriate underwear and what would you need makeup for?"

''Yes I do! And hello look at me.''

"You're beautiful and where do you keep this appropriate underwear?"

''My laundry drawer.''

"But you never wear that..."

''Oh no?''

"No."

''I do.''

Derek grinned at her, still not fully believing it. "What's inappropriate then?"

''Lingerie.''

He rolled his eyes and pouted. She gave him a look.

"Yes?"

''Bring those things for me please.''

"I will, want me to go now?"

''No and oh, bring me the laptop too.''

"Anything else Ma'am?"

''Hmm not that I can think of, maybe later.''

"Okay then, what do you wanna do?"

''Well I don't know, I really wanted to get out of this room but well…''

"Come on, I can walk behind you."

''That's ridiculous.''

"Why?"

''Because it is and I know you, you'd walk away.''

"Why would I?"

''You're you.''

Derek feigned hurt. "Meanie."

She sighed. ''Promise to keep me covered up?''

"Of course, this" He pointed at her body. "is for my eyes only."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"What? You know I'm right." He smiled smugly.

''You're making it sound like you think you own me.''

"I do on _Facebook_." He grinned.

''Oh shut up, you only did after you had this whole fight with some guy who kept buying me back.''

"So? I got you back, didn't I?"

''Yes you did.'' She rolled her eyes again.

"And that's all that's important to me."

''I just don't understand why you have to fight with some guy over the internet for a picture of me when you see me every day.''

"Just because, be happy I love you so much."

''I am, more than you can imagine.''

"That's my girl." He smiled.

She smiled at him.

"Now get up. "

She laughed at him, slowly getting up again. He guided her in front of him. "Happy now?"

''Very.'' She tried to take a few steps, making her legs wobbly.

"Can you walk?"

''Yeah.''

Derek put his hands on her hips to stabilize her. She tried again, still shaky. "Gonna be okay?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded bravely.

"Okay, but tell me, if it's too much."

''I'm not dying.''

"I know, just being careful."

''Okay.''

Slowly they walked towards the door. She took a breath, finally able to walk a little more stabilized. He pecked her neck as they walked in the hall. She held onto his arms. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Okay, where do you want to go honey?"

''Uhm walk for a bit and then cafeteria?''

"Walk inside or outside?"

''Both I guess.''

"Yeah, those panties are suitable for indoor and outdoor activities." He smirked and put one hand on her butt. "Red lace goes with everything."

''I'm never wearing these again.''

''Hey!'' She couldn't hold back a laugh.

Derek smiled and pulled her closer "It's true..."

''Oh yeah?'' She smiled too as they walked over the hallway.

"Yeah, red lace goes with everything."

''I'm never wearing these again.''

"And why not?"

''Bad luck and embarrassing moments.''

"But they're hot."

''Thanks.'' She said sarcastically.

He laughed at her, if she knew what embarrassing things had happened.

''Don't laugh.''

"I won't dare again."

''Good.'' They headed towards the elevator.

"Satan." He whispered.

''You're right behind me, I heard that.''

"Well, I wanted you to hear that." he rolled his eyes at her

''Not nice.'' She pushed on the elevator button.

"Not nice would be me stepping to the side now, because all the guys are looking right now."

''They're not.''

"They are, turn around."

She turned her head.

"See?"

''They're just standing there.''

Derek rolled his eyes. "They were looking at you."

''Sure.'' She stepped into the elevator when the door opened.

After the walk they sat down in the cafeteria. "Do you want something?" Derek asked.

''Hmm I'd like a sandwich.''

"Want me to get it?"

''Uhm yes?''

"Okay, anything else?"

''Orange juice please.''

"Alright." He smiled at her and walked away to get food.

Addison smiled contently, she finally felt happy again. She looked around the cafeteria, feeling lightly uncomfortable. A few minutes later Derek came back, setting down a tray in front of her. ''Thanks.'' She looked up at him, smiling.

"Not a problem, anything for you." He grinned and sat down next to her. She leaned forward, pecking his lips. Derek grinned, knowing everyone could see her panties now, but slowly kissed her back. She nibbled on his bottom lip, not realizing what was going on. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. She placed her hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer and kissed her heatedly. A small moan escaped her lips.

"You better sit down again." He mumbled.

''Hmm?''

"Panties showing."

''Oh.'' She sat down quickly, her face flushed.

Derek smiled at her. "Now finish your food."

She began to eat her sandwich.

He smiled and watched her

''What?''

"Nothing."

''You're looking at me strangely.''

"I am not, I'm just thinking how happy I am you woke up."

This made her smile. Derek smiled back at her.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

"I love you too, more than anything else."

She smiled widely at him.

"And since I love you, I want you to eat."

''I am.'' Addison chuckled, taking another bite of her food.

"That's my girl."

She gave him a smile. ''Want a bite too?''

"No, thanks."

''You have to eat too.''

"But I'm not hungry sweetie."

''Still.'' Suddenly she moved her hand over her stomach when she felt a heavy pain stab.

"What's wrong?" His eyes widened in shock.

''Nothing.'' She plastered a smile on her face.

"Addison." He warned.

''I'm fine, it's just a little pain.''

"Addie, what is it?"

''Just a little pain stab.'' She tried to wave it off.

"Get up, we'll see a doctor."

''I'm fine, really.''

"Addie, please."

''I'm fine really, just wait.''

"Are you sure?" He was concerned about her well-being.

''Yeah.'' She nodded quickly.

"Pain better?"

She nodded her head although it was a lie.

"Add, don't lie to me."

''I'm okay.'' Tears sprang into her eyes.

Derek quickly got up "I'll get you a doctor."

''No.'' She shook her head violently.

"I don't care if you want me to Addison." He rushed towards her doctor, who was walking down the hall.

The female doctor looked up surprised when she saw him ran towards her.

"I... I need your help, something's wrong with my fiancée."

''What's wrong with her?''

"She has pain stabs."

''Where is she?''

"Over there." He pointed at her.

She rushed over to Addison who was almost doubling over with pain. Derek walked after her, worried about her. ''Ma'am are you okay?'' She asked calmly to which Addison just nodded, biting on her bottom lip. His eyes were horror-stricken. ''Do you have stomach pains?'' She nodded again. Derek just watched them. ''Let's take you to an exam room.'' She held her hand out for Addison which she took.

Once in the exam room, the doctor let Addison lie down. Addison lay down on the table, still clutching her stomach. "Okay, I'm gonna do an ultrasound. I need that chart, now!" She said to a nurse. The nurse ran out of the room. "I'm Doctor Johnson by the way. Since when does your stomach hurt?"

''A few minutes ago.''

"Where exactly does it hurt?"

''Here.'' She mentioned towards her stomach.

The doctor looked worried, quickly doing an ultra sound, she was afraid an artery burst. Addison felt her eyelids getting heavy. Doctor Johnson sighed with relief "Why are you here Miss?"

''Car accident.'' She mumbled.

Just then the nurse rushed inside and handed her the chart, which she flipped open. "Okay, it's just the drugs wearing off, I'll give you something for the pain, okay Miss Montgomery?"

She nodded, her eyes already closed.

"Okay, but stay with me please." She quickly injected her some pain meds. Addison didn't reply.

A few moments later the doctor was done. "Miss Montgomery?" No reaction came from her. "Miss Montgomery!" The doctor repeated, this time louder. She lay motionless. Doctor Johnson quickly pushed the button on the wall and sent Derek out of the room.

A few hours later Addison woke up in her hospital bed. A bit later the door opened and Doctor Johnson walked inside. "Miss Montgomery?"

''Yes?'' She looked up.

"How are you feeling?" The tall blond doctor slowly stepped inside.

''Okay I guess.''

"Is the pain any better?"

''Yes.''

"That's good." She smiled. "Do you have any questions?"

''Where's my fiancé?''

"He got something to eat."

''Oh okay...''

She looked at her patient, seeing the books next to her. "Med school?"

She looked at the table next to her, smiling as she realized Derek must've gone home when she slept. ''First years.''

"Hmmm, hard?"

''Actually, I don't find it that hard.''

"That's good, it'll get worse, in the last year I used to study 14 hours straight."

''I bet.''

She smiled. "Good luck with that."

''Thanks.'' Addison gave her a small smile back.

"Welcome." She walked out of the room.

Addison looked at what Derek had brought. After a few minutes Derek walked in, with a sandwich. "Hello sleeping beauty."

''Hello prince charming.'' She smiled at him. He sat down next to her and pecked her lips.

''What happened?''

"You passed out from the pain."

''Oh...''

"You better now?"

''Yeah.''

Derek smiled back and wrapped his arms around her.

''We didn't get to go outside.'' She pouted.

"Tomorrow?"

''Yeah. And I forgot something you need to bring me tomorrow.''

"And what?"

''The pill.''

"What for?"

''What do you think?'' She rolled her eyes.

"You won't need that while you're here."

''It's not only for birth control honey and I still need to take it anyway because once I start again that doesn't mean it immediately works.''

"Okay, okay."

''Thank you.''

"Always hun."

''Did they tell you where the pain came from?''

"No, I think a cracked rib..."

''When did that happen?'' She looked confused.

"Car hitting you sweetie."

''Didn't feel it before and it's not a rib.''

"Next time ask the doctor."

''I felt it in my stomach.''

"I'm sorry sweetie."

She was silent for a few moments. ''Derek?''

"Yes?"

''Do you think that erhm...'' She hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

''Do you think I can still have kids?'' She whispered.

"Yeah, I think so."

''Do you think they could do an exam?''

"Want me to get the doctor?"

''Not now.''

"Okay honey and FYI I don't care if you can't have kids."

''But I do...''

"I'm sorry."

''It's not your fault.''

"I'm still sorry Add."

''What if I can't?''

"Then nothing changes between us."

''Yes it would. I know you probably don't care whether having a baby or not but I really, really want a child.''

"I do too, but you're the most important one to me."

She sighed, looking at him.

"Really, everything will be fine Addie."

''I don't know...''

Derek sighed and pulled her closer.

''Why does everything always have to go wrong, why can't I ever just be happy?''

"Honey, it will be okay."

''But what if it wont be?''

"Then we'll see."

''Now that's a great future foresight.'' She said sarcastically.

"Addie, look, I can't tell you what to do when you can't have kids, but there are other options, you know."

''Like?''

"Adopting."

''I want my own babies...''

"I'll get you a doctor now."

''No.''

"And why not?"

''Because...it's already late.'' Truth was, she was scared to hear the answer.

"Don't be scared honey."

''I'm not.'' She lied.

"Liar, I'll get you a doctor now."

''Derek don't you dare.'' She warned him.

"And why not? I want to know too and I know so do you."

''Because Derek...I'm scared alright.''

His eyes softened. "So you don't want to know?"

''I do...just not now.''

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head.

''Are you going home tonight?''

"If you want me to."

''Oh.''

"Addie, want me to stay or to go?"

''Whatever you want.''

"Well, normally I'd stay, but not if you don't want me to."

''Why do you think I don't want you to?''

"I don't know if you want me to stay, that's why I'm asking."

She shrugged.

"Honey?"

She looked at him.

"Do you want me to stay?"

''I don't care.''

"Then I'll stay." He shrugged.

She didn't say anything but was happy he wanted to stay. Derek pulled her closer and dropped a few kisses on her neck.

''Derek?'' She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

''I love you.''

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

''Nothing it's just...I love you.''

"I love you too, more than anything or anyone else in this world

Tears made their way down her cheek.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping away the tears quickly.

Derek pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek. She moved close against him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

''Derek...if we can have children...when would you want one?''

"In a year?"

''A year?''

"What about you?"

''I guess the same.''

"Or sooner..."

''Yeah?''

"Hmhm."

''What about school?''

"I don't know... Maybe not sooner..."

''Wow talking about making up your mind.'' She chuckled.

"Shut up." He laughed "But I'd like to _just_ be with _you_ for a year."

''What do you mean?''

"Without anyone else, which includes a child, sorry sweetie."

''Why?''

"Because you're my fiancée."

''Your point?''

"I'm not a sharer." He mumbled.

''What?''

"I just want you, just you, for one year, okay?"

She burst out in laughter. ''Do you think our own baby is going to take me away from you?''

"Yes." He pouted.

She laughed at him. ''Cute.''

Derek smiled and quickly kissed her. She closed her eyes, softly kissing him back. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She turned in his arms, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly he parted her lips with his tongue. She let out a little moan, massaging his tongue with hers. Derek moaned as well and pulled her closer. She moved so she was in his lap. He ran his fingers through her long auburn locks. She tilted her head to the side a little. He moved one of his hands up and down her back. Another moan came from her.

Slowly he moved his lips to her neck, softly sucking on the spot behind her ear. Derek continued to suck and lick her soft skin. She automatically started to move her hips. He moaned lowly and slipped his hands under her nightgown thing. She felt him harden under her. He moved his hands up and down her sides and stomach, slowly north. She let out a staggered breath. He lightly bit down on her collar bone, massaging her breasts. She moaned loudly, slipping her own hand under his black shirt. Derek pulled her closer and moved his lips to hers again, kissing her heatedly. She kissed him back passionately.

Their tongues danced in circles around each other. She slid her hands down to his belt buckle. Derek let his fingers travel down her stomach. She unbuckled his belt. His fingers played with the lacy waistband of her panties. Addison moved her hands down over the bulge in his black dress pants. He moaned loudly and kissed her harder. She began to massage him. He continued to moan, slipping one of his hands into her panties.

She let out a loud moan. ''Derek?''

"Hmmm?"

''Can we do this?''

"Why not?"

''We're in a hospital.''

"You don't think we can?"

''Don't you?''

''This can't be legal.''

"It is legal." He laughed.

''How do you know?''

"Well, why would it be illegal?" He kissed her neck again.

''Because it's a hospital.'' She closed her eyes again.

"Hmhm..." He lightly sucked on her neck.

''And there are sick people here...''

"Mhm..." He couldn't care less and moved his hand up and down her inner thigh.

''And people who are dying.'' She tried her best not to moan. Slowly he slipped his fingers just under the edge of her panties. Addison captured her bottom lip between her teeth. "Think we shouldn't?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Want me to stop then?" She shook her head. "Good." He moved his hand into her already wet panties and sucked on her collar bone. She let out a rather loud moan, wanting him to continue badly.

"What do you want me to do?" Derek grinned and brushed his fingers over her clit once.

''Hmm do that again.''

He did as she said, but again just once. She felt her breath getting hitched up in her throat.

"Is there something you want?"

''You.''

"And how?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. ''Derek...''

"Mhm?"

''I'm not going to dirty talk in a hospital bed.''

"Come on Add." He moved his fingers over her clit again. She let out another moan. ''No.''

"Please?" Again he moved his fingers.

''Can't you just shut up and finger me?''

Derek grinned and slipped two fingers inside of her. She threw her head back moaning. "You better be quiet." He began to move his fingers rhythmically. ''I can't.'' Addison moaned out. He smirked and kissed her to muffle the noise. She immediately started kissing him heatedly, resting her arms on his shoulder to keep herself up. He pumped his fingers faster. She moved her head, biting down on his shoulder to not scream out in pleasure. No one could make her feel like this. Derek brushed his thumb over her clit.

''Derek!'' She felt herself being close to the edge. He loved the way she moaned out his name and moved his fingers quicker. After just a few seconds of this she breathed out a heavy 'I love you', her orgasm washing over her, taking over all of her senses. Derek watched her with a smile on his face. "I love you more." He said as she couldn't protest right now. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. He removed his fingers and kissed her shoulder.

She pulled back a little so she could look at him, still breathing irregularly. Derek smiled at her and pecked her lips. ''Thank you.'' She breathed. "My pleasure." She smiled tiredly at him, pecking his lips. "You tired?" He mumbled in between kisses.

''Yeah.''

"Wanna sleep?"

''Do you?''

"Hmm, no, but you're the tired one."

''Well...did you want sex?''

"Add, not if you're tired."

She looked at him hesitantly.

"What sweetie?"

''I- err...you expected sex...''

"No, Addie, really."

''What?''

"I didn't expect sex."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious."

''Someone disagrees with you.'' She mentioned to his erection.

"That's your fault." He laughed.

''Sorry.''

"No problem." He pecked her lips.

''Are you really okay with sleeping? Because you should just be honest.''

"Yeah I am, just have to take a cold shower."

''Really?''

"Yes."

''You could just...you know.'' She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He frowned at her.

''Never mind.'' She chuckled.

"Seriously, tell me."

''Noh-thingggg.''

"You're horribly mean."

''You can shut up now.'' She moved so she could lay with her back against the bed.

"Horrible, horrible person."

''Shush you.'' She whacked him with a pillow.

"That's what I get for making you come?"

''Yes.'' She smiled sweetly at him, putting the pillow back under her head.

"You're not really grateful, are you?"

''I was a spoiled kid.''

"And I give and give and never get anything back." He laughed.

''Liar.''

"Oh yeah?"

''Yeah.''

"Like how?"

''You know how.''

"No, I don't." He smirked at her.

''Yes, you do.'' She closed her eyes.

"Nope, I can't think that far back."

''Your problem.''

"You're cruel."

''C'mon let the poor sick girl sleep.''

"You sounded really poor and sick a few minutes ago." Derek smiled and pulled her close to him.

''I'm _that_ good.'' She laid her head on his chest.

"And at what?" He dropped a few kisses on her ear.

''Everything.''

Derek laughed at that.

''Can you like, talk to me until I'm asleep?''

"Talk about what?"

''I don't know, stuff.''

"Hmmm, okay, you won't even give me a hint?"

''Talk about whatever floats your boat darling.''

"Hmm, well I love you more than anything in the world and still can't believe I'm actually with you." He started. A smile spread over her face as she closed her eyes. "Every morning I wake up next to you, I'm thanking god for this. You're amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and seriously so hot." She sucked in her bottom lip, trying her best not to get emotional.

"Every day with you seems like a dream and I hope I won't ever wake up from it, because you're all I've ever wanted."

''Really?'' She whispered.

"Of course."

''Thank you.'' Her voice broke.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

''That's so sweet.''

Derek smiled. "And true.''

She cuddled closer against him.

"Want me to continue?"

''Please.''

He smiled and pulled her close. "Well, every time I see you, my heart skips a beat, Mark calls me pathetic and weird already." He chuckled. She closed her eyes again. "When you smile it's like I'm under a spell, I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Addison smiled widely, feeling so happy. "And at night, when you sleep I love to watch you, I know, you think it's weird and creepy, but I still love doing it." She laced their fingers together, he was everything she could possibly ever wish for. "I couldn't imagine how my life would be without you here." She lifted up his hand, placing a kiss on top of it.

Derek smiled "I don't want to lose you, ever." He whispered.

''I don't want to lose you either.'' She whispered.

"And you won't."

''Good.''

"Yeah." He placed butterfly kisses on the back of her neck.

''I love you so, so much, you can't even imagine.''

"I think I can."

''You really can't. And I know I'm a bitch a lot of the time but that's because I'm so afraid that one day we will be lying just like this and then suddenly you'll tell me that it was a joke to you for the whole time and you never loved me.''

"Addie, I'd never ever do that. You're the one that I want, I'm not joking, you're _the_ one."

Tears filled her eyes. ''I know and that's why I feel so guilty but I've had so many nightmares about this and when I wake up and you're next to me I really don't know how to feel.''

Derek pulled her closer. "You have nothing to feel guilty for honey, I'm sorry I yell at you a lot."

''I make you yell.''

"Hmm, sometimes." He smiled. "But that's a part I love about you."

''That I make you yell?''

"Yeah."

''How?''

"I don't know, I never cared enough about someone to actually yell."

''What an honour.'' She joked.

Derek laughed. "Well, I love you, no matter what I say or do sometimes."

''Ever truly hated me for something?''

"No, I never would. You?"

''No but I really didn't like the times you left...''

"I'm sorry Addie."

''Don't apologize.''

"But I am."

''Don't.''

Derek pecked her cheek. "Okay, okay."

She smiled. ''Will you continue?''

"Continue with?"

''Talking while I _try_ to sleep.''

He smiled. "Sure."

She closed her eyes smiling, no way she was going to sleep now.

"I don't know how to survive without you, you're my oxygen and I'm pretty afraid you'd realize you're way too good for being with me." He said quietly.

''I'm not, I'm really, really not.''

"Yes you are Add, you'll realize."

''I'm not.''

"You are to me."

''What do you mean I'll realize?''

"That you maybe don't know how amazing you are."

''Maybe you just don't know how amazing you are.''

"Trust me, I do." He said smugly. She laughed softly.

"But Addie, I love you so so much."

''I love you too baby.''

Derek tried to peck her lips, but failed.

''Hmm?''

"Nothing, attempt to kiss you failed." He laughed.

''Oh.'' She smiled.

"Yeah, so if you'd turn around..."

She turned her head. "Thank you." He said, before kissing her softly. She tenderly kissed him back.

Derek pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Addison tried to show him how much she loved him through the kiss. Slowly he slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. She rested her hand on his cheek. He ran his fingers through her silky long hair. She kissed him lovingly. His fingers stroked up her spine. Their tongues duelled against each other.

He moaned lowly, pulling her closer. She was the only one he had ever had tingles in his stomach with. She could feel her love for him going through her body, if that was even possible. Derek kissed her heatedly, wanting her to know how important she was. She shifted her body so they were closer. He again began to lick the flushed skin of her neck. She let out a moan. He grinned against her neck and placed kisses on the spot behind her ear that made her knees go weak.

''Hmm Derek.''

"Yes?" He mumbled.

She pulled away a little to look at him. ''Will you make love to me?''

Derek looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

''I am.''

"Then of course I will." He whispered and inched closer. She smiled at him. He captured her lips with his, kissing her softly. She softly kissed him back. He slipped his hands under her nightgown, running them over her soft skin. She moaned into his mouth. Derek pulled her on top of him and grinned at her.

''No.'' She shook her head.

"Why?"

''I don't want to.''

"Okay." He pecked her lips. She moved back on the bed. Derek moved on top of her, gluing his lips to hers again. She immediately kissed him back.

Again he let his hands wander under her nightgown and he pulled it off, starting to trail kisses down her neck. She moved her hand to his pants, pulling them down.

He massaged one of her breasts with his hand and placed butterfly kisses on her chest. He massaged one of her breasts with his hand and placed butterfly kisses on her chest. She felt butterflies flying up and down her stomach. Slowly he began to remove her panties. She pulled off his shirt.

His hands roamed her body, not leaving a part untouched. Addison ran her fingers over his chest.

He moved one of his hands up her inner thigh, agonizingly slow, continuing to kiss her chest. She lay her head back against the pillow, playing with the waistband of his boxers. He placed kisses on her breast, sucking on it. She pushed down his boxers. Derek circled her nipple with his tongue. She moaned his name. He kept on doing what he was doing. She tugged at his arms. He looked up at her. She looked back at him. He gave her a smile and waited for her to either nod or shake her head. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That a yes Miss Montgomery?" He mumbled against her lips. ''Yes.'' She smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her softly while carefully entering her. She moaned in pleasure before her eyes opened in shock. ''Wait!''

Derek stopped and looked at her questionably.

''I didn't take the pill remember?''

"Damn it."

''Sorry...''

"We can't just that the risk, can we?"

She shook her head.

"Okay." He sighed and pecked her lips, before pulling out of her.

''I really am sorry.''

"Don't be Add." He gave her a smile. She gave him a small one back.

"Sorry as well, forgot about it."

''Not something you're supposed to remember.''

"Why not?"

''Why should you remember about my pill?''

"Yeah, but still." He pecked her lips.

''What?''

"Never mind." He laughed.

''Kay.''

Derek leaned over and softly kissed her. Addison closed her eyes and softly kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. He kissed her back, running his fingers up her thigh. She pulled her panties back up.

"Meanie." He mumbled.

''Do you want some nurse to walk in?'' She pulled her night gown thingy back on.

"You're still cruel." Derek pouted and also got dressed again.

''You love that about me.''

"Nope, not right now."

''Hmm.'' She laid back against the bed.

He pulled her close again. She jumped when suddenly it started to thunder. Derek had to bite a laugh back and protectively wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Nothing to be afraid of." He whispered and dropped a few kisses on her hair.

''I know.'' She whispered, feeling quite embarrassed.

"And it's not bad being afraid of it." he said quickly.

''I'm not afraid.'' She lied.

"Course you're not."

''I'm not!''

"I just said you're not."

''Mhm.''

"Night Addie."

''Night honey.''

"Sleep well."

''You too, sweet dreams.''

Derek pecked her cheek and pulled her closer.

''One more kiss.''

"On the lips?"

''Where else?''

"Just asking." he grinned "Turn around please."

She turned her head to him, capturing his lips with hers. Derek kissed her softly, threading his fingers through her auburn locks. She sucked on his bottom lip, sweetly tracing it with her tongue. He parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moved her hand to the back of his head, playing with the curly ends of his hair. He massaged her tongue with his. After a few moments she gently pulled back a little, pecking his lips a few times.


	27. The Little Things

**Undiscovered**

_Chapter 27 – The Little Things_

The next morning Addison started to wake up. Derek mumbled something in his sleep and pulled her closer. She smiled, she missed waking up like this. Again he didn't wake up. She looked at him, running her fingers over his cheek. ''I love you.'' He mumbled something incoherent. She chuckled a little, placing a soft kiss against his lips. Slowly he awoke from his slumber. She stroked her thumb over his lips.

"Hey." He smiled sleepily at her

''Hi.'' She smiled back at him, he looked so cute.

"You look too good for this time."

''Hmm?''

"It's too early to look good, but you look amazing."

She smiled widely and blushed. ''Thank you.''

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her.

''I bet I look horrible though.''

"No you don't, you're beautiful."

''I have cuts and bruises over my face.''

"Just a few." He pecked her lips.

''And I haven't showered in days.''

"Erm yah, you've been washed..."

''What?''

"The blood has been washed off..."

''Thank god, that would have been even worse.''

"What would have been worse?" He asked carefully.

''If the blood was still on.''

Derek chuckled. "You're beautiful, no matter what."

''You're lying so bad.''

"I am not! You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world, no, wait, universe."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"And how you appreciate the compliment!"

''Well it's not true so I can't appreciate it.''

"To me, you are."

''I bet there are girls who you find prettier.''

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

''A model or an actress or someone else...''

"I don't Add, you're the most beautiful woman ever."

She fell silent.

"What is it?"

She shrugged.

"Add? You okay?"

''I'm fine.''

"What are you thinking about then?"

''Why do you want to know?''

"Because I love you." This was his ultimate reason, for everything. She looked down at her fingers.

"Sweetie?"

''Yeah?'' She said quietly.

"What are you thinking or worrying about?"

''Nothing.''

"Okay..." He sighed. Derek knew there was something bothering her. She stayed quiet. He rested his head on her shoulder, hoping she would talk to him. She looked at his hand.

"Are you worried you can't have children?" He asked her quietly. Addison still didn't say anything.

"Honey?"

''Yes?''

"What's wrong?"

''I said nothing.''

"But you know I know it's something."

''Doesn't mean I have to tell _you_.''

"Fine." He sighed. She crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"I'll go get you your stuff." Derek said and got up from the bed. Addison bit her lip, falling back against the bed when he got up.

"What do you need?"

''The pill.'' She couldn't look at him.

"Add, please, look at me."

She kept looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Addie, please." He begged, it broke his heart. She bit down harder on her lip while her nails were digging into her arms, she wasn't go to cry in front of him, not anymore.

Derek bent down so he was on one level with her "Addie, what's wrong?"

She just continued looking at her lap.

"Sweetie, please talk to me." He said quietly, almost begging.

''If you go home now I might be on time taking my pill.''

His heart broke but he nodded and got up without a word. She tried her best not to cry. Once at the door he turned around, looking at her "Anything else?"

''No...''

"Are you sure?"

''Yeah.'' She wanted to tell him she only wanted him.

"Really?"

She nodded sadly.

"Okay." He turned around "Just tell me Add." He looked at her again.

''Tell what?''

"What's wrong, just please."

''I don't know what is wrong.''

"Are you sure?"

''Yeah.''

"Okay." He walked out of the door.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Derek made his way to Addison's dorm, still worried about her. Still in her hospital bed Addison reached for a text book. Doctor Johnson entered the room, her long hair up in a messy bun. "Hi, how are you?" She asked tiredly.

''Fine.''

"Is the pain any better?" She raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up with her patient.

''It is with the drugs.''

"Hmhm, any questions?" Doctor Johnson tried to add some strands of her hair to the bun.

''Yeah can I take the pill?''

"Sure you can."

''Okay.''

"Anything else?" She raised her eyebrows. Addison hesitated for a few seconds. ''Could you do an exam?''

"For what exactly?"

''To see if I'm still fertile...''

"Of course I can, would you like me to do that right now?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, come with me then."

Addison slowly got up. The doctor opened the door for her. "You might wanna hold your nightgown together at the back."

She quickly said what she did, ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed."

Addison gave her a small smile.

"Hey, this might sound very unprofessional, but does my hair look as awful as I think?" She asked quietly.

''No, it's just a bit messy. Why?''

"Because people are looking at me strangely."

''Oh.''

"Yeah, it's nice to get those looks from people you work with." She sighed and pulled the pins out of her bun.

Addison didn't say anything, still thinking of what happened between her and Derek.

"You seem bothered, is something wrong?" Doctor Johnson opened the door to the exam room.

''Hmm what?''

"I asked if something's wrong."

''Oh erhm, no.''

"Okay, sit down please."

She did as said.

"I'm going to take a blood sample and get it tested right away, I will have the results in about six days."

''Six days?'' Her heart sunk.

"Yes, I don't know who to sleep with in here to get something faster, I'm sorry."

She looked at the floor, trying not to cry.

"Look, there's no sign you cannot have children, okay?"

Addison closed her eyes. She got the needle. "I'll try to get it done for tomorrow, okay?"

''No it's okay.''

"Okay, this is going to hurt a little."

She just said still.

The doctor took the blood sample and put a band aid on her arm. She waited until she was done. "Okay, you're ready now. Any questions or concerns or something?"

''No.'' She got up.

"Okay, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

''I won't.'' She walked towards the door, not caring everyone who looked at her could see her underwear.

Sidney Johnson nodded, she knew there was something but she shouldn't get too attached or involved. Addison walked back towards her room. Tony and Angelina Montgomery looked up when the door opened. Addison rubbed her forehead and closed the door, shocked to see her parents when she turned around.

"Addison!" Angelina got up and hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She just stood there motionless.

"How are you feeling?"

''I'm fine.''

Both of her parents pretended nothing had happened. She moved back into the bed. The door opened again and Derek walked in with a bag. "Oh I erm..."

''Derek.'' Tony said coldly.

"I better go..."

Tony raised his eyebrows. Derek looked at Addison and handed her the bag, before turning around. She looked down at the bag sadly.

"See you later." He said, walking out.

''Bye.'' She whispered, feeling her heart break. Angelina sat in silence, feeling a little bad for her daughter. She put the bag down on the night stand next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

''I'm okay.''

"Why did no one call us?" Tony snapped. Addison just sighed.

"Calm down." His wife tried.

''No I won't calm down!'' He yelled.

"Hey! No yelling on my floor!" Doctor Johnson walked in. They looked up at the doctor.

"So, to you." She gave Tony a pissed look "Sick people are on this floor! People who need peace and quiet to get better!" Now she turned towards Addison. "And I have your test results."

Her eyes widened. ''I thought it'd take six days...''

"Yeah well..." She gave her a smug smile. Addison raised her eyebrows.

"No worries, I didn't sleep with any of the people in the lab, they look horrible, so, would you rather come with me or should I tell you here?"

Addison looked at her parents and then turned back to the doctor. She was worrying way to much to care about her parents. ''Just tell me.'' She took a deep breath.

"Okay, the tests didn't show any change or abnormality which means everything is fine." She smiled at her patient, finding her parents rather weird.

''Oh thank god.'' She sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

"Is there anything you need or want to know?"

''If the pain there keeps on like this, is there a bigger risk?''

"No, everything looks normal. The pain should pass soon."

''Okay. Anything else that _could_ form a higher risk?''

"Taking the pill."

''Oh...''

"Well you can just..." Doctor Johnson stopped and looked at Angelina and Tony, who weren't looking quite pleased.

''What?''

"You can take it later, start taking it again I mean. And just..." Again she gave the parents an uncomfortable look. "use condoms for now." She finished.

''Oh.'' Addison really didn't care. ''Yeah but my fiancé doesn't like to use a condom.''

"Erm, how about we discuss this somewhere else?"

''Why should we?''

"That's alright, we'll leave." Angelina said quickly and pulled her husband out of the room.

''Thank god.'' Addison rolled her eyes. Doctor Johnson raised her eyebrow.

''Anyway,''

"Erm right, so you were saying?" Doctor Johnson ran her fingers through her blond hair, she had totally forgotten what they were talking about.

''Birth control.''

"Right. So, you could just make your fiancé use a condom?"

''That depends on for how long.''

"Well, one month."

''Okay...''

"Or do you want me to list other ways?"

''Like?''

"Erm, a diaphragm."

Addison looked at her with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

''I'd rather have no sex for a month than use...that.''

Doctor Johnson chuckled. "Well me too, but you asked."

''What about birth control patch?''

"I'm not sure, you can use it, but it's not supposed to be working that effectively."

''So condoms after all.'' She sighed.

"That or no sex."

Addison rubbed her face.

"You want to talk about anything or have questions...?"

''Not that I can think of.''

"Okay, whenever you need me, page me."

''Yeah, thanks.'' Addison flashed her a smile.

"But I'm off for tonight, so, see you tomorrow I guess." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

''Bye, have a nice night.''

"I will, thank you. Enjoy your stay..."

''Thanks.'' Addison rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Not more I can tell you." She grinned and left.

Addison sighed and waited for her parents to walk back in. Instead Derek opened the door and smiled "Hey."

''Hi.'' She was surprised.

"How are you?" He sat down next to her. Instead of answering she turned to him. ''Can I get a big hug?''

"Of course." He smiled and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?"

''I'm still fertile.'' She whispered, smiling against his shoulder.

"That's great sweetie." Derek smiled and pecked her lips when he pulled back.

''Yeah.'' She smiled widely at him.

"I'm still just happy you're alright."

She kissed his lips quickly. Derek smiled and kissed her back softly.

''I love you so much.'' She whispered.

"Hmm, I love you more."

''Do not.''

"Do too."

''You don't.''

"I'd prove that I do, but you're in a hospital."

''Yeah before I forget, I can't use the pill just yet.''

"Okay." He pecked her lips again.

''So.'' She kissed him. ''We need to use condoms.'' Another kiss. ''For a month.''

"Not a problem." He mumbled against her lips.

''Really?'' She was a bit surprised.

"Yes, really."

''But you usually already hate to wear one if it's only for once.''

"But I don't care, really Add."

''You said it...felt different.''

"I don't mind sweetie."

''You know you can just tell me.''

"Addie, I'm totally honest, I don't mind, I'm just happy I have you back."

''Okay.'' She smiled and ran her fingers over his jaw. ''Are my parents waiting outside?''

"No, I don't know where they are, sorry Add."

''Hmm I don't care but there's something I want to talk to you about.''

"Shoot."

''About a wedding...''

"What about it?"

''Well...I know you like things the way they are right now but I really want to settle down...''

"Settle down like?"

''Like getting married, buy a house and well as you know, have kids.''

"I want that too, but you do right now, don't you?"

''Yeah...'' She didn't know why either, she just wanted it so, so badly.

Derek gave her a smile. "No wait you'd wait at least half a year?"

''Why?''

"Because I want to wait a little Add."

''But why?''

"Why do you want to have it all right now?"

''Because I want to settle down.''

"And I'm not ready Addie, just a few months and not right away."

''You asked me to marry you months ago, if you don't want to get married now you shouldn't have asked me.''

"I want to get married, but I don't want to have kids right now, I do in a few months, after everything has settled a little."

''What has settled?''

"Don't be offended. I meant enjoying my time with you."

''I was talking about marriage, not kids.''

"Oh, I didn't know that, sorry."

Addison sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?"

''I just want to finally be Mrs. Shepherd.''

"I want you to be Misses Shepherd too." He smiled at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Is there something else?"

''I don't know.''

"You don't know?"

''I don't.''

"Okay." He pecked her lips again. Addison smiled at him.

"I love you Add and I want nothing more than marry you."

''But when is the question.''

"How about we start planning now, or after the exams?"

''Since the exams are in 3 weeks, I can live with that.''

"That's my girl." He smiled. "So you want this really big wedding?"

''No.'' She paused. ''Outside from Callie, Sidney, Mark and Preston I don't really have any friends...''

"So just a small nice wedding outside?"

''Yeah that'd be nice, maybe in a garden with a small chapel.''

Derek smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything else?"

''I don't know, you?''

"I don't care as long as you're the one walking down the aisle."

''Just promise me one thing.''

"That is?"

''Don't wear a coloured suit.''

Derek burst out in laughter. "I never would!"

''Good she chuckled. Do you think it would be whore-ish for me to wear a white dress?''

"Why would it?" He frowned.

''Because I'm not a virgin.''

"That doesn't mean you can't wear a white dress Addie."

''Really?''

"Yes, really."

''Okay.'' She smiled. ''And just out of curiosity, what dress would you like to see me in?''

"None at all." Derek grinned. She rolled her eyes playfully. ''You want to get married naked?''

"No, just afterwards, or now..."

''With my parents possibly standing outside?''

"Yeah."

She chuckled at him. ''Maybe we shouldn't have sex until our wedding night.''

Derek's face fell, he couldn't say no to her. "Okay."

''Thank you baby.''

"No problem." He tried to smile at her. She pecked his lips. ''Wanna look if my parents are still there?''

"You'll make me, won't you?"

''Hmm yes.''

"That's just plain mean."

''C'mon honey.''

"Meanie." He sighed and got up.

''Thank you.'' She smiled sweetly at him.

"Satan." He walked out and looked for her parents. Tony looked up at him from his place on a chair outside her room.

"Hi..." Derek tried. Tony looked up at him with an angry look.

"What did I do now?" He asked carefully.

''What did you do now?'' Tony got up from the chair, standing in front of Derek in a threatening way, it was obvious where Addison had gotten her height from.

"Yes, I love your daughter and I want to marry her, so what did I ever do to you?" Derek didn't back down.

''You slept with my daughter!''

"And what's so wrong with that?"

''Addison knows that's not acceptable before marriage, if it wasn't for you she would have never been this stupid!''

"And why isn't it acceptable? I love her."

''Sex before marriage is a sin!'' He was furious by now. Derek sighed, he was never going to get this man to like him. "Why can't you accept her decision?"

''Because this is not _her_ decision.''

"How?"

''She wouldn't ever in her right mind have sex!''

"Would you maybe open your eyes? We're not in the sixteenth century anymore."

''Says the poor one.''

"What's wrong about me not having as much money as you do!"

''You have nothing to give her.''

Derek sighed. "I know I can't give her what she deserves, but I can't change that."

''So you don't think she deserves better?''

"No, because I love her with all my heart."

''And I don't doubt that.'' In his heart he knew Derek was a good guy, but Addison was his daughter and she didn't deserve anything but the best of the best. ''But where's that going to get you?''

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I am going to marry your daughter and right now I don't have much, financially, but I'm going to give her the life that she deserves."

''Are you sure about that?''

"Absolutely sir."

''That's good. Because if you turn out not to be able to give her that...well, Addison's a very naïve girl.''

"I think you're underestimating your own daughter."

''I know my daughter.''

"She isn't naive, not at all."

''You have no clue.''

He nodded, deciding it was better not to say anything.

''You've known her less than a year, I've known her her entire life, make sure you know who you're really marrying.'' He said almost as a cold warning as he walked past Derek into his daughter's room.

Derek just stood there and looked at him. _'How could he?' _Addison looked up at her father. ''Where's mom?''

"Sleeping." He answered shortly.

''Okay...''

"Why did you..." He stopped, she knew what he meant.

''I love him dad.''

"But that doesn't mean you have to commit a sin!"

''I have sex with Derek because I love him, it's not a sin, it's anything _but_ a sin.''

"It is a sin, how can you say it isn't?" Tony couldn't believe her.

''How can you say it is a sin?''

"It's against everything we believe in Addison!"

''All my life, all my life you have been telling me sex is bad, sex is a sin, it's not, I don't believe in that anymore.''

"And what is it then?"

''A part of our relationship.''

"But why before marriage?"

''Because I love Derek and whether you want to hear it or not, I love having sex with him.''

Tony shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked out. She sighed heavily, it had always been like this, he never cared about her thoughts, her feelings or her opinion. When Derek saw Addison's father leave he sighed and walked back into her room. "I'm sorry Add."

''Not your fault.'' She faked him a smile.

"Yes it is." He sighed and sat down at the foot of her bed.

''How?''

"Well, I slept with you, which I probably shouldn't have."

''Oh come on.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Do you seriously believe that?''

"Yes, because now your father is mad or disappointed or whatever is going through that man's mind."

''So?''

"I didn't want you to do something you didn't believe in."

''I don't believe in sex?''

"I don't know, not before marriage... Well, I don't know and if I rushed you or anything, I apologize."

''I chose for this myself, you didn't even know.''

Derek nodded, not knowing what to say.

''I love you Derek and I love having sex with you and I really would not change anything about it if I could.''

He gave her a smile. "I love you too Addie."

She smiled back at him. ''So don't worry or feel guilty about that okay?''

"Okay but Addie, you really don't regret it?"

''Why should I?''

"I don't know, maybe you've been taught differently."

''I've been taught differently but that doesn't mean I think the same way.''

"Okay."

''And I love it, I love how close we are, I love how you make me feel, I love how loved you can make me feel...''

Derek smiled and moved up higher on the bed to wrap his arms around her. "I love you."

''I love you too, very much.''

He captured her lips with his, softly nibbling at her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his upper lip with hers. He began to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. She moaned into his mouth, pulling him on top of her.

Derek moved his lips to her neck, lightly kissing up and down the flushed skin. She tilted her head to the side, giving him more access. He sucked on the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. Addison let out a loud moan, moving up her hips. His breathing became unsteady as he slowly inched down her body, softly biting down on her collar bone. She kept letting out breathy moans. He tried to pull her nightgown thing off as the gnawing need for each other began to grow. She bit down on her bottom lip, wanting him badly.

"Addie, take that thing off please." He gave her a sheepish smile. She quickly pulled it over her head, praying no one would walk in. "Thank you." Derek let his hands roam her body as he kissed the soft skin between her breasts. She threw her head back against the pillow, pushing her chest up. He grinned against her skin, taking one breast in his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand. ''Hmm Derek.'' She moaned, moving her hips in circles. His breathing was heavy. "Yes?" He mumbled against her skin.

''I want you.''

"I can see that." He grinned and moved his lips back to hers.

She kissed him heatedly, grabbing his hand as she pushed it between her legs.

"Forward, aren't we?" He mumbled, pretty turned on by her right now.

''I thought you liked me that way.'' She purred.

"Oh, I do, feisty." Derek smirked. "What do you want me to do babe?"

''I want you to finger me.''

His jeans began to feel tight as he kissed her again, pushing her panties to the side. She opened her legs a little wider. One of his hands slipped into her panties, touching her everywhere but where she wanted him to. She let out a moan in anticipation. He decided to tease her a little more.

''Derrrr.''

"Yes sweetheart?" Derek asked innocently.

''Please stop teasing.''

He grinned and brushed his fingers over her clit. "Like that?"

''Hmmm yes.''

"Good." He mumbled before sucking on her breast again and slipped two fingers inside of her. She let out a rather loud moan, pushing herself against his hand. He began to curl his fingers and searched for her g-spot. Addison moaned out his name, closing her eyes. He moved his fingers faster and harder, pressing his thumb into her clit.

She arched her back, allowing him to move his fingers deeper inside of her. He was determined to make her breath hitch in her throat as always when her climax hit her hard, so he sucked on her nipple and tried to find her g-spot. She let out a loud moan when he hit it, feeling herself tightening around his fingers. Derek knew he had found the spot and brushed it again. She felt herself getting more and more light-headed. Again his thumb moved rhythmically over her clit. After only a few more seconds of this her climax hit her suddenly. Derek continued until he was sure she was done.

Afterwards she kissed his shoulder, breathing irregularly. ''Thank you.''

"My pleasure." He answered, reclaiming her lips with his own. She softly kissed his lips. ''I love you.''

"I love you too."

She smiled at him, kissing his cheek as she moved her hands to the front of his jeans. He dropped a few kisses on her neck, gently sucking on it, leaving a hickey.

''I wish you brought condoms.'' She pouted.

"I could either walk to the pharmacy or we... we could take the risk?"

''Take the risk?''

"As in we'll do that or as in are you insane?"

''As in take the risk while you don't want to risk anything for another year.''

"Half a year." He corrected. "But yeah, let's take the risk."

''Derek...''

"What?"

''You're-'' She sighed. ''By doing that, taking the risk, you'll get my hopes up because...I can't help but wish I would be pregnant then.'' She paused for a second. ''And that wouldn't be fair to either of us.''

"Addie, I want nothing more than have kids with you, I'd like that to happen in half a year, but I wouldn't mind if it happened now."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm serious."

''In that case, it wouldn't be fair towards me.''

"Okay..."

''Okay?''

"So no sex or pharmacy?"

''Well my mood is kinda killed…''

"Well I could get that back, but sorry."

''Yeah...''

"Yeah what?"

''Nothing. Sorry our sex life has been horrible for you the last few months...''

"No problem." He pecked her lips.

''No problem?''

"Yeah, I can live with that as long as I have you."

''But you can't honestly say it doesn't bother you.''

"Well, if we wouldn't always almost have sex it wouldn't, I guess."

''But isn't it frustrating? The almost sex every time?''

"Yeah, it is." He admitted.

''Why don't you tell me that?''

"Because I don't want to bother you with that."

''But you need to tell me such stuff.''

"I know honey, sorry."

''So talk to me about now.''

"What?"

''Talk to me.''

He shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want me to say?"

''No, what do you want to say to me?''

"That I really don't feel comfortable right now and it starts to hurt..."

''Ouch.'' She gave him an apologizing look.

"Yeah well..." He gave her an awkward smile.

''Sorry, does it always hurt?''

"What? When?"

''Your erection honey.''

"Right now it does."

''Much?''

"Yeah."

''You could take your jeans off.'' She really did feel sorry for him.

"That's not really helping."

''Sorry...''

Derek rolled off her. "Yeah. No problem."

''Honey I really am sorry...''

"Don't be Add." He tried to give her a smile.

''If I knew this I wouldn't have done it.''

"Well, you could still help me out..."

''Yes?''

"You know..." He didn't actually want to tell her.

''No...'' She shook her head, confused what he meant.

"Blow me Add."

Her eyes widened at his words. Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

''Uh-'' She was speechless.

"You don't have to."

''Do you want me to do that?''

"I'd rather have sex with you but..."

''No it's just...I never did that...''

His eyes widened "I- I'm sorry Add, I never should have asked."

''Why not?''

"Because I didn't want to make you feel ... I don't know."

''I never said I didn't want to, only that I never did it.''

"You don't have to."

''But you asked.'' She started to kiss his jaw.

"Addie..." He moaned.

''Yes?'' She mumbled against his skin.

"You really don't have to."

''Say that one more time and I really won't.''

''Okay, okay.''

''Good.'' She began to kiss his neck.

"Hmhm."

She moved her head south, hiking his shirt up as she placed a few sloppy kisses above the waistline of his, by now very tight, jeans. Derek let out a low moan, throwing his head back. She slowly undid the button of his jeans. He let out a staggered breath, a little impatient by now. She pulled down the zipper, taking her time. He ran his fingers through her long auburn locks.

Addison pushed down his jeans, revealing his bulge. His eyes fluttered close. She rubbed her hand over him. Derek moaned loudly, trying to hold his hips still. Addison pulled down his boxers, revealing him to her. He bit down on his lip. She looked up at him before pulling the blanket over her. His jaw clenched and his skin burned in anticipation. She took him into her hand. He inhaled sharply and moaned lowly. She moved her hand down, lowering her head. Gosh she hoped she wouldn't do anything wrong. He bit down on his lip to muffle his moans.

She began to lick the tip. Derek moaned rather loudly. She softly began to suck on it. His hips began to move against her mouth. She moved her lips further down on him. His breathing was unsteady. She began to move her mouth on him. He felt stars for in front of his eyes at her movement. She continued this, faster and faster. "Addie." He moaned, knowing he wasn't far from his release. She started swirling her tongue around him.

He tugged on her shoulders signalizing her she could finish off with her hand. She pushed away his hands. She pulled back a little, sucking on his tip as she used her hand. Derek's climax crashed over him right in this moment. She continued until he was done, moving back up his body.

"Thank you." He breathed.

''Hmm welcome.'' She smiled, kissing his cheek. ''Did okay?''

"Perfect, but it wasn't bad, was it?"

''No.'' She chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really." She confirmed.

"Okay." He gave her a smiled and kissed her tenderly

''Why do you think it would be?''

"I don't know, I was just wondering how you felt about it."

''Can I ask you a question?''

"Yeah."

''Did you do that before?''

"Did I do what before?"

''Getting a blow job...''

"No."

''Seriously?'' She was surprised.

"Yes, seriously."

''Oh.''

"What oh?"

''Nothing.''

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

''Yeah.'' She smiled at him, pulling on her panties. ''As good as you expected?''

"Nope, better." He smirked at her and kissed her again.

''Hmm good.''

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing her another time.

''I love you too.''

"Good."

She smiled at him.

"Would you now please kiss me?" He chuckled.

''Hmm. No.''

"Why?"

''I just gave you a blowjob.''

"So?"

''So it be weird.''

Derek gave her a pout, before getting dressed again. She smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy?" He smiled once dressed.

''Can't I just be randomly happy?''

"Hmm, you're happy because you got some."

Addison stuck her tongue out laughing. His eyes twinkled as he pounced on her, pinning her on the bed. ''Hey!'' She giggled. He ravished her lips with his. ''Derek!'' She couldn't stop giggling. He didn't care and kissed her heatedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as the door opened.

Doctor Johnson didn't notice the couple as she was looking at the chart again. Her boyfriend got paged back in and she came with him, deciding to check on some patients. A small moan escaped Addison's lips as she played with his hair. The doctor's head shot up and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Derek almost had a heart attack and quickly rolled off Addison. ''We're just kissing.'' Addison said quickly, almost guiltily. She smiled awkwardly. "Well, sorry to interrupt, but I just came to check on you..."

''I thought you had the night off...''

"I did, well I do, but Patrick, well, my boyfriend, he erm, he got paged back for some neuro case and I came to check on some patients." She stuttered.

''Okay...'' Addison laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know, stuttering, so..." There was a knock on the door and Doctor Johnson flipped around, seeing her boyfriend in the door.

''Dr. Johnson.'' He gave his girlfriend a smile. She blushed slightly, also smiling. "I have to go. Have a nice evening... or something."

Patrick looked at them a little strange, it was weirs seeing a couple lying like that in a hospital bed. Derek scooted a little away from Addison as he saw the guys look

"Bye." Sidney Johnson said, before quickly walking towards her boyfriend.

''So that was your patient?'' He asked once they stood outside.

"No, I just randomly stumbled into someone's room, in the worst moment, well almost." She laughed. He laughed along with her. ''They had sex?''

"No, making out on the bed." She rested her head on his shoulder.

''Nice.'' He chuckled, putting his arm around her waist.

"Of course Mr. I even get paged during sex, finds that funny."

''Sorry babe.'' He kissed the top of her head. ''You tired?''

"No, you got paged like in the middle and it was quite bad for my poor ego that you took the page."

''Wanted me to let the boy die because you wanted your orgasm?''

"And you're making me feel bad about it like this!" She laughed. Patrick chuckled.

"So, planning to make it up I hope?"

''Of course.''

"Throw the damn pager out." She turned around so she was facing him and pouted.

''You know I can't.'' He pecked her lips.

"Can too." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

''Nope.'' He gave her a sweet smile.

"I don't like you anymore." She pushed her hair behind her ear.

''Of course you don't.'' He stroked her cheek.

"Yeah." Sidney turned around and walked down the hall.

''Hey.'' He went after her.

"Is there something you want Doctor Walters?" She grinned at him.

''Hmm maybe.''

"And that would be?"

''You.''

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a seductive smile in response. He grinned at her.

"Well, do something then."

''Like what?'' He was confused.

Sidney laughed and rolled her eyes at her confused boyfriend

''What?''

"Never mind."

''Alright.''

"I meant if you want me, you should do something before you get paged again."

''Ooooh.'' He got her now.

"Hmhm." She had to hold her laughter back.

''Shut up, be more clearer next time.'' He chuckled.

"I was clear enough." She whispered seductively.

''Hmm you think so?'' He began to pull her towards an on call room.

"Yeah I do." She looked around before opening the door when no one was looking.

"I see." He grinned, pulling her into the room.

She quickly shut and locked the door. " I swear if you get paged again..."

''I won't, they'll have to wait dying.''

"I really hope so."

''So.'' Addison grinned teasingly. ''That was one fine looking neuro surgeon.''

"Oh well, Doctor Johnson isn't so bad either."

''I thought you said you weren't into blondes.''

"In her case the hair colour doesn't matter." He teased back.

''In her case?''

"Yeah, she's hot."

''I see.''

"You said he was too."

''I did not.''

"But you think he is."

''I never said that.''

Derek rolled his eyes at her. She gave him a look.

"Come on Add."

''What?''

"Just don't be jealous, k?"

''I'm not.''

"Okay."

''Wanna take a walk?''

"Sure, but not outside."

''Why not?''

"Because it's kinda cold."

''Please...''

"Okay, okay." Derek got up. She gave him a smile, carefully getting out of the bed.

"You need help or something?"

''I'm okay. Could you give me a clean pair of panties?''

"Sure." He grinned and opened her bag.

''I'm curious what you brought.'' She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't trust me?" He threw a pair of Bambi panties over. She laughed at him.

"What? I brought other things too..."

''Oh yeah?'' She pulled down her panties.

"Yeah." He gazed at her. She quickly pulled on the clean pair of panties.

"You need something to wear that doesn't show the huge Bambi print on your butt?"

''What? Not a Disney fan?''

Derek laughed. "I am, though I prefer Tiger.''

''Figures.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

''He's crazy and jumping around all the time, he always annoyed me.''

"So I'm annoying you?" He raised an eyebrow.

''No, Tiger annoys me.''

"Meanie." He pouted.

''Just leave Bambi alone.''

Derek laughed at her. "So, more clothes or not?"

''Did you bring my robe?''

"Since you didn't list that...I actually did."

''Yay.''

"Be happy you have me." He grinned and handed her her robe.

''I am.'' She pulled on the robe.

"That's my girl. Ready?"

''Yes.'' She pecked his lips and took his hand.

Derek pulled her close as they walked out of the room. "We might wanna stay away from on-call rooms."

''Why?''

"What do you think your doctor is doing?"

''Oh god...''

"Yes?"

She shook her head. He laughed. "Bad images?"

''Mhm. Wishing that was you?''

"With you in there, yeah."

''Good answer.'' She walked close to him.

"No, honest answer."

Addison smiled. Derek kissed the top of her head as they walked down the hall. She held his hand in both of hers.

*beep beep beep*

''Damn it!'' There could be heard cursing. Anger was evident in Doctor Sidney Johnson's face as she looked up at her boyfriend.

''Don't look at me like that.'' He pulled away from her, annoyed by the page.

"Second time in one night, fifth time in a week."

''Well it's not like I page myself.'' He began to get dressed. She sighed and sat up, still mad at him. He picked up his pager and sighed. ''It's a 911.''

"Okay." She nodded and got dressed again.

''I'll see you later again.'' He kissed the top of her head.

"If you don't get paged again."

''Or you.''

"I never did during sex."

''Honey I really gotta go now okay, love ya.''

"Love you too." She sighed and laid back. Why was this always happening?

He left the room, heading towards his patient.


	28. Can You Hear Me?

**Undiscovered**

_Chapter 28 – Can You Hear Me?_

"In five days I'll get to go home." Addison smiled as she laid against Derek's chest in her hospital bed, playing with his fingers.

"That's great, I'm glad to have you home again."

''Yeah me too.''

Derek smiled at her and pecked her lips softly.

''I can't wait to marry you.''

"You just can't wait to go shopping for the dress." He chuckled.

''Hmm that's true.''

Derek laughed.

''What kind of dress would you like to see me in?''

"Uhm, a white one?"

''What model I meant.''

"You're not marrying me for my fashion sense honey!"

''Come on I wanna know.''

"Strapless?"

''Yeah?''

"You just want me to list things so you won't ever wear them!"

''I do not!"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes at her.

''Really I just want to know what you like.''

"Well, you'll look amazing in everything."

''Thanks but that wasn't want I asked for.''

"Ads, you know how less I know about this."

''Well you know what you like don't you?''

"Yes, you." He gave her a charming smile.

''Der.'' She pouted.

"Let's make a deal, you get some of those ridiculous bride's magazines and I'll point at things I like?"

''Okay.'' She smiled.

"Thank you."

''No thank you. Do you want to stay in the country?''

"What?" He gave her a rather confused look.

''To get married.''

"Erm... since my family won't be able to afford tickets to far away, in the country would be good."

''Oh okay.''

"You okay with that?"

''Yeah I'm sorry I brought it up like that, that was rude of me.''

"No, it wasn't."

''Yes it was, I just forget things like that.''

"Don't worry about it." He gave her a smile and pecked her lips. She smiled back at him.

"Any other plans for the wedding?"

''Hmm want to get married for the church?''

"Of course, don't you?"

''I do.''

"Good, we agree on something." Derek chuckled.

''Yeah... think my parents will come?''

"Of course Addie."

''How do you know?''

"Because you're their only daughter and they love you."

''They think I'm a whore.''

"No, they don't."

''Yes they do and I'm not their only daughter remember?''

"Sorry."

Addison just shrugged. ''Bet they'd love to see her get married rather than me.''

"Come on, you know that's not true."

''Wanna bet? I bet if I asked them they'd even say so.''

"Addie, you don't know what she'd have done by now."

''Well she would most definitely not commit sins!''

"Addie, just calm down a little, okay?"

''I just want them to come.'' Tears filled her eyes.

"They will sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her.

''And I want her to come too.''

"I know, I'm so sorry."

''And I just want them to be proud.''

"They are proud of you,"

''They're not.''

"Well they should be."

''Why?''

"Because you're one of the most amazing people I have ever met."

''Why would they care?''

"Because you're their daughter."

''So?''

"They love you, even if they don't have a great way of showing it."

''I hope so...''

"They really do."

"I love you."

''I love you too.'' She said as the door opened. Derek looked up and saw Angelina and Tony entering. Addison watched her parents without saying anything. Tony gave his daughter and Derek a manly nod as they entered.

''Hey...''

"Hello." Derek said.

''Hi.'' Angelina said.

"So, we wanted to tell you that we're leaving."

''To Italy?''

"Yes, back home." He said coldly.

''Oh okay...''

Tony again nodded and looked at his wife. Angelina raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, we are leaving then."

''Will you come to our wedding?'' She suddenly asked. Again Tony looked at his wife. She just pursed her lips together, it was up to him.

"Yes, we will come."

''Oh.'' Addison smiled a little. ''Thanks.''

"Well, after all we're paying for this."

''Since when?''

"Since the bride's parents always pay, it's a tradition."

''You're not paying for my wedding.''

"Yes we are."

''No you're not.''

"How else do you want to pay for it?"

''I have enough money on my bank account to get married at least four times.''

"And where do you think this money comes from?"

"Not from you."

"From who then? You have a job?"

''It's from grandpa and grandma!''

"And how does this make much difference here?"

''This is totally not the point!''

"No, the point is, you never worked for your money Addison."

''I'm in medical school!''

"Well, so are others and they have to pay for it themselves."

''How am I supposed to pay for it myself?''

"A job."

''When?''

"When other people work too! I had to pay for Princeton myself."

''I have college and I have to study, there is no time for work!''

"Well, it's not like you ever tried, now have you?"

''I'd have to work at night!''

"Sir with all due respect, it's pretty impossible." Derek defended his fiancée.

"So you never worked either?"

"No sir, I have."

''Where?'' Angelina asked.

"In a coffee shop."

''When?''

"Almost one year ago."

Addison smiled at him.

"And then school got a little too much."

Addison held his hand.

"I see." Tony nodded, he began to like Derek better.

''Dad I love Derek but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore but suddenly you stopped seeing me as your little girl. Why?''

"Because you grew up."

''So that's why you hate me? Because I grew up?''

"We don't hate you Addison."

''It's feels like you do.''

"We don't, we're just disappointed."

''Why?''

"Because you did everything we taught you was wrong."

''But in my eyes it isn't wrong.''

"Then we disagree."

''But why can't you just be happy for me?''

"We are happy for you."

''No you're not.''

"We're happy you're getting married, but not for him fucking you senseless."

''Listen I'm sorry for saying that, or at least in that way.''

"Yes and Sir, I'm sorry too but she's really amazing."

Tony held his hands up. "I don't want to know how my daughter is in bed!"

Derek's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Addison rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh since the situation was serious. Derek didn't say anything, he had said enough. Addison kissed his hand. He smiled at her. Angelina smiled a little at the two.

"So, we should go."

''Yeah.'' His wife replied, not actually wanting to go yet.

"We'll see you soon I guess."

''Hmhmm.''

"Bye Addison." Tony walked over to hug his daughter. "Derek." They exchanged a manly handshake. "Sir." Derek nodded. Angelina hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss before she moved to hug Derek. Derek looked at Addison a little confused, hugging Angelina back. Addison just shrugged at him. They pulled apart. ''Bye.'' She said as they left.

Derek smiled at Addison.

''Well.'' She smiled back at him.

"See, told you they would come."

''Yeah you were right.''

"We should have had a bet..."

''Shut up.'' She chuckled.

"I'm totally serious here! I could've made money or something else like this." He laughed.

''Aah so you're really just after my money?''

"Nope, but I could have gotten you to do something."

''Like?''

"I don't know..."

''Liar.''

"Well, something that shouldn't be said in a hospital." He gave her a mischievous grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You love that about me."

''I love what about you?''

"All of me." He smiled smugly.

''Whatever.''

Derek had to laugh softly.

''Just shut up.'' She settled against his chest.

"Okay, okay." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

''I want a baby with you.''

He looked at her, slightly startled.

''I know, I know. You don't yet.''

"Well, when do you want to?"

''Now, but I know you don't until after at least half a year.''

"Well, after we're married honey."

''I know.''

"That okay?"

''I guess.''

"You guess?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

''Yeah.'' She shrugged.

"Okay..."

''What?''

"Nothing."

''Okay.'' She gave him a confused look. He smiled at her. She gave him one back.

"I love you."

''I love you too, more than anything in the world.''

"Even more than this Manolo guy?"

''Hmhmm, even more than him.''

"That's great." He grinned.

''It is.''

Derek moved a little closer towards her. "So, you think we'll end up like Doctor Johnson and her boyfriend?"

''What do you mean?'' She asked confused.

"I don't know, like working together, walking in on patients..."

''I don't know.''

"I hope so, just not the patient thing."

''I'm going into neonatal and you neuro, how would we work together?''

"Fine, destroy the dream." He rolled his eyes at her.

''Sorry honey.'' She pecked his lips.

At the same moment Dr. Patrick Walters walked up to the OR board, seeing that his long time girlfriend was already there. She saw him in the corner of her eye, but ignored him, she wasn't in any mood to talk to him right now. She saw him in the corner of her eye, but ignored him, she wasn't in any mood to talk to him right now. ''Dr. Johnson.'' He cleared his throat.

"Is there something you need Dr. Walters?"

''Yes, we're expected in room 322.''

"Hmm, and why's that?" Sidney turned to look at him in curiosity.

''We have a patient, that sometimes happen when you're a doctor.''

"Ah, don't you say." She gave him a look, clearly still pissed.

''Yes she's at the IC, where you work and she's a neuro patient and I happen to be a neurologist, coincidentally, really.''

"I am coming." She said coldly, she expected an apology.

''Good.'' He started walking.

"Why don't you even apologize?" She called after him.

''For what?''

"Remember last night? The on-call room?" She raised an eyebrow.

''When I got paged away?''

"Yes, exactly then."

''Why would I? I didn't page myself did I?''

"Because it was the second time in one damn night!"

''Not my fault.''

Sidney shot him a death glare.

''We'll talk later okay, let's just get to the patient.''

"Fine."

''Thank you.''

"Hmhm." She walked towards him, god how she hated being mad at him. He rested his hand of her back. Doctor Johnson looked up at him, a slight smile etching over her lips. He gave her a smile back as they entered their patients room.

"Do you have the chart?" She whispered.

''It's in the room.''

"Oh... right." She blushed slightly. "Good morning Miss Fischer."

''Hello.'' The young blonde girl gave them a smile.

"I'm doctor Johnson and this is Doctor Walters."

''I'm Lynn Fischer.''

"So, we're here to figure out what's wrong with you, so you have to answer some questions for us."

''Okay.'' She nodded. Sidney looked over at her boyfriend, he was going to ask the questions.

''Okay, could you explain what happened?''

"Well, I couldn't feel anything in my toes after running and it's getting worse."

''Is it going from your toes up or did it start in other places like arms etc?''

"No, only in my toes." Sidney looked over at her boyfriend, a slightly concerned look on her face.

''It's spreading or not?''

''Okay.'' He nodded. ''Could you describe the feeling?''

"There is no feeling, numb."

''Do you feel it if your toes are being touched?''

"No, nothing."

''Can you move your toes?''

"Yes, I can, but not all the time."

''I see.'' He scribbled it down. ''And this started after you went running?''

"Yeah, or during, I wouldn't know."

''And did any other complications occur that time?''

"Nope."

"Any obvious weakness and/or muscle atrophy?" Sidney asked.

''Yes.'' Lynn nodded.

"Was this is followed by twitching, cramping, or stiffness of affected muscles?"

''Yes, all of those.''

"Alright, would you excuse us please?"

She nodded as the two doctors walked out. Sidney turned to look at Patrick. "Also thinking Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis?"

''Yeah.'' He nodded. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, no test can provide a definite diagnosis of ALS, although the presence of upper and lower motor neuron signs in a single limb is strongly suggestive."

''We'll have to see what happens further if it really is ALS she won't be able to move her toes anymore soon because of muscle dying.''

"Well, she'll die in about twenty years! Since Riluzole is only believed to reduce the damage, how do you tell someone her age that she has twenty years, tops?"

''I don't know.'' He sighed, running a hand through his hair. ''If it really is ALS in the end she'll only be able to move her eyes in the end.''

"It won't come that far, the heart, remember? Only the lungs still work." She looked up at him.

''In studies there have been people who did actually made it to the eyes but I don't know if that is actually a positive thing.''

"Yeah. What do we do? Run the tests before telling her anything?"

''Yeah and get her to contact someone, she'll need it.''

"But not right now, I mean it'll only upset her if we call an emergency contact."

''Sid she's like twenty something, she has to have someone right now, especially when we're running the tests.''

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what do we tell her emergency contact?"

''That she's been admitted?''

Sidney nodded. "Are you going to or both of us together?"

''Both?''

"Okay."

''I'll tell her we will be back later.''

"I'll wait out here, k?"

''Yeah.'' He went back inside.

"Derek Shepherd? Seriously, does it say Derek Shepherd?" Sidney looked up in disbelieve.

''What?'' Patrick asked confused.

"My patient's fiancé's name is Derek Shepherd."

''What patient?''

"Addison Montgomery, hit by a car. The redhead who made out with her fiancé the other night in bed."

''Oooh the hot one.''

Her eyes widened and she frowned at him. "She's hot?"

He shrugged, nodding.

"Girlfriend, right here!" She pointed at herself.

''I know honey.'' He chuckled. ''You're still the hottest to me.''

"I am?" Sidney raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

''You are.'' He pecked her lips.

"Good." She pecked him back.

''Hmm call the contact person now.''

She pouted at him, after all it was lunch break... well, soon.

''Chop chop.''

"I don't like you."

''I know, you love me.''

She stuck her tongue out, knowing he was right. He laughed at her.

"Shut up!"

Back in Addison's room Addison sat in Derek's lap as they were making out. He moaned rather loudly as his cell phone started to ring. She grinded her hips against his erection. ''Don't answer.''

"Addie." He moaned again, debating whether to answer or not. ''Hmm.'' She slid her hand down in his boxers. Derek began to suck on her neck, leaving a hickey. She closed her eyes, stroking her fingers over the skin of his dick. A loud moan left his lips as he rolled them over, settling above her. She started to unbutton his jeans. His hands wandered down her body, his lips following the path his hands had previously mapped. She bit on her lip to muffle her moans. He moved his kissed up the insides of her thighs, sucking on her skin from time to time. ''Derek.'' She moaned out, pushing his head away. Derek gave her a confused look.

''I want you inside of me.''

"And what else do you want?" He raised an eyebrow.

''You.''

"No dirty talk, huh?"

''I want you to put your hard cock into me now.'' She rolled her eyes. He gave her a mischievous grin and dragged her panties down her legs, waiting for her to kick them fully off. She lifted up her body, shrugging off her underwear. He pushed his own boxers off, settling atop of her.

''We don't have condoms.''

Derek sighed, looking at her. "We need them?"

''Well not for me, you know that.''

"Then we don't need them."

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, kissing her again. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling off his shirt. His hands roamed her body. She spread her legs for him. He settled between her legs, sliding his hand between their bodies to get her hot. Her breathing started to quicken. He started to run his fingers over her clit.

''Derek.'' She cried out. He smirked, continuing to rub her. Her nails dug into his skin as she wrapped her legs around him. Slowly he removed his hand and thrust his hips forward, entering her a little at a time. She tightened her legs, pushing him in further as she couldn't wait anymore. Derek moaned lowly and started rocking his hips against hers. She moaned loudly, pulling him closer as she needed the closeness.

Suddenly the door swung open. Neither of them noticed as Patrick and Sidney walked in. Sidney's eyes widened. ''What?'' Patrick gave her a weird look as he stopped talking. She only stared forward, unable to form words or look away. He turned to look at what was so interested, his jaw dropping.

"Erm, excuse us." She cleared her throat after a bit. Addison pushed Derek back mortified.

He pulled a sheet up to cover both of them.

"Erm, we'll come back later..." Sidney quickly turned around and pulled Patrick with her.

''Oh my god.'' Addison closed her eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"That didn't jus happen, did it?"

''Oh my god.'' She repeated.

"Did you just see the same as I did?" Sidney looked at her boyfriend in horror.

''Your patient doing it with her boyfriend? Ya.''

"Oh god." She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Sex in the hospital... that's..."

''Sexy.''

"What?" She gave him a weird look.

''Nothing.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I have my rounds so I have to go, go in after a few minutes again.''

"No! I won't enter this room again! Ever!" She protested.

''You're doing your job here, you have to.''

"Nope, I have lunch break after rounds."

''Then page someone.''

"Page for?"  
''Getting emergency contact.''

"We can do that after lunch."

''I have rounds, right now.''

"Me too, rounds, lunch and then we go back in there." She had a disgusted look on her face and pointed at the room.

''Okay, well gotta run now. See ya.''

"Yeah, see you for lunch?"

''Yeah probably.''

"Okay." She pecked his lips.

''Bye.''

"Bye." She turned around to get to rounds. He went to do the same.

"Okay, so she caught us how often? Twice?"

''Once making out and now...''

"Greatttt."

''Yeah just our luck.''

"Very true, but hey, maybe they knock the next time."

Addison rolled her eyes, pulling her panties back on.

"What? I'm tryin to see the silver line here."

''And why?''

"Because you're a pessimist."

''No I'm a realist.''

"Of course."

''Mhm now put your pants back on honey.''

"Okay, okay." He got dressed again.

''Thank you.''

"So, what do we do now?"

''Hope Dr. Johnson and Walters have affective amnesia?''

"Orrrr they didn't see much."

''Maybe your butt but nothing of me.'' She gave him a big smile.

"Oh shut up!"

''Don't worry honey, you have a cute butt.''

"I hope so."

''You do.'' She smiled. ''And it's mine.''

"I know." He pecked her lips.

''Hmm don't bother to give me a compliment.'' She rolled her eyes.

"What? You're the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met, but come on, that's a given."

''Hmm is it?''

"Of course, everyone knows that."

''Like who?''

"I said knows and not says." He grinned at her.

''You're so making stuff up to shut me up.''

"Nope."

She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not baby." He pecked her lips.

''Thanks.'' She gave him a smile, pecking his lips back. He smiled and pecked her again.

''I loves you.''

"I loves you?" He laughed.

''Yes.'' She smiled.

"Well, I loves you too, the mostest most."

''Hmm.'' She ran her hand over his chest. Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head.

After a while Dr. Johnson came in again and Dr. Walters was behind her. Addison closed her eyes and sighed.

"So... sorry about before, I guess..." Dr. Johnson said, shifting awkwardly.

''Yeah...'' Addison looked away.

"But anyway, Mister Shepherd, do you know a Lynn Fischer?"

"Erm, yes I do, why?"

''You're her emergency contact person?''

"I am what?" He gave them a confused look.

''You're her emergency contact person.''

"I- I didn't know that. What's wrong? Is she alright?"

''Erhm she's been admitted.''

''Who is she?'' Addison asked.

"An ex girlfriend, we dated quite a while ago. What happened?"

''We think she might have ALS.''

"As in Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis?"

Sidney Johnson nodded her head.

"Oh god..."

''Yeah...''

"Can I- I mean, can I see her?"

''What?'' Addison asked immediately, what was this?

"Well, we still have to run some tests and we'll let you talk in private, okay?"

Addison just looked at Derek.

"We'll be back in an hour." She walked out.

''Derek?''

"What?"

''Who is this Lynn?''

"She is an ex-girlfriend, we dated for about three weeks and yeah."

''Why are you her emergency contact person?''

"I don't know, I didn't even know I am."

''Then why do you want to see her?''

"Because she obviously has no one."

''Derek I'm your fiancée.''

"So?" He didn't exactly get her.

''So that means you're here for me, not some girl you knew for three weeks.''

"Addie, don't be like this."

''Be like what?''

"Jealous. Just let me see her, okay?"

''I'm not jealous! I just don't get why suddenly you need to see her.''

"Do you know what ALS is?"

''Yes I do, do you know what a coma is?''

"Oh come on!"

''Come on what?''

"ALS is horrible and she doesn't have anyone! Be a nice person and just stop being jealous."

''Oh and I do have someone?''

"Yes, you have me!"

''Yeah who is leaving now to see an ex!''

"Look, I'm here 24/7! So, if you want me to or not, I'm gonna go see her, just at least try to get why I have to!" He got up. She looked at him shocked, fear washing over her.

"I'm not leaving you, ever but I have to see her, it's what people do, show compassion." With this Derek left the room. She felt tears filling her eyes as he left her room.

"So, ex-girlfriend, must be quite bad." Sidney took a bite of her sandwich.

''What do you mean?''

"Well, if your emergency contact would be an ex-girlfriend I wouldn't find that really great."

''You'd be mad?''

"Hmm, who is your emergency contact?"

''My sister, yours?''

"You."

''Yeah?''

"It's not a problem, is it?"

''No, I should change mine to you.''

"No, you don't have to, I just don't have anyone else."

''But I want to.''

"You do?"

''Yeah.''

Sidney smiled widely at him. He smiled back at her. ''I'm off now.''

"Hmm?"

''So I'll go home after lunch."

"Oh, right, that's what you get for getting paged during sex?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

''Apparently.''

"Great, I only have to check on a few patients and then I'm off too."

''Cool.''

"Uhuh, we could catch up on sleep."

''Right.'' He grinned.

"I don't mean sex, I mean sleep, before you get paged again."

''It's not like I get paged all the time.''

"You did, five times this week."

''Coincidence.''

"Of course, and seriously I was so close each time." She huffed.

''Sorry hun.''

"Well, you can make that up to me later."

''I will.''

"Good." She leaned in and pecked his lips. He smiled.

Derek knocked on the door of room 322.

''Yes?''

He opened the door. "Hey."

''Hey.'' She looked at the person walking in, her eyes widening.

"Remember me?"

''D?''

"Yep, I'm your emergency contact."

''Seriously?''

"Yeah."

''I don't remember doing that...''

"So, how are you feeling?"

''Uhm... okay I guess.''

"Did the doctors tell you anything yet?"

''No... did they tell you something?''

"No, sorry." He decided it was for the best not to tell her. "How have you been the past five years?"

''Good, good, you?''

"Good, I'm engaged."

''Engaged, really?''

"Yeah." He nodded and stepped inside.

''Wow.''

"Lot of things have changed I guess."

''Yeah... do I know her?''

"Erm... I don't know, Addison Montgomery?"

''Montgomery...'' She thought. ''Addison...'' Her eyes widened.

"What?" He gave her a rather confused look.

''From high school?''

"Uhm, yes."

''The one we made fun of...''

"Hey, she's a really great person. And not too keen on me being here right now..."

''Why not? And I don't want to offend you or anything but I find it hard to believe you're marrying... her.''

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

''She's...'' She tried to think of a polite answer. ''Not really the kinda person I picture you with.''

"Oh come on, she's amazing."

''We thought she was crazy.''

"She isn't, not at all, she's the most amazing person I've ever met."

''Okay.'' She nodded. ''Cool.''

"Yeah, you should meet her."

''Yeah, I'd love to.''

"She's in this hospital right now."

''She's here?''

"Yep."

"Why didn't she come in?''

"Because she's a patient here too, she got into an accident and was in a coma."

''Oh...'' Her eyes widened.

"She's awake now."

''That's good.''

"Yep." God this was awkward.

''I hope she's okay?''

"Yeah, she is now." He smiled.

''That's good.'' 

"Yeah, but how are you feeling? Since I'm your emergency contact and all."

''I'm fine, why aren't you with her?

"Because I'm your emergency contact." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

''Okay, I'm glad you're here.''

"Good, but I'm leaving in half an hour again. Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

''Oh... no, thanks.''

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind."

''I don't have anyone to call right now so...''

"Oh, I'm sorry."

''Yeah well, my friends but they don't need to know I'm here, I don't want to worry them.'' She gave him a smile. ''Why don't you sit down?''

"Well, call your friends, it's the best thing to do."

''No, please.''

"Okay." He nodded his head.

She watched him sitting down. ''So...''

"So?"

''It's been a while...''

"True, at least you didn't end up in a hospital before."

''Yeah.'' She chuckled. ''I missed you.''

"You did?" This seemed a little weird now.

''Yeah...''

"Okay..."

''What?''

"Nothing, so how have you been?" Oh god he had asked that before.

''Uhm... fine.'' She gave him a weird look.

"Sorry, asked that before." He smiled sheepishly.

''Yeah... are you okay though?''

"Yeah, I'm good."

''Okay... you're acting kinda weird.''

"Why thank you."

''Seriously.''

"Yeah well, just haven't seen you in like forever."

''So?''

"Nothing."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing, really, just that Addison was a little upset I came here."

''Why?''

"She's jealous."

''Why?''

"You're my ex-girlfriend."

''So?''

"Again, she's a jealous person."

''That's ridiculous. Why did we break up again?''

"I don't know..."

''Me either...'' She got lost in thought.

"Oh wait, you were dating me and someone else! That was why."

''Right... well I was pretty wild back then.'' She looked into Derek's eyes. ''Unlike now.'' She said almost promising. Derek chuckled. "Well, that's the past."

''Hmmm.''

"Yes?"

''What?''

"You said hmm and I thought you wanted to say something."

''I didn't, I was just thinking about us.''

"Us? There never really was an 'us'."

''There wasn't?'' She raised her eyebrow.

"No, you dated two guys so no, not really. We had fun, but no relationship."

''We did Derek.''

"Of course." He gave her a look.

''Are you saying we weren't?''

"No, we really weren't."

''Well, thanks.''

"Sorry, but did you really think we've had a real relationship?"

''Yes.''

"Oh."

''Oh?''

"Well, I thought it was just fun for you as well."

''It wasn't, I was going to choose you.''

"Hmm."

''Hmm what?''

"Nothing, I just don't really believe you'd have broken up with Chip."

''He meant nothing to me.''

Derek gave her 'I'm not buying it' look.

''I mean it D.''

"It doesn't matter, it was the past."

''Yeah...'' She looked away.

"So, any boyfriend you want me to call?"

''I don't have a boyfriend.''

"Two? Three?"

''None!''

"Okay, okay. I couldn't know that."

''Right.''

"So... how's school going?" He asked after an awkward silence.

''I'm not in school.''

"What?"

''I'm modelling.''

"Oh, since when?"

''One and a half year.''

"But why?" Derek looked at her, thinking that Addison looked better.

''But why what?''

"Why would you drop out of school for something like modelling?"

''I didn't drop out of school, I went modelling after college because it's my dream.''

"Oh."

''What?''

"Nothing, I just wouldn't have thought."

''That I would be a model?''

"Would want to be one."

''I always did.''

He nodded his head.

''So what are you doing?''

"Medschool."

''Really?''

"Yeah."

''Great.''

"It is and keeps me busy."

''I bet.''

"But it's really great."

"Hmhm."

''So how did you and... Addison get together?''

"We re-met in medschool."

''And she really changed... that much according to you?''

"What do you mean?" He gave her an annoyed look.

''Well you're engaged to her, you'd never engage the Addison I remember.''

"And why?"

''Oh come on we made fun of her all the time.'' She laughed.

"We were cruel."

''We were kids, everyone did it.''

"It doesn't change that it was mean."

''Whatever, that was ages ago.''

"Yeah..."

She looked at him.

"Well, I have to go now." He got up. "Was nice seeing you again."

''Oh, yeah. Will you drop by later?''

"Erm, maybe."

''Okay, see you.'' She smiled at him.

"Yeah, bye." He gave her a smile and walked out. She watched him leave.


End file.
